Help from a Stranger
by Wolf3391
Summary: The immortal Naruto has been travelling around the world for the past few centuries. Now he has come to a place called Karakura Town and ends up finding something strange in the locals and gets dragged into another adventure. Naru/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Help from a Stranger**

**Chapter 1: Do you need a place to live**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Parings Naruto/harem**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Bold for Hado**

**XChapter StartX**

"Karakura Town... this could b interesting" muttered a spiky blonde haired man who looked no older than 20 as he looked down and the small town in Japan. He wore a high collar black shirt with long sleeves, black pants and steel toed boots and a grey sleeveless zip-up hoodie. He also wore a necklace that had a deep green gem alongside another necklace with a symbol that looked like a leaf but had a spiral inside it.

The man was carrying a small backpack which seemed to contain only scroll of an unknown nature with small calligraphy supplies at the side pocket. This man was Naruto Uzumaki, wandering sage and a immortal ninja that had seen many things in his so far 2 millennia life. Naruto after the ends of the 4th shinobi war ended up becoming immortal through very odd means and seeing what he's become, he set about travelling the world as it changed.

Each century he found a place to call home and changed his appearance to match other peoples so none would suspect much. Much of his life was lonely as he never took anyone as a partner, not having it in him to watch someone grow old and die like he would their children, so he simply made good friends that he stayed with till their days past.

Although oddly he saw their spirits when they left their bodies and when they did had been shocked to find Naruto could see and hear them so he would stay and chat with them before they simply didn't come back to chat, almost as if they had moved on. He accepted this as at times one did need to move on in life.

In his many years of travel Naruto's natural need to learn things continued as he had studied under many people in his life and had changed from the once screaming child in orange into an mature adult with wisdom to give to those around who asked. He had met sages that oddly spoke of the true power of the spirit; they were ones who saw spirits like he did.

They spoke of those in black kimonos helping those gone to pass into the next life and find peace, naturally Naruto had discovered their words to be true as he found out that after many years the term shinigami came to any wearing the black robe and sword at their side, who helped wandering spirits but also strange creatures with horrible white masks.

A few of the creatures had chased him for some odd reason but Naruto dealt with them utilising the Yin chakra which affected the spirit beasts. He did so for some time until he saw one of theses shinigami draw their sword and change its shape by calling out a name, the one he heard was called Nejibana used by a tall spiky haired much like himself who's sword had become a trident. After many years of meditation Naruto hearing had taken a new level so imagine his surprise that with his spirit sense he could feel the connection from the blade to its master. He found that both were apart of each other in synch and one offering power to the other.

After seeing it Naruto decided to have a look into his soul and see if he could find the blade within himself... he did. The blade was peculiar as was its name, the spirit of the blade was like Naruto, a traveller of the world and a great warrior, it's form however was something to see and as such Naruto was always carrying it from that day 500 years ago, he kept it at his side but oddly few took notice of the blade.

After many years his wandering and his spirit sense had led him to the small town of Karakura which for such a small town had quite a bit of spiritual energy, although quite a few had tried to hide themselves it seemed. Offering a mental shrug he went to find the local state agent and find himself a place to live, he found a nice apartment that was close to the local high school where he had managed to find himself a local job as the school's physician.

One might ask where Naruto had the money to pay for things like this, which would be answered by him telling you that good memories make an excellent story as he had turned his life and all his many adventures into a series of books that had become famous where ever they were sold but no one truly knew what the author looked like as Naruto never let it be known, especially as he had republished his godfathers worked on the side for extra money which he had an abundance of. He republished Icha, Icha in memory of the old pervert and would laugh whenever he saw someone reading that little orange book.

"Looks as though this could be an interesting place to live for a while" Naruto said to himself walking the streets at night like he had done so many times in other towns. Streets had a different feel to them at night, a tranquil feeling when no one was around; they allowed him to see how the town felt with no distractions.

"**Well, well, well what have we here... you seem to have a strong soul for someone still living" **said a dark voice behind Naruto,said boy sighed as this had become a regular thing as he travelled across the world, the white masked beasts attacking him out of hunger.

"Can we not do this, I just got here and I don't want to mess up my clothes?" he asked as the beast gave a hollow scream that didn't even make Naruto raise an eyebrow. The beast that seemed to be shaped like a centipede began crawling toward him very fast "Guess not..." Naruto said as he grabbed the handle of his blade.

The blade was a simple katana featuring a black and red hilt. The pommel was bronze with the kanji for a thousand on the bottom; above the hilt were two parallel lines in bronze. The guard was a bronze oval shape, while the scabbard was red with three black parallel lines where it connected to the blade. The blades itself was in perfect condition despite its age and as sharp as ever, with a wave like effect along the blade it's name... would not be said for the beast.

Before the beach could even touch Naruto, he was behind it walking away, flicking the blood off his blade. He put the blade back into its sheath and slowly clicked the guard to the hilt as the beast was cut clean in two without so much as a scream from the beast. "I'm glad I have you otherwise taking care of them would have ended up becoming a big problem I think" Naruto said to his blade which seemed to hum in agreement.

'_You always know what to say to someone Naruto, still part of me does wonder what will happen when we meet a stronger opponent. The last few battles we fought in showed me the world prefers those firearms as opposed to the sword now'_ said the voice of the blade to him in a feminine voice.

"Can't be helped, the world kept changing around us, even before you came out ever since the sengoku period the change in arms has happened so quickly. A shame really a gun doesn't have the majestic beauty that a blade does" he said to the blade.

'_I suppose, still one can dream which reminds me when you come in here later don't forget the sake, I can't make my own in here_' his swords voice told him.

"Don't worry I'll bring it, but the way you just handle your liquor, it amazes even me who can't even get drunk ever" he chuckled which was returned by his blade as he put it back into its bag. "Well at least it was only the one tonight, guess I should head home" he said to himself walking back home, under the gaze of several figures, which he took note of.

"What do you think Kisuke, does he look like a soul to you or is it a gigai?" asked a black cat next to a man with a green hat, holding a small telescope in one and a fan in the other.

"Not sure Yoroichi, I've made a fair few gigai in my time but from what I can see he isn't wearing one at all. He barely even gives off much reiatsu, wonder why that hollow went for him, even the local girl didn't seem to take not of it really" said the man named Kisuke.

"I don't feel anything hollow about him either, he just might be a skilled swordsman with the ability to see spirits, it's happened before" mused a blonde haired man whose hair cut off at the end of his neck and had a small smirk on his face.

"Shinji why did you bring me here, I have better things to do then see the new kid on the block" said a girl with dark hair, wearing a sailor uniform and glasses to the blonde man.

"Like what read those books you discovered in the shop a few days ago Lisa, honestly they say men are bad with perversion" said Shinji referring to the orange book Lisa was reading from.

"Don't knock this piece of art, it's pure gold and actually had a decent plot as well. At least Love and Rose get's the book like I do, you and the rest are just prudes" said Lisa not taking her eyes from the book.

"I agree this is the best read in many years, and they just keep coming out alongside the other book that gets published by the author. I think these books must be a family tradition due to the number of them and the fact only the surname is given of the author. I'd like to meet the man behind this masterpiece" said Kisuke holding a orange book too giggling with a small blush, only to receive claw marks from the cat.

"I can't believe I'm friends with you" said the cat Yoroichi shaking its head at Kisuke rolling across the roof holding his face that now had four scratch marks. "Also the boy's gone" said the cat as they all looked from the humours sight of Kisuke to the street where the boy was no longer there.

**XBreakX**

"Sigh no places sell decent enough sake anymore and not enough of it as well" said Naruto now picking up some extra groceries for the night. "What to have...maybe a curry flavoured ramen with some melon bread covered in paprika" he muttered to himself catching someone else's attention.

"That sounds like a really good meal" said a voice to the side of him. Naruto turned to see a teenage girl of average height, brown eyes, long waist length darkish orange hair that was held by the sides of her head by two flowers like hairpins. She was wearing a cream turtleneck and crimson jogging pants, although the turtleneck did nothing to hide her very impressive figure to Naruto, who thankfully had never fully stooped to his master's levels of perversion so didn't stare.

The girl looked up at Naruto with a warm smile "You really think so? Most people don't tend to like my combinations" said Naruto. This was in fact true as after many years Naruto began experimenting with cuisine to find new interesting tastes, sadly whenever he tried to offer them to the people he knew, more often than not they would flat out refuse.

"Well yes, I like to try tasty thing together for meals, like chicken ramem with pears, leaks and sushi" she told him a little embarrassed but then remembered she hadn't introduced herself. "Oh I'm Inoue Orihime, pleased to meet you sir" she said with a small bow.

"No need to call me sir, I'm around your age. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I just moved here to Katakura not long ago and thank you, rarely people actually like my combinations. I take it you live round here Orihime-san?" he asked the girl who nodded at him.

"Oh yes Uzumaki-san, I do I attend the local high school here and I live close by. Have you found a place to live as well?" she questioned him as they took their groceries to the checkout.

"I do actually, there's some local apartments nearby that I chose to live in right now as it's near my new workplace. It's only a mile away really as well so it's pretty good for me" he explained to her as he pulled out his address that he had on a small piece of paper. "It's a bunch of apartment's right next to some houses room 2B" he told her.

"Hey this is right next to me, you're the new tenant at the apartment?" Orihime said shocked hearing that the man she just met was her new neighbour.

Naruto smiled at her handing over his money "Looks like I am Orihime-san, and call me Naruto anything else makes me sound old" he said thinking 'Even though I am ancient by today's standards, still looks like I'm making a friend already.'

"Well if you're my new neighbour would you like to come round for dinner, if you're new here and you're my neighbour it only seems right" the bubbly girl offered to Naruto smiling excited to make friends with her new neighbour.

"I'd be happy to Orihime-san, but only if I cook one part of the meal otherwise I won't feel right" he said smiling as she nodded happily at him and went to pick up her groceries, only to have Naruto pick them up. "Can't let a pretty girl carry all that can I?" he chuckled as she tried to stop him.

"Naruto-san you don't need to carry that for me" she said only making him chuckle more at her slightly shy response.

"it's fine, I'm pretty strong Orihime-san and I don't mind at all since we are heading in the same direction anyway" he said as she looked as though she wanted to argue but relented seeing as Naruto didn't look like he would give in.

As the two walked back to their apartment building they both shared their likes and dislikes and learned a little about each other. Naruto learned that Orihime lived on her own after her brother had dies in an accident but she had managed to cope with her friend Tatsuki at school who often came round to eat and hang round with her on some nights. Orihime learned that Naruto was an orphan that had been travelling for quite some time learning new things; he even impressed her with his ability to speak different languages.

They enjoyed their odd meals with Naruto making a peanut butter and rice desert which Orihime loved from one bite. He told her he'd be working at her school which had made her happy but pouted when he refused to tell her where he would be working.

He said goodnight to her before washing up the dishes as a gentleman should, and made sure she was okay as he left her room to go to his. Orihime almost couldn't sleep in the excitement that her new neighbour would be working at her school, and could wait to tell Tatsuki all about it.

Naruto was just looking forward to working a nice simple job after some hectic times in the past century. He was happy to make friends with the ray of sunshine Orihime was, even if she seemed a little ditzy, he could tell she had a good head on her shoulders, and a smile that could melt the hardest of faces. The night between him and his sword went well with her celebrating Naruto finding such a nice girl to be friends with.

**XBreakX**

The next day Naruto was up bright and early for the first day of his new job, he quickly set about taking a shower and getting dressed into a pair of black pants and wearing a navy blue shirt, he knew the physician's coat would be at the school waiting. He made himself a nice breakfast before collecting his work bag and blade, the later safely in its bag as he hastened it to his shoulder.

He opened the door to find Orihime in the motion of knocking "Oh good morning Naruto-san, I was about to check if you were ready to head to school?" the girl asked him now in her school uniform that was a grey skirt, white shirt with a small red ribbon around her neck, she still had her hairpins in her head, overall she looked cute.

"Yes I'm ready Orihime-chan, it'll make the walk less quiet before we get to the school" Naruto replied as they walked down the stairs and walked in the direction of the school. As they walked Orihime took note of her neighbour's features.

'_His hair is like Kurosaki-kun's but more wild, those marks on his face look cute too, wonder if it's because he had some powerful animal like a fox stuck inside him when he was little'_ only Orihime would be able to guess that with her imagination. "Naruto-san is that a kendo stick you're carrying?" she asked a little curious seeing the bag she'd seen a few students have.

"Hmm... of this, no it's a real sword. It's a family heirloom left to me, I never go anywhere without it" he told her to which she gave a small nod to him. "Orihime-chan, what are the students in your school like?" Naruto asked wondering what kinds of kids he'd have to deal with.

The girl tapped her chin in thought "I guess they are okay, I think everyone is really nice, but that may just be our class. I'm usually just spending time with my friends so I don't take too much notice" she told him.

"Well I guess I'll have to expect the unexpected then, although I'm looking forward to meeting your best friend Tatsuki, she sounds nice from how you described her" said Naruto as Orihime nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Tatsuki-chan is great she's always there for me, always has been too. It's one of the reasons why I keep my hair so long" she said remembering how Tatsuki had protected her from bullies about her hair length when they were kids and her brother had passed away.

"Sounds like a great friend in my books" said Naruto but his body moved on instinct to catch the foot aimed at his head, the leg oddly enough belonging to Tatsuki herself.

"Hey you, what the heck are you doing bothering Orihime like that?" said the irate and slightly over protective friend Tatsuki, having spotted Orihime with a stranger and thought he was bothering her for a date. Although she was surprised that he had caught her kick like that so easily.

"Tatsuki-chan, Naruto-san isn't bothering me. He's my new neighbour and we were walking to school where he has a new job, so please don't attack him" said a slightly worried Orihime not wanting her new friend and best friend to start fighting.

"Don't worry Orihime-chan, Tatsuki here didn't do any damage even if it was a pretty strong kick I'll have you. You train don't you?" he asked Tatsuki who crossed her arms defensively staring at Naruto.

"That's right; Orihime gets heralded by guys all the time and sadly one gir4l in constant heat so I make it my job to look after her. That goes double for guys that live near her" she said trying to scare the guy off seeing as attacking him didn't work. But was surprised when he chuckled at her, and before she could move to knock his lights out he caught her wrist in a steel like grip.

"Now, now I'm just her neighbour and more than likely your new sensei Tatsuki so please refrain from attack me, any other guys that approaches Orihime-chan go right ahead. Now let's hurry or we'll be late for school, of and by the way I have trained in several forms of unarmed combat so if you'd like to spar sometime my door will be open" Naruto told her letting her wrist go.

After that the three just walked to the school, Naruto giving himself a proper introduction to Tatsuki who relented that she may have acted a bit rash but defended that any other time would be justified seeing a guy next to Orihime which Naruto accepted. She was shocked to learn he had tried her cooking and enjoyed it, but even more when he told her he cooked the same way.

Tatsuki found him to be at least descent as Orihime clearly didn't mind him, plus he kept her company with no ulterior motive toward her best friend. Not to mention strong, a thumbs up in her book really.

When they got to the school, he told them he'd see them in a while as he would be introduced to all the classes during the day and went on his way.

XBreakX

The class filled up with all its students, Tatsuki was forced to put down the pouncing lesbian Chizuru as she attempted to fondle Orihime like every other morning. But once they settled down Orihime and Tatsuki kept hearing about a hot new teacher that would be starting today and knew it was Naruto although they were still curious as to what his position would be.

Eventually the class teacher came into the room "Alright class good morning. Now before we get started the school has gotten a new staff member, he will be here in a moment to introduce himself, so please behave" she said to them looking at the few of the boy in question like a brown haired boy named Keigo.

After a little while in which the teacher had taken attendance there was a knock on the door "It's open, you can come in" said the teacher as the door slid open to reveal Naruto in the same clothes but with a white coat over the top. "Ahh so you're Uzumaki-kun, I expected someone a little older" she said admiring the blonde haired man's good looks.

"I get that often but really I'm older than I look really. Is it okay if I introduce myself?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the teacher. As he walked to the middle of the room many girls' eyes were heart shaped nearly drooling at the man and the rugged look on his face with the whisker marks.

"Hello everyone I am Uzumaki Naruto the new physician/nurse at the school. I am 20 years old and have been travelling around for some time. My job will be to see to any sicknesses and injuries while I am here but I am also available if you just want to talk to someone. Please treat me well" he said with a small bow almost making the girls scream of how nice he sounded, many of them wondering how they could accidentally injure themselves, to have him treat them.

"Thank you Uzumaki-kun and good luck I think you may have found your first problem already" said the teacher seeing the girls going gaga for the new teacher except for Tatsuki, Orihime and Chizuru the later not a surprise.

"I know but I have ways to deal with girls like that trust me, and call me Naruto" he said smiling as he waved back to the class. "See you all sometime later and remember my door will be open" he said walking out and sliding the door closed.

Before the girls could attempt to follow the man the teacher slammed her ruler against the desk "Settle down everyone, Naruto-sensei will be busy introducing himself to the other classes so bother him after my class alright... good. Now on with today's lesson, please turn to page 156 of your textbooks and read the passage to yourselves" she told as the girls hurriedly took out their books so as they could finish faster.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy" said a orange haired boy with a tired look on his face as he began reading the passage to the tall Hispanic man next to him, these two were Kurosaki Ichigo and Sado 'Chad' Yastora.

"I think he may be able to handle himself Ichigo" said Chad.

**XBreakX**

The day went rather well for Naruto, minus the various female students coming to him with fake stomach cramps and the few male students trying to scare him off the hot girls coming after him. This however had one simple solution, as Naruto had made it a point that he wouldn't waste medical supplies so told them he would happily give them a real injury that required attention with the help of his blade.

This generally had a good effect scare off the less determined of the girls but fan girls were something you generally couldn't get rid of in life. About the time lunch rolled round Naruto was happily eating his chicken and baked beans ramen, good baked beans were a great invention, he had a storage of the stuff from a place in England… Gienz or Jienz he couldn't remember.

As he slurped his noodles his door slid open to reveal Orihime and Tatsuki the former who smelling what Naruto was eating had stars in her eyes and quickly rushed to his side. "Is that baked beans you have in there from Europe?" she asked her mouth drooling a little.

"Yeah I got tons of the stuff last time I was there, I find it mixes well with everything. Want some?" he asked as she nodded furiously. She began eating her noodles with anime tears at how good they tasted.

"As odd as this is it doesn't really surprise me… is that bizarre?" Tatsuki asked the blonde nurse who had somehow with no one seeing him gotten another piping hot bowl of his strange mix of ramen and was eating. "Wasn't Orihime eating your…?" the martial artist tried to ask seeing that both now had bowls they were eating from, Orihime's expression unchanging from her pure joy of the ramen.

"I want to say no… but for some strange reason I won't" Naruto answered the girl as he finished his new bowl as Orihime finished hers as well. She then realized she had basically eaten his lunch in her groove and turned to apologise and spotted his empty bowl.

"Huh… Naruto-sensei didn't you only have one bowl… and sorry for eating yours" she apologised rubbing the back of her head.

Naruto gave a small chuckle before patting her on the head "No harm done, I usually have more than one bowl of my ramen when I have lunch. Still you must have sampled the magic of baked beans in tomato sauce huh?" he asked as she gave a nod now smiling seeing she hadn't upset him.

"I got to try it when they had a few of a particular brand in the store but they don't seem to sell it as much these days. But the brand you used is the best and the way it mixes with the broth of the ramen makes it even better" she said with dreamy eyes thinking of the dish she just ate.

"I'll stick to regular bento instead of that for now. But how are you finding this all Naruto-sensei?" asked Tatsuki offering her opinion on food and asking how Orihime's new friend and neighbour was getting on.

"Fine really despite the fangirls and the occasional prick coming in but I don't they'll last I tend to frighten off bullies most of the time, even when outnumbered. Plus it helps when you have a sword to threaten them with" he said pointing at the blade by the side of him. Tatsuki thought she saw the blade vibrate almost in happiness when he talked about it but shook her head of the thought.

"Is that legal?" asked Tatsuki curious how he got away with threatening the students with a weapon, especially ne who was meant to help injuries not injure them.

"It is, I don't directly threaten them with the blade and I have a permit for it just in case. I've have this sword for a long time, I can hardly be separated from it for too long nowadays" he said taking hold of the blade.

"Huh… most people might think that was creepy, but on you kinda seems right" mused Tatsuki as Orihime looked over the blades sheath.

"It's pretty you must take care of it. Ooh does it have a spirit inside of it who asks you to take care of it?" asked Orihime as Tatsuki shook her head hearing her friends imagination get the better of her again.

"I do take care of her, and in a way she does have a spirit inside her" he said making Tatsuki blink in confusion and Orihime's eyes light up. "Like most swordsmen the blades isn't just a tool, it is an instrument of art and an extension of ourselves. This one just so happens to have a spirit of a powerful swordswoman who is both kind and loyal to the wielder. Of course if you believe me on that is up to you" he smirked to them before laughing a little which Orihime and Tatsuki joined in on.

"Sorry, I like to believe so many amazing things at times, when I get bored" he said as the bell could be heard going off. "Well looks like our time together os over girls. Hope your classes go well. And Orihime-chan…" he said as the girl looked up at him. "I'd be happy to walk you home after school of you want" he offered to the girl.

"I'd like that Naruto-sensei and thank you for speaking to us in your lunch break and for the delicious ramen" Orihime bowed to Naruto and Tatsuki gave a small wave as they left and slid the door closed.

"Sweet girls and good friends the two of them, remind me of a couple of people" Naruto mused opening his draws and taking out a few more files to look them over. "Kurosaki Ichigo… cool hair" said Naruto as he saw the picture that was in the file.

**XBreakX**

As the end of day bell rang Naruto closed up his files and proceeded to lock his door and head down stairs, his sword in its bag over his shoulder. When he got to the front he saw Orihime and Tatsuki waiting for him, Tatsuki making sure she'd be alright before she headed for home herself. He gave a small wave which they did too.

"You ready to go home?" he asked Orihime who smiled nodding. "See you tomorrow Tatsuki-chan" she grinned.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Naruto-sensei, just make sure she get back ok, otherwise…" she cracked hr knuckles in threat which Naruto smiled to.

"Don't worry, I can handle hoodlums if they come near us" he said as she waved heading off in her home direction. "Do you need to do anything before we get home Orihime-chan?" Naruto asked the girl who shook her head at him.

"No I'm fine I don't think I have anything that needs doing tonight anyway, although when we get home could I borrow a tin of those beans Naruto-sensei please?" she asked with big eyes really wanting a tin, it was a look no one could resist.

"Of course Orihime-chan, I'll even cook dinner with you again if that's alright with you. I don't want to impose. Also no sensei when we are out of school" he asked seeing how the girl lived alone and he didn't really want to leave her all alone.

"Thanks Naruto-san, that would be nice, usually I just have Tatsuki over for dinner if she's not busy" said Orihime happy for the company. The two walked home happily chatting over the day's events with Orihime giggling at what excuses some of the other girls had come up with to spend time in the doctors office. Naruto had also talked about how he looked at her academic ranking in the school and was impressed with how high it was making the girl blush slightly for the praise.

As they got close to home Naruto felt something brush up against his leg, looking down he found a small black cat rubbing up against it. "Oh well hello there Neko-chan" said Naruto as he picked up the little cat that meowed at him.

"Naruto-san, what are you doing with that cat?" Orihime asked looking at the bute little cat being held by Naruto's hands before he cradled it to his chest, the cat proceeding to rub against his chest.

"Seems as though I have attracted a stray cat, cute little thing though. Wonder if she's just lost and looking for her family?" he pondered thinking someone might own the cat.

"there's no collar but how do you know it's a girl Naruto-san?" asked Orihime curious to how he could tell the gender of the cat so easily.

"I have studied anatomy of human and animal when learning about medicine and care as I like to help animals as much as other people. But to answer she lacks something all males have in life" he answered not seeing the slight redness in the cats cheeks.

"What are you going to do with her then Naruto-san" Orihime questioned him, slightly hoping he kept it so she could come over and help take care of her.

"Feed her and see if she wants to stay with me. If not it's her choice, but as a gentleman and animal lover I feel it only right I feed her, especially with how adorable she looks right now" he said scratching behind the cats ears making her purr and her tail move about happily.

"Oh okay, good thing we have lots of milk in then" Orihime commented due to actually having plenty in her fridge, many reasoning shy she was as well endowed as she was, but nothing was confirmed.

"Indeed now come on little Neko-chan, let's get you something nice back at out home shall we?" he said to the cat that meowed in agreement and the two continued on home with the cat in Naruto's arms.

XBreakX

At home Naruto had gotten out some milk for the cat before getting started on dinner, tonight it was steamed buns filled with pork, bananas and barbeque sauce, with a side of rice covered in strawberry syrup. Desert was a chocolate cake with chilli powder over the top of it.

The cat seemed to stare when the two actually at the strange meal, although both the cat and Orihime had been listening to Naruto as he hummed a tone as had been cooking before. 'Naruto-san has a nice voice… as his cooking is great as well. Huh only a couple of days and he's become such a good friend' the bubbly girl thought to have Naruto as a friend and that Tatsuki liked him as well.

"So Orihime-chan, any boys you have a crush on?" asked Naruto making the girl spit out the water she was drinking, and getting Naruto to chuckle.

"Wh-wh-what are you asking Naruto-san. That's a little embarrassing…" said the red faced girl fiddling with her hands.

"Sorry, just thought a pretty girl like you would have one or at least be interested in someone. I didn't mean to pry, sorry" said Naruto said as the cat finished it's milk and came over to Naruto's lap to which he began stroking the cat's fur.

"Well I'm not sure it's a crush but there is a boy at school" said Orihime a little nervous poking her index fingers together. "He's a little odd but I can tell he's really nice despite not always showing it" she said remembering the orange haired boy Ichigo.

"He sounds nice, but you don't have to tell me Orihime-chan. Just hope if you ever decide to go for him that it goes well. A pretty and kind girl like you deserves it I believe" Naruto said with a smile making the girl go redder at the idea of her and Ichigo together, although her mind also saw a different face for a moment and a brighter hair colour than orange.

"W-Well what about you Naruto-san… Is there you're interested in at the school or around town?" Orihime asked curious, leaning forward without realizing.

"Hmmm… not particularly Orihime-chan, I only just moved. And it's been a while since I dated too, but I'll be going for someone as kind as you since it's girls like you I like the most, although sometimes if they have a playful side it can help a little" he admitted thinking he'd not really dated.

"Oh that sound nice Naruto-san, but what kinds of relationships have you had if you don't mind me asking" said Orihime wanting to know more about Naruto now, her elbows leaning against the table after it had been cleared.

"Girls I've dated… honestly there's only been one. Hinata… she was a wonderful girl, a lot like you Orihime-chan but there were complications with her family and I had to work a lot when I was younger so we couldn't spend a lot of time together. Time went on, eventually we grew apart but I never stopped caring for Hinata, but honestly since then I haven't really dated" he explained looking out the window with a far away stare.

Orihime just blinked hearing him, she may not have known him long but she knew he was really kind. But to hear that he didn't have anyone in his life 'He must have been lonely, he says he's been travelling for a long time. He must miss that girl a lot…' Orihime thought to himself.

"Anyway, enough of that I believe you probably have some homework to do don't you?" he said instantly getting rid of the mood and Orihime nodded taking out her bag.

"Yeah, just some math, and history homework I'll be fine with it" she said smiling and getting her text book anf flipping to the right page for the assignment.

"In that case I'll leave you to it Orihime-chan, I'll see you in the morning for the walk to school okay?" he said receiving another nod as he picked up the cat and waved good bye using it's paw. "Have a good night Orihime-chan" he said opening the door to leave and walked out.

"By Naruto-san sweet dreams" Orihime replied as Naruto smiled closing the door behind him.

"Well then Neko-chan… shall we take you to my home or will you reveal who you really are as you are clearly no ordinary cat" said Naruto as he walked down the stairs onto the night time street.

"Hmm, so you could tell, I'm impressed" said the cat in a deep voice and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have a deep voice like that when you are a female?" he asked curious as the cat tilted her head at him.

"How do you know this form's gender is my real gender?" the cat asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow as if saying 'What do you take me for' and the cat realized she had no chance of fooling. "Sigh… very well follow me, but you want to bring that blade you ha…when did you get it?" the cat asked surprised seeing Naruto was holding the blade now.

"She's always with me, Neko-chan now which way do we go?" Naruto said as the cat nodded and led the way forward.

"Very well, by the way my names Yoruichi" said the cat to Naruto who gave a nod as he followed.

"Nice to meet you Yoruichi" said Naruto smiling thinking it was a rather nice name for a woman.

XBreakX

"This is… a candy store" said a slightly confused Naruto looking at the small shop getting the scent of sweet things in his nose.

"My friend like it, it's simple and makes a nice setting for his business" said Yoruichi as they slid the door open to the shop.

"Yoruichi you're back and you brought a young man with you" said the man with the green and white bucket hat. "Welcome to my humble shop my name is Kisuke Urhara, behind me is my assistant Tessai Tsukabishi you have already met the lovely Yoruichi Shihoin. To my right is my associates Shini Hirako and Lisa Yadomaru and we'd like to welcome to Katakura Town" said the man with a small fan in front of his face.

"A pleasure I'm sure but care to tell me what you want with me, since I feel a little exposed here" said Naruto holding his sword to his left side. All took note of this meaning that he would be ready to draw it if necessary and that he didn't necessarily trust them.

"Oh of course how could I let that slip my mind. But then again rarely does a human take on a hollow without so much as a scratch" he said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hollow? Do you mean those beasts with the white masks?" Naruto asked as the hat man nodded.

"Correct, a hollow is a spirit that has been overcome by deep sorrow and end up looking for human souls to feast upon" Kisuke explained to Naruto who nodded lowering his hand and sword slightly see as he didn't feel any intent from them. "By the way how long have you been able to see the hollows regular people don't tend to have the ability to see them?" Kisuke then asked Naruto.

"Well not at first but after a while it became easier to see them, and when I got my sword it became simpler to cut them down" Naruto answered gesturing to his sword. "But I'm not really a regular person, never was to start with. The whole seeing spirits came with practise and training, however I'm getting the sence there's more like with the Shinigami" he said earning a gasp from a few.

"Wait you're telling us you know about Shinigami but not hollows, how did you manage that?" Yoruichi asked Naruto walking back over to him on his right hand side. Naruto oddly took to petting her head as she nudged, her cute cat routine seemingly working on him.

"Some people in temples tend to see you and speak about the Shinigami who wear the black kimonos and have their swords at their side, I've seen a few already in my travels and I know it's them that allow people to pass onto the next life" he pointed out to them surprising them with his knowledge.

"Huh, that's rather interesting really. But anyway back on to subjecy matter I believe I should tell you that all of us here are Shinigami, or former in a way, including Yoruichi there" said a giggling Kisuke seeing Yoruichi enjoying her petting under the blond's hand.

"Really… well that's something" Naruto said not even the slightest twitch in his eyes to show he was freaked out by this.

"How are you not freaked out by that" asked Shinji across the room while Lisa was engrossed in her orange book.

"I've heard weirder in my years trust me, I doubt you could shock me with anything" he challenged them as Shinji gave a wide smirk.

"We're all over 100 years old and still young" he said hoping to make the boy's jaw drop.

Without batting an eyelid Naruto chose his response "So, try living past 1000 looking as good as I do" he said getting jaws dropped all around.

"Naruto-san… how can you be over 1000 and not even look it" asked Tessai seeing as all others were unable to at the time.

"My body… is unique but simply I am immortal, I can still be killed but trust me when I say that's no easy task, especially since I found my sword from within me" he explained.

'CRASH' came the sound of the table as Kisuke fell forward onto it "Wait that's your spirit sword… tha's not possible. A zanpaktou is impossible to reach when a soul is still alive" said a shell shocked Kisuke as the old man in front of him was breaching the rules of what a soul could do when alive especially since it was a particulary old soul.

"I tend to do the unexpected in life… it's a gift. Now when you are all ready mind telling me what the whole deal is bringing me here?" Naruto asked as Kisuke managed to shake his head of his many, many questions and explain their history in the Soul Society and their run ins with a man named Aizen.

"Seems as though life can still be unfair after death if that ended up happening to you. So you want me to help you guys out when the times comes for an assault of Aizen in the Soul Society. I'd be happy to help but can I ask why your asking me for help when you have no idea if I'll be of any use?" Naruto asked all of them.

"Well already you've shown us you are very skilled and able to pull of unexpected tricks. And if you're as old as you say you are you'll have more experience than any of us Oji-san" said Kisuke earning a tick mark on Naruto's head.

"Watch it gaki, at least I look good for my age unlike you with all those bags under your eyes" Naruto countered as Kisuke felt a jab at his looks. "Anyway, as I said I'll help you guys out when needed, but can I ask how Yoruichi looks in her real form, as I doubt a cat could be a captain level Shinigami no matter how awesome that would look" each of them took a moment to imagine the cat form Yoruichi wearing captain garb and standing at one of the meeting and broke out into giggles.

"I will also tell you that when you get my help you can't argue with my methods as these are what I have used in all the wars I have been in and there are a fair few. Also if this central 46 is as bad as you say I may have to interject and cause huge problems as I hate councils like that. and lastly if you say that Shinigami have special techniques using spiritual energy one of you has to teach me since I like to be well informed and lectured in an enemies techniques" he told them with a slightly serious expression that left no room for argument.

"That's agreeable, each of us are well versed in Shinigami tactics but have a specialisation in certain things likes spells, hand to hand, sword. Do you have any preferences?" Kisuke asked a little curious thinking what kind of guy they had found in Naruto.

"Who's a hand to hand with some spell training?" Naruto queried with Yoruichi raising her paw. "Really that's surprising I have to be honest but what the hell" he said with a shrug accepting it. "Any place we can train?" he asked as Yoruichi began walking into a back room and opening a hatch that had a ladder leading down.

"There's one down here if you'll follow me please" said Yoruichi as the cat jumped down the hatch and Naruto followed right after. When he dropped down he was shocked to find a sky filled with clouds in a rock filled terrain.

"Huh… this is unexpected and amazing at the same time" Naruto said with a tilted head impressed with the large underground area. This was before he found himself in a massive hug.

"Oh thank you so much Naruto-dono for seeing that" said a crying Tessai making Naruto sweat drop at his action and couldn't help but be reminded of Gai and Lee due to the manly tears streaming.

"You can let go now Tessai-san" said Naruto as he was dropped and he cracked his back from the powerful hug crushing it. "You're pretty strong Tessai, you know that. Now where's Yoruichi I wanna see how she fares against me in a quick spar" said Naruto cracking his shoulders before a sweet female voice called out to him.

"Right over here Naruto-_kun"_ said the voice of the now naked Yoruichi, smoke still around her body as she stood up bare all to see infrnt of Naruto, Tessai covering his eyes. Naruto observed and looked over Yoruichi's body and could see toned muscles built for quick action and flexibility, no doubt a sped type warrior like himself. He noted her chocolate brown skin, dark purple hair and golden eyes.

"Nice…" said Naruto simply as Yoruichi's eye twitched then pouted as she'd hoped to get a reaction out of the man in front of her who she would admit was easy on the eyes. "I score 9/10 for you Yoruichi and nice effect with the smoke" this earned a further as Yoruichi expected at least a ten for her body score.

"Still I can do that too" said Naruto putting his hands into a half hand sign and making a puff of smoke, out of which came an equally naked Naruko (Fandubbed name for sexy jutsu girl) "What do you think Yoruichi-chan?" said the voice of Naruko as she leaned forward and her breasts jiggled being a cup size larger than Yoruichi's (Roughly Orihime's size)

Said woman walked over and grabbed Naruko's breast making her gasp as Yoruichi fondled it "Firm yet it suck in my hand nicely, not bad really reminds me of Kokaku" said Yoruichi letting go as Naruko went up in apuff od smoke and back came a red faced Naruto, not expecting the woman to fondle him, especially as it always felt extremely weird.

"That was mean…" said Naruto turning his head away as Yoruichi giggled at him, now happy she had managed to make him blush, even if it was via an unusual method.

"Yo Tessai hand me my clothes would you" waved Yoruichi as the biff spectacled man threw yoruich''s outfir to her that consisted of her black pants, orange top, arm warmers and tying her haid back. "And it wasn't mean, it was fairplay for not sputtering like a teenage boy seeing a hot naked woman in front of you" se said flicking Naruto's nose.

"Well sorry for not being a massive pervert like my readers. I tend to give women a little more respect, especially ones that can hurt me very badly if they want to" said Naruto throwing his hands into the air.

"Ohh, someone trained you well if you know that, but when you say readers what do you mean?" Yoruichi asked a little curious. Naruto from his sleave that had sealing seals, pulled a little orange book.

"These things have kept me wealthy for quite a lng time Yoruichi-chan believe me. Hell Naruko my female form is the spokesperson for events as I won't show my face to the world and let them know who wrote it" said Naruto as Yoruichi nodded in understanding knowing Kisuke's response immediately.

"I guess that makes sense, now you say you wanted a little spar. Think you can keep up with me?" she said with a sly grin which he returned.

"Only one way to find out Yoruichi-chan" he said as the two sped toward each other for their spar both knowing it would be a good fight.

**XChapter EndX**

**And there's the first chapter of my Bleac/Naruto xover. Looking at it it seems rather simple but when Ichigo and Rukia's plt come into it I'm sure it will get better. If you think I'm doing a Naruto/Orihime pairng then you'd be right as this is a Naruto harem pairing with Orihime added to Naruto.**

**Now don't go complaining about how she belongs with Ichigo as even though I approve of that pairing he seems closer to Rukia really and her as only a really close child hood friend like Tatsuki. I hope you all like this story idea and I'll see about how it goes for continuing it but who knows really if I will.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	2. Well Travelled Sensei

**Help from a Stranger**

**Chapter 2: Well Travelled Sensei**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Parings Naruto/Orihime, Yoruichi, Kokaku, Nel, Mashiro, Rangiku, Harribel**

**Girls for maybe are Retsu, Lisa, Apacci, Sun-sun, Mila Rose, Soi Fon**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Bold for Hado**

**Wow lots of positive reviews for the first chapter, okay some notes now despite me being very thankful for the comments.**

**The Zanpaktou spirit for Naruto is not based off Tsunade, but is a character from another anime here's a clue, she failed in her story against the one wielded by a princess. Very vague but I'm curious to see how you do.**

**Obviously going for a Ichigo/Rukia pairing, may do other pairs like Uryu/Nemu and maybe a pairing for Chad but not sure who really.**

**I will say this now this Naruto is extremely powerful as you would expect from my stories but he knows little of Hado as his sword doesn't know any hence why he asked for a teacher. Will probably have him practise with the Vizard before the Rescue Rukia arc. **

**XChapter StartX**

"How… the… heck… are… you… keeping… up?" asked the panting voice of Yoruichi as she and Naruto had been sparing for the past hour in the training area. Naruto had showed the former captain that despite being human, living as long as he did meant he had a lot of time to train his body to use impossible speeds.

"Practice, practise, practise" replied Naruto heavily sweating as Yoruichi was incredibly fast and he really had to work hard to keep up with her speed, but she had a few more bruises on her than he did. He hadn't used his sword in order to be fair so the sword was currently in a small bucket filled with sake so she wouldn't get too bored as she watched the two fight.

'_Can't believe he's this good, he's equal to me in speed, but he could be holding something back, heck his blows are ten times harder than I can dish out with using Shunko_' thought Yoruichi wiping her head with her arm warmer and Naruto leaned against a nearby rock.

"You know I do have a job in the morning remember?" he said with a small laugh whish she returned giggling.

"Sorry, I may have gotten carried away with out little spar Naruto-kun" she said rubbing the back of her head smiling at him.

"It's no problem, I had fun and I clearly made the best choice for teachers, good looking, strong, smart and playful. All good things in my books" he said winking.

"Oh really, got a thing for the teacher already, didn't think you'd be so quick" she grinned at the blonde. "Still you do need to get back and I need a good rest after all that" she said as her form began smoking before she walked out of her clothes as a cat. "Any chance I can stay at your place for tonight, I did notice you still had a carton of milk for bought for little old me" said the deep voices Yoruichi as Naruto came over picking up the small cat.

"Well I guess there's a chance, wouldn't want all that milk to go sour now would I?" Naruto smiled scratching Yoruichi behind her ear making her purr. "By the way, even though this is all new how come Kisuke was so trusting, most people would be quite nervous and cautious when it comes to me really?" he asked the cat a little curious.

"I think his natural curiosity wants to know how a human can do things that are impossible, even more now that he knows you have your zanpaktou. Normally only Shinigami should be able to form them" she explained to him as he nodded and began climbing the ladder up back to the shop.

"By the way please don't tell Kisuke I wrote the book, he'll start begging me to autograph copies and I can't be asked dealing with a fanboy pervert right now" said Naruto as they reached halfway on the ladder.

"I won't but unfortunately Tessai was there when you said it so there's a small chance…" said Yoruichi as Naruto's eye twitched.

"Frick… if he tries I swear I'm knocking him out with Naruko" Naruto threatened as Yoruichi giggled seeing Kisuke get blown back by a massive nose bleed.

When Naruto got out of the entrance and closed the hatch he looked round to see where Kisuke was just in case he needed a quick getaway. Said man was chatting to Tessai and Shinji so he began creeping out of the store, he was very close to getting away before he was tapped on the shoulder.

He turned round to see Lisa holding out a book… an orange book "Did you write this?" she asked as Naruto nodded a little meekly not wanting to cause a fuss and attract the attention of Kisuke. "You Naruto-kun are a genius, never have I read such a piece of perfect literature like this, please sign this for me. If you don't I'll call for Urahara-san and he has a large collection" she said with a small grin as the book was snatched and quickly signed.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked hoping she would keep her end of the bargain.

"Of course Naruto-kun, but here's the address of where I and some of the other Vizard are staying in case you want to spar and spend some time with a fan like _me" _she said the last part kissing his cheek before walking away, leaving Naruto rubbing his cheek.

"Wish all my fans could be like that instead of insane and perverted… oh wait she is perverted. Meh… let's get out of here Yoruichi-chan" said Naruto as the cat nodded a little peeved that Lisa was so forward when he saw him first. She liked powerful men, and Naruto had power in spades.

As they left the store Naruto broke out into full sprint and within 2 minutes there was a cry of "NOOOOOO!" into the night sky as Kisuke found the author of his books was gone, and worse Lisa had managed to get hers signed.

Naruto got home and quickly got changed for bed, him also making a small bed for Yoruichi since she would most likely be staying with him. He settled into his bed letting sleep take him for the night, although once he did the ever playful Yoruichi got from her blanket and hopped onto his chest and let his gentle heartbeat send her to sleep.

**XBreakX**

As morning came by Naruto's eyes fluttered open, only to find the adorable sight of Yoruichi curled up on his chest. '_If only I had a camera… oh wait'_ he thought as he summoned a clone and sent it to get the camera, taking several snaps for a later time he needed them before dispelling the clone.

Seeing the clock Naruto saw he needed to get ready for work so gently picked up the cat and laid her back on the bed while he headed for a shower. As he did Yoruichi began to stir as she no longer felt the heartbeat of Naruto to lull her. She raised her head and looked round seeing if she could find him, until she heard the sound of the shower. '_Hmm, might as well get a preview'_ she thought hopping off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

Naruto hadn't closed the door so Yoruichi had easy access to the bathroom, as luck would have it Naruto had the window open so there was little steam to hide the Adonis like body that Naruto had. She did notice several scars marring his body, some looking fairly old and only a couple fresh the most eye catching was the one that looked to be the size of a fist on the right side of his chest.

"You know most people would class this as peeping Yoruichi-chan" said Naruto as he washed his hair, eye closed. If he looked he would see a grin on the cat's face.

"Good thing I'm not most people, I'm just a simple cat with a natural curiosity" she replied not seeing Naruto roll his eyes. He finished his shower and wrapped a towel round his waist, thankful there was enough steam remaining to cover him from the waist down much to Yoruichi's slight disappointment.

"So you heading back to Kisuke's or you gonna come to work with me?" Naruto asked shaking his hair of access water, before heading to his draws to pick out his clothes.

"Kisuke will still be whining about the book, and I'm curious to see how you work in a normal day. By the way when did you get that scar on your face?" Yoruichi asked seeing on the left side of his face at his eye was a cross-shaped scar, the vertical line above and below his left eye, the perpendicular line underneath just away from his nose and the far side of his face.

"Hmm… oh whoops forgot about that" Naruto replied as his face seemed to shift so that the scar disappeared. "Thanks for telling me, it's tougher to keep jobs when I have the scar" he told her as he was using the body changing illusion that Tsunade had used in her day.

"You didn't answer the question" the cat reminded him mildly impressed at that ability, although the origin of the covered scar was more interesting at the moment.

"I've been a few wars in my time, this one was from probably the first one but it wasn't the last scar I got, believe me. But I got it beating a mad maniac who believed he could tale over the world, stopped that plan" he said touching the part of his face where the scar would be.

"I'd like to hear that story, and any other you have. I'm a sucker for a good story while getting petted and you Naruto-kun have talented fingers" Yoruichi said attempting to tease the boy who simply picked her up now fully dressed with his doctor's coat.

"Maybe later but we need breakfast before we set off so is little neko-chan happy with a bowl of milk or do I need to cook for you?" Naruto asked as he put Yoruichi on his shoulder.

"Milk will be fine, you can cook for me later" she replied as Naruto chuckled thinking she really knew what she wanted; he found it a fun personality trait.

"Fair enough but I'll expect you to cook for me in return Yoruichi-chan, fair's fair after all" he said opening the fridge and taking out milk, ham, eggs and a couple other things. He poured her a bowl of milk which she happily began drinking while he made an omelette for himself while also preparing his lunch time meal, adding a flask of milk for Yoruichi.

Not long after both had finished and Yoruichi hopped back up to Naruto's shoulder, wrapping her tail around his neck "Ready when you are Naruto-kun" said Yoruichi as Naruto smiled putting the dishes away to clean when he got back.

Opening the door he walked outside and locked it before seeing the door next to him open and Orihime walk out and do the same before turning to face him. "Oh good morning Naruto, did you decide to keep the cat?" she asked seeing the black cat on his shoulder happily purring as she rubbed her face against his whisker marks, unknowingly making him release a small purr of his own, thankfully Orihime didn't hear.

"She didn't want to leave me so I'm gonna look after her. Ready for school?" he asked her as she nodded happily. "Well then let's head off, would you like to hold Kuro-chan?" he asked getting a slight look from Yoruichi for picking of her name.

"Hai, if she'd friendly" Orihime replied as Naruto put her in her arms and she cuddled the little cat pressing her against her soft pillows.

"She's friendly, believe me" he said as the two descended the stairs and walked toward Karakura High.

**XBreakX**

The walk to school didn't take long, however when they arrived at the gates Naruto and Orihime, still carrying Yoruichi saw that there were a group of guys looking like they were from the school harassing an orange haired boy by the name of Ichigo, whom Naruto had read up on.

"Orihime-chan please hold this I'll be a moment" said Naruto as he placed his wrapped sword in her hands before darting of to the first of the five guys surrounding Ichigo.

"Alright what's going on here, I hope you aren't harassing Kurosaki here" said Naruto standing next to Ichigo all eyes wondering how he got there so fast without them seeing.

One of the five boys shaking his head of the shock quickly began scowling at Naruto "Oi we were just teaching him that we don't like people who change their hair colour like that. He needs to see that bleaching his hair isn't wanted in this school and for that matter no way that hair is natural you clearly are just like him" he said turning to the others.

"Boys I think it's time we should them what happens to those who are different" he said as they all took a step forward Naruto sighing as they did.

"Don't move Kurosaki this won't take long" Naruto said as he blurred and delivered an elbow to the first of the thugs approaching, proceeding to backhand the next one along, following up with a kick to the next's chin and a double palm thrust on the others. The whole thing was over before it started and all eyes were amazed seeing the new doctor take out all the boys in an instant showing his hand to hand skills as well.

"Since you haven't entered the gates yet I'm not under obligation to check your wounds but let this be a lesson that attacking those different from you will end up with you on the ground. Oh and next time I'll use my sword to make a point boys" said Naruto with a sweet kind smile on his face making them all shudder under his gaze.

Naruto turned to Ichigo "You okay Kurosaki-san?" he asked as the boy blinked his hazel covered eyes a couple times.

"Um yeah but won't you get into trouble for that?" he asked pointing down at the five bruised students.

"No… they were planning to assault you so I stepped in and taught them a lesson and neither of us and gone past the gate so this was outside of school. Besides who would believe that a doctor would so easily beat up five students without breaking a sweat?" he asked with a grin making Ichigo go wide eyed.

"No one… well thanks I guess Uzumaki-sensei" he said offering his hand which Naruto shook happily.

"No problem Kurosaki-san and please call me Naruto-sensei as I said yesterday anyone can come talk to me so lose the formality" he said as he let go and Orihime came over and gave him his sword.

"Naruto-san that was cool, you looked as cool as Tatsuki-chan when she beats up guys like that" said a starry eyed Orihime thinking how Naruto had looked like some sort of crime fighter taking out the boys so fast. She quickly too note of both Ichigo and Naruto standing next to each other and developed a red tint in her cheeks seeing her crush and handsome new neighbour.

"That was nothing now both of you get to class before you're tardy okay" he said taking the cat and sword from Orihime. "Come round for lunch again if you want Orihime-chan alright, you're free to join us Kurosaki-san" Naruto offered as he began petting Yoruichi.

"I might, but if I have to call you Naruto-sensei, call me Ichigo" he returned walking into the building making Naruto chuckled.

"I like that boy… although his reports say he scowls too much" he muttered to himself as he walked over the bodies of the downed students without a care in the world.

**XBreakX**

"I'm bored Naruto-kun can't we do something fun while we're in here?" asked Yoruichi who was lying on her back, her tail swaying from side to side on the bed she was laying on while Naruto was looking over more files of the students, this time it was Uryu Ishida, an intellectual with home-craft skills but often a little cold, reminded him of Shino in a way.

"Sorry, my job isn't too interesting unless someone manages to injure themselves or collapses. Besides I told you one of my stories, what do think we can do without attracting attention?" he asked the cat spinning on his chair, oh how he loved his chair. Naruto had used it to travel to the faculty room, since it was more fun than walking.

"Find me a uniform and we pretend I'm a student and you're a teacher having his way with me" she said chuckling as Naruto's eye twitched as he resisted the blush as the image hit his head.

"There's no way I'm doing that, I doubt I could find clothes for you anyway, you more developed than most of the girls in this school" he said as the cat tilted her head.

"Then ask that neighbour of yours Orihime if she has spar clothes, we are around the same size I think. Oh wait see if she has a school bathing suit that will be much better" said Yoruichi getting the idea of the school swimsuit look to tease the blond.

'BANG, BANG, BAG' came the sound of Naruto bashing his head against the table stopping the images from coming into his mind. "For the good of any man I will not ask her, she'd too innocent to he even be included in your pervy thoughts, what are you a cat in heat?" he asked as Yoruichi just smirked.

"No just happy to see you so flustered Naruto-kun, you'd think someone of your age wouldn't be so easy to tease" the cat giggled to herself as Naruto pouted making him look cute to Yoruichi due to his boyish charm.

"You're lucky you're cute" he muttered to himself hoping to Kami she wasn't as bad as Jiraiya. _'Then again with her suggestions…'_ Naruto pondered as Jiraiya had been about the body never about role play. 'I can't believe I'm thinking about this, I need to get my head out the gutter' he thought shaking his head.

"Ohh is Naruto-kun having ecchi thoughts, you little pervert" Yoruichi chuckled in her deep voice as Naruto span on his hair.

"Takes one to know one Kuro-chan" he returned to the cat who rolled over and hooped from the bed to his desk.

"I'm not a pervert, I just know what I like, and isn't that hypocritical from the man who wrote the most preverted book in probably the world?" the cat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I write a decent plot to my books I can't help if people fixate on the sexy parts, blame the reader not the writer thank you" said Naruto defending himself refusing to accept the title of pervert from anyone, especially from a woman who had attempted and _had_ peeped on him in the shower.

"And you say you haven't dated in some time, where the heck do you get your ideas from then?" Yoruichi asked Naruto who sighed closing the file he was reading.

"To be honest while I haven't really dated but I also haven't been celibate in my many years, at times I've comforted girls that have lost everything and cared for them until their end usually. Most of the books are based around those girls, does Kisuke have the book Icha, Icha Ou?" Naruto asked as the cat nodded to the question wondering what the story was of that book.

"Alright another question, have you heard of the knight of the round table and King Arthur?" he got another nod. "Okay then quick fact, Arthur wasn't male and her real name was Arthuria" he explained as Yoruichi went wide eyes.

"What the ancient king who wielded Excalibur was a woman and you have slept with her too?" blurted out a shocked Yoruichi.

Naruto gave a soft smile looking out the window "Arthuria, she led a difficult life having to pretend to be a male and taking over a kingdom at a young age. She was never allowed the chance to be who she wanted to be. Toward the end of her days and near the battle with Mordred Lefay I gave her a chance to become a woman she had always wanted. Sadly she met her end not long later but I always remember the small time I spent in her service as her loyal shadow knight" he said grasping his sword tight.

"Wow… there's quite a lot more to you than expected Naruto-kun. Do you remember all the girls that you spent time with over the years?" asked Yoruichi respecting him a little more than she already did.

"All of them, I promise you I remember all of them. Arthuria was just a sad one really, I kinda wished I did more but I swore to protect her and help hide the truth and I keep my promises" he reached into his sleeve and unsealed a small charm he had she gave me a ring as thanks for showing her what it means t be a woman if only for a brief moment, it was a ring of her order, the knight of the round table" he revealed the ring that had the symbol of the knights, an artifact histories would love to get a hold of.

"But you know sometimes I feel her presence in the wind as if she here in this world, although I could just be going senile. However if she is I hope she'd happy" Naruto got up and resealed the ring. "Anyway enough of that time for a break, hop of Yoruichi-chan" said Naruto as the cat smiled seeing the bright face of Naruto again.

Unbeknownst to Naruto somewhere else in Japan a young blonde haired girl with a braid in her hair sneezed before she continued to eat her meal with a red haired boy.

**XBreakX**

"You know it's surprising how much uniforms have changed in so many years, I think skirts are decreasing in length every year now" Naruto mused to himself waling through an empty corridor, him leaving a clone hidden ready to disperse in case someone came in.

"I think its better, gives us an excuse to beat up guys that are trying to see up them. Plus it gives us more freedom than other forms of clothing, although depends on the girl really. I doubt I'd ever see Kukaku in a skirt in her life seems like an impossible image" said Yoruichi shaking her head thinking of the slightly tomboyish Shiba head.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to meet this mysterious woman, she sounds fun plus enjoys making big explosions, something I'm an old hand at" chuckled Naruto as he felt his clone disperse and he headed back to the office.

"Oh hello, I take it you were looking for me" said Naruto seeing the pair of Orihime and Tatsuki the latter holding her wrist in slight grimace. "Care to tell me what happened?" he asked sitting on his chair and wheeling it over to take a look at Tatsuki's wrist who was sitting on one of the beds.

"Well… I may have been a little overzealous in defending Orihime from a particular girl in class and ended up punching the wall when she evaded it by chance" said Tatsuki laughing a little nervous at her explanation.

"I see well this looks a little sprained and your knuckles appear to be swollen a little, I might have something to reduce the swelling though" he said wheeling over to his cabinet which he had stocked with a few of his own remedies, coming back with a small jar he opened it to reveal a cream to which he began applying it to Tatsuki.

Said girl holding off a blush as Naruto's gentle touch went over her hand, the cream beginning to tingle and a warm sensation going over her wrist as Naruto applied a slight amount of healing chakra but not too much other wise it would look too strange that she healed so quick. "There that should do it, you'll have to refrain from using you right hand from hitting anything for a couple days but aside from that you're fine. And since it's that time already care to join me and Kuro-chan for lunch?" Naruto asked gesturing to the cat currently beginning to snuggle in his lap, very comfily.

"I don't mind, but is it okay if we bring some of our friends in here?" Tatsuki asked thinking the cat in his lap looked so sweet.

"Go ahead the more the merrier I see it anyway" Naruto smiled as Tatsuki nodded leaving the room to get the others and tell them they could eat with the new sensei which would please a few of them. "Anything interesting in your lessons Orihime-chan?" Naruto asked the girl who stayed who sat on the bed opposite him.

"Not really, I just wrote down my notes for study. But oddly I thought I saw someone running across the field when I was in class, but they looked transparent for some reason" said Orihime putting her finger on her chin in thought. Naruto and Yoruichi having a small idea of what could be happening to the girl, but only time would tell on that.

"Well okay, what did you bring for your lunch today then Orihime-chan?" Naruto asked taking out the flask of cooled milk and pouring some out for Yoruichi to drink.

"Um rhasberry, beef and ale tart, and a red bean paste seaweed wrap for desert" she admitted opening her bentou box for him to see. "What about you Naruto-sensei?" she asked curious.

"Nikuman filled with wasabi and squid, and some dango" he said unwrapping his own box. "I sometimes have regular things to spice things up oddly" he said answering the unasked question from Orihime regarding his desert.

"Naruto-sensei can I ask you something?" Orihime said taking a piece of her tart "Can you tell me a little more of your travels, they seem so interesting and exciting" she asked as Naruto chuckled a little taking his first Nikuman.

"Any thing specific you'd like to hear about?" he replied to her curiosity, noticing Yoruichi's ears twitching showing her own interest.

"Well what can you tell me about the UK it's a small island like Japan yet so different in its culture" she stated which Naruto nodded agreeing with her.

"The UK huh… I don't think it's been too long since I was last there. To be honest England itself is a nice place, full of it's own deep history rivalling our own, and once one of the most powerful places in the world. Walking around some of the town and cities you get exposed to a completely different world. One that shows you it's imagination like the city of Liverpool or London both major cities and each have something making it that extra special.

But it's not all England has, its countryside is also something to take note of. I spent a fair few days walking through fields of grass by the huge lakes enjoying the peace I found there. Unlike other countries England has some of the best places to relax for its countryside, the only thing that can make it better are some of the local people. At times people will be very friendly with you when in the country although not always.

To me though it's the history that draws you into the country. It's a place where kings and queens were born and raised fighting battles over the lands and even starting their own religions. I think it's a place my godfather would have liked to see before he passed away" he said mirthfully at Orihime now eating her lunch with gusto listening intently, as were the other girls who had arrived to hear him talk about his experience.

"Hmm oh I have an audience now… shall I continue?" he asked a little surprised seeing all the girls looking interested, then again he did tell good stories.

**XBreakX**

"Sometimes I forget that most people really don't travel like I have. It makes for a nice way to spend lunch" Naruto mused heading home after work Yoruichi back on his shoulders.

"It was nice though dinner and a story what more could most people ask for when they want to spend lunch" said Yoruichi having enjoyed hearing about other countries outside of Japan as really she had stayed in Japan with Kisuke and Tessai.

"Relaxing bath after a bit of training" Naruto offered as Yoruichi who chuckled. "So you ready to learn up a bit more about Kidou?" Naruto nodded as they headed in the direction of the shop.

As they walked though the streets Naruto and Yoruichi took note of a young girl in Shinigami robes who had short dark her and her zanpaktou at her side. Yoruichi estimated her as maybe third seat level possible lieutenant.

"Hmm, guess the night is just beginning for her huh?" Naruto chuckled seeing her jump from the phone poles across the houses.

"She seems fairly strong, doubt there will be anything she can't handle here, the town mainly gets just low level hollows at best. Now come on we have training, I want to work you into the ground" the cat smirked which Naruto returned as they both flashed away with a burst of pure speed to in front of Kisuke's shop.

He made to slid the door open, only for it to do it for him and be tackled by Kisuke "How could you not tell me you are the writer for these great books please sign them for me" the man practically begged Naruto making him sweat drop as did Yoruichi.

"Get the books and we'll see" he sighed as Kisuke seemed to pull the books out of thin air in front of Naruto at least ten in hand. "I hope you realise my respect for you has dropped slightly now" Naruto told the man now hugging his signed books.

"Urahara-sama, I regret to inform you that with the young children hanging round the shop I'm going to need to confiscate these till a later date" said Tessai his glasses sparkling a little as he managed to grab all of Kisuke's books in a flash and then head inside the shop.

"Oi Tessai don't take them from me, I just got them signed. I promise not to read them in front of the kids" said Kisuke holding onto Tessai's leg.

"Have those two always been like that?" asked Naruto trying not to laugh at the scene while Yoruichi hung her head.

"Afraid so, Tessai became somewhat of a wife to Kisuke after many years, he also has a slight distaste for perverted behaviours, and he doesn't call me on it since I can beat him in a fight" Yoruichi explained as Naruto walked into the shop only to find a young girl sweeping the front.

"Oh hello I don't think we've met" Naruto greeted crouching down to the girl who looked a little nervous. "I'm Naruto, what's your name ojou-chan" he said with his warm smile as he girl got a slight red tint in her face.

"U-Ururu, Naruto-san I work for Kisuke-san, nice to meet you" she said with a bow which Naruto thought was sweet seeing such a nice girl.

"Oi Ururu have you finished sweeping the front?" asked a young boy with red hair who made an appearance. "When you're done with the front hurry up and take stock from the back" he said gesturing with his thumb.

"But Jinta-kun, Tessai-san said that was your job" Ururu replied a little meekly as the by's eyebrow twitched before pulling the girl into a headlock and giving her a noggie.

"Just do as you told baka" he said before he found himself hoisted up by the blonde haired man that had been there the night before.

"Don't pick on girls gaki, otherwise you'll have me to deal with and trust me when I say a noggie would be the nicest thing I would do" Naruto said with a sweet smile and soft voice reminding Yoruichi of his friend who was a captain back in the Seireitei.

Naruto turned back to Ururu "Don't let him boss you around Ururu-chan, if he does come find me. Now seeing as you look finished why don't you go relax with Tessai-san while Jinta takes care of his job" Naruto smiled down at the girl who nodded with a slight tint of red in her cheeks. Naruto chuckled seeing her walk off to the back while he and Yoruichi clibed down the ladders to the training area.

**XBreakX**

"You seemed to handle that very well Naruto, looks like you've dealt with kids before" said Yoruichi back in her human form stretching her limbs and Naruto doing the same.

"I've babysat several hundred times in life, that back there was easy plus she seemed like such a nice girl too hardly seemed right to let that continue. Anyway we came here for training so can you tell me about the so called spells you use and how to do them too?" Naruto asked as he sat down on a large rock to pay attention.

She explained how the two types of Kido and the various levels of the two. Naruto was pleased to hear that there was healing spells in the course although he may have to go to Tessai for those. She then started teaching him some of the low level spells. To her surprise and shock Naruto was able to pull them off without incantations easily.

Asking why he explained that a few centuries allowed a person to learn how to control all energies in their body which for him included his spiritual energy. However it was Naruto using a clone technique which really surprised her, especially when he told her that their collective experience added to his own.

"This has got to be cheating, you could learn all the spells and incantations in no time flat with this, you have so got to teach me this" said, almost demanded Yoruichi to Naruto using the biggest eyes possible in her human form.

"I would if I could but people can't use chakra like I can anymore, it's a lost art. It would take something big to unlock it in someone and furthermore you're a spirit so technically you can't use the physical part of it to even attempt it. Although yes it is cheating in a way but it's a useful technique for learning how to multitask. One time I was cooking, cleaning, writing and talking with my friends all at the same time, they always asked how I did it all when I lived alone" Naruto chuckled remembering how so many of his friends over the years had been perplexed by how clean, tidy and well fed he was for a single man.

"No fair…" Yoruichi pouted hearing this, having a solid clone technique would be a great thing to add to her arsenal of techniques, all she really had was her afterimage technique. "Wait quick question, you said you've been in contact with your sword, does that mean you know it's name?" she asked curious.

"I have and I do, but mostly I don't call on her too much really. I don't want people staring at her too much despite how beautiful she is" Naruto said getting his sword to hum in happiness. "Still she is incredibly unique and I am always happy to clean her and make sure she is in perfect shape" he said holding the blade out.

"Can you show me what 'she' looks like then Naruto-kun?" asked Yoruichi with a grin wondering with interest the shikai of Naruto's sword.

"Maybe… care to show our new friend what you look like?" he asked his sword who sent him a message making Naruto grin at the spirits idea. "Hohooo you are a tricky girl but you are my sword" said Naruto drawing out the blade that glowed.

Yoruichi watched in anticipation as he blades form began to shift and shrink before splitting into two three bladed shuriken (Sarutobi Sasuke's weapon in SB) holding eh two blades Naruto flicked his wrists and the two large throwing stars went down and span almost as if in midair thanks to the strings attacked to bracelets on Naruto's wrists. "Say hello to _one_ of my blade's looks Yoruichi-chan" smirked" seeing her expression.

"Hw the hell did you change it without calling out it's name, the only way to d- WAIT one of it's forms? What the heck do you mean by that?" asked a wide eyed Yoruichi having not expected Naruto to be at that level with his zanpaktou. But it was also the fact that there may be more to his sword than meets the eye.

"My blade is beautiful and I treat her well, as thanks she has an unlimited choice of outfit for me to see all usually coming with fun features. I know there's not any other blade like her and if there was I'd never cast her aside" Naruto said looking at his blades thinking about when he last used them, might have been the sengoku period.

"Now Yoruichi-chan are you gonna stand there and look pretty with your jaw agape or do you want to have a quick spar, although I'd advise some protection for you hands otherwise there going to have several new scars on that smooth skin of yours" he smirked as Yoruichi shook her head and shupo-ed back inside the house to get something, in a few seconds she had returned wearing a grey gauntlets and grieves (smaller versions than the ones she fought Aizen with.

"Ready when you are now, lets see of you blade can keep up with me like you can" Yoruichi said taking her stance actually considering going into shunko right off the bat so she could gain the upper hand.

"Eisen" Naruto said as something shot up from Yoruichi's shadow when Naruto touched his own, it was a pure shadow copy of himself that unlike his usual clones had no features, just Naruto's outline in it's shadowy form. Yoruichi was only just able to dodge away from what would have been a powerful uppercut to her chin and she refused to be taken out in one move at the beginning of a fight. "Don't worry she'll keep up easily, and like I said fun features for me" Naruto said as he swung his arms and by extension (literally) the shuriken shot forth toward the former captain.

Yoruichi flipped away from the deadly spinning stars but then fund Naruto shooting toward her as if using the stars position to slingshot himself. He grabbed the blades as he came close and swung in an X formation leading Yoruichi to rush in and get into his guard and struck his chest before he could fully swing pushing him back a fair bit.

Naruto coughed from the heavy punch knowing the wind out him, it seemed that the world loved to place him situations with beautiful and very strong women '_Then again I wouldn't have it any other way'_ Naruto thought to himself with a slight smirk. "Nice punch Yoruichi-chan, you could probably crack boulders with hits like that" he said taking a stance with his shuriken again only this time channelling the wind energy that the blades had.

"I am pretty strong aren't I? hope your alright over there wouldn't want you to be finished so soon" she said as she flashed forward to try and get another ht only for Naruto to flick his wrist sending the blade toward her face, she tilted the head but felt a few scratches on her cheek as it went past it. Naruto followed his left attack with a lower swing with his other blade, Yoruichi blocking with her leg but saw the blade seemed to be easily cutting through her armour so retreated behind Naruto to strike him.

Naruto, however did something unexpected and sank into his shadow before appearing by a nearby boulder, coming out of its shadow. '_Great not only is he fast with his zanpaktou he can use shadows, it's almost as bad as sparing with Shunsui when he has his shikai… I hope Naruto can't do that thing too_' Yoruichi thought in slight grimace thinking that hit she just got wasn't worth the trouble while another part of her was happy Naruto wasn't one to be taken down so easily, made the spar more fun.

The two went on for a couple hours trading blows and cuts between them, Naruto had been caught off guard when Yoruichi had used hidden blades to shoot out at him when she kicked and punched him a couple time, but his use of wind and shadow techniques with his own blades equalised the field of battle between them. Yoruichi had also been impressed by Naruto's use of kido as well during the fight as he had used _33: Sokatsui_ without an incantation and the blast had been powerful and also 4: _Byakurai _too to catch her hidden blades after he began countering them.

When they were done they both headed into the hot spring that Kisuke had up in the shop hidden away as he didn't put one in the training room like he did the original. "You just keep surprising me Naruto-kun with all you pull off, does that ever stop?" asked Yoruichi soaking in the warm water a towel wrapped round her waist and a small cup of sake in her hand, the bottle floating on a tray.

"I'll let you know when someone tells me, but I tend to do unexpected things when I'm in places Karakura no exception it seems. Although what this place has had been a surprise for me really which I am happy for since it'll definitely keep me busy for a number of years I can tell" he said drinking from his own cup releasing a breath as the hot liquor hit his throat, he may not be able to get drunk but he sure did enjoy the drink.

"Yeah I think we can say the same, but I gotta ask Naruto-kun what else can you zanpaktou change into since the way you described it has multiple forms?" Yoruichi asked curiously like the cat she could become.

"Not to sure really I stopped counting after a while. But I remember a fair few of her forms all of which have been handy over the years, it the reason why I get her such good sake to soak in from time to time. Anyway I'd best be heading back home soon and get my sleep otherwise I'll be late for work" said Naruto stepping out of the water his towel covering his lower regions to Yoruichi's slight disappointment.

"I'll be out in a minute since some of the scars you got on my face haven't healed, I oughta smack you for marking my face" she said in a mock threat as Naruto picked up his sword from the side that had been dipped in a large sake cup.

"You can try but I'm sure you'd rather have me kiss all the marks away for you Yoruichi-chan, or anywhere else it hurts right now" he said chuckling as he slid the door to the room closed leaving behind a red faced Yoruichi in the tub, an it wasn't because of the alcohol.

'How the heck did he manage to do that, usually it's me that gets under guy's skins making them flush like school boys… must be experience. Although this might mean war for the game of teasing now' a cat like grin came n her face as numerous ideas hatched as to how to get Naruto to blush and sputter like a 15 year old boy,

**XBreakX**

As Naruto walked home at night he was softly humming a small tune to himself, while Yoruichi was resting in his shoulder in cat form, her small head leaning against his neck like a pillow, another picture for the album. However he stopped humming as he felt a pulse of reiatsu and sped off to find the source. In next to no time Naruto was in front of the Kurosaki residence where he saw a young petite looking woman leaning against a lamp post who had short dark hair.

The more impressive sight was that his student Kurosaki Ichigo was dressed in the clothes of a Shinigami holding a ridiculously large zanpaktou which he had used to kill a nearby hollow with ease. "Somehow I think my life is going to get troublesome now with this… at least it's happening to him and not me. I pray Murphy 's Law follows him instead of me for once" Naruto said shaking his head as he quickly vanished from the scene.

Makin it home Naruto opened the door as Yoruichi stirred slightly "Ummm, Naruto-kun what was that feeling of reiatsu before?" she mumbled lifting her head a little only for Naruto to pet her head.

"Don't worry about it I'll tell you in the morning just sleep for now Yoruichi-chan okay" he said as she gave a weak nod shutting her eyes.

"I bet she'll turn up at school tomorrow out of nowhere… if she does I'll change the files a little to help out as that spike of reiatsu came from her and transferred to Ichigo. Urgh I'm here a week and this happens, mah I'll manage like always" Naruto thought as he put Yoruichi on the bed and then got into his sleeping clothes before putting his head down to rest.

**XChapter EndX**

**Chapter is a little shorter than my usual but honestly I don't want to go into Rukia intro in the story until next chapter. I'm going to see how long I can go without revealing Naruto's sword name, might even manage to get to the end of Rukia rescue before I do.**

**Anyway I am working on A Kiss for my Wings chapter 2, Uzumaki of Jurai chapter 4 and Uzumaki of Yokai but don't know when they'll be out.**

**On another note I am slightly cheesed off I can't get Sengoku Basara 3 Utage in the uk as capcom aren't releasing it overseas, I'm going to have to get the Japanese game. Thank god PS3 aren't regent blocked, and will be nice to get a game I can play without the annoyance of unwanted Voice actors replaceing good Japanese voices, not that I'm against guys light Langdon or Boosh. My first purchase of Ebay will be that game by the looks of things and it will be money well spent I think.**


	3. The new girl

**Help from a Stranger**

**Chapter 3: The New Girl**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Bold for Hado**

**Rethinking pairings for Ichigo to maybe Tatsuki while Renji being paired with Rukia.**

**Naruto still has harem but a couple people have potential to be added.**

**I won't be writing about all of the early chapters of bleach like the parakeet chapter with Chad and slightly skipping over Sora story to a degree. I know they are important but for me it's dull writing them when they don't advance my plot.**

**XChapter StartX**

_Previously…_

_As Naruto walked home at night he was softly humming a small tune to himself, while Yoruichi was resting in his shoulder in cat form, her small head leaning against his neck like a pillow, another picture for the album. However, he stopped humming as he felt a pulse of reiatsu and sped off to find the source. In next to no time, Naruto was in front of the Kurosaki residence, where he saw a young petite looking woman leaning against a lamp post who had short dark hair._

_The more impressive sight was that a student, Kurosaki Ichigo was dressed in the clothes of a Shinigami, holding a ridiculously large zanpaktou which he had used to kill a nearby hollow with ease. "Somehow, I think my life is going to get troublesome now with this… at least it's happening to him and not me. I pray Murphy's Law follows him instead of me for once." Naruto said shaking his head as he quickly vanished from the scene._

_Makin it home, Naruto opened the door as Yoruichi stirred slightly "Ummm, Naruto-kun what was that feeling of reiatsu before?" she mumbled lifting her head a little only for Naruto to pet her head._

_"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you in the morning just sleep for now Yoruichi-chan okay." he said as she gave a weak nod shutting her eyes._

_"I bet she'll turn up at school tomorrow out of nowhere… if she does, I'll change the files a little to help out, since that spike of reiatsu came from her and transferred to Ichigo. Urgh, I'm here a week and this happens, mah, I'll manage like always." Naruto thought as he put Yoruichi on the bed and then got into his sleeping clothes before putting his head down to rest._

**XBreakX**

When next morning came Naruto and Yoruichi quickly got changed, Naruto did at least, before making his lunch and heading to school a little earlier, only to find a new folder on his desk, with young Rukia's information in it, alongside a small picture of a chibi Urahara.

"Subtly really doesn't agree with you Kisuke." Naruto said with a shake of his head opening the folder and looking through the information given about Rukia, but also the true information about her status as a Shinigami that Kisuke had slipped in for good measure.

'_So a noble who was picked up off the street and raised to be a Shinigami, a seated level skill but held back by captain's request. Currently has had all her power transferred to Kurosaki Ichigo now substitute Shinigami. I wonder if I can fan a bit of fun with this info… maybe a bit of teasing too.' _Naruto chuckled to himself at his plans, which Yoruichi took note of.

"If what you're planning sounds fun, I want in Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at Yoruichi, scratching her behind her ears.

"Not unless you take your female form Yoruichi-chan, since I just plan on teasing the new girl, since she seems like a serious type from her file as does Ichigo so obviously they are perfect targets for it." She nodded in agreement her mind remembering Rukia's brother in law

"Her adoptive brother was the same, always too serious, barely ever had fun unless I made him by stealing his hair tie and running away." She laughed at the memories of 100 years ago. She always had enjoyed making the usually stoic noble chase her.

"Well, if I know anything something tells me we'll have to reveal ourselves at some point so you can join in at some point or tease any of the group that hangs round with Ichigo, it's obvious that his leaking reiatsu may affect the others when combined with my own leaking reserves," the cat hopped off his shoulder and onto his desk.

"I can wait a little then, just make sure they don't get used to your teasing before I get a chance to." Yoruichi held up her claws saying this not wanting to lose her own chance at teasing the girl and the orange haired teen, she did take pleasure in that hobby.

"Hehe, you could always just flash him, even I can tell the boy is a bit of a prude, probably doesn't even have any dirty magazines under his bed like most boys." Naruto said thinking how funny his reaction would be to the naked form of Yoruichi.

"Well, he's still pretty young by our standards so it can only be expected, but I'm sure we'll get a good laugh out of it when it happens." said Yoruichi as the two heard the bell ring.

**XBreakX**

A little later Naruto had requested that Rukia be sent to his office for a quick check-up under the presumption of confirming her file. When she arrived Naruto was greeted by a chirpy Rukia "Good morning sensei I was told you wanted to see me?" she said as Naruto offered her a seat while petting Yoruichi in his lap.

"I did and you can drop the attitude, I can tell fake emotions a mile off Rukia Kuchiki." Naruto said as the girl sighed before her shoulders slumped slightly clearly seeing that the sensei was probably not like others around the school.

"Well then in that case what do you want?" she asked with a serious expression on her face seeing as Naruto's eyes didn't lie.

"Just confirming a suspicion or two that's all… your address of residence oddly enough is the same as Kurosaki Ichigo's you too old friends hooking up after years apart?" he asked straight faced by mentally smirking as did Yoruichi seeing the girls face go red.

"Wh-Wh-Wha-what are you asking, I just happen to be staying at his house is all, we barely know each other." she defended herself not expecting the blonde sensei to ask her such a thing.

"Oh I see you're just having a bit of fun with the young Ichigo, did he pop your cherry?" he then asked making the girl sputter a response only for him to then start chuckling. "Sorry I'm only joking Rukia-san, I just though seeing your expression would help get that serious look off your face and it did" he said as the girl puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"I could complain to the other staff members for that you know?" she asked him only for him to smile not showing any signs of worry at her threat.

"You can try, but it won't stick with the level of skill I have for the position. Besides I'll say I was just joking anyway and not meaning to offend a young girl like yourself. Anyway back to the main subject is there anything about you I should know if you end up in here Rukia-san?" he asked still smirking at the girl.

Oddly Rukia was reminded of Kisuke looking at the blonde sensei but also was curious as to her feeling a reiatsu signature form him, plus the sword on his desk as well seemed odd to her considering it was an odd thing to carry round. "I have a permit for that." said Naruto catching her staring at his sword.

"Oh sorry just an odd thing for a doctor to carry round is all sensei, but no what my file says should be everything you need to know." She explained as he nodded making a small memo in his notebook for a later arrangement.

"Very well, you can go then Rukia-san… take care of Ichigo in the time being I'm sure you being here means new things for him after the truck crashed into his house last night. Make sure he knows what he's getting into." he said as she paused stepping out of the room turning back only to see him smirking at her, but also the cat as well had a smirk on its face.

"I-I'll remember to, until next time sensei." she said closing the door behind her as she headed back to class, having a lot of question in her head about the doctor of Karakura High.

"That was cruel… well done." said Yoruichi in Naruto's lap having enjoyed the small amount of teasing he did to the girl before she left. She probably couldn't have done better unless it was a guy she was teasing but Naruto was pretty good on his own.

"I do my best but I'll have a clone or two keeping an eye on the pair to make sure they don't get into any trouble for the time being, something about that boy… reminds me of myself to a degree." Naruto said looking out the window and opening his senses to see if any new hollows had appeared.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"I mean that things are going to start happening with Ichigo at the centre of it all, and more importantly trouble is going to start following him. The world always seems to pick someone at the centre of it all, think about it." he said to the cat before he felt something in his senses, something was clearly trying to hide itself from others.

He creates a clone to sit at the desk and sped away before Yoruichi could ask anything and leaving her confused with the clone. "Wha-what's going one Naruto-kun?" the cat asked the clone who looked at her petting her head.

"Boss is going to check something out, don't worry Yoruichi-chan." he told her not really relieving her worries as she noticed his sword was gone too.

**XBreakX**

"Whoever you are come out now, there's no use hiding your reiatsu from me I can still sense you both." said Naruto now in a nearby park in Karakura. From out of the trees came two figures came out, one was a spiky blond haired woman, the other a lazy looking brunette man both wearing white coats only the woman's collar covering her face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked his right hand on his sword's handle feeling a powerful reiatsu from both of them but more so from the man, it somewhat reminded him of Shikamaru due to the face at the skill he no doubt possessed.

Both drew out their swords the woman's more like a broadsword but being hollow, the man's being a simple katana. "My name is Tia Harribel, he is Coyote Stark we have been sent by our leader to offer an invitation to join his group. He received information of you entering this town and grew curious at your power signature," said the now named Harribel as she took up a stance against Naruto, Stark just holding his sword up.

"May I know the name of your leader Harribel-san?" Naruto asked as he slowly drew his own sword his reiatsu climbing more as he drew the blade.

"Sorry he doesn't wish to reveal himself outside of direct contact. But he did say we could test you to see if you would fit in our group. Though to be honest I'd rather not right now, I can already feel that you are pretty strong. Any chance you can just fight her and not me?" Stark asked Naruto as he raised an eyebrow and looked to the woman who sighed before nodding.

"Just don't interrupt and I will do so, I have some honour left in me after the war." he said as his sword flashed and became an extra-long 150cm chokuto with a dark blue hilt. "Seeing as you introduced yourselves I shall do the same. I am Uzumaki Naruto, The Last Soldier!" he said placing his hand on the floor and creating a barrier around that would hide their battle from all others, no sense worrying Yoruichi or the new kid to something they couldn't handle, the kid at least Yoruichi should be fine.

"Which war did you survive?" Harribel asked curious as Naruto smirked taking a stance with the long blade so that it was parallel to the ground, the edge facing the sky and the flat facing his opponent, in this case Harribel.

"All of them." he said as he intensified his presence "I am an eternal jailor for a beast that none know of, forever lost in time. I have walked this world thrice over in my life and I'd rather not be stopped when I have only just moved. So… come at me." he said his eyes becoming sharper than Harribel had ever seen from another human, Shinigami or hollow.

"Very well then prepare." she speed forward hoping to catch him with her superior speed raising her blade and charging it with a yellow collared reiatsu.

"Harribel, STOP! Dodge that swing!" Stark yelled seeing Naruto undeterred and beginning his swing but he could tell there was more to his attack than a single swing. Hearing her partner Harribel made a motion to dodge with sonido only to find Naruto still in front of her as he swung down.

She was barely able to block the blow from the sword and even then it cleaved straight through the metal and reached her skin and scratched the surface but only that due to her hierro. However she then felt another attack cut straight into her side and this one much deeper than the one she had blocked. She was sent skidding across the floor and held her side as she instantly began channelling reiatsu to start her regeneration but it would be slow since regeneration was not her speciality.

"Damn… overstepped the move. Still I'm surprised you weren't cut in two by that most being don't live after I use my Hiken. Then again I might have overstepped on purpose. Is that a good thing or is it a bad thing… probably a good thing." said Naruto shaking the blood from his sword, getting a strange look from Stark and a shocked one from Harribel.

"That attack… there was one swing but two… two attacks… how?" asked Harribel as Stark had now gone over to her side to cover her, he'd rather not lose a comrade right now.

"I met a strange samurai at a point in my life… he created a technique to cut down swallows. Why I never asked but since a swallow changes the direction of their flight if they sense a change in the flow of air he made this move so he could limit their escape and cut them down. It was well worth learning at the time." said Naruto smiling at the memory of the samurai in question.

"That sword of yours… it's not the same as the one before it flashed, you sent it somewhere." said Stark looking intently at the blade readying his reiatsu for a sudden attack if necessary.

"Hoe… you noticed did you, impressive not many see that part to the sword" Naruto said as he held out his sword and at the tip of the blade there appeared a ripple in the air. Naruto held the blade as the ripple passed over the blade the ripple giving off small sparkles of light before it reached the hilt to which it returned to its original form. "My zanpaktou is a key to the true power of the blade; I mastered it so it looks as though it simply changes form. You're the first to actually see that in some time, not even neko-chan spotted it." Naruto said giving a small laugh as he sheathed his blade.

"Thanks… aren't you going to finish us off?" Stark asked as Naruto shook his head at him confusing the espada slightly at how the strong stranger was seemingly letting them go, not that he wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth at the moment, without Lilinette here he couldn't go full force with his powers.

"I would if you were stupid mindless beats like the other hollows but you two actually have common sense so no. although it's strange I was aware Shinigami could gain Hollow abilities, I was unaware that it worked the other way, peculiar I must admit." Naruto said never having come across hollows like them before; they lacked the bloodlust and rage they tended to have usually and as such deserved to not be treated like mindless beasts.

He walked over toward them taking out a medical pack from a seal and sent a silent message to Stark that showed he meant no harm to which he moved away from Harribel still holding her side in pain. Moving her hand away she hissed in pain until he placed a hand on her side and channelled medical chakra into it to help the cells mend themselves back together. He then used the disinfectant over the wound and wiped the excess blood from her side. It was rather lucky that her outfit let him have easy access to her side.

"Seems as though you may need a little more practise in your skills Harribel-san," Naruto chuckled as the woman sent a glare at his head which he was unaffected by. He merely smiled at her but unlike her leader, his smile wasn't fake instead it expelled feelings of warmth which was odd to feel as a hollow.

"My, apologises for getting blood on your clothes but these things happen. And I'm afraid I'll have to reject the invitation from your leader. If I'm right your leader is someone I could never trust and would throw your lives away on a whim, so I apologise for all the trouble." he told her standing but not before placing a small kiss on her forehead surprising Stark making his mouth open in shock.

"I make it my business to offer my enemies a chance if I think they deserve it. When you see the truth come and find me, you and any who are smart like you two are welcome to join me, and I hope we meet again under better terms next time my lady." He said stepping away from the dark skinned woman now very thankful her collar and mask hid her bluish after the blond had kissed her something she had never experienced before.

"We may not be able to accept but thanks for the offer Uzumaki, until next we meet." said Stark snapping his fingers making a black portal open behind them and helping Harribel to her feet.

"Why do you offer us this chance?" Harribel asked him before she stepped through the garganta.

"Because, I can. Life is full of choices and this is mine right now so farewell" he vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the two espada behind.

"Aizen-sama won't be pleased about this. The guy wants nothing to do with him and is much stronger than both of us. This will not be nice… Lilinette's gonna hit me for this." Stark groaned walking through while Harribel's mind considered the offer for her and her Fracion.

**XBreakX**

When Naruto returned to the school and dispelled his clone as he entered his office Yoruichi was looking a little miffed on his desk her tail swishing back and forth and her eyes telling Naruto to spill all to her. "Yo Yoruichi-chan, nothing to worry about, just a couple of spirits that wanted to greet me is all. Although I may have to speak to Kisuke about them." Naruto muttered as the cat seemed to glare a little for not being given all the information from Naruto.

"And you can't tell me because?" her male sounding voice asked the blonde who set his sword down on the side before sitting back down on his chair and giving it a quick spin.

"You'll just have to be patient Yoruichi-chan, my info is important, too important to be spoken aloud if you catch my drift." Naruto's eye glanced out the window and spotting the signs of a small garganta in the air just as it fully closed. 'Was that an eye?'

"Oh… very well then, I'll wait then." The cat sat on his lap as he petted her head, it surprised her just how acute his senses were. It seemed strange that with her own natural animal senses adding to her spiritual one alongside her own experience as a Shinigami captain she seemed to pick up things slower than Naruto. She chocked it up to him having a little more experience on his part.

"Good, now let's see if anyone comes to us for a check-up…" Naruto muttered opening his door and looking along the corridor not seeing anyone but definitely heard giggling at both ends. "If you aren't injured or ill please get back to classes!" he shouted as he heard the scrambling of feet as the girls began running away from being caught trying to sneak into the office.

"Ahh youth… so full of hormones they'll stalk a man like a lion does its prey. And scary as hell in some instances." Naruto chuckled thinking of the conventions he'd been to entertain himself as he travelled. If America did anything great it was certainly its comic book conventions.

"Girls like to play, I know I do. Although some like to be stalked or even taken care of but those are rarer really. Plus a girl looking for someone to take care of her must have had a pretty bad life or is really cute, but that's just my preferences." The cat shrugged its shoulders and Naruto blinked for a moment.

"Knew it…" was all he said as he made a mental note over girls when around Yoruichi and that hot women she knew she was probably friendly with if not to a more intimate fashion.

XBreakX

After school had finished Naruto began walking Orihime home, "So what are you buying for tonight Orihime-chan?" Naruto asked the girl his hands behind his head still wearing his lab coat since it looked good and cool on him, Yoruichi had agreed and had decided to go visit Kisuke to check up on the man and possibly torture him by reading one of his confiscated books in front of him.

"Um onion, banana, beef and gelatine, that sound good?" she asked back to the blonde who smiled.

"Sound great Orihime-chan. I'm happy that we ended up being neighbours and good friends so fast. Plus with our cooking style we can guarantee yummy meals every day." The girl jumped up with joy.

"~Yay!~" she cheered hearing him "I'm happy your my friend too Naruto-kun. With you around it's not as lonely at home after school," she said smiling as the two began to cross the road. Unfortunately one driver thought he could run a red light and keep accelerating toward the crossroads even though only a couple people were crossing.

When Naruto heard the noise he looked up to see the speeding car and grabbed Orihime holding her to his chest and turning his back to the car who seeing Naruto there slammed on the breaks coming to a stop but not before knocking Naruto and Orihime over to the side, although the two seemed to be jerked by something, catching the attention of many around them, including Ichigo, Rukia and Tatsuki who had been catching up after cleaning the room.

"Naruto! Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted at the two seeing them roll across the ground. She ran over before seeing the car speed off "Hey jerk-off come back here and take your punishment for that!" she shouted as Naruto opened his arms and saw that Orihime was grasping at his shirt.

"Hey Orihime-chan, it's alright now, we're safe," he said getting to his feet with a slight groan in pain from his back and legs. "Although I'm going to need a couple drugs after this… good thing I have a prescription notebook." He chuckled as Tatsuki, Ichigo and Rukia came over.

"Hey are you two alright?" she asked concerned for her friends. Naruto was a decent guy and looked after Orihime without any perverseness on his part, plus he was now a shield against Orihime's concoctions. Still the two had been hit pretty hard by the car.

"That was a hard crash there, do you need to go to a hospital Naruto-sensei?" Ichigo questioned before he saw Naruto stretch his back out realigning his bones, not that anyone could see.

"Nah, I can diagnose myself well enough I just need to see to these bruises forming on my and Orihime's legs here…" he said gesturing to his leg and Orihime's while Rukia's eyes narrowed at them in thought.

'That doesn't look like a mark from the car… it's more like a hallow attack,' she thought mentally before turning to Orihime.

"Orihime-san, are you okay?" she asked as the girl nodded.

"Er yes, Naruto-kun covered me from the car, so I'm not injured. Thanks Naruto-kun." She said a little nervous for his actions.

"I'd do it for any of my friends." He smiled as Orihime put on her own as she should. A sad face didn't suit an upbeat girl like her at all. "Okay now, come on and let's head to the store, see you later Tatsuki!" Naruto waved as he led Orihime away and toward the store before looking to his leg for a brief moment.

'_That hallow… its signature has a similar feel to Orihime-chan. I'll have to be careful tonight it seems.'_ Naruto thought.

The two of them made it home and got inside, Orihime went to the freezer to get an ice pack for Naruto so as to relieve the pain, which had pretty much healed already but he needed to make his acting believable.

"**Will I get to fight?" **His sword asked, as Naruto mentally smirked.

"You already had a nice fight today, don't be greedy now," he said as the spirit chuckled.

"**I'd hardly call you flirting with that female hallow a battle, it was over in one move. And don't think I didn't notice the fact you purposely overstepped the move'** she said in a slight scolding tone.

"Nothing gets by you. Fine I admit I didn't fight properly, but in my defence those two seemed nice. Their aura weren't like most hollows or typically bad people. They were more like Haku, following someone who gave them some sort of peace." Naruto's memories of the girl sprung to mind and how similar the girl and the man's eyes were. The only difference was that Aizen was nothing like Zabuza.

"**You and your soft heart… well I guess it wouldn't be you if you weren't like that."** His spirit chuckled before the chuuging of a large bottle could be heard. "**That presence from earlier will come after you know?"**

"Yes I know, but that boy Ichigo… he's a Shinigami now so I'll let him deal with it. All I will do is protect Orihime-chan from what I believe is after her." Naruto replied back.

"**Letting the boy grow then, fair enough I suppose."**

"Plus if I'm right the hollow that helped push us when we nearly got run over is connected to Orihime. Ichigo will need to have the will to do what's right."

XBreakX

Later that night when Naruto, Tatsuki and Orihime were eating the hollow ended up attacking them. Naruto didn't use his sword as he felt Ichigo's spirit nearby and didn't want to reveal his powers too soon so played posom. He was worried for Orihime but when he saw that it was her brother that had now become a hollow he knew he couldn't help as it was now an issue for his friend and Ichigo.

The orange haired boy managed to fight off the hollow despite its relation to Orihime and eventually convinced her brother Sora to kill itself with the zanpaktou.

Orihime had been forced to forget the incident but Naruto could tell she had changed from the incident she now didn't look at her brother's shine with a smile of regret.

After that Naruto was contacted by Kisuke and he told where to find Shinji and his friends so creating a clone one morning and sending it off to work he followed the directions to the warehouse with snacks and such in hand.

"Yo, I was told where to find Shinji and his rag-tag friends!" Naruto shouted as he noticed a powerful field around the warehouse. A small patch opened by the door letting him head inside. Once he did though he found himself dodging a sandle aimed at his head.

"Oi who you calling a rag tag you dumb blonde?" a young voice called out sounding quite annoyed. Looking Naruto saw a short blode girl with pigtails, freckles and a sharp tooth sticking out of her top lip. Her katana was straped across her back and her face was also annoyed by the looks of it, she seemed to be trying to set his head on fire with her eyes.

"Aren't you blonde too… where's Shinji?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

"Up here Naruto!" the toothy grinning man smiled from a small perch "I see you met the midget." Shinji then was subject to the sandle hitting him in the face. "OWW Hiyori what do you think you're doing you monkey!"

"Shut up you idiot, who is this fucker who you got Hachi to let in?" as she asked the question Lisa flashed next to Naruto and grasped his hands.

"Ah Naruto-kun you're here thank goodness I wanted to ask you something." Lisa said with her usual face but with an added smirk and somehow sparkling eyes as she gazed at him… the look of a fan of Icha, Icha.

"And what might that be Lisa-chan?" her answer was to grab his head unbutton a couple of her shirt and shove his head in her cleavage.

"Can we do the scene from chapter 35?" she asked sweetly as Naruto enjoyed the small comforts of being a writer.

"Hey stop smoothing him with your tits I want to beat his ass!" Hiyori shouted as Lisa patted his head.

"At least I have tits and no I have the author of Icha, Icha in my arms and I'll be damned if I don't see if he has the skills to back up his writing, come with me Naruto-kun." She said with a straight face letting him go she dragged the grinning Naruto only to be blocked by Rose and Love who held their books out to Naruto.

"We are not worthy, sign or books Naruto-sama." the two said in unison and Naruto's hand worked on auto pilot as he signed both books making the two vizard high fived in success.

"This whole thing is embarrassing." Muttered the white haired member of the vizard named Kensei while standing next to him was the green haired Mashiro. The books aren't that good."

"Says someone who can't see the beauty of Naruto-sama's writing. Lisa, please inform us if he has the bite to back up the bark." Love called as Lisa gave him a thumbs up in agreement.

"Is Lisa gonna make whoopee with Foxy-kun?" Mashiro asked referring to how Naruto's features gave him a slight fox appearance.

"She's trying to but I doubt Hiyori's gonna let her." True to Kensei's word Naruto had to get out of Lisa's grip and jump to the side to avoid the slash from the blonde Midget named Hiyori.

"Hey easy there, what did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?" Naruto asked unsheathing his own sword just in case; he never liked the rage filled eyes on a woman, especially ill-tempered one.

"Because you barge in here and in less than a minute get Lisa trying to bag and tag your ass. You haven't even told us why you came and I'll feeling frustrated so the new guys gets to be my stress reliever." She said charging forward to which Naruto blocked her overhead strike with one hand on his sword.

Naruto turned to Love and Rose "Is she always like this?" the both nodded while hugging their books and Lisa bringing out hers, seeing how she wasn't getting her nookie for a couple minutes now.

"Like what?"

"Scrappy" Was the word that came out of Naruto's mouth as he pushed back and flicked his wrist so that Hiyori skid back across the floor.

S-Scrappy… I am not scrappy. I am pissed, very pissed now. God your almost as bad as that lazy ass shop keeper." Let it be known that Hiyori had issues with her former captain and people who could keep their cool while she couldn't.

"Well I can see that, geez what did Kisuke ever… never mind I don't wanna know. Still I did come here for training so." His sword flashed and shifted into a long sword with a cross shaped guard and the blade looking incredibly sharp.

"Come and get some." He gestured with his free hand making the girl rush forward and go for a swipe going from bellow. Naruto blocked and forced the blade to the side before kicking Hiyori in the stomach.

"Shut up!" charging again Hiyori was blocked with ease. "God damn it stop blocking and fight!" Naruto just tilted his head in confusion.

"I am, just not taking an angry opponent seriously. If I do it ends and take care of your sword before it gets another cut." Naruto told her making her stop and look at her zanpaktou and seeing a small cut where Naruto had blocked her strike.

"What the hell, how did you do that?" she shouted moving her hand to her face. "You know what never mind I'm gonna make you fight properly or at least have the satisfaction of kicking your ass!" pulling her hand down forming a white mask that had a horn and sharp teeth.

"Oh so that's the mask you can pull… suits you." Naruto said jumping to avoid a cero blast from the girl. "Um Shinji is there a better place to fight the girl when she's like this?" he asked deflecting another blast using both hands on his sword cutting the beam in two down the middle, enjoying the shocked expressions.

The large pink haired man snapped his fingers creating a barrier around Naruto and Hiyori and making an opening in the floor that Naruto figured was the answer for the room problem so shot down it with Hiyori on his tail. Once down he found an area similar to the one under Kisuke's house.

"Hmm… he really does good work." Naruto mused as Hiyori held her sword out in front of her.

"**Don't ignore me you idiot! Buttegire, Kubikiri Orochi!"** she declared as her zanpaktou released shifting her blade into a large cleaver like blade with notches down the blade portion.

Naruto caught the blade between the notches "Hmm, better this form lets you strengthen your reiatsu better but your personality conflicts with the blade if the tsuba is any indication. You should talk with her more." Naruto said much like a teacher instructing his wayward student seeing the more feminine qualities of the blade.

"Oh and one more thing, when your **good enough**." Naruto closed his eyes as his whisker marks widened and seemed to add red colour under each. Opening his eyes revealed black sclera with golden eyes. **"You don't need the mask anymore. Hado 1: Sho"** pointing his finger he released a powerful thrust against Hiyori back and slamming into a nearby stone wall. She quickly got out and rushed back to clash with Naruto trading blows with each other, Hiyori unsuccessfully being able to push him back at all when they crossed swords.

By now everyone had followed the two down the stairs and felt the shift in pressure from Naruto and noticed his eyes. "He can hollowfy, without a mask?" Questioned Rose surprised by this news.

"First I heard of it I mean is this guy a broken character or something?" Shinji asked aloud. "And he hasn't even called out the name of his zanpaktou, yet it's changed which means he probably has bankai. What's next breathing fire."

As if kami was fucking with Shinji, Naruto opened his mouth to breath put black flames at Hiyori. She released a cero to defend and sustained the blast and made a fire go around her instead of directly on her. "He's not taking her seriously, is he?" Rose asked allowed and Love nodded as did Kensei.

"No, the expression on his face doesn't show distress at all. He's not worried one bit by the looks of it and he might even be trying to teach Hiyori a lesson." Kensei mused getting a nod from Love who adjusted his shades.

"I know, he could have finished this in two or three moves. Maybe one now that he hollowfied as well… wonder how he does it." Love questioned as they got comfortable on the surrounding rocks, aside from Hachi who was in charge of the barrier.

Hiyori let out a breath at the heavy amount of reiatsu she'd needed to divert the black flames. It seemed they had properties similar to cero but it was more fluid that what she and the others fired. She'd compare it to some of Rose's techniques. "**Hmm not bad, but lacking in finesse. Then again that describes you quite well.**" Naruto's hollowfied voice came out with a throaty chuckle before he shifted his blade into a wooden kendo sword that had no guard on it. The second he did he swung catching Hiyori at her torso knocking the breath out her lungs, she never even saw it coming when she used shunpo.

"**If this were still a blade you'd be missing your legs. Learn to control your rage gaki otherwise you're better off dead**." Lifting his leg at a nighty degree angle Naruto slammed it down on Hiyori's back making a huge crater in the ground from the strength he used. He knew she could take it but he made sure it hurt due to how she needed to learn. One look in her eyes told him how she would fight and if what Shinji, Kisuke and Tessai had told him was right she'd have died fighting Aizen by him playing on her emotions.

When the dust cloud cleared from the kick Hachi lowered the barrier feeling that Hiyori was done and her mask dissipated. He moved to the crater where Naruto stood sheathing his sword in its sealed state "She has cracked ribs with a couple puncturing her lung, multiple fractors on her leg bones and damaged spine, do you need to heal her or should i?" Naruto asked holding up his hand as it glowed with medical chakra.

"I can deal with it but thank you for offering, and thank you for going easy on her." Hachi bowed his head as he made the small orange barrier to begin healing the now unconscious Hiyori.

"I was like her once, with someone like Aizen around it's better to make her learn the consequence of fighting without controlling her emotions. Plus my sword wanted another fight for the day." Naruto said getting out of the crater and patting down his doctors coat from the dirt.

As he walked back other to the others he released his hollow transformation. "So what do you think?" he asked as the white haired Kensei came ver.

"Good fight, I'd like to put myself against you at some point, it'll be nice to face a new opponent after 100 years. I'm Kensei Magamura." Naruto shook the hand that was offered to him.

"Pleasure I can tell you. My zanpaktou will enjoy going against yours its wind isn't it?" he asked getting a nod.

"Yes, but how can you tell?" Naruto pointed to his ears.

"Good listener, get to my age and you can hear things you don't expect to. Then again I doubt many humans reach past 2000 and gain access to something most do when they die." Naruto mused with the tilt of his head at the group and watched as the green haired one in the white jumpsuit came over and stared at Naruto.

He swore he heard the 'Jiiii' noise from her before she reached and stroked his whisker marks with her hand making a shiver go up his spine. "Hey don't touch, I'm ticklish." He said pushing her hand away lightly.

"Awww but they look cute. I'm Mashiro by the way Foxy-kun" she giggled as she tried reaching for his cheeks only to be batted away.

"No they're sensitive and only certain people get to touch." He told her as she puffed up her cheeks at being denied her whisker petting.

"Fine." She huffed sitting down on her ass as if in protest.

"Ignore her, she doesn't grow up." Kensei advised remembering the days she was his lieutenant, it was a migraine waiting to happen.

"I see… well then, lunch anyone?" he asked getting nods making him unseal a scroll full of food for the group.

"Ohhh good spread, you should come round more often." Shinji commented seeing the roast chicken next to the fajita wraps and salsa.

"Well I do need to get up to speed with hollow techniques I suppose. The black flame is the best I can do so far as I don't have any teachers and the whole situation was only explained some time ago." He said taking one of the bowls of ramen for himself.

"To be honest we don't know too much about hollow abilities, best we do is cero and amplify some of our techniques from our zanpaktou." Naruto's shoulder slumped.

"Well that sucks doesn't it? Oh well training with Neko-chan will have to do plus learning kido is pretty fun. Wonder what would happen if I combined with jutsu… file that later for experimenting." Naruto muttered to himself as he felt something soft on his back. "Hey Lisa-chan."

"I still want to practise that chapter but for now I'll wait and see about getting what I need for a couple others. Hmm you brought ramen… and it's still hot?" she questioned smelling the broth.

"I have seals which keep things suspended in the state I store them, it's great when travelling or planning tactics as I have a technique which is perfect." He told her slurping up some more noodles but with her snagging the ends and attempting some Lady and the tramp action with Naruto.

He bit his noodles and gave Lisa a small smile and wink as he denied her his lips… teasing could be so much fun with beautiful women, gave them the view from the other side.

XBreakX

Around the same time in Seireitei the members of squad twelve research and development department were still reviewing the strange power signatures that they had picked up in Karakura town a few days ago. The 3rd seat Akon had been overseeing the data collection and review but was a little frustrated by the fluctuating signature they had a sample of.

The lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi came behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mayuri-sama wishes to know what information you can offer from the spirit signatures." She told him with her blank face and gentle tone.

"Sigh… the first one appears to be a strong hollow signature ranging from a 3rd seat to low captain level, but the twin signatures didn't seem to be fighting, merely scouting if I am guessing right. The second signature… it's a Plus but the conflicting energies in its signature don't make any sense." he brought up the file on the screen showing the outline with four different graphs showing th different powers.

"These four act together at the same time, one is Shinigami level but a conclusive reading couldn't be obtained in time. But the flash registered at lieutenant level but for an instant so it could be wrong. In my honest opinion this is either an anomaly on the readings due to recent activity or… something R&D has never encountered before." he transferred the data to a portable memory device and handed it to Nemu. "Please give, my apologise to Taicho, for my lack of significant data."

Nemu took the device and placed it inside her Shinigami robes and nodded her head. "I will do so." She left and headed immediately to her father/creator's office and headed inside and bowed low. "Mayuri-sama 3rd seat Akon has given his finding on this." she handed him the device and he inserted in into his main monitor and brought the data on screen."

The creepy looking scientist of squad 12 looked over the data with a growing grin. "Hmmm, interesting I'll need to cross reference some of this to see if there is anything in the records for a power signature like this and maybe if such a person can be created." He looked to his creation holding his hands up "Imagine the possibilities of having soldiers with integrated powers, the implications…" the man started typing away on his keyboard to try and extraporlate information from the data.

Nemu though having not being told not to say anything repeated the information regarding the spirit signatures at the lieutenants meetings which of course got attention from a number of the captains which lead to sotaicho Yamamoto calling the captains together for a meeting.

When all 13 captains were called together Yamamoto slammed his cane against the floor drawing everyone's attention. "I have this meeting together due to a recent discovery from Kurotsuchi-taicho, speak now to the other captains." He ordered in his wise but tough voice.

"I'd prefer if I had been allowed to study the data for more time. But it seems my lieutenant couldn't keep her mouth shut, stupid girl. Regardless rather recently our scanners looking over Shinigami Rukia Kuchki current assigned town, Karakura Town we picked up strange energy readings. There were three signatures two of which had both Shinigami and hollow powers which could be a result of the betrayer Kisuke Urahara." Some of the captains frowned remembering the nice captain who had been accused and convicted of crimes against the seireitei. It went unnoticed the tiny twitch of the lip that came upon the glasses wearing captain, Aizen Sosuke.

"Anyway the second signature which is more important, the second had hollow, Shinigami, Quincy and a unknown energy source inside him, all mixing and in harmony with each other. It should also be noted that this signature is a Plus and on a flash reading was at lieutenant level reiatsu." There were a couple gasps across the room hearing an impossibility as human that was alive having access to the powers of three factions as well and a unknown one.

"Is this human to be a perceived threat?" asked the young captain of squad ten Toshiro Hitsugaiya. His small stature certainly stood out at the captain meeting but he was a captain nonetheless, he only wished his lieutenant could be as serious as him.

"I have no way of knowing of such a thing therefore I request to send someone to gather information at a closer range. I'd suggest sending a lieutenant due to the initial reading and offer my own if Sotaicho allows it." the painted faced captain offered with others considering their options.

"Sotaicho, I argue sending Kurotsuchi-fuktaicho. She may be influenced by her captain to capture the unknown person who we know nothing about and may not be a threat." Said the captain of squad five Aizen, a member of the squad 12 would not do well in Karakura with his plans.

"You know… I second that. Don't want this guy or gal to be running after we try and crack him open…" Said the fix faced captain Gin Ichimaru.

"Hmmm perhaps my lieutanent could be sent out as whatever this signature belongs to may be just a wandering soul that has been altered." The soft voice of Unohana Retsu, captain of squad 4 spoke out.

"Unohana may be right, but to go alone may nto be best, Nanoa-chan could go with her." This suggestion came from the bearded captain wearing a pink kimono over his robes, Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad 8. His suggestion may have an alterier motive as he wanted to relax in his office without constant nagging or confiscation of sake.

Each captain gave their input on their lieutenants except squad 11 due to obvious reasons and eventually Yamamoto heard enough and slammed his cane down. "Enough, I have made my decision… for this mission to the human world to investigate this possible new being I will send the lieutenant of squad 10 Rangiku Matsumoto. Hitsugaiya-Taicho, you will inform her the parameters of her mission before she leaves to investigate the matter, is that understood?"

Yes Sotaicho-sama, I will do as ordered and send her as quickly as I can." The young captain replied both a little happy at his temporary reprieve from his lieutenant and also worrying that she may act as her usual self and forget her mission once on earth.

Meanwhile in the squad 10 barracks, a busty blond lying on the couch in the captaisn office sneezed and also felt a shudder. "Hmmm… I feel like something good will be happening soon. Yeah for me, wait why is there a draft?" looking down she found her generous chest had fallen out of her robes at some point. "Not again."

XChapter EndX


	4. Want to be my roommate?

**Help from a Stranger**

**Chapter 4: Want to be my roommate? **

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Quick notes… thank you for all your reviews. I still find it a little surprising that I have already broken the 100 review mark so early so thanks. Anyway moving on, a few points… Naruto's abilities include his old ninja tricks and summoning but won't be revealed for a while and probably won't be used in Rescue Rukia arc. **

**Again chapter will brush over the details of introduction arc of bleach to rush to rescue Rukia as more opportunities for plot in my opinion. Although there will be something during Uryu's intro battle with Ichigo and the hollow hunting.**

**Rangiku has been added to the harem which includes human form Haineko since I love her design and the back and forth the two sexy girls can have. If anyone can think they can guess Naruto's zanpaktou name I may option to add one female to harem as long as it isn't Tatsuki or Rukia. Can be Arrancar, Shinigami or Vizard.**

**This chapter will glaze over the other early incidents with Ichigo as the substitute Shinigami but not in detail, only passing reference. Might try to get to beginning of Rescue Rukia arc by end but don't know.**

**XChapter StartX**

'Yawn' Naruto let out the sound as he began to wake up. He'd ended up staying with the vizard group making sure that his clone was working fine before spending the night, he didn't want to leave Orihime on her own. He had gotten memories from an extra clone the former had made telling him the wonderful trifle with beef and garden peas she ended up making having wanted to experiment with western cuisine.

For him though, he'd ended up drinking with the other guys and discussing his books to the two male fans much to their delight. Eventually though both the food and the booze tired them out so they settled down for the night, turns out Kisuke had built them a small area for living close to the stairs in the training area. Made sense as he doubted they'd live in the wrecked building for 100 years without proper bathrooms and stuff.

Opening his eyes slowly and letting them adjust to the manufactured area's light he notice that while he was on his back in if he was right, Lisa's room due to the collection of Icha, Icha. trying to lift his body made him realize that he currently had two bodies cuddled up to him and saw that both Lisa and Mashiro were holding his arms wearing nightwear.

For lisa she seemed to have a perverted streak which attested to the white top and bloomers she was wearing that hugged her body very snuggly, although she clearly didn't have a bra on underneath due to her nipples poking through the fabric. Mashiro instead of her one piece suit was wearing a black shirt and green panties, she was also rubbing the bottom of her face against his cheek. 'How did she end up sleeping in here and grab me without noticing. She must have wanted to touch my whiskers again…' he thought as he made a clone and substituted himself with it leving the clone on a smile as he wrote a small note and found Hachi who seemed to be meditating, to let him out of the warehouse and head home to walk him neighbour to school. The large man told him to drop by again soon so he could teach him a little more in Kido having been part of the Kido corp.

It was still early so no one would notice him hopping over rooftops and make his way into his apartment and dispel that clone. "Well I need a shower then I'll make breakfast for me and Orihime-chan… what to make though." Naruto mused walking into the shower and finding a naked Yoruichi already there currently washing her beautiful body. "Damn…"

"Morning to you too, and thank you. Care to join me?" she asked with a small wink and grin more catlike that her other form could possible have. The fact she swung her hips a little made Naruto think this was going to be a good day but he wasn't about to be outdone in this little game.

"I think I will, but I have a job and breakfast to make Yoruichi-chan so switch to cat form otherwise we wont leave this room for 5 hours." The woman blinked before turning her head to the shower and shifting to cat form that now had a very red face seeing the lust filled grin on Naruto and believeing him when he said 5 hours.

"Very well but I want details on what you did with the vizard last night, all we did here is help Orihime with her homework and watch some tv." She told him with her masculine cat voice as she hopped onto her towel on the side and watched as Naruto striped off and took in all of him.

"I will, but try not to drool too much while you stare at me, otherwise I might have to install a lock for here." He chuckled stepping into the shower and turning down the heat a fair bit as he had technically gone from being in bed with two beautiful women to walking in on a showering goddess of speed.

"I can pick locks with my claws." She said in passing as she laid her head on her paws.

XBreakX

Up above Karakura a senkaimon opened allowing a Jigokucho (Hell's Butterfly) to come through as well as a Shinigami. Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of squad 10 who had been given an easy assignement along with all expenses paid for her job in the human world. The expenses part she didn't need to ask for so she was very happy as she looked down at the town.

"And a nice sunny day too, this day is turning out just fine but what to do first. Do I search or do I go shopping… choices." She tapped her chin in thought only to hear her phone ring.

"MATSUMOTO NO SLACKING AND GET TO WORK!" her captain shouted over the phone making the woman wince slightly. "This is an important assignment from the Soutaicho, there are to be no screw ups, am I understood?"

"Hai, hai taicho, no need to yell I promise I'll get to work right away and find the strange signature. But what am I to do about living arrangements?" she asked curiously since no time frame had been given.

Sigh… just find somewhere but make sure you don't cause trouble when you do." Her captains exasperated tone came out of the phone. "Report to me when you have any leads on the figure and if or not it's a threat. Good luck Matsumoto." The call ended and Rangiku snapped it shut and jumped in the air.

"Goodie time to go shopping for my gigai so it doesn't get suspicious when I'm investigating." She flash stepped away to put on her gigai and head out to get some new clothes, she could worry about a place to live later.

XBreakX

Naruto was now sat on his chair in his office petting Yoruichi on his desk "Hmmm something's entered the town, a Shinigami it seems. You recognise the reiatsu Yoruichi-chan?"

"No, but it's a lieutenant level if my sense are still good. Wonder why their being sent, did you do anything recently since I doubt they sensed Ichigo's power transferal yet." She wondered aloud as she had no reason for why they'd sent someone.

"Well… I may have used a little of my power a while ago but it was only for an instant, they could be just investigating." Pushing on his chair he moved to his files "They won't find me though I am a master of controlling my energies unless I need them and no one knows what chakra is so unless they know exactly what they are looking for, they are stuck." From behind his files he pulled out some manga.

"Makes sense, what you reading?" she asked hopping onto his shoulder. "Has boredom already set in when no one is getting hurt?"

"A little but what can I say, plus I like Reborn as a series makes me think of ways of training people if I get a chance to do it." he said turning the page on his volume 4.

"My offer to do something fun is still up, all you need is get me an outfit." Naruto shook his head at the cat and let out a mirthful chuckle.

"Nah, I think I can wait a little before my boredom becomes so much that I need your touch. Still I'm very sure it will be worth it my dear Neko-chan." He scratched her ears earning a long purr from the cat.

"Ohhh you are very good." She managed to get out as Naruto hit the sweet spot making her legs feel like jelly.

"Yes I am." He said while reading his book. "Hmm wonder if I can get a small snack before lunch, guess I'll find out." He said to himself as he pushed out of his office while still on his chair, it thankfully had wheels so he didn't have to get up or put down his manga.

A number of the classes heard the squeak of his wheels as he passed by their rooms and spotted that blonde hair in the window of the doors. All the while though Naruto was tracking the new Shinigami through town, with only the vizard and Kisuke's group he had not properly met any Shinigami in person. 'Wonder if it's a male or female?'

"My money is on female, your luck seems to work like that." His sword tolf him as she hund from her shoulder strap bag. "That is if I had money to bet, although I'd rather spend it on something better like that good sake."

'I get you good sake remember. But you're probably right, you tend to be on a majority of cases. Any bets on her zanpaktou, male, female or other?' he replied to his sword as he wheeled to the shop and spotted some of the snacks available.

"Hmmm, I'll go for female again and from what we sensed, part animal not sure what though." Naruto paid for his chips and sweets that he'd might add to his lunch if he was feeling it and waved thank you to the shop keeper before wheeling back out the woman behind the counter giggled at the unique teacher.

'I will say dog, don't know why but I feel it's fog.' Naruto said for his guess, this could turn into a fun game if they kept meeting new Shinigami.

"In that case I'll say cat. What do I get if I'm right?" His sword asked as Naruto opened his chips and placed one on his tongue, prawn cocktail is a good flavour for that nice tongue tingle.

'Weekend out in spirit form while training with Yoruichi-chan and the Vizard, but no saying your name though we want to keep that secret.' He offered to her as she mulled it over, she liked her name as did he but considering the chessmaster behind the scenes it might be for the best.

"Okay then when we meet the Shinigami connect to her zanpaktou and we'll confirm." She told him as he heard the bell ring signing the end of class.

As it happened he was passing by Orihime's class as the bell rung and spotted her as she and her friends came out to find him still on his chair. "Yo Orihime-chan." He greeted her as she smiled back.

"Hi Naruto-sensei, how come you have those snacks even though you made lunch today?" she asked still having the bentou he'd made her for the day.

"Guess I forgot how close to lunch it was. Care to join me for it though?" he asked getting a nod from the girl. "Then hop on my chair and we'll speed of to, good food and company." Orihime sat on the back of the chair and grabbed Naruto's shoulders as he pushed off in the direction of his office.

"If anyone else wants to join, feel free but there no room on my chair now." Naruto called back to the others of the class who either giggled or were wide eyed at the school doctor's behaviour.

"Huh he's kinda weird. So Ichigo we heading up yo the roof." The young teen Keigo asked not noticing said orange haired teen heading in the direction of the doctor's office with Rukia, Chad and Tatsuki following. "Huh Ichigo?" before he knew it he'd been left behind without much thought. "Hey where did everyone go?"

When they got back to the office Orihime and Naruto sset about adding his purchased snacks into their lunches to enhance their flavour, and they did so perfectly. "You know I never tried pork with chips before, and I'm glad I have now though. What do you think Orihime-chan?"

"It's really tasty but I think is needs mitarashi sauce." Orihime suggested nibbling on the cutlet with the chips on top. "Do you have any in your room?"

In response he pulled out one of his draws and took out a bottle of said sauce "The draw was empty so I stocked it with a couple sauces and spices for lunch. Plus some spices are good for rousing sleepy students who need a little energy, may not be the best but it works all the same." He told her letting her use the bottle.

There was a knock and his door slid open and both unique eaters saw some of the others. "Oi Naruto-sensei the offer to join you still open?" Ichigo asked with Rukia attempting to give a subtle glare at Naruto for the other day's teasing.

"Sure Kurosaki, take a seat or a bed which ever you fancy same to the rest of you." Naruto said as they came in and took their spots, Tatsuki joining Orihime on one of the beds while Ichigo took the other with Rukia joining him but at the opposite end so Naruto wouldn't be able to tease her and Chad taking the bench and leaned his back against the wall.

"So how were you lessons, still as dull as my school days?" Naruto asked adding sauce to his meal now.

"A little, tests are coming up soon so were stuck reviewing some of the old work. Feels like déjà vu from when we heard it all the first time." Tatsuki told him with the boys nodding in agreement.

"What were you like at school Naruto-sensei?" Rukia decided to ask the enigma that was Naruto.

"Hehe, this might surprise you but, dead last in rankings." He told them without shame, although if you saw his college results you'd probably accuse him of lying. "Most information went through one ear. Wasn't till I got older that I learned a much better way to study."

"No way, I guess, people can surprise you no matter how confident they look." Tatsuki said as she ate the bentou her mother had made for her.

"Very true like how little Rukia was a stuttering mess when I asked her a few questions when she arrived for a quick check up. It was almost cute, right Kuro-chan?" he asked Yoruichi with a 'kind' smile on his face.

Rukia wanted to argue but the smile he had… it reminded her too much of Unohana-taicho meaning if she tried to argue she would make things much, much worse for herself so nodded and hid her eyes with her hair.

"What made the her embarrassed; did you notice her lack of drawing ability?" Ichigo asked and in a flash Rukia's shoe seemed to slip off her foot and hit him in the head. This decision she regretted as she felt a strong aura from Naruto.

"Kuchiki-san please try to keep your footwear from harming other students, otherwise it may prove troublesome for you I the future." Yoruichi was tempted to laugh as Naruto really seemed to be able to pull of the famous Unohana smile when dealing with her patients and other Shinigami.

'Wonder what would happen if you put the two of them in the same room?' the cat captain thought to herself.

XBreakX

School ended without incident and Orihime went ahead with Tatsuki while he went to the stores to pick up some groceries as well as find the Shinigami. The Shinigami did hide their reiatsu but only enough so hollows wouldn't be attracted.

His search led him to a nearby clothing store where walking out was a woman looking to be perhaps Yoruichi's body age. Long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth along with a figure that not only rivalled Orihime, but surpassed it in terms of bust size if his eyes weren't failing him. she was in a blue short skirt and white shirt that had the top buttons undone exposing a fair bit of flesh to many. Under her arms were a number of bags, too many for her to hold if he was honest.

"Excuse me miss." He called over to the woman "Do you need help there since those are a lot of bags?" the woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes please, I didn't think there'd be so many cute outfits to buy and I kinda ended up like this." Naruto took some of the bags letting the woman give him a once over with her eyes. 'Cute face, handsome body, well-kept appearance, Gentleman… yet another reason why this is a good day.'

"Ahh shopping spree huh. Done that myself a couple times, is there anywhere I can help you bring these to miss…" he fished for a name while subtly letting his blade contact the shinigami's zanpaktou.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, and well I don't have a place to live at the minute, I just arrived in town and got distracted by shopping. Do you know any good hotels mr…" she also fished for a name unaware of the zanpaktou connecting like a spiritual wi-fi.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." he smiled at her making the woman giggle at how good the smile looked on the young man. "If you don't mind, I have a spare room at my apartment as long as you don't mind sharing with a young man like me?"

"Well normally I might say no, but for such a charming young man who offered his help I suppose I can accept. Lead the way Naruto-kun." She replied knowing she would have accepted anyway as long as he wasn't creepy or a huge pervert.

Okay then, I just need to get a little food before we head back to my apartment. You can meet my neighbour Orihime since I think you'll like her."

XBreakX

Inside of a large forest a werecat with peach skin, pink fur, turquoise eyes, and maroon chin-length hair. The fur covering her upper body functioned as a rather provocative shirt that held her voluptuous chest, not covering her shoulders and mid-section, while the fur on her left leg appears as sort of stocking, and puffy shorts that extend mid-thigh.

She had felt something call to her and she'd ended up in this strange forest with the smell of sake in the air aside from the trees around her. She followed it to a small shrine where someone was waiting.

The woman had white skin, deep black hair that went down to her ankles. Her eyes seemed to be have white, dark green and yellow in them that shined in a way that almost seemed unnatural along with the red eyeliner as well. She wore a pure white kimono that was open a little exposing her own generous body but also giving her a majestic look. Next to her was a very tall bottle of sake if the catgirls nose was right.

"Hello there, care to share a drink?" the woman shook the bottle letting the whiff go out to the catgirl.

"Oh yes, I haven't been able to drink ever despite my owner drinking so often. My name is Haineko, what's yours?" Haineko asked sitting opposite the woman and took the bottle and took a chug letting out a sigh of relief as the liquid went down her throat.

"My partner don't use my name too much so call me… but don't tell your owner is she asks okay." The woman replied getting a nod from Haineko.

"Sure thing, been a while since I chatted with the woman anyway. Still we are similar so I doubt she had the patience to chat with me and I get bored so easily. What's your owner like?"

The spirit smiled taking a large chug from the bottle. "Where do I begin Haineko-san?"

XBreakX

"So you're a doctor, that's impressive did you have to train long for that. I mean you look rather young." Rangiku said as they arrived at the apartment building and Naruto opened the door to his apartment letting the lady in first.

"I get that often, but I learned pretty fast. You have any talents aside from picking nice outfits from what I can see in these bags?" Naruto asked as the woman faked shock placing a hand on her chest.

"Oh looking in my bags were you, hoping to find some sexy numbers? You could have just asked." Naruto let out a laugh hearing her.

"Nah rather just enjoy a pretty lady wearing them. I am a perfect gentleman and let the lady make her move first it's more fun that way." He told her as Yoruichi came in and rubbed against his leg, letting out a cute meow "Oh hello Kuro-chan we have a new face joining us, her name is Rangiku-chan come and say hello."

Picking her up in his arms he brought her over to Rangiku "This is my cat I told you about Rangiku-chan, cute isn't she?" Naruto said petting her head.

Rangiku's eyes seemed to sparkle looking at the cat rubbing her head into Naruto's hand. "Oh she's adorable; she's cuter than I thought. Can I hold her?" Naruto nodded putting her I the womans arms who hugged her to her chest almost squealing in delight at the feel of her soft fur.

'I seem to end up in well-endowed girls arms since I met Naruto… must be a lover of them. Not that it matters if he was breast or ass, I have a perfect set of each' Yoruichi thought to herself feeling the breasts against her face. 'Although saying that these could rival Kukaku's set, Naruto-kun's a magnet for girls like this he is technically living with three now if I include Orihime.'

You can hold her while I make some food, my neighbour and students should be here for then as we tend to eat together, you alright joining us and meeting them?" Rangiku shook her head in the positive.

"I'm okay meeting your friends, and what are we eating tonight?" Naruto smiled as he gestured to the ingredients on the side in the kitchen area.

"Sukiyaki, although me and Orihime-chan tend to add a few extra when we eat but we'll be doing that ourselves unless you want to try." Naruto told her as Rangiku titled her head while scratching Yoruichi's ears.

"I'm up to try something new." She told him with a smile as he started getting the necessary cooking equipment forsukiyaki. It wasn't long before Orihime and Tatsuki came into his apartment having given Orihime a key beforehand.

"Huh, Naruto, who is this?" Tatsuki questioned knowing to drop suffixes when out of school with Naruto since he didn't care for formality really, he was okay like that.

"This is Rangiku, I met her while coming back from work, she was having a bit of trouble so I offered to help her out. Turns out she just arrived in Karakura and had nowhere to stay and I couldn't let her go about on her own, could i?" Naruto told her as Orihime looked at him with a star eyed expression.

"Oh that's so kind Naruto-kun, are you letting her stay here then?" Orihime asked getting a nod from the new woman.

"That I am, Naruto here graciously offered to help little old me so I couldn't refuse him. You must be the cute neighbour he told me about." Orihime blushed at Rangiku's words and began to poke her fingers together making Rangiku glomp her and nuzzle her cheek "Oh you are so cute, aren't you?" she giggled as Tatsuki sweat dropped as did Yoruichi who thankfully had landed on her feet when Rangiku dropped her to glomp the teen girl.

"Naruto… where did you find this woman again?" Tatsuki asked wondering if the Chizuru treatment was required for dealing with Rangiku.

"Clothing store and I know what you're thinking. I don't think she has the same disposition as Chizuru-san she appears to love cute things and well you have to admit Orihime-chan does fit into that category." Tatsuki begrudgingly nodded her head knowing while Orihime did have her moments of oddness her moments of cuteness were equal in recurance.

"I suppose, still at least she doesn't look uncomfortable and she might get a new friend out of this. You sure you can trust her to live with you?" she whispered the last part concerned for her towo friends.

"I can handle myself Tatsuki-chan. "He ignored the tiny frown "Rangiku is harmless, like Kuro-chan is." He held up Yoruichi who meowed in agreement, Tatsuki nodded again as Naruto lifted the lid of the pot and letting the smell of dinner waft over the room.

"Mmm been a while since I had sukiyaki, you got the egg for dipping?" Tatsuki asked as Naruto handed her the bowl with the egg for her to crack and beat how she liked.

"For us Orihime-chan I got marmalade and mint mixed together for dipping the sukiyaki. You sure you want the same as us Rangiku-chan?" Naruto asked the secret Shinigami who nodded while Orihime was licking her lips fpor the tasty dip on offer.

"That sounds fine to me." both Yoruichi and Tatsuki just stared at the woman as she took some of the beef and dipped in the strange sauce and tasted it. They couldn't believe that her face sparkled in joy at the sauce.

'Why can't they just have the raw egg for dipping? How did Naruto find someone who likes that kind of food?' she questioned mentally while enjoying her normal sukiyaki doing her best to block out the blissful expressions and happy looks on the three others in the apartment.

"Looks like were the normal ones Kuro-chan." Tatsuki muttered giving Yoruichi a little of her mushrooms which she accepted and ate.

The rest of the night went very well with Rangiku's introduction and how easily she got on with Orihime. Naruto had also served a relatively normal desert of chocolate cake which he'd bought while out with Rangiku earlier. Tatsuki also warmed up to her as she didn't feel the need to teach Rangiku with her femine fists of fury, so Chizuru had them all to herself as much as she'd love that wasn't the case.

When it came time Naruto said goodbye to Orihime and Tatsuki, telling them they'd see them in the morning for school before turning back to Rangiku and quickly informing her what time he got up. She nodded telling him that she would be looking for someone while he was at work and would meet him at the school at the end to join him and Orihime. He knew she'd be searching for basically him while she was here but she seemed fun so would keep her busy with clones all over town letting out a small bit of power to follow.

Although one thing Naruto found when he tried to talk to his sword was that Rangiku's zanpaktou was apparently as big a drinker as she was so both had a large contest which may have ended with both asleep against each other and unable to answer any questions on Rangiku for the moment. He chuckled thinking how big of a drinker Rangiku's spirit was if she kept up with his partner, and she hadn't really ahd the chance to have a different partner for many years so let her sleep and then work off what would be a big headache in the morning.

XBreakX

After this the days seem to mess together for Naruto and his friends. Although he did keep an eye on Ichigo as he continued what he called the trainee period of being a Shinigami as Rukia seemed to be guiding him most of the time. There was nothing but low level and Rangiku was either on the trail of one of his clones, sleeping or had joined him for lunch after he made her a bento each morning.

His friendship with Rangiku was fun as she had the same cheerfulness as Orihime but also had the mature factor to her too. From his sword conversing with her blade Haineko he learned that she was a free-sprited woman who was the complete opposite to her captin apparently. But she also had a very caring side to her which he could see easily from their conversations together. In combat though Rangiku was quite serious and used her mind to help distract her oppnents be it with her natural charm or the clear problems her opponents have.

The two had fun when she came into the school to hang out and lunch time and taken to putting on her own doctor's coat and teasing patients when they came in, something Naruto enjoyed seeing and as such made a game of teasing Ichigo as his reactions were quite entertaining for the both of them.

Naruto told her little of the countries he'd vistsed in his short (cough) life time and she wa surprised that there were countries which were known very well for their shopping and their clothing. She wished she could go there but probably with Naruto so she could try and get a reaction out of him as while he complimented her on her very gorgeous body she hadn't really seen him flustered or blush. Still it only seemed to entice her to try more and while perhaps a tad unsuccessful she did enjoy his honest responses in regard to her looks.

Naruto also trained with the Vizard in secret getting a hang of using cero as well as making some techniques to use with it, but all were still in alpha stage of testing. Still gave him time to hang out and help their area clean up a bit with his clones as it seemed to dreary for all of them. He had spent a couple years learning about interior design so it was easy to remodel the warehouse with clones and supplies. As a result the inside didn't look like so much of a dump and he'd even gone so far as to buy new furniture and creature comforts for the group, Shinji very much liked the jazz albums that he got.

Although the easy going times seem to come to an abrupt halt one day at the office while Rangiku was searching for him hoping for a good lead this time or a least a good outfit in the stores if it didn't go well. A large surge went over Karakura and Naruto's eyes widened as he got out of his chair quite fast. "Yoruichi-chan, do you feel that?" he asked the cat quite seriously.

"Yes, hollows… a lot of hollows. The Quincy must have used hollow bait to challenge Ichigo. I thought he'd have more since than that, his won't end well if neither cant contain the threat." The cat said going over to the open window. "I'll go to Kisuke to make sure he and the others get on the case, what will you do?" she asked as he got his sword and drew it while making a clone at the same time.

"Go to work and deal with the threat to my student's health, I'm not letting them come to harm or anyone else in the town while I can stop it. I'll deal with Rangiku-chan if she find out about me." He said hopping out the window and heading off with his new speed technique that combined shunpo with his lightning fast natural speed.

"Take care Naruto." Yoruichi sped off on her own to Urahara's shop.

Naruto quickly found a tall building that he'd be able to see most of the hunt from. "Honestly Quincy's rivalry with Shinigami bring innocents into it. At least Ichigo tries to be sympathetic, hell that stupid Kon of his has more sense than to do something like this and I had to rap his ass so bad when he tried groping Orihime-chan."

'Calm yourself Naruto, stressing over the issue isn't going to help. You know better than most the issue of Quincys with Shinigami, you spent time s the later remember?' his spirit reminded as she shifted from a sword to a long black bow.

"Yeah I do, still annoys me as Uryu is a good student if a little distant and to do something like this says a lot about his character. It's like Uchiha's quests for revenge, it'll eat him alive." Concentrating with his eyes he created reishi arrows that would home in on targets but would send them on unlike the True Quincy method or erasing them.

Arrow after arrow he shot from his position maintaining focus on targets heading for populated areas and not firing in the close vicinity of Ichigo or Uryu. In his concentration he did not missed the sudden spikes of reiatsu from Chad and Orihime, nor of Rangiku joining the battle. He knew that their friendship with Ichigo may awaken their latent powers but he couldn't do much as having several hundred clones running through the streets would result in questions being asked that he didn't want or need.

Keeping his senses open he was glad when he felt Orihime and Chad take out their respective enemies. "Good they survived, my clone can take over for Orihime, no sense keeping my ability to see secret." He muttered to himself as he spotted something in the sky. "Oh fuck, there just had to be a big one ddin't there?" he groaned moving from his position and hopping over the roofs to get closer.

'The bait shouldn't have drawn this. someone is pulling strings, possibly this Aizen character.' His sword suggested as Naruto skidded to a stop on one roof as two figures jumped in front of him.

"Yeah I think he is." In front of him was once more Stark but next to him was was looked to be a young girl. Her outfit consisted of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole was positioned in the centre of her stomach. The remainder of her Hollow mask is the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it had been cut off, and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye was light pink and she has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner.

"You're on orders again Stark?" Naruto asked shifting his sword back to a blade form. The Arrancar as they were called gave a sigh and a nod to the blonde.

"Yeah I am, my boss said I should hold you up and possibly bring you in. Any chance we can avoid fighting?" Stark asked only to be kicked in the shin by the girl.

"Oi Stark, stop acting like a lazy ass. You can't just ask someone to give up like that, fight and just haul his ass back to Hueco Mundo." The girl cried as she continued to kick the taller man.

"Huh… déjà vu. It's like I'm seeing Shikamaru and Temari all over again." Naruto whispered to himself before deciding to question. "Hey what's your name girl?" He asked while subtly shifting his blades form.

"Lilynette Gingerback, I'm Stark's partner and his motivater when he's being hisusual lazy self." She tolf him placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay… well I guess it makes sense, lazy guys like him do need someone to motivate them. Still aren't you a little young to be his partner?" Naruto questioned earning a tick mark on Lilynette.

"Arrancar don't have ages!" she cried as Naruto just smiled and pushing his thumb against the blade. Stark hearing the sound grabbed his partner and dodged to the side getting a cut on his white robes. "Oh you dodged it… you really do have good senses Stark." Naruto complimented as he stayed exactly where he was.

"You tend to do complicated techniques so I sort of need to. Even that move just now came to fast I barely had time to react." He said letting Lilynette out of his arms.

"True but in fairness I was only going to scratch her my fight with Hallibel taught me about your tougher skin, then again this sword is one of my sharpest so maybe not the best choice." He chuckled to himself looking at the girl. "Still your movements tell me she means a lot to you, I can respect that Stark but my answer remains the same, I won't go with someone who is a manipulating chess master who see his allies as pawns."

"He is not like that, he gave us comrades and made sure we weren't lonely!" Lilynette cried in defence of their boss.

"Perhaps, but does he give you freedom ot does he look down on you like a higher power and keep you under his thumb. As I said before I offer chances to those who deserve them like you and Stark, Lilynette. Still if your continue, zerosen will hurt quite a bit." He moved his han d to his sword again.

"Zerosen… that's… Nakamura?" Stark questioned making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

You know the original blade? Hmmm interesting, somplete this name for me Stark Entou…

"Jyuu." He spoke as if on reflex surprising himself.

"Hoho, you're his spirit. It has been a long time Emonzaemon, I still remember your trying to kill me with what was it again Shinobazuhou…

"Ikasazukorosazu." Stark began holding his head as images appeared of a mark, a blonde woman, his true form and weapons.

So much so that he collapsed on himself only to be caught by Naruto in an instant. "Seems the afterlife may not have been too kind to you, Stark."

"Oi what did you do to him?" said Lilynette grapsing at his cloak looking very worried.

"Reminded him of who he once was it seems. Although souls are meant to lose memories of their past life so the fact he still had them may have caused a bit of conflict, then again I'd also question why a piece of him stands before me." He noticed her flinch and placed his hand up to show he meant no harm. "Go back to your home, I don't want to hurt him or you. you both seem pretty fun and remember that my offer will stay open until you die or become someone I can't forgive. Now I must be on my way, I need to makesure the gaki isn't having too much trouble."

Naruto left leaving Lillynette with the unconscious Stark and she let his words sink in. "I see why you wanted to show me him you lazy ass, even now your fucking sleeping on the job and all you have to show for the mission is a small cut. Still Aizen-sama won't take note due to his control of the Gillian fields." She opened a Garganta and dragged her partner back to their home to get him to bed.

XBreakX

"Hmmm he's helping the flow of reiatsu." Naruto observed the scene wih Uryu firing off Ichigo's reiatsu that was overflowing after he'd dealt a heavy blow to the menos grande. He was standing next to Kisuke and his wife Tessai (chuckle) and the two children fighters.

"Surprising to see a Qunicy helping out a Shinigami, then again he is a substitute." Kisuke said fanning himself with that fan he always kept on him. "I take it you had a little incident as well?" he asked with his grin.

"I met with one of Aizen's arrancar again, same one as before. Managed to make sure we didn't fight, I don't think he was there to fight though." Naruto said tilting his head as he spotted Rangiku appear on a roof overlooking Ichigo. "Guess she took care of the remaining hollows then."

"Oh yes the lovely lieutenant. Honestly Naruto I wonder if all you wonderful books are based on true experience and if we'll be getting a new volume sooner than expected?" he was tempted to pull out one of the books he sneaked from Tessai but knew it would get confiscated again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kisuke, Rangiku-chan and I are good friends I hope your aren't being a pervert thinking I make friends with a beautiful woman just so I can write a book about if we have an intimate connection do you?" the smile and the aura had the shop keeper sweating and quickly darted behind Tessai as a sheld to that smile.

"No, no just a harmless question hahaha." His nervous laugh didn't stop the smile as Naruto kept staing at him. "Right Tessai-san just a harmless question."

I thank you for teaching Urahara-dono the error of his ways Naruto-dono." The bespectacled man gave a bow of his head while Kisuke started crying anime tears.

"Tessai I am not a pervert, why do you think so badl of me?" he asked as Tessai turned his head.

"Past experience, Urahara-dono." He adjusted his glasses to emphasize.

"My clones have picked up Chad and Orihime-chan, they're bring them to your shop Kisuke." Naruto told him as he saw Rangiku turn and meet his eyes and he gave his gentle smile to her as her eyes widened. He gestured his head fr her to follow as they all left the roof to return to the shop.

Letting the other head inside he waited outside the shop for the woman who appeared in her Shinigami robes that had her lieutenant badge as well as the pink scarf she had around her shoulder too. "Yo Rangiku-chan." He greeted her as she frowned at him.

"All this time, I was search for you." She stated as Naruto nodded. "Why couldn't you tell me, were you making fun of me when I came to see you at work or when we had dinner with Orihime-chan."

Naruto shook his head in the negative "No, but I wanted to know what a real Shinigami was like. Surprisingly you are the first that isn't an outcast so respectively I was protecting myself." He said and noticed the hurt look on her face.

"I see…" she turned to leave but Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"But I didn't expect why we'd get on so well and be such good friends, hell Orihime-chan looks up to you now that you're staying with us." He did his best to make sure she didn't go off. "Rangiku-chan you were and are my friend and I am someone who keeps secrets only when very important like you no doubt do. Haineko told my sword that much."

"What? How do you know the name of my zanpaktou?" She asked shocked as he held up his own blade.

"Because my sword is very chatty with yours." He told her, his sword shifting into a red spear then back to its basic katana form. "That and I have very good ears to hear the spirit with it."

But you're human, no human should be able to access their zanpaktou?" she stated confused as Naruto just smiled and led her inside the store.

"I may be human Rangiku-chan but I am far from ordinary. I have seen many things and somehow through it all been able to perform the impossible. Me connecting to my inner blade was but one of them, yet when I came to Karakura I have learned a fair bit more, especially about the world that you come from and I think it's time your learn what is the truth from those who have seen it." sliding the door Kisuke and Yoruichi waited with Tessai.

**XChapter EndX**

**Abrupt intro and skip to the base of where the edges of the Rescue Rukia arc. I know I rushed events but in fairness I will build on them in the coming chapter, Rangiku's role in the events of Rukia's arrest will alter due to this so goona need some time to accurately work with that issue.**

**Yes Emonzaemon is from Katanagatari but rewatching the series and knowing Stark's character it seemed plausible that the ninja from Katanagatari (Do not own in any way) could become the lone hollow. I will write a flashback to explain how Naruto had met the masked ninja back when he was alive and kicking.**

**Naruto will train with the vizard and Rangiku may decide to join them since she sees the reality of what happened in turn back the pendulum arc. Would love possible ideas for her Bankai since nothing has been revealed in the manga and she did seem to be trying to learn to connect more with Haineko in the arrancar arc.**

**Hope you all enjoy reading the chapter as much as I did. Should be updating High School and Aliens in the next 2 weeks If events go well in my life.**

**Until Next time, Bye **


	5. Warrent for arrest

**Help from a Stranger**

**Chapter 5: Warrant for arrest**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Hello my readers, hope your all doing fine. I am really glad that I already broke the 200 review mark, makes me proud to know so many like the story so far.**

**Anyway in regards to the previous chapter Emonzaemon being the previous life of Stark was an idea that came to mind when I remembered they shared the same voice actor. Considering both characters were gun users I felt it fit well.**

**I am aware of mistakes and would love to find a beta for this story who can correct mistakes as well as give his/her own input on the story's plot points.**

**Also quick point, the fact that Rangiku is being told about Aizen will not help Toshiro pick up any faster. I have a plan in mind for that part of the Rescue Rukia are which we are getting close to now.**

**XChapter StartX**

"So… he's been lying to Sereitei all these years and all those captains were innocent. How has he done it?" Rangiku asked shocked after Kisuke and Yoruichi explained the situation with Aizen.

"He's a schemer and a very good one at that. His illusion zanpaktou is the most powerful I've ever seen." Kisuke told her while with his fan out. "But I am a little happy that such a charming lieutenant now knows the truth."

"And… we're no longer serious." Yoruichi chimed sat next to Naruto while Rangiku was on the opposite side of him. Naruto was quite happy with his position between the two women. "So what happens now, and how do we explain the situation with Ichigo and his friends."

"Just ease them in, Kisuke gets Chad while I and Yoruichi get Orihime-chan." He told the man who closed his fan for a moment.

"Why do I feel you're getting the better deal out of this?" He asked to Naruto who just smiled at him in an eerily familiar way.

"Kisuke… what might you be implying?" the man grabbed Jinta and held him up like a human shield.

"Oi Mr Urahara why are you using me as i… Put me down put me down now!" the boy shouted as he saw the reason why his boss was using him as a shield. That smile, it was so gentle it surely meant trouble if he stared at it.

"You know this only gets funnier every time he does it. Remind you of Unohana Rangiku?" Yoruichi asked as the scene of a quivering Kisuke.

"While I am still trying to process the information, I gotta admit this does take off a little of the stress. How long can he keep it up and how often does this happen?" Rangiku asked as Jinta struggled to get out of his boss' grip.

"As far as I can tell, every time he makes a perverted comment that involves his friends, so at this point every time he comes round." The scene degraded with Kisuke grabbing Ururu which worked for five seconds until Naruto patted her pn the head and put her in his lap and returned to smiling at Kisuke.

"We'll need snacks next time. I never thought that Unohana-taicho's smiling technique could be used to well." Rangiku smiled seeing the former captain attempt to hide in his hat.

I know, also wanna go shopping later I know you have expenses for you mission I kinda want some new clothes." Yoruichi offered as Rangiku nodded her head.

"Sure, go shopping with the Flash Goddess how could I refuse. But don't you think we need a second opinion?" she said looking to the fellow blond.

"Ah I see where you're going, I like how you think. Naruto-kun?" Yoruichi called making the male turn and Kisuke peek out from under his hat to see if it was safe.

"Yes Yoruichi-chan what is it?" he asked while petting Ururu's head who was looking relaxed at the soft feel of his hands.

"I'm going shopping with Rangiku-chan tomorrow and we'll need an extra opinion, wanna help out?" Naruto nodded his head while Tessai covered Kisuke's mouth, I really wasn't a good night for him.

"Help two beautiful women by telling them what they look good in, what man could deny such a wonderful request." He said in a charming manner making the two women giggle before Yoruichi returned to her cat form and jumped to his shoulder.

"What man indeed, but come on now we need to look into the two who found their powers today. Rangiku-chan, hold down the fort and return to your gigai so the newbies aren't too weird-ed out." The male cat voice came out before purring as Naruto petted her.

"We will need to explain to Orihime-chan about you at some point though since that way there isn't any barriers between us aside from the minor detail over my…" Kisuke got his mouth free and decided to give his input.

"Unbelievable old age." Naruto's eye twitched, his aura turned black and face the man smiling, only this time he wasn't scared by the smile. Kisuke saw what appeared to be a large beast with sharp teeth and hunger eyes staring right at him.

"Did you say something Kisuke?" that did it. The shop keeper ran out the room as the image faded and the aura settled.

"As I was trying to say, my experienced lifetime, once she learns of that I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine." He said as Rangiku nodded a little shell shocked by the advanced technique that even Unohana-taicho never used, it looked so real as it stared at Kisuke yet vanished like nothing.

'Truly a fearsome technique, his total control is kinda hot, wonder how experienced he is in the bedroom… ohhh possible kinky time with sexy outfits in a single day.' She thought with glee wondering what cute outfits would be perfect to entice Naruto.

Meanwhile inside one of the side rooms Naruto sat with Yoruichi and waited for the two sleeping teens to wake. Orihime was the first to rise, waking slightly earlier that Chad did. She spotted Naruto very quickly "Eh Naruto-kun, what are you doing here and why, aren't I still at school. Wait was what just happened real?" She questioned as Naruto raised his hand to stop her from questioning more.

"Orihime-chan, I have a small confession to make. I am a little strange you see and have powers just like the ones you discovered you had. Mine are similar to young Ichigo's who I know Chad is aware of due to the parakeet incident." The half Mexican nodded his head as was now awake.

"Kurosaki-kun has powers, what are they is he some sort of Rider?" Naruto let out a small chuckle at the idea of Ichigo having one of the famous belts and yelling 'Henshin!'

"No nothing too fancy like that just the powers of what we call a Shinigami but more on that later. Now the two of you have tapped into a hidden potential from being around Kurosaki and to a minor degree me as well. As someone who knows about discovering a new power I intend to help you control those powers along with Yoruichi." He said petting her on the head but removing the suffix as he knew she'd want to surprise them with her true form at some point.

"Eh but isn't that your cat Kuro-chan?" Orihime asked curiously as the cat gave a smile.

"Not quite my dear Orihime." Yoruichi's male voice said making the girl jump in surprise of the talking cat.

"You can talk?" Chad asked making the cat nod in response.

"Indeed I can, I found Naruto not long after he came into Karakura and ended up staying with him since he knows how to treat a good cat like me. Anyway since I am not your average cat I can help you channel and discover your powers again when not in a dire situation. As Naruto said my name is Yoruichi, so please call me as such." The two nodded as Chad turned to Naruto.

"What sort of powers do you have Naruto-sensei?" Naruto held up his sword to Chad as it switched forms and became a small hand held axe.

"Powers similar to a Shinigami but I'd be lying if that was all. Again something you'll learn on the way Sado-san." Chad nodded a little thankful for the use of his actual name as opposed to the misspelling Ichigo tended to use.

"When will we start practising?" Orihime asked as she stared at the sword as it changed back to a sword form.

"Tomorrow, no sense starting while you two are exhausted if only from over use of your reiatsu. Don't worry about school, I'll write you both notes since well it's not every day that you do thing like you did today and not get a good rest." Naruto told them as they got up.

"Do we meet here for training tomorrow?" Chad asked getting a nod.

"Yeah, I have a space in mind for training. Be here at 11 and we will get started but it could be rough training just so you know." Naruto told Chad who gave a nod before leaving the room and the shop while Orihime stayed behind. "Everything alright Orihime-chan?" he asked her.

"Ano… I'm not good at fighting so do I still need the training?" she asked a little nervous as she drew circles in the floor with her finger. Naruto's response was to pat her on the head.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest you are too kind to fight properly but your powers don't have to be used to fight Orihime-chan okay?" Looking up at his face smiled since Naruto was a doctor so knew the benefit of healing which she did have the ability to do.

"Hai, you coming home with Yoruichi-san, also how are you going to tell Rangiku-san?" she questioned as he smiled standing up and bring her to her feet.

"She already knows but Rangiku-chan had her own secrets to tell you when she feel you are ready." She nodded before going wide eyed and blushing as Naruto gave her a hug and held her close. "Also I'm glad you weren't hurt badly today, I was worried when I felt the hollow at the school but I couldn't move from my position to help you. I promise to make sure you never get left alone like that again."

"A…A…Arigato Naruto-kun." She stuttered not seeing the grin on Yoruichi's face. "I… I'll head home and wait for you." Orihime rushed out with a red face hearing the care in Naruto's voice when he hugged her.

Once she was gone Yoruichi hopped back to his shoulder. "She really is cute you know, I wouldn't be surprised if she starts developing a crush on you." The cat told him as he smiled seeing her exit the shop.

"It's her choice if she does, I wouldn't deny she is a beautiful girl and anyone would be lucky to have her." He said honestly in concerns to his neighbour.

"Hmmm, what's your stance on sharing?" Yoruichi asked in wonderment.

"If every wants to who am I to deny the wishes of a lady. But if we even think of including her I'll let her know what it means and how long I have lived and if she would want to be with me since I don't particular like one night stands, I prefer a meaningful relationship." He patted her head for a moment. "If any one plans to share me I fully intend to build something with everyone like making a large family."

"Well that only make things better doesn't it?" she nuzzled into his hand before a small thought came in. "Should we invite Lisa too since she does like her clothes?"

"Don't see why not, hell might as well invite Orihime when we get back home, we'll just say your friends of Rangiku or Lisa." Naruto suggested to the cat who meowed in agreement.

"A girl's day out with a gentleman to carry our bags, care to make it perfect by offering to pay for all our clothes?" She asked him as he tilted his head in thought.

"I'll think about it Yoruichi-chan, now come one we need to introduce Rangiku-chan to the Vizards before we head home." He told her as they walked into the main room with said Shinigami in a white top and jeans that looked very nice on her.

"Oh you're done. How are they taking the news?" Rangiku asked him as she stood up from the table where Ururu had been drinking tea with her.

"They took it well but for now we're keeping my real form a secret so tomorrow you're going to need to call me… hmmm let's say Kurotama." She said suggesting a name given commonly to cats.

"I take it she'll be coming with us then, ohh goodie I can put her in so many cute outfits. Anyone else joining us for the trip?" she asked Naruto who nodded.

"Yes, Lisa from the Vizard, we are heading over there now to introduce you and ask her." He explained as Rangiku was handed her cream jacket by Tessai sensing the woman was ready to leave

"Thanks Tessai." She said to the man who bowed and started ragiing Kisuke into the back of the shop seeing how he would most likely try to learn when they would all be going for their shopping trip and attempt to crash in on the innocent young women's private time.

As they left the shop Naruto waved goodbye to Ururu and started heading in the direction of the warehouse. "So did you know any of the previous captains Rangiku-chan?"

"I was still at the acedmy at the time… Gin was already a seated officer by then. Even now though his actions still upset me after how we grew up together. But to answer the only Otoribashi-taicho is someone I knew to a small degree, only because he saw me on a trip to the academy and commented me on my hair." She told him as Naruto wrapped a hand around her shoulder.

"Well it is very nice hair, almost as good as mine." She playfulling hit him the chest for suggesting he had better hair than her but smiled all the same. "Come on, now thinking about your friend Gin, you and Yoruichi-chan have a day of paid shopping to look forward too, may as well let the bank know that I still need to use my money."

Rangiku and Yoruichi's eyes sparkled hearing him. "Did you just say that you'll be paying for our clothes and accessories tomorrow?" Rangiku asked him as Naruto smiled giving her a nod.

She couldn't hug his face to her cleavage faster. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" she chanted out loud while the cat did the same mentally but would be so cuddling him tonight.

"Nanmifu-han." Naruto muffled voice came over his face full of his friends breasts as he tried to grip her shoulders. He managed to pull himself out and take a gulp of air his lungs had demanded. "Rangiku-chan I need air to live remember, as much as I enjoy your beautiful bod human needs to live come first." He told her as she laughed a little.

"Fine just means you are sharing your bed tonight as that was just a taster." She told him giving him a lick on his whisker mark sending a shiver down his back. "Hmm sensitive are we, even better." She smirked noticing the grin on the cat. "Good thing he has a big bed huh?"

A good thing indeed Rangiku, a very good thing." Yoruichi said while Naruto's grin seemed to grow.

"This days and tomorrow and looking to be very good days." He said to himself as he led the woman and cat forward. The response he would get from Lisa would not make the smile any better in terms of how long it would remain on his face.

Love and Rose once more ended up bowing to the master. "I can't wait for the next volume if it includes such a beautiful woman scuh as Rangiku-san, her beauty has greatly increased in the time we have been from the Seireitei." Rose commented while Lisa was nuzzling the face of Naruto with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and sh e had a good hold on him.

"True Naruto-sama only seems to surpass our expectations. Still the Shinigami lieutenant he brought here is rather fun, and now at least someone knows the truth." Love said turning the page of his copy of Icha, Icha Natsu. "Although I wonder if Mashiro will join them, I think she has only ever worn that jumpsuit."

"Kensei said she has and likes how it lets her do her silly kicks easily." Rose said while looking back at his Icha, Icha Katsu. "Still imagine what they might get Lisa and Mashiro to model for him not to mention Yoruichi and Rangiku… such wonderful sights to see in one go.

"He is a master!" Love proclaimed while giving Rose a manly brotherhood handshake. "A master of Love and Peace."

"Love and Peace."

"Sometimes I feel like there is no one with a grasp on sanity in our group." Kensei commented while face palming, why couldn't someone be like him in this group, was it so much to ask.

"Sanity is something I'm not sure can be used for a number of us, except maybe Hachi but he was trained by Tessai beforehand dso who knows?" Shinji piped up hanging upside down from a set of bars Naruto had placed around with his new designs.

"Your words are hard to accept when your hanging like a monkey Shinji." Kensei said with a tick mark on his face looking up at the blonde.

"Meh I'm used to being upside down, the only problem is the headaches." Shinji told him as he tened to see the world from an inverted point of view quite often. "Still please don't call me a monkey, I don't like the fact the midget's name has Saru in it so I don't wont to be connected in any way to her." His words sadly earned a harsh kick to the face.

"Shut it, I never went to e connected to you and don't mock my name!" Hiyori shouted before feeling a shiver down her back.

"Hiyori-san… didn't we discuss last time the issue of controlling your emotions" Naruto said with Lisa still attached to him, the smile was on his face again and Hiyori flinched seeing it and took a step back. "I had to teach your former captain a lesson not log ago, seems I wil have to do the same." The sharp teeth appeared behind him while the sweet expression remained on his face.

Wh-wh-what the heck is that?" she said wide eyed seeing the beast grin at her and let its tongue lick it's lip. Looking closer she was lookin at what seemed to be a giant fox's head with red eye and black patches of fur that went up to it's ears while the rest of the fur was a deep orange.

What is what Hiyori-san, I don't see anything." Naruto answered as the fox head seemed to release a chuckle. "Please stop trying to change the subject, you need to learn to control your emotions remember or do I need to repeat the lesson again?" Hiyori furiously shook her head at Naruto not wanting to see the fox anymore.

In an instant the fox vanished and Naruto patted the girls head "Good I'd hate to keep instructing someone to control themselves." He said as he walked to the couch where Yoruichi and Rangiku were chatting with Mashiro and seeing if she wanted to join in.

"So Mashiro-san do you want to join in on shopping?" Rangiku asked the grenn haired former lieutenant. The girl tilted her head from side to side for a few seconds before shaking her head in the negative.

"No thanks I'm good. Foxy-kun has already got me some cool manga and Rider stuff so I'm fine. You and Nek-chan can go with lisa and your friend, I'll see if Kensei wants to have fun." She told them happily as Rangiku made a gesture she understood.

"Sure thing Mashiro-san, make sure you have fun with Kensei-san. Oh hi Naruto-kun, Lisa-chan still happy to hear that you are paying huh?" Rangiku giggled seeing Lisa clinging to the blonde.

"That she is, although I may question if she is still cling because of that or because I had to give Hiyori the same treatment I gave Kisuke not long ago." He said as both girls chuckled remembering the scared expression.

"What exactly is that technique Naruto-kun, and what is that image I saw?" Yoruichi asked him as he gave his own chuckle back.

"Mere a way to teach people a lesson and what image all I did was smile and ask a question to Kisuke and to Hiyori." He said making the woman pout for being denied the sating of her curiosity.

"Fine don't tell me, guess I'll find out on my own." She said as he held her chin giving a playful grin now instead of the teasing smile.

"I hope that you do Yoruichi-chan, whatever it is you are looking for at least." He said as he felt Lisa drop from his back. "Oh you back with us now Lisa-chan?" he said as she nodded before caressing his whisker marks. "No fair~" he said as she attacked his weak spot.

"No, very fair Naruto-kun. Offering a girl that and not expecting a reward by gently touching you, I'm surprised the other two didn't already." She said as Rangiku and Yoruichi looked at each other for a moment before grinning and moveing to lick his marks where Lisa's hand was not nearly turning his legs to jelly.

"Even losing, he still wins." Love commented seeing Naruto being tortured by the three women. "Still makes me proud that I was born a man."

XBreakX

Orihime woke the next morning feeling rested and refreshed so got herself out of bed and into the shower to start the day off right. Setting the water to nice and hot she wwashed her body and hair, something she enjoyed since she liked her long hair, it let her wear her onii-san Sora's hairpins, or the Shun Shun Rikka as the six spirits told her yesterday when she saved Tatsuki from that hollow.

'That's right I have training this morning with Naruto-kun and Yoruichi… I still think it's odd the cat can speak like that. At least Naruto-kun will be there to help me with healing if we learn to control it.' she thought to herself as she remembered the hug he gave her and the blush returned to his face. 'He promised to never leave me alone… with that smile I really believe him.'

Getting dressed she got outside ans locked the door before beginning to jog toward Urahara-san's shop where Naruto would be waiting for her and Chad. It didn't take her long to get there and find Naruto outfront with Yoruichi atop his head waiting for her. "Morning Naruto-kun, Yoruichi-san." She waved to the two.

"Morning Orihime-chan, did you sleep well last night, I mean Rangiku-chan and I came in rather late after introducuing her to some people. Anyway we'll wait for Sado-san before getting started on your training." Orihme nodded as she waited next to Naruto before she was handed a small wrapped bundle. "Here is your lunch too, I made you some kiwi filled onigiri, and sausages dipped in fudge, sliced apple with mint sauce and some chocolate cake."

"Thanks Naruto-kun, this sounds great I can't wait to try it." she said as he held up his own bento.

"Made my own so we can try them together, also afterwards Rangiku-chan as well as a couple of her friends are going clothes shopping and she wanted to know if you'd join her?" he asked as Orihime nodded.

"Yes I'd like to go, that sounds rather fun." She said always happy to hang out with Rangiku. It didn't take long for Chad to arrive and they set off toward a nearby construction site to get started on their training.

"Right now that we are here it time I tell you a bit about myself." Naruto started sitting atop a pile of lumber. "Now while I was born human and am still human, I am hardly normal. You see while humans tend to live 80-90 years in a single lifetime I'm currently on possible 30th life time gve or take I stop counting years after a while."

So… you're a Jii-chan Naruto-kun?" Orihime asked making Yoruichi chuckle in her cat form.

"Not quite Orihime-chan, I'm just a little more aged I am certainly no Jii-chan. Still my years alive have let me learn to control many different energies from the power of a Shinigami." He held a small ball of reishi. "Hollow." A ball of black energy that made Orihime notably shudder. "Quincy." A small arrow floated in the air. "And finally my personal, chakra" He created a rasengan which the other three energies orbited around.

"This combined with my zanpaktou I am quite the force to be reckoned with. Any questions?" he asked the two shocked teens.

"Um… what's chakra?" Orihime asked him as Naruto seemingly put on a pair of glasses for his explanation.

"Well Orihime-chan, Chakra is an old energy source that relies both physical energy which can often be known as ki and spiritual energy which can be called reiatsu something we'll hopefully be able to teach you how to sense. Chakra can be channelled through various means be it my body, an object of focused into the elements. Sadly human's ability to fully tap into chakra has not been noticeable for roughly a few hundred years." Naruto told them and the glasses seemed to disappear from his face.

"Because of my experience as well as Yoruichi-san's we believe teaching you to understand and control. To begin I want you both to recall the feelings you had when you used your powers and hopefully that will help you reactivate them." Naruto instructed them and the two began thinking on what they were doing and thinking yesterday.

Within a few seconds cahd was dry heaving at the thought that he believed would activate his powers. Naruto thought it best not to ask for now while Orihime's hairpins glowed before six small spitis emerged from them. "Ahh I did it!" Orihime exclaimed as she saw Tsubaki and the others, although one of them didn't seem to like her very much.

"Well that one." Yoruichi chimed as she hopped over to Orihime while Naruto went over to Chad to try and help him.

"Okay clearly what you thought of wasn't the best image. Instead I suggest the feeling you had when using the power as well as what you were using it for." He suggested as the tall teen closed his eyes, or at least he thought he did, that hair of his made it hard to tell.

Eventually Chad's right arm was encased in reiatsu and it gained a strange red and black armour. After unlocking it Chad turned to Naruto "Thank Naruto-sensei, it seems I got it back, it seems it was a better idea then picturing a female Ichigo."

"Hehe I can see why you dry heaved a little now, but why a female Ichigo?" he ask him since he knew Orihime had saved Tatsuki at the school but not aware of what Chad was protecting.

"When the hollow came I found Ichigo's sister in the park but rjust then I could not fully recall her face which is why I imposed Ichigo's face with black hair, red cap and lipstick." Naruto grimaced hearing the description.

"Yeah that would do it now wouldn't it? well since you got powering up down let's see what you can do…" Naruto said getting ready to take a punch and see just how strong the teen was, it was surprising how tall Chad wa though, I mean he was 6'5.5 and he was only 6'0. He was tempted to rage as his inner child complained about being short again.

XBreakX

Rangiku was waiting at the front of the entrance to the shopping area of town, Yoruichi had already arrived with Lisa having left Naruto after training had finished. They were waiting in anticipation for their shopping spree, even more knowing how Naruto had offered to pay for it all.

Before long they spotted Orihime and Naruto walking toward them. "Oi Naruto-kun, Orihime-chan!" Rangiku waved to the pair making the two walk a little fster toward them. "Oh good your both here. Orihime-chan, meet my friend Kurotama-chan and Lisa-chan they already know Naruto-kun, say hello."

"Hello Kurotama-san, Lisa-san." Orihime bowed to the two making both smirk at the sweet girl.

"Pleasure Orihime-chan, call me Kuro-chan if you want. Ran-chan has told us a bt about you, and I must agree when she say you are quite cute." Yoruichi said making the girl blush.

"Eh um… ano…" she fumbled with her words as Lisa joined in.

"Aww look at that, her face is as red as a tomato." Orihime response was to start poking her fingers together only making her look even more cute to the three women.

"Now, now don't tease Orihime-chan too much." Naruto chided the three as he put his hands on Orihime's shoulder to calm her down. "Otherwise some might pay for their own clothes as I buy Orihime-chan some nice things."

"No promises." Lisa and Yoruichi said together while Rangiku wasn't worried as she still had her paid expenses to fall back on.

"Close enough, but which shop first ladies?" He asked knowing that would be the best he could get from those two in terms of the amount of teasing Orihime would get.

Rangiku grabbed both his and Orihime's wrists and dragged them into the first and possibly most deadly one, a lingerie shop. "Here is first since then we can find outfits to go with what we get here."

'L-l-lingerie?!' Orihime thought in shock as various bras, panties and sleepwear appeared in front of her. 'Wait is Naruto-kun going to see us trying on some of the clothes…?'

"You only have to show them if ou want Orihime-chan, I won't look if you aren't comfortable with the idea." Naruto quietly told her seeing her slight distressed expression.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she looked up to see the soft smile, she liked his smile and he tended to have one on hisface making him look so bright and happy to her. "I… I'll be fine if it's just you Naruto-kun." She mumbled hoping no one would hear but the blonde did as he lifted her chin so that her eyes met his.

"Then I'm sure you'll look beautiful whatever you wear." He told her before looking to the three other women.

"It's like a romantic movie, I may need some tissues." Rangiku mock cried as she and the other two pulled the girl from the touching scene and quickly went to find some clothes to try on themselves as well as pick out some for Orihime.

Naruto went to find the designated men's space in the shop which the stores which was a couch by the dressing room. Thankfully it was comfy couch and barely anyone was in today. After a couple of minutes the curtains opened revealing Yoruochi who was wearing a white lace set of bra and panties which contrasted her natural chocolate skin. "Say Naruto-kun what do you think of this one?" she asked in a husky voive making sure to bend forward to show off her magnificent cleavage.

"Very nice, what's the fabrix like?" he replied as she cupped her as feeling the cloth.

"Pretty good, nice and soft, doesn't ride if I stretch either." She commente as Rangiku came out wearing a pink nightgown that covered her front and bottom but was slightly transparent making Naruto stare right at her.

"Pretty cute isn't it?" she said twiling for him making her puppies jump in the nighty. "I don't have to worry about them falling out with this." inside of Naruto's head there was a chibi Jiraiya waving a banner saying 'I finally got him.'

"Wow…" was all he said as Rangiku came over to hug his arm to her chest.

"Mmm if that's the response I get I'm defiantly getting this. Now to find another just like this, and try harder Kuro-chan." Rangiku smirked at the woman who's eye twitched.

"Oi Naruto-kun, I don't know if this looks okay." Lisa said as she came out the curtain wearing a black strapless bra and thong.

"No it look right, can I get a glass of water please miss, I'm feeling a tiniest bit flushed." The woman nodded quickly getting the boy a glass and giggling at the man's reaction, it seemed like he was trying hard not to faint.

"A-Ano Naruto-kun… I'm not sure if the clothes Rangiku-san picked fit right." Orihime chose this moment to come out the curtain and it seemed Rangiku had let her desire to make the girl look cute was stronger than he thought as Orihime had apparently been given simple white blouse that looked to be made of silk, it had frills over the shoulders and across the open portion at the top which as Orihime suggested was rather tight around her bust by the fact she was spilling out the top as well as the sides due to the face the sleeves were rather wide. Plus the blouse only went to just below her panty line and she had been given a pair of knee high socks creating the absolute zone for her.

'Must not spit take.' He chanted to himself at how sweet she looked in the silk blouse. 'It's too cute, but her natural beauty shines at the same time… how can I be over 1000 and feel flustered seeing a girl like that? I mean I was teasing the others not long ago, maybe it's a strange karma.' Naruto thought to himself as he just threw the water in his face.

"Ignore that, and you are wearing it right Orihime-chan but maybe you need a bigger size to accommodate you. is there anything else Rangiku-chan got you which you aren't sure how to wear?" he asked getting a nod. And she nervously pulled some of the other outfits for Naruto to check and he was not surprised at the outfits the woman picked out… when did this shop start selling cosplay as well as lingerie, it was like some strange joke in an anime.

(Hehehe… watching various animes does this to writing when involving the classic clothing store scenes)

The other three were watching the scene with different expressions Rangiku was pouting due to how Naruto was stopping Orihime putting on the outfits; she had to go to the hidden part of the shop who knew her face at this point. Yoruichi was staring blankly spotting the ever so flushed face but also a little struck by a wet faced Naruto… nearly as good as windwept. Lisa had only one thing to say "We need to me more moe, hmm wonder what cosplay he likes."

XBreakX

"Thanks for today Naruto-kun." Orihime said holding some bags with outfits she didn't mind wearing and were not emberassing to wear. She was glad Naruto was there since she may have ended up in that bunny outfit if she'd been left alone with Rangiku. "I had I nce time meeting Rangiku-san's friends and getting these clothes."

"Good, you did well for your first day of training so think of it as a bit of a reward. Now you go put those clothes away and get cooking, as I recall it's your turn isn't it?" he asked as she happily nodded.

"Right and I have the pefct dish for you and Rangiku-san to try." She said getting her keys and heading inside.

Call my phone when everythings ready Orihime-chan… I'll be heading out with Rangiku-san to talk with Kisuke at his store." He informed her as she poked her head out the door.

"Urahara-san… why?"

Something important has come up. Remember that call Rangiku received at the last shop, it wa from him telling her to meet with him."

"Oh okay then, see you later." She closed the door and Naruto walked back into his room where Rangiku waited in her Shinigami robe.

"it'll be fine Rangiku-chan, they'll just want a report and will be checking up on you. Remember you captain did tend to find you slacking annoying so stop frowning okay." He said as the call was not from Kisuke but from Soul Society telling her that they were sending two members to check on her progress.

"I know… but it seems they are acting a little rash. At best I get messages confirming that I have been searching for you and replies to any findings I found which were slim as you were good at keeping me on the goose chase." She said making sure her sword was strapped tight around her waist.

"But you just have that feeling at the back of your head huh?" she nodded as Naruto strapp his blade to his jeans via the specialised holder he had and putting on his doctor's coat… reminded him of when he used to wear the toad's cloak all the time, those were interesting times.

"Yeah, it's why I asked if you could shadow me. I trust my comrades but with Aizen… I find myself questioning certain events and points during my time in Gotei 13." She said recalling her friend Kira and Hisagi and the day they were part of the training that went horribly wrong.

"I know, hearing about him for the first time reminded me of some of the players from my first life time, he's like Tobi or even Kabuto after he mutated from what I remember. But I'll there for you Rangiku-chan, after such a good day I doubt there will be anything to worry about." He said cupping er chin and putting his forehead to hers.

"You're my friend Rangiku-chan, my fun, beautiful and strong friend. Now let's go." He opened the door for them before both of them took to the roofs and made their way to the park where Rangiku was supposed to meet the messanger.

It was dark when they arrived at the assigned sight and Naruto applied his old stealth skills and refraimed from any use of reiatsu so they wouldn't sense him unless he wanted them too. He watched as the doors of the senkaimon appeared and opened with two figures walking through with their jigokucho.

The first was a tall black skinned man who had dark purple hair and wore a strange visor over his eyes, kinda like that guy from the sci-fi show with the British actor as the captain of the ship. He wore a white haori over his Shinigami robes. The second was a lieutenant based on the badge he was wearing on his arm, he had short black hair that spiked put a little. His face seemed scared on one side with three parallel lines and on the other cheek a tattoo of the number 69 which was identical to the one Kensei had on his chest.

Seeing the two, Rangiku's eyes widened as she decended to one knee in respect to the captain. "Tosen-taicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho I had not expected to see such prominent member of Gotei 13 to simply check up on my mission progress." Rangiku said not seeing the man named Hisagi's eyes look to the floor for a split second.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, squad 10 fukutaicho… we regret to inform you that due to recent information you are being charged with aiding and abedding Kuchki Rukia of squad 13 give her powers to a human and not reporting it as soon as possible. A warrant for your arrest has been issued by Central 46 but I am to tell you that your position is likely to be stripped and your sentence possibly to face time in the Maggot's Nest." Tosen told her in a cold voice looking down not being able to see the shocked expression.

"The Maggots Nest… but I wasn't aware of Kuchiki-san's position, I have been focusing on the mission from Sotaichi since I arrived in the human world." She tried to tell them as the black haired man stepped forward.

"Our sourses are reliable Rangiku-san so please just come quietly back to seireitei, please hand over your zanpaktou. Kuchki-taicho and Abari-fukutaicho should be taking in Rukia as we speak." Hisagi said as Rangiku and Naruto connected the dots.

'he's making sure no one can learn whatever he is planning or what he has done. Fucking bastard, he sent him since Tosen is under his control and clearly Rangiku knows the lieutenant. And he planned it so I would be looking after her while the others go after Rukia and most likely Ichigo at the same time.' Naruto thought clenching his fist and taking out something he had prepared in case of emergencies.

Hisagi began walking forward to place the cuffs on Rangiku and collect her zanpaktou although with a heavy heart since they were friends and she was fun to drink with. 'Sorry Matsumoto.' He thought about two steps away from her.

Before he could get close with the cuffs hisagi was forced to jump a step back as a strange knife was thrown in front of him, a three pronged knife. "What in the wor-hggghhh!" he was unable to finish as he felt something deliver a heavy blow to his stomach before it seemed to twist and he found himself puking on the ground.

"Hisagi!" Tosen cried seeing his lieutenant downed in a single move from someone who appeared from nowhere except a flash of white. "Who are you?!" Tosen drew his sword out in preparation for the fight.

Naruto didn't answer as he drew his own sword and charged at the captain who was pushed back by the force of the blond who was attacking him. "Answer me whowver you are and why are you interfering with justice?" Naruto response was to take one hand off his blade and hold it out toward Tosen's chest.

"Hado 58: Tenran." The tornado like blast shot Tosen and carried Hisagi's unconscious body back out into the path of the park. "Leave Shinigami, you won't hurt her on false pretences so go back to your world or die." Naruto said in a cold tone holding his blade out and pointing it toward Tosen.

"You will not stand in the way of Soul Society whoever you are. But it matters not, the traitor can remain here and receive her punishment after we have dealt with Kuchiki's betrayal against the Laws of Seireitei." TOsen said as he held his Zanpaktou. "Cry, Suzumushi" he declared as he activated his shikai.

Naruto felt a high pitched sound pass over him but it didn't effect him due to his own natural constitution and training in resistance to loud noises. To counter though Naruto pushed off on his feet and closed the distance between them before he could react and delivered a literally bone crushing punch to his chest. The sound of th bones breaking was ony silenced by the cry in pain from Tosen.

'At 20% they really don't stand any chance. Still he'll definetly feel that for a while' Naruto thought turnin away. "Leave Shinigami, next time I crush your heart." Pating and bleeding a little from his mouth Tosen managed to open the senkaimon and use shunpo to carry him and Hisagi through before it closed behind them. "Good they're gone, are you alright Rangiku-chan?" Naruto turned to see that Rangiku had clearly been knocked out by that Captain's ability.

He went over and picked her up bridal style just as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu signature vanish. "Damn, this isn't good." He said as he felt it start to rain around them. "I hate when my luck makes things turn to shit, at least Kisuke is on his way." He flashed to Kisuke who had a large umbrella to cover him and gave a questioning look to Rangiku's state.

"They sent Shinigami to arrest her and send her to the Maggots Nest." He told Kisuke who nodded.

"He always seems to have a plan to cover himself doesn't he?" HE said talking about Aizen.

"Yeah, Rangiku-chan was to be stripped of rank so any thing she'd learn wouldn't be taken seriously if they got her. And now they have taken Rukia as well as take out Ichigo… he's going to want to help." He said knowing Ichigo's personalities.

"I know, but I have a plan to help him get his powers back. What about her though?" Kisuke asked as Naruto let out a sigh.

"If Aizen is making plans we need ways to catch him off guards. I need one of 'those' training dolls." He told Kisuke who knew exactly what he wanted.

"Do you think she has the potential?" Naruto nodded as they came upon the downed body of Ichigo.

"She does… we better get him back to the shop and get him healed." Kisuke nodded as he picked up Ichigo. "What do we do about Uryu I felt him get hurt too?" Naruto asked him.

"Tessai gave some quick healing but he left not long after, I'll tell Ichigo what he said about the ones he fought."

The two then flashed back to the shop. "I'm sending a clone to look after Orihime for the night… I'll need to explain the situation she may end up joining us at the shop." He informed as he made the shadow clone and it left the shop to tell his neighbour.

"Understood… and it was such a nice day too." He said looking at the window and seeing the rain steam down it.

"Yeah it was, I'll use the spare room to look after Rangiku-chan, send Orihime-chan in if she comes by okay." He said to Kisuke and sliding the door open. Ururu came over and looked up at the two blonde. "Ururu… could you make us some tea please." The little girl nodded and went off to make the hot beverages.

Laying down Rangiku on the futon in the spare room Naruto sighed as he laid against the side of the room and waited for Ururu and eventually Orihime as she did decided to come by with a tub filled with what was most likely dinner.

Naruto explained what had happened to Rangiku and Rukia to Orihime and she sobbed into his chest hearing her new friends were in so much pain. The two of them after such a long day ended up sleeping next to Rangiku who in her unconscious state grabbed onto Naruto as if he were a life line.

XBreakX

When sulight hit his eyes Naruto darted open and tried to sit up from his place on the futon. His attempt to get up though was foiled by the two bodies plus cat on top of his body. Rangiku had his arms wedged very deeply into the valley of her breasts and actually managed to make his arm disappear. Orihime on his left arm was hugging his side and had her head resting against his shoulder wearing her baby blue pajamas and small nightcap she's got herself yesterday. Finally Yoruichi was curled up on his chest; most likely she didn't want to be left out of the sleeping trio and joined in during the night.

'Well at least she looks relaxed now, her body isn't tense either.' Naruto thought in regards to Rangiku. The three girls remained sleeping and cuddled closer as he tried to get his hands free to perform the shadow clone jutsu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream cried out rousing the three women from their sleep.

Hmm, that was Ichigo, guess Tessai decided to stay close right over him… thought he was joking." Naruto said as Rangiku blinked open her eyes to see the whiskered face of Naruto.

"Naruto?" her mind quickly went through its boot up process recalling the night before. "Naruto!" she seemed to dive into his chest where Yoruichi had luckily jumped away after hearing the scream. Naruto just moved her free arm to stroke her hair while whispering softly to her to calm her down.

"Shhh, it's okay Rangiku-chan, you're safe now." He said turning to Orihime who was rubbing her eyes. "Orihime-chan can you get Ururu-chan to make us some tea please." She nodded seeing the woman's state and got up to fetch the little girl.

"Rangiku-chan… we are going to work this out but Rukia has been arrested too and they managed to get her back to Soul Society. I need to ask if you will help in saving her." The woman replied with a nod into his chest.

He pulled her face out and he saw her eyes a little red now, evidently she'd been crying during sleep. "I…I'll help, but how are we going to go against Gotei 13 and seireitei?" she asked him.

"Rangiku-chan you're going to learn Bankai."

**XChapter EndX**

**I am really surprised how quickly this came out, I mean I was on a role after last chapter. I guess it's since I have a bit more of a guideline that High Scholl and Aliens to follow and a bit more fun to make with more adult charcters.**

**Yes Rangiku will be going through the same method as Ichigo did but it will be during the ten day training period and with the vizard too. I hope you enjoyed the shopping scene though as was a little unsure if it sounded good as I read through but hey it's me.**

**GxTBilly managed to guess what the spirit's character was based off so as a result of this I pat them on the back and as per request Soifon has been added to the harem.**

**I am roughly half way through the Aliens chapter so please be patient just getting little stuck. Although I will say a pair of sisters may be joining the story and three teasers start 'The Plan.'**

**Until Next time bye**


	6. Training

**Help From a Stranger**

**Chapter 6: Training**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Haaa… this story is coming too easily both a good thing and a bad thing I guess in the long run. Once more I go about writing this… well we do what we love when fanficing.**

**One reviewer has been constantly asking about pairings and right now I will simply say it. This is Ichi/Tatsuki pairing, with Renji/Rukia and of course Naruto/Harem. For the harem so far here's who made it: Orihime, Rangiku, Lisa, Yoruichi, Harribel, Soifon, Unohana. Anyone else will be put up after they join up and before people question why I planned Unohana after I gave Naruto the smile.**

**Some of you may recognise the variantion of a certain landlady in the last chapter and well done if you did.**

**Big thanks to Silvadra-zero for his first betaing of my story, hope he keep up the good work.**

**XChapter StartX**

"Bankai?" Rangiku said alarmed hearing how her friend was intending to teach her something that was captain level. "Naruto-kun, I can't learn Bankai yet, I'm not strong enough."

"I'm afraid the situation call for you to learn it Rangiku-chan and we have time to train." He told her running his hand through her hair in a gentle way. "We have time to train so was are going to use it wisely by training with Shinji and the others as well as private lesson from someone who earned the right to use Bankai some time ago. You are strong Rangiku-chan." He looked into her eyes again "I know it, you know it, Orihime-chan knows it so don't say you aren't strong… just a little lazy from time to time."

"I'm not lazy, I just don't like work and enjoy the occasional nap is all." She defended with a small pout before sharing a small laugh with Naruto. "How am I supposed to learn Bankai though since it's supposed to take 10 years to attain and many more years to master and we only have a month is Rukia has a month before her execution?"

"Simple, we have the first head of the Shinigami Research and Development Section, and he already made a method to speed up the mastery of Bankai to only 3 days." He held out his fingers to the woman's astonishment, the most powerful technique of the Soul Society, to learn it in only three days was inconceivable to her.

"How?" she said her mouth agape as the man smirked while Orihime came back with tea and breakfast.

"Secret Rangiku-chan, thanks for the tea Orihime-chan, where did you get the food?" he asked the girl as she set the tray on the table.

"Ururu-chan had it ready. Kurosaki-kun has apparently awoken as well." She said sitting down.

"I thought that was his scream. Anyway Orihime-chan, since the current situation has escalated we are going to need to speed up yours and Chad's training and to do so you'll be coming with me and Rangiku-chan to meet some friends who I know can help the both of you." He told her as she started nibbling on some of the rice she had.

"What about Yoruichi-san?" She questioned as Naruto handed a bowl to Rangiku and got his own and started eating.

"Yoruichi-san will be coming with us to help observe your abilities and your progress. And don't worry about Ichigo or Tatsuki. I'll be sending word to Tatsuki that you'll be having private lessons with me about healing; it won't be far from the truth. We'll be going to see them after picking up Chad and after both of you get dressed into new clothes after washing as Rangiku-chan's hair is a mess right now." Orihime giggled seeing the riffled up hair on the woman, she usually kept it so nice and tidy.

"Eep!" Rangiku sped out the room not liking the reality of not looking at her best so rushed to the bathroom, throwing out Jinta as he was about to enter.

"Ahh she's back to normal, good. Shall we continue breakfast Orihime-chan?" she nodded and they chimed their bowls before continuing their meal even as Yoruichi entered and managed to snags Naruto's fish from him with the big eyes, her cat form had as the ultimate weapon.

"So what is going to happen to Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked a little concerned for her friend.

"To be honest… he's in for a tough few days but knowing him he'll pull through fine. I am going to be observing and maybe helping Uryu but since we haven't talked much I expect him to be stubborn if I offer help." Naruto said snagging his bacon before the cat sneaked off with it or tried to use her eyes again.

"Mmm bacon… makes breakfast better every time." Naruto said nibbling on his piece of pork. "I should bring some to the others too before we arrive."

"What are the people we're going to meet like?" Orihime asked as Naruto picked the rice that had got stuck to his face.

"You've already met one… Lisa-chan is a member of the group. But answer your question, they are friendly but also very quirky, so pretty much like me except none of them have a doctorate."

**XBreakX**

"So that's the state of things, huh? Well I guess we can let you use our tra- is that bacon?" Love said seeing the packets pulled out of a plastic bag after Naruto explained that, they would need the underground training area as well as I their help training the two teens.

"Yep, you get one to hide in that mini-fridge if you help Chad here with his training among other things." Naruto offered and the shades wearing man quickly took the pack and flash stepped to hide it in his room, he loved bacon.

"I feel like you manipulated him and Rose too well." Yoruichi said on top his shoulder with a small sweat drop. "If it's not that smile, you know how to get what you want with your friends."

"It just helps to be friendly and offer things they like. Negotiation is an important skill to learn, gets you out of tons of fights in life. Come on everyone take a seat until everyone is here and we all know who's training who." Naruto said while Love fetched the others and brought them up with Rose smiling seeing Rangiku again.

"So things are turning to shit and you want our help, huh?" Hiyori said with her usual tone of not caring or rather rudeness.

"An eloquent expression as always Hiyori, but I cannot help, but say she does asked the obvious question." Rose said flicking his hair to the side.

"Well yes, things have gone rather pear shaped very quickly, heck I had to get Rangiku-chan out of a precarious situation so she's technically getting the harshest training out of the three I brought. Still if my luck, when trouble comes round, holds true and I know it will, we need all the training we can and you guys have a lot more experience to offer them." Naruto said as Shinji came forward and looking over the three.

"So… what do you want us to do… and what do we get out of it?" Shinji asked with his toothy grin as Naruto unsealed a box from his wrist. "Hmm, what have you there?"

"70 inch Plasma TV… with Netflicks and the three main consoles and an assortment of games for each including this…" he held out a game with a red hat wearing mustached plumber in what appeared to be a go kart.

"DEAL!" was the unified cry from almost the entire Vizard group, except for Hiyori who was just a little moody due to the two girls Naruto had brought with him.

_'Why the hell does he have to bring those two girls… one of them is like what 15, what the fuck does she feed herself to grow like that?'_ Hiyori thought with a twitching eye as the men collected the box and took it to the area where they would set it up and resisted the urge to start it up.

"Well now that payment is out the way we can discuss business. So who do you need for their training?" Shinji asked unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Well… first is Chad. Chad has some high level strength for a human and has special armor that appears on his right arm. Love I'd prefer if you help him since I know your strength is probably the highest here so you can help him channel it right as well as get him some real time combat abilities." Love nodded already signed on and interested to see how Chad's powers worked.

"Orihime-chan is not a fighter… she is a healer first and foremost but I don't want her to be defenseless. Hachigen, I'd like for you to help her with training her skills with Lisa providing a sparring partner to help her get experience defending herself and avoidance tactics." The large man and girl nodded in acceptance, Hachigen could tell she was sweet and also not loud like the rest of the group and Lisa was already friendly with Orihime, she had no alternate motive at all.

"And for Rangiku… I technically need Kensei, Shinji and Rose. You three are captains who have attained Bankai so you'll be perfect to show Rangiku how to use her Bankai against different types of enemies and effects as she will be against me too after she awakes it. I procured an item from Kisuke to help her. Hiyori… while I don't really have a job for you if you get the time, can you help Love with Chad's combat training since you agility may also help him gain greater speed of his own." The other nodded while Mashiro grinned as she now had the TV to herself… Next stop Mario Kart Wii.

The group minus Mashiro went down stairs and split into their respective training groups with Naruto creating clones to help observe the others. Finding a good open area with plenty of places to watch Naruto unsealed the item needed to help Rangiku. The Tenshintai; a vaguely Human-shaped, man-sized doll, it was used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a Zanpakuto into the real world and would last for three days before changing back into the doll.

"Rangiku-chan, this is the Tenshintai. This is the item we'll use to make sure you obtain bankai, how it works is that you stab it and the training begins, the four of us we'll watch while you work with the spirit of you zanpaktou." He spotted Shinji raise his hand. "Yes Shinji?"

If she'd gonna be at this for three days, do we need to stay I mean you only kinda need us after she finishes right?" He questioned as Narut's head dropped.

"Yeah that's right… you can go join Mashiro and I'll look after her with Yoruichi." Shinji went off with Rose following, but Kensei staying with Naruto. "Sometimes I wonder how you haven't destroyed this place in frustration Kensei."

"It isn't from lack of trying, but Urahara made sure it was durable, he even managed to put in a hot springs like the original has apparently, only he didn't tell us where it was yet, I only found it 5 years ago, still the spring water heals cuts and bruises so should be good for her when she finishes each day." Naruto patted him on the shoulder, which placated the riled look on Kensei's face a little.

"Well look at it this way… I can manipulate the man a little next time I see him." He offered as Kensei looked at Naruto.

"It's the smile isn't it?" the chuckle confirmed his question. "Good, I'll tell you what you can do for me later."

"Um… how am I supposed to use this thing?" Rangiku asked now poking the white doll with curiosity.

"Ah yes, well bluntly put, you stab it with your zanpaktou and that will start it. You ready to begin Rangiku-chan?" she looked at the two before back to the doll and drew her sword out.

"We're on the clock so I guess better now than later." She said stabbing the doll in the chest and it began to glow. It took a few seconds but the human form of the were-cat Haineko appeared in front of the three people plus cat. Said Spirit started stretching out much like the feline she was.

"Mmmm, so good to get to stretch my legs." She turned to Naruto and Kensei "Oh hi guys nice to meet you, especially you Naruto-kun, your partner and I talk so often." She walked over to Naruto with a swing of her hips and purred as she roamed her hand up her body. "You are a lot more hunky up close."

"Hey Haineko, leave Naruto-kun alone and come over here." Rangiku said with her hands on her hips seeing her spirit try to flirt with Naruto.

"Just hold on a minute Baa-san, after hearing so much about him I wanna spend a few minutes with him." Rangiku felt an arrow stab her with the words 'Baa-san' on it.

"As much as I would like to speak with you Haineko-san, you do need to help Rangiku-chan." Naruto said petting her head on her hair ears and she nuzzled into her hand.

"Mou, call me chan Naruto-kun and alright I'll help Baa-san." Cue another arrow stabbing Rangiku.

"Good, Rangiku-chan needs your help to get stronger Haineko-chan and I'm sure I have a bottle of sake for you and my partner for when she manages it." Haineko's grin only grew as she turned back to her owner who was emitting a dark aura.

"Sure let's get things started off." Haineko snapped her fingers making tons of ash to come up around them and surround Rangiku. "If you want to gain my power, you're gonna have to find out the source of the ash, when you do I might be able to get you to Bankai." The ash started turning in at least a dozen large cats the size of lions, all with jade eyes and snarling mouths. "Good luck Baa-san," she said as Rangiku cut off the head of one cat to vent her frustration only for it to reform in but a second. "Oh and by the way those cats aren't going down if you don't so it the proper way, nya." Haineko stayed at the side while Rangiku stared her own personal catfight, only not in a way that would make for a great addition to Icha, Icha.

**XBreakX**

Chad looked at Love who was pretty much as tall as him. Love looked at the armored arm Chad had with intrigue. "Hmmm you say the first time you fired a blast of energy right."

That's right, with it I destroyed the Hollow I was fighting against but I don't know how to control it yet." Chad informed him looking at his hand in wonder.

"Something to work on later, but first things first… hit me." He told Chad thumping his chest "Hit me here as hard as you can, don't hold back."

What?" Chad questioned the man.

"I need to see just how strong you are so hit me here, I can take it trust me, I spared with Kensei often enough." He told Chad who seemed reluctant but since this was someone Naruto had gotten to help him train it would be best to do as they told him. Taking a breath Chad ran straight at Love and threw the strongest right he could right now, the sound of the impact echoing in the training ground and the air behind Love being turned up.

"Not bad." Love said without any sign that the blow had hurt him in any way. "You got potential but speed is something that we'll need to work on." Brushing off the fist love turned to the nearby boulder that was a big as an average house. "When we really get into it I want you to be able to do this." Love jabbed the large stone but the simple tap pulverized the boulder sending rocks scattering around. "And that will be on your own, but with your armor, I want to see this kind of punch."

Love punched the ground that rumbled beneath his feet as he formed a crater in it the ground under Chad's feet shook as he lost his footing and fell on his ass. "And if you ever plan to face a captain, which you really shouldn't, you'd need something like this." Love donned his Oni-like hollow mask and grasped the floor howling as he literally split the ground beneath him. "This is the strength you need to fight someone of my caliber, but trust me the best we can hope is the second at this point."

"Such strength…" Chad was shocked by what he saw, he knew this man was strong but to rip the earth apart and that mask… it felt familiar for a reason. One thing was for sure, his training was going to be tough as Love dispelled the mask and cracked his knuckles. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Chad could attain Tsunade level strength if he trained hard enough as he observed from a small distance not wanting to get caught in the blast.

**XBreakX**

Hachigen and Lisa had sat down with Orihime in a small triad. "So what is this power you have Orihime-san?" Hachigen asked in his gentle voice as Orihime touched her hairpins.

"My power comes from my hairpins… it's called the Shunshun Rika. With them I can make a shield using three of the pins, a healing barrier with two and an attack with the last one." She explained as Hachigen hummed to himself.

"Might you display these abilities please?" He asked getting a nod from the girl.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject." Orihime called forth three spirits that created the triangular barrier before the Kido practitioner. He gave the barrier his critical eye being adept in crafting barriers and poked the shield to see it's resistance before using Bakudo 1 Sho to test its blocking capabilities. The shield cracked a little but the force was still blocked.

"Orihime-san… are the abilities attached to your emotions?" Hachigen asked getting a nod.

"Um yes… Tsubaki said for his ability I needed the intent to making it effective I think it's the same for the other two." She answered but not fully sure herself and a little nervous having to display her ability but the Naruto's clones inviting face seemed to calm her down.

"Did you find it difficult to attack with this Tsubaki spirit you have?" Lisa questioned the girl as Hachigen started poking the barrier again, she wondered if all the powerful barriers were orange.

"I did for a moment, but I needed to save Tatsuki, so I managed to defeat the Hollow in the end." She replied as Lisa nodded.

"How would you feel having to attack a human like me?" She asked getting a nervous look from the girl.

"Ehehe I don't think could." She looked down at her feet. "I don't like the idea of hurting someone." She mumbled a little but both still heard.

"That is perfectly fine Orihime-san, not everyone has the will to cause harm, and the Seireitei has a division specifically for healing Shinigami. I myself am the healer of our group and if you wish I can teach you what I can when we fully compare your abilities to some mine alright." Hachigen smiled getting an equal reaction from Orihime.

"Thanks Hachigen-san and you too, Lisa-san." She bowed her head.

"Don't thank me yet Orihime, I still have to train your speeding and dodging ability, I am not going to go easy on you as I doubt others will." She told Orihime who pumped her fist.

"I'll be fine Tatsuki taught me a lot of self-defense classes so I shouldn't be too bad." She said proudly thankful for all her best friends help.

"We'll see."

**XBreakX**

The hours of training pressed on with Orihime getting more lessons from Hachigen and having a hellish time when Lisa started attacking her, with a batsu game being implanted where if Orihime got too many scratches on her top she'd be forced into some strange outfits Lisa had. Her words had been "You must be more moe and if you want to keep your style get better quickly." Now since Orihime was a beginner she obviously ended up in a magical shojo outfit for her first punishment, thankfully Hachigen had turned away when this had happened.

For Chad, one might equate it to a slug match style of training with Love engaging the boy in combat, helping him to understand why speed was equally important as power and durability during combat. Although when Hiyori tagged in to help she seemed more content simply trying to kick Chad in the face as hard as possible with hollow mask on.

Admittedly this display of power was met with Chad firing off a blast of reiatsu from his fist which blew the blonde midget back a far bit and left a small bruise on her hand which she used to block. While a small milestone Hiyori's personality did not really make Chad feel elated about the bruise more annoyed at himself. But Love did tell hm to use this as a bench mark since if he could get more than a bruise or even a scratch on Hiyori he'd be only the better for the Shinigami of Seireitei.

Rangiku had not had the best training with the constant attack of the cats putting her stamina to the test as well as her reflexes. She hadn't been able to dispel even one of the cats by the time the first day ended and the Tenshintai deactivated. Her Shinigami robes and been torn up quite badly and she had various scratches marring her once perfect skin, along with her fatigue. Haineko had spent most of the time hanging off Naruto as she told him some of the embarrassing things she's tried to wear or the funny stuff she pulled when drunk. All of it only made Rangiku want to punish the were-cat spirit but was unable to do much right now. Still when Naruto offered a trip to the hot spring located in the training area she felt a little better and that is where we join them now, Kensei having walked off to see if he could cook himself something without anyone annoying him.

"Ahhh, much better now." Rangiku sighed in relief as she felt the warm water on her skin. She leaned back against the large stone as a small floating tray came by with a bottle of sake and three cups for her, Naruto and Yoruichi who was in her cat form in case Orihime or Chad came by, she wished she didn't have the desire to see their shocked faces but she was content to seeing Naruto's body glisten with water again. "I'm glad this is here, today's training only seemed to give me lots of scratches and annoy Me." She said with a pout, while pouring herself another a cup of sake.

"Be thankful the hot spring offers some healing for those scratches, you're probably going to end up with more tomorrow unless you figure out what it is your zanpaktou wants, besides Naruto-kun of course." Yoruichi chuckled as Naruto fed her some sake as she rested on his shoulder and his other hand refilling his cup on the tray.

"I seemed to attract cats in life… must be the whiskers. Still I wouldn't worry too much Rangiku-chan, you'll figure out what Haineko-chan wants." Naruto said drinking from his cup his scars on his body and face now revealed since he was relaxed.

"I suppose still I don't like she just hangs off you." Yoruichi and Naruto had a unified sweat drop seeing how Rangiku tended to do that herself. "Also how did you get that scar on your eye Naruto-kun? I mean you seem to heal at an unexpected way so how come you have that?"

"Well if I'm honest it goes back to my very early years, first century of my lie back then. You see I was in my first war; a shinobi war to be exact and back then was well… naïve to the world and the horrors of war and also believed that I could save some guy. My reluctance led to a fight between us that ended in me literally taking his heart and him destroying my eye with his blades a metal one and a pure lightning one." He said brushing his thumb across his eye scar.

"Re-growing an eye is painful the first time you do it, especially if your also repairing damage to your skull as well. But it did teach me a lesson, getting rid of your enemies if there is no hope of convincing them to surrender should be done as soon as possible. Although people like Aizen are more difficult since they plan so much." Naruto took another drink and offered the cup to Yoruichi too who accepted happily, nothing better than sake in a hot spring with the object of your affection.

Rangiku leaned into Naruto shoulder and relaxed more into him, to which he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Anyway from the memories from the clones I sent it seems Chad's training has starting like I expected while Orihime-chan's is both good and bad."

"How was it bad?" Yoruichi asked him as she got another sip from her cup.

"Lisa-chan has made a batsu game out of training and as a result Orihime-chan ended up looking like a magical shojo." Naruto said as the two women blinked for a moment.

"I hope she took photos Orihime will look so cute in something like that, hope she does some other outfits as well." Rangiku said with Yoruichi nodding.

"Hopefully French maid will be next on the list." The cat suggested making Naruto dunk his head in the water.

"I somewhat fear for Orihime-chan's innocence. Yet at the same time I'm curious what Lisa-chan will no doubt get her to try on." Naruto said silently weeping for slipping into the dark side… damn beautiful, yet perverted women. "That does remind me that I have to go see Ichigo's family to let them know he's fine, his two sisters will be worrying."

"Isshin will expect it a little, but his daughters will be curious, can I come?" Yoruichi asked him getting a nod.

"Sorry I want you here with Rangiku-chan, you'll be staying here and resting for training tomorrow." He explained feeling her nod her head as she had managed to move to sit on his lap, thankfully he'd closed his legs as she rested her head against his chest.

"I know… but I need to ask, are we gonna get time to rest I mean properly before we storm Seireitei?" Naruto refilled the cups for all of them empting the last of the sake, they only used a small bottle.

"If I'm right we will get to spend the festival together before we go, so work hard and you'll be able to have plenty fun there." She giggled hearing the joyful tone.

"I'll be sure to do my best, but what about you Naruto-kun, aren't you going to train?" she asked getting a nod as well as he finished his sake.

"I am training, but doing it my way so you might not even notice me training around you." he told them as he let he head rest against the stone wall behind him. "No teasing my whiskers right now." He said with his eyes closed.

"Awwww" whined Yoruichi and Rangiku, sounding weird with Yoruichi's male voice at the denial of teasing his birthmarks again. It was their new favorite hobby when with Naruto.

**XBreakX**

Later on Naruto was in front of the Kurosaki clinic "It's homely at first glance… wonder why he's always scowling though?" Naruto said aloud walking past the gate to the front door and ringing the bell.

A fairly young girl with black hair opened the door "Hey, who are you?" she asked Naruto who blinked.

"Um is your father in Kurosaki-san?" he asked the girl who he believed was the elder twin Karin.

"Dad, there's something at the door for you, he's wearing a doctors coat like you." Karin said before a tall mean with short black hair and stubbly beard also wearing a doctor's coat.

"Oh aren't you the new doctor from my son Ichigo's school?" he asked him getting a nod before giving Naruto a hard stare. "Do you… know the doctors handshake."

"Oh course, shall we?" Naruto returned holding out his hand. Karin and her twin sister Yuzu looked over at the pair of men and saw how they gave each other a handshake before hiding their hands with their coats, only those in medicine would know the secret handshake.

"Good, now that you have done the secret handshake come right in. is this something about my son?" Isshin asked fully knowing where his son or more who was with.

"Well Ichigo had commented that he wanted to go over some things with his friends, he said his sisters might be worried and was sorry was leaving them with you apparently." Isshin started crying manly tears hearing what his son had said and rushed over to a large portrait on the wall of his late wife.

"Oh Misaki! What has happened to our boy? Was I not showing him enough love every morning?" he said praying to the smiling woman's face.

"Maybe because your expression of love is to try and sneak attack Ichigo every morning and when he gets back from school, and take down that poster dad." Karin told him bluntly while returning to her meal.

"Is Ichi-nii okay ummm…" the younger sister Yusu asked Naruto and he smiled down at her.

"Doctor Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto, Yuzu-san." He said fishing into his pocket. "Lollipop?"

"I'm not that little Naruto-sensei," she said as he twirled the lollipop.

"It's strawberry." That got her; Yuzu took the sweet and put on the side for after she finished the rest of dinner. "Well that them, care to share a small drink with me Isshin-san?" Naruto asked pulling out a small gourd of sake.

"Hmmm, I don't see why not, I rarely get to drink with a fellow doctor and the one I do know is a bit of a stiff and a workaholic." Isshin said as the two went outside and sat down on the step, the mood instantly changing between them.

"So you're the new face that appeared that interested Urahara?" he said taking the offered gourd and uncorking it to take a sip. "Your younger than I expected."

"I get that a lot, still it's nice to know that my good looks keep after being alive for so long. You'd never guess I'm over 2000 years old." He chuckled taking a sip himself. "They'll have moved on to cutting the chain by this point." he said referring to Ichigo's regaining of his Shinigami powers.

"I figured… should take him another 9 days to regain them… he'll end up doing it in half the time." Isshin said rubbing his beard of any spilled sake.

"I agree, he seems the type to exceed expectations. Just wish he'd mellow out a bit more, should we see about getting him a girlfriend once we get back from this business in Soul Society?" Naruto questioned getting a small grin.

"I'd love to see him smile more with a pretty woman, but I doubt you can manage it. Then again I don't really know you so perhaps you can, who would you set him up with?" Isshin asked a little curious.

"Tatsuki, childhood friend seem to be good matches and add the fact she'll beat his face if he gets out of line." Isshin nodded his head at the suggestion.

"That's not a bad idea, but you'd have a lot of work with the tomboy and my son. Still good luck to you." He took a large swig before handing it back over. "Just wish I could look after him like a dad's supposed to but I haven't had any power in twenty years."

"You're alive and love him like a father should, that is one power you don't lose anytime soon. And all of us will look after him, hopefully we'll finish this battle before Aizen can get away with whatever he plans to do." Naruto finished the sake before standing up. "We should be free to join the festival and don't worry too much about that boy, he'll have everyone around to keep him in line."

"I'm sure you will, and nice meeting you Naruto. I can tell you're going to be a good friend and great drinking partner." Naruto chuckled to himself.

"No one's beaten me yet so I look forward to see how you hold up." Naruto left through the front door with a smile on two of the family's faces, Karin only looking bored at how enthusiastically her father waved goodbye to the fellow doctor.

**XBreakX**

Progress with the teen and lieutenant began again once they were dressed and fed, Naruto reactivated the Tenshintai for Rangiku and she was once more attacked by the ash cats while he found a were-cat snuggled to his arm and burying it in her voluptuous form.

Orihime was discussing her healing technique today while worrying what outfits Lisa was try and most likely succeed getting her in once her training started. Chad would be sparing with Love and Hiyori while the others, well…

"Ah, blue shell, NOOO!"

"Bullet Bill go, take me to second, damn rainbow road."

"Go Toad go! Mashiro want to win the cup with perfect 60."

Yeah, best not mentioned due to strangeness of great warriors becoming childlike with the racing game, a very good one he'd admit. Still by the time midday arrived Rangiku had once more gotten tons of scratches and her robes being torn too. All of this with no progress with the test set by Haineko.

"Ergh, why won't you stupid cats just stay down!?" Rangiku, shouted in frustration cutting down three cats only to re-spawn as fast as she could cut down.

"Since you're not doing it right, hey Naruto-kun since Baa-san is busy, wanna go to the hot spring?" she moving to caress his whiskers, her tail wagging in happiness as she felt him shiver. "She isn't getting it since she can't charm or tease her opponent to letting her get an advantage. Come on now." She started dragging Naruto who saw the look in Haineko's eyes and knew what she wanted.

"Don't you dare, take my Naruto-kun! Hado 31: Shakaho!" holding up her hand Rangiku shot out red fire at the cats who tried to jump away, only one getting caught in the blast. When the smoke cleared Rangiku saw that there was now one less cat in the pack. "Huh… where's the last one?" she muttered until she noticed the wisps of her kido.

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. _Hado 33:Sokatsui!" using the wider ranged fire spell Rangiku managed to take a fair number of the cats. "The origin of ash… fire. Fire is how I beat them, guess I beat your trial Haineko." Rangiku gave a smug smile seeing the as cats dispel.

Haineko pouted at the lost chance to get some cuddly time with Naruto; still she had a job to do. "Yeah you did, you couldn't have taken just an hour or two to figure it out though… now I have to fight you." Rangiku looked confused as Haineko stepped forward. "You didn't think it would be that simple did you, then again it is you." She mocked before crating a sword that was the mirror of the one Rangiku was already holding.

"Now you fight me and try and use what you learned already to beat me Baa-san. You better work for it or I'm gonna be spending some hot spring time with Naruto-kun while you get treatment from all the cuts I'm going to give you." Haineko charged to attack Rangiku who was able to bring about her defense in time to catch the blow.

"Well that's them for now." Naruto created a clone to watch over the pair while he left the training area and the warehouse to go check something out. "Let's find that troublesome kid." Opening his senses he sought out the signature and found who he was looking for in almost an instant. "Hmmm, better get some snacks if I'm going to check on him. Donuts, I think." He said making sure his sword was strapped correctly on his side.

"_Everyone's training seems to be going well. Rangiku is certainly getting closer to her goal now she realized the secret to ash now I hope she gets the control of her inner fire._" His sword said to him as he chuckled to himself.

"Rangiku-chan is a passionate woman, it should be too hard as long as she tries to keep a calm head. Chad should be fine unless Love stars copying that Ken character again, he loves that manga a little too much. Orihime though…"

"Has been stuck with a pervert like Jiraiya and is obsessed with putting Orihime in very interesting outfit which due to your finally crossing that line you hear what she'll end up in." The spirit offered as Naruto hung his head with a small rain-cloud over his head.

"Several hundred years and its one girl that's so sweet that I can't help but want to see her in cute clothes or just smile." Naruto said wistfully to his spirit who giggled.

"Probably helps that she has a healers soul, never to harm, only heal those injured no matter what. It's what attracted you to Hinata of what I saw was right." She told him as flashes of the moon-eyed woman appeared in his mind.

'True, but Orihime-chan is very different from Hinata-chan. Her strength in a way has always been hers while Hinata-chan as strong as she became needed me to be there for her, not that I ever minded." He walked into the donut shop and ordered a dozen before taking note of the girl who ordered at the same time as him.

She was cute slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair of matching color, styled into two pigtails, and between which she wears a light-colored hat that has two extensions in the back. A strand of hair hangs down the right side of her face and she had a fringe over her forehead. She wore a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She completed her outfit with a pair of thigh-length boots

"Hey" Naruto offered a small wave in greeting. "You a fan of the donut here too?" the girl looked up and he noticed that her eyes took all of him in.

The girl turned her head back to her box "The taste is fine, as long as I don't get bored. Do you often just talk to random strangers like that?" she said back in a slight annoyed tone but he could tell by the tiny blush she may have liked what she saw even if her eyes had problems. He took pride at being able to spot eye problems with one look into a person's eyes and he noticed she wasn't wearing contact lenses either.

"Oddly yes I do, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, doctor and general nice guy. Mind if I ask your name?" he said handing the money over to the person behind the counter.

"Riruka and is there something wrong with your face it looks scarred. Or is it some weird tattoo you decided to get, if it is how did you manage to get to be a doctor looking like some strange thug?" she threw the questions rapidly as he chuckled.

"Look closer Riruka-san, these aren't tattoos." Naruto moved his face forward so she could see his face better. Riruka narrowed her eyes and looked a bit closer at Naruto face and pulled her head back with a small squeak.

"Wha- you have whiskers! Are they real?" she questioned him shocked, that someone so hot could have such a cute feature.

"Birthmarks actually." She reached up and rubbed her thumb across them making Naruto let out a tiny purr literally making Riruka's eyes sparkle.

"So cute." She reached with her other hand and started stoking both sets of whisker marks. "This is so cool, no one has something as cute as this and I know I've seen tons of people but no one has anything like this. You really are unique, where do you live and how long have you been in Karakura?" she asked him and Naruto had to grab her hands, his purring was earning laughs from the staff.

"Please stop… I'll drop my donuts and I kind have already paid for them." Naruto managed to pull them away but her hands seemed to be trying to get back to stroking. "Riruka-san!" he said putting her hands at her sides.

"EH… what was I doing, I mean sorry I guess I may have a minor interest in cute things and when I see them I kinda act a small bit less calm than I am." Riruka said as Naruto gave her a deadpanned look as her fingers still twitched want to touch his whiskers.

"Uhuh is that right. Well I suppose some people do like cute things but I'm not cute just handsome." Naruto told her knowing that having people call him cute in the shop was not something he would want and if Rangiku or Yoruichi ever found out their teasing from then on would relentless. "Anyway I have a friend to meet up with but it was nice meeting you Riruka-san. Hope I see you here again someday, bye." Naruto left with his donuts leaving a somewhat pouting Riruka.

"Darn… gone already, should have allowed him into my collection. Guess I better get back to the others." Riruka said collecting her own donuts and leaving trying to spot Naruto and not seeing him.

**XBreakX**

The hours passed on for Rangiku, Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Ichigo while they underwent their trainings and Ichigo having come out of his own literal pit to regain his Shinigami powers and under a little pressure from Urahara and him got him to call out his zanpaktou name; Zangetsu. His sword had spoken to zangetsu after Ichigo had fallen asleep from using a large burst of his reiatsu.

Zangetsu seemed to be a wise warrior who had respect for Ichigo and only wished to protect him. But he was aware of the possible risk of his other half affecting him at some point, something Naruto and his sword took into consideration for if and when it became a problem.

For Chad after intense amount of training and mass pummeling for Hiyori he had managed to increase his levels of reiatsu along with his strength and more importunely his speed, which Yoruichi had said, was passable for a human for facing Shinigami. His arm had changed slightly as a result of the training so that its design was a bit more intricate and the end by his shoulder extended up and opened out when channeling his reiatsu.

For Orihime she had learned that he levels of healing were a lot better than Hachigen had thought and after seeing her lack of intent for combat conceived a better way to defend herself by making a new technique for her to use so that Tsubaki wasn't at risk of being injured. Her speed training was again only passable from Lisa's constant attacks but Lisa did tell Naruto that Orihime had a very high level of flexibility which she proved by showing her a picture of Orihime in a school swimsuit wearing glasses and cat ears while pulling her leg up straight up in the air and with a very red face. He may have had to confiscate it from Lisa and give it to Orihime to do with it what she wished since no one but her should have the picture and the rest of the pictures, which he had found in her room. Orihime had been thankful for that but what she did with the photos and the outfits would be unknown to Naruto and the others.

Rangiku… almost didn't manage to beat the training and have Naruto interfere but had attained the level of using her bankai. When Naruto first saw it with Yoruichi and Kensei they all agreed that it suit her and the real training could begin. Kensei had been in charge of helping her get used to the powers of bankai while using his own. It taught Rangiku a number of things including how tough the old captains still were despite their time away from Soul Society. Her training with Naruto could arguably be harsher than Kensei since Rangiku saw his and she would honestly compare it to the Sotaicho if she had to.

Naruto had taken note of Uryu's progress and handed him a couple things, which he might have found useful but not much else since Uryu did have to focus on the training he'd picked. Naruto had left him with a few words along with a small photo he knew would shock Uryu when he saw it.

Now though the whole party was enjoying the last day before they left for soul society, Naruto was in a full grey yukata and Rangiku had chosen a bright yellow one with blue flower patterns. "So we go tomorrow then right?" she said aloud walking along the embankment with him.

"Yeah, but everyone is prepared for it, you especially Rangiku-chan. You really did an amazing job learning and training with Kensei and me." Naruto grimaced for a moment "Just wish Shinji hadn't gotten so distracted by the games systems, still hindsight is twenty, twenty."

Rangiku giggled leaning her head into his shoulder. "Well I'm just glad it's over with for now, still I'm a little upset I missed all those outfits Orihime-chan got put in. Why did you have to give her all of the photos before I got a chance to see them." She whined with teary eyes.

"That's because it wouldn't be fair to her to show everyone those embarrassing photos. I even got Orihime-chan a new yukata as well since just one of her photos was very bad." As if hearing her name Orihime came running toward the pair smiling wearing her baby blue yukata and wave design.

"Naruto-kun! Rangiku-san!" Orihime waved running over to them with Tatsuki at her side wearing a white shirt and pants, her arm currently in a sling as a result of being run over before her final match for Japan's female fighting tournament.

"Hey Orihime-chan, how do you like the yukata?" he asked her as she gave a small twirl in it making her breasts bounce a little, since it was a bit warm for her, and left the top open enough.

"It's great, I really like it." She said before sniffing the air. "Hey I smell some of the stand, come on let's get some food!" she said grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him with her now improved upper body strength.

"Alright Orihime-chan, don't pull so hard I'm coming." Naruto said while Tatsuki was left with Rangiku who was giggling at the young girl and technically old man who was being dragged along.

"Oh her crush is really showing now." Tatsuki gave the woman a look.

"Wait, Orihime has a crush on Naruto-sensei, really?" she kinda knew about her friend at one time looked toward Ichigo for some time but wouldn't lie in saying she had taken note of how she talked about him and how easily they got along. "Well at least she's happy, but since when could she pull him like that."

"Orihime-chan trained for the last ten days for something important… you noticed how Kuchiki went missing right and that everyone forgot her?" Tatsuki nodded having enough reiatsu to notice that now.

"So she's going to get into something bad then?" she asked the blond who nodded.

"Yeah but don't worry, neither I nor Naruto-kun will ever let anything happen to her we swear." Rangiku told the dark haired girl who stared hard at her.

"You both better I don't want anything to happen to her where I probably can't go. If she comes back with one scratch I'm beating you tits off and gonna make sure Naruto-sensei can't walk for a week." She said pumping her still functioning fist.

"I'm more likely to make sure he can't walk for a week Tatsuki-san, trust me on that."

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's the training chapter done, gonna be starting the Soul Society arc next chapter. Obviously Rangiku isn't going to just use her bankai right away so you may still have to wait a couple chapters to see it but hey that's what bankais are for, serious situations.**

**Yes I may add Riruka into the harem due to the fact that tsundere and Soifon needs a partner in crime for tsundere. I may write interactions with her and Naruto now and again. Anyway hope the next chapter goes well and you all send me lots of nice reviews, also suggestions for first lemon please. If I get deleted for the lemon the story will be put on yourfanfiction immediately and not come back, at all.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	7. Infiltration

**Help from a Stranger**

**Chapter 7: Infiltration**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Well we have reached the Soul Society arc people… let's have some fun.**

**XChapter StartX**

"So have you sent out the messages Kisuke?" Naruto asked leaning against he wall while taking his cup of tea from Ururu, Rangiku sat next to him wearing a pair of jeans grey top that exposed cleavage and a beige jacket. Naruto himself was wearing black shinobi style pants with multiple pockets, a greay turtle neck jumper and his long white coat.

"Sure did, I'm certain they'll all enjoy the humour of the message too." He said recalling the self-writing paint message balls he'd shot out that would home in all everyone spiritual pressure.

"500 yen says they don't like it." Naruto said having seen said message ball and exactly how it looked.

"You're on. But how do you think they'll do with all the training you ended up giving them all? I mean Sado-san could probably fight seated officers with all the training Love-san gave him." Kisuke asked Naruto who let out a breath, string his tea with his finger.

"From seeing you and the others I knew Soul Society would have a lot of strong people that they might end up against and I don't want their young lives cut short, I've seen enough of that for too many lifetimes." He licked his finger of his tea, taking another sip. "My only regret over teaching them is the possible mental scars they got from training with Shinji's party, although part of me wants to see how Ichigo will fare when he inevitably has his turn."

"Probably be stubborn and get annoyed before getting a sandal to the face by Hiyori and I'm on the bet, put me down on none of them liking it at all." Rangiku said nibbling on a rice cracker while brushing Ururu's hair after she finished serving them, she wanted to help the girl feel a little less nervous around her.

"Hope you have 1000 yen for us then Kisuke. Tessai, should Yoruichi-chan be long?" Naruto asked the tall kido master who adjusted his glasses; something most people with glasses seemed to do… he always wondered why they did it.

"I believe she is taking a small stroll and is most likely to arrive in time for Ichigo and the others Naruto-dono." Tessai informed him.

"I see… guess I finally get to see what happens on the other side tonight and I'm on another mission that will most likely change the entire system… I thought I broke this habit." Naruto chuckled to himself recalling all of the numerous lands and leaders he changed during his careers as a soldier and shinobi.

"You have to tell us those stories first hand some time Naruto-kun, they sound fun." Rangiku said drinking her own tea.

"I would but part of me remembers how I was an idiot when I was that age, I ended up getting sprayed in the face with mace, not something I ever wanted to happen again." Taking the last sip Naruto finished his tea just as he felt Ichigo and the others approaching. "Well let's go see the rescue team shall we?"

Both him and Rangiku got up and moved to the front of the store and spotted the figures of Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Orihime. "Good evening everyone." He waved making all of their heads turn toward him. "Come on inside, but quick question what did you all think of Kisuke's message?"

The auras of the three turned sour, evidently not having enjoyed the blood like message, Chad unfortunately had his pasted to the road which would not look good come morning. "Thoughts so, I take it he questioned your sense of humour as well?" the three shuddered and Ichigo's frown deepened and his fist shook in the thoughts of hitting the hat wearing man.

Naruto led them inside and the smiles on his and Rangiku's faces made Kisuke pout as he handed over the money and was chastised by Tessai and Yoruichi for betting with Naruto who they knew had good luck when concerning money. Kisuke weeped recalling the one poker game he'd tried to beat him at, he was forced to wear his spare hat since Naruto won his favourite.

He lead them all downstairs into the underground training room. "Wow this place is just as impressive as the other one!" Orihime said with wide eyes looking at the surrounding.

"Oh Orihime-san your honest kind words still put joy in a man's heart." Tessai said clasping her hands with tears streaming from his bespectacled eyes.

"Hmmm it certainly is intriguing how it looks like daytime down here, it would probably make determining the time of day quite difficult. But how has Inoue already seen one?" Uryu asked as Rangiku decided to answer.

"Orihime-chan and Sado-san have been training with certain people Kisuke and Naruto-kun know. I take your quincy training went well Uryu-san?" Rangiku questioned getting a nod from the now Quincy uniformed Uryu, complete with cape.

"I achieved what I set out to do in the time allowed, although I did find something unexpected during my training period." He said fingering his Quicny cross as well as a couple items hidden in his sleeves.

"Right now that everyone is here we can get started and I can get everything ready." Kisuke snapped his fingers and with a large booming noise four pillars formed that created a square panel in the air and stayed there.

"This is the senkaimon, the gateway leading to the Soul Society. Now only two of you are technically Shinigami and will be able to pass without too much problem the rest of you are going to have a little something happen. But before I explain fully I think we need Kurosaki-san in his Shinigami form." Lifting his cane he pressed it into Ichigo who was separated from his body while Rangiku was split from her using konpaku (soul candy).

"Wow he really does leave his body… it's like a puppet without a hand to hold it." Orihime said poking the still prone human body of Ichigo as did Chad, Uryu and Rangiku in her Shinigami form oddly.

"Rangiku-san, you're a Shinigami too?" said Ichigo surprised at the woman wearing the same robes as him. "And stop poking me like some strange subject from science class." He told them all a little annoyed by them poking his still body.

"Yeah that's gonna be my body so none of you touch it, except you Orihime-can and you too sexy Rangiku-chan." Kon shouted over Ichigo's shoulder in his stuffed animal lion form.

"Ahh Kon, we meet again." Kon went stiff as his head turned to the smiling face of Naruto remembering their first meeting. It was worse than Yuzu dress up when he'd tried to grope Orihime in class, it was like he's sensed him as his wrist had been grabbed and had been dragged out the room under the pretence he was acting out of the norm so clearly sick.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-sensei!" Kon stuttered seeing the smile and also the terrifying beast that seemed to float above Naruto next to his head and it looked hungry. "I-I was just saying how I'll be very behaved using my good friend Ichigo's body and I won't do anything bad I promise."

"That's good Kon, I hope you keep your word as there will be eyes watching you. Now then…" Naruto's hand palmed the little lion's chest and he spat out the soul candy which was placed in Ichigo's mouth making him wake up and when his eyes opened seeing Naruto still he sat in seiza position and went very quiet.

Ichigo looked confused while Rangiku was giggling to herself with the cat. Orihime just smiled but Uryu along with Kisuke had decided to hide behind their tall friends, being Tessai and Chad after seeing the beast beside Naruto. "What was that and why is Kon so scared of Naruto?"

"Is it gone?" Kisuke whispered behind of Tessai.

"Whatever are you talking about Kisuke?" Naruto made him hide behind Tessai even more making Naruto chuckle to himself. "Ahhh so much fun, now Kisuke please explain how the senkaimon." The man's hat could be seen nodded and Naruto stopped creating the image to allow the man to explain.

After explaining how most of them would have their bpdies converted for when they entered the dangai and also how they needed to get through as fast as we can through it. "Are there any questions?" Kisuke asked the group getting no hands started the senkaimon and activating the portal. "Well in that case you better get going, I wish you all good luck in your mission."

"See you when we get back Geta-boshi" Ichigo said as he jumped through following him.

"Stay out of trouble Kisuke." Naruto said jumping through with Yoruichi on his shoulder and Rangiku by his side a little behind Orihime.

"I will if you manage to." He muttered seeing the back of Naruto etting smaller ever second until he could see it no more. "He'll be a game changer when they arrive."

"That he will Urahara-dono, but Naruto-dono will certainly trun things in their favour and protect them better from Aizen, he traied then especially for that." Tessai said maintaining the gate with his boss. "Although a part of me is curious whether if Yoruichi-dono or Rangiku-san will make claim to him during the time away."

Kisuke giggled to himself at the thought, but only mentally as he didn't want any of Naruto's clones scaring him and giving him the smile. Why was it he was so much scarier that Unohana and seemed so sweet when doing it.

XBreakX

"Wow I didn't think it would start collapsing so fast, and did you always have to come through this Rangiku-chan?" Naruto asked running with the others although the pace didn't both him.

"Yes only the dangai isn't closing in on us, still wish they'd make it a little nicer to run through. It's just so gloomy." She said looking at the dark walls.

"Is this really the time to be having a conversation like this?" Yoruichi asked Naruto a little miffed at their casual mood to the possible threat to their lives and souls.

"Meh I've run form worse, even the stereotypical boulder coming at me… you'd be surprised how easy it is to avoid those things, one medium sized metal pole can do the trick." Naruto said getting looks from all of them. "Don't slow down."

"What can we expect from our arrival in Soul Society?" Uryu asked Rangiku although he was a little concerned over Rangiku being a shinigami despite having known her beforehand and her personality not being what he'd expect from a Shinigami. Not that his introduction to Ichigo didn't do that already.

"A lot of resistance… what's that sound?" Yoruichi asked as they all turned to see a wall that seemed to have a shining eye coming straight for them. "Damn it's the Kototsu! It's something that cleans the dangai once per week and we were unlucky enough that it was today, everyone run faster!"

Everyone did as instructed however Uryu who was close to the wall ended up getting snagged by his cape and began dragging behind. "Ou Uryu what are you doing slowing down?!" Ichigo shouted to the Quincy.

"I can't help it Kurosaki my cape is caught in the walls." He cried trying to free himself

"I knew your stupid outfit would be a problem, crap the Kototsu is getting closer, and we're not going to make it!" He cried until Naruto was next to Uryu, and severed the cape from Uryu using a small amount of wind chakra and then placing him over his shoulder.

"Oi Naruto-sensei you don't need to carry…" Uryu was cut off as Orihime was placed on the shoulder opposite and Yoruichi moved to atop his head.

"Hi Ishida-kun, looks like we're getting a free ride on Naruto-kun. But it looks like there no room for the others." She sai looking concerned as Rangiku ran next to Ichigo and Chad.

"Time to go a little faster, brace yourself everyone. Rangiku-chan, now!" Naruto shouted as the two flashed forward out of the dangai and into the soul society with a burst of speed. All of them entered through the gate and found themselves high above the ground. "Huh… was kinda expecting to be on the ground."

The group began to fall down very fast toward the ground. "Orihime-chan, do you think you can help here?" Rangiku said as the girl nodded over Naruto shoulder and called to her haurpins.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" she cried forming the barrier beneath the group which made for a much more gentle descent into the world and to the floor.

"Wow… this is really useful. Did you learn to do this in training Inoue?" Ichigo asked getting a nod as Orihime was put on her feet as was Uryu who quickly removed the torn cape, only to replas with his spare earning a sweatdrop from everyone and a tick mark on Ichigo's head.

"Yes… Lisa-san chased me over a small ridge and I found I could use Santen Kesshun to descend quickly… she still caught me though, I didn't like the punishment." She cried anime tears only to be hugged by Rangiku, more specifically to her breasts.

"It's ok Orihime-chan, just cry into my chest, it'll make you feel better." She said petting the girls head and getting blushes on the three young men as Rangiku's shinigami's robes were open exposing a fair amount of cleavage.

"They'll sag eventually." Yoruichi whispered to herself earning a small glare that shot lightning to the cat, mentioning sagging and her breasts in the same sentence was a no-no.

"So what part of Soul Society are we in at the minute Yoruichi?" Naruto asked noticing the minor glaring contest with the two. It was a slight rivalry since while Rangiku had bigger breasts, Yoruichi had a finer ass and the two liked to make cracks at the other now and again… probably trying to entice him a little. He liked the attention if he was honest.

"This section is call the Rukongai where all souls that are given konso go when entering the soul society." Yoruichi answered as they all landed and stepped onto solid earth… well reishi made earth at least.

"I don't like it… on first glance at least." Naruto whispered to himself seeing the housing and spotting what was the Seireitei not but a few metres away which certainly looked a lot nicer.

"So that's the Seireitei over there by those buildings right?" Ichigo asked while walking over to the buildings.

"Ichigo wait you idiot! If you walk over there…!" Yoruichi shouted, only too late as tall walls descended down in front of Ichigo forcing everyone to cover their faces from the dust turned up, although Naruto seemed fine as the dust seemed to part around him and Rangiku.

"Well, well it's been a long time since anyone approached the gate and tried to enter the seireitei without permission." A large loud voice boomed out over the dust and when it cleared they saw that there was now a mini giant in front of Ichigo.

"Jidanbo." Rangiku muttered to herself recognising the gat e guardian of the west gate leading into the seireitei.

Inside of the seireitei a number of Shinigami stood waiting. "The intruders are on the other side of the gate…" Hisagi said now recovered from his confrontation with Naruto, Captain Unohana had noted how the attack on his body was prefect in delivery and anyone would be likely to have the same thing happen. Didn't ease his concerns as he undoubtedly had been taken out instantly by the strange blonde and had learned his captain had received a beating much worse.

"Yes but will they actually be able to get past Jidanbo?" A random unseated member asked.

"Unlikely, none of the gate guardians have been defeated and opened the gates in all the time of the seireitei." Hisagi replied a little tense feeling Naruto's and Rangiku's spiritual pressure as he was actively looking for the pair. 'Matsumoto reiatsu… it's more controlled now, did she get stronger?'

"Who's Jidanbo Rangiku-san?" Orihime questioned the woman who turned to the perky girl.

"Jidanbo… one of the four guardians whose only task is to guard the four gates around the seireitei and in 300 years that he's been serving as guardian many have tried and failed to get through making him something of legend in the Soul Society." Rangiku replied while Uryu stared at the giant man who had pulld out a large axe from his kimono.

"So we need to get past him to get to the seireitei… should we make a plan or- Naruto-sensei why are you walking toward the gate?" Uryu asked seeing the blond nonchalantly walk to the gate and Ichigo.

"I wanna see how Ichigo does… he'll be able to handle it I can tell." The other blinked hearing Naruto and how sincere he sound in his faith of Ichigo's ability in facing Jidanbo.

"Ehh you expect Ichigo to beat him… how can you think that?" Yoruichi questioned on his shoulder once more.

"Because he and I shared a small spar, he's quite strong despite being so young and short tempered." He said out loud earning a tick mark from the teen.

"I am not short tempered." This only made Naruto chuckle as he may have just said that for entertainment… teasing had gotten so much fun.

"Anyway why don't we watch him face his foe one on one as is proper etiquette." Naruto told them which the others responded to with but a small nod and took their steps to view the scene.

"Hmmm… you the blond man, you have impeccable manners and I offer my thanks for keeping them out of the fight. Now I also apologise for the oncoming defeat of the young orange haired teen here." Jidanbo raised his axe before swinging down at Ichigo.

Imagine everyone shock as the blow was blocked by Ichigo holding zangetsu with but one hand and showing no strain too. Heads turned to Naruto who smirked, "He has a lot of skill and I made sure our spars pushed him… throwing a plateau at him was interesting."

"I was freaking scary seeing you do that, I barely had any time to react, what would you have done if I got squashed?" Ichigo questioned the blonde from his position and the ever present scowl.

"I am a doctor remember, as long as all the parts are there I can fix you, besides look at the results of that you aren't ever shaking under the weight of the attack." Naruto said putting his hand on his chin resuming his gentle warm smile.

The group watched as Ichigo stood still and Jidanbo tried his best to defeat him with a poorly counted combo from his axe and then a double axe barrage. Ichigo of course being quite powerful now destroyed the axes in one blow. Surprisingly the tough giant started crying when Ichigo destroyed them… yet it was Ichigo's concern for his opponent that got Jidanbo to open the gate.

"Naruto-kun… when he opens the gate…" Rangiku started to say but Naruto stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"I doubt well be able to enter this way… that's what my gut tells me. Keep your guard up." He told her as Jidanbo started to lift the gate, albeit it with a little effort on his part, only when he did the guardian froze and Naruto walked forward "Stay where you are all of you… there's a captain up ahead." He warned putting his hand on his blade, ready to draw. Everyone hearing the tone stood still and observed Naruto walk next to Ichigo.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" Naruto nodded his head to the approaching figure with short silver hair, eyes closed and an ever present grin wearing the captain's haori and his zanpaktou hanging from his waist.

"San Ban Taicho… Ichimaru Gin." Naruto said making Ichigo's eyes dart to the man thinking he was on the same level as Byakuya… if only he knew.

"Oh my someone knows about me, and I haven't introduced myself yet. Also Jidanbo, why have you opened the gate for these trespassers?" Gin asked as Naruto drew his sword and blocked the strike intended to sever his arm, making it so it only left a large gash. "You deflected it… my you are fast aren't you, no wonder Tousen-taicho was defeated with his fukutaichio. Still why defend a guardian who has failed his job and deserves to die for his actions?" he questioned as Ichigo tried to step forward to berate the captain. Naruto however grabbed the boy's collar and threw him outside of the gate before he could open his mouth.

"Because he did his job perfectly, just because he was bested doesn't mean he deserves to die. Only that he needs to train and become stronger so it doesn't happen again. Though lethal force seems to be a habit for so called protectors, your more like butchers half the time." Naruto said smiling in return to the one made by Gin, only his was accompanied by a heavy amount of Ki.

"I hardly think a ryoka understands how the world of the Shinigami works. Still would you be so kind as to move so I can kill the guardian as is only right?" The Captain asked politely hoping that the man would move.

"Sorry I'm afraid I can't do that, you see I'm a doctor and I'll need to treat the injury quite soon, still I feel as though I should punish you for hurting an innocent fellow once again like you did your dearest friend." Naruto's word made the man briefly open one eye exposing the blue one to Naruto's own.

"Ikorose, Shinso." The small wakizashi blade shot forward at Naruto who sheathed his weapon and performed the impossible blade catch by applying earth chakra to his hands to harden them and water to null the force. The blade didn't pierce him but it did push him and Jidanbo outside of the gate and as a factor make the gate begin to close as there was no force keeping it up. But before the gate could close a small marble rolled forward until it was in front of Gin. "Hmmm?" he hummed in curiosity at the small item only for it to explode in his face, coating him in pink paint and glitter. "Oh I already hate that man." He hoped he'd be able to wash it off before he made his report… if only.

XBreakX

"Hmm well that could have gone better." Naruto said as Orihime started healing Jidanbo's arm.

"Hey how come you pushed me out like that, I wanted to each that captain a little something." Ichigo fumed before he found himself in a headlock.

"Ara, Ichigo… you shouldn't start fights with people who are much stronger than you. Maybe I should teach you that again after our lesson last time." He felt the teen shudder in his arm remembering what happened when Kisuke had let him spar with Ichigo.

"Naruto-kun… how did you block him and catch the blade like that… Shinso is meant to be able to pierce any defence?" Rangiku questioned knowing her former friends zanpaktou. She was worried a little when he appeared and couldn't move not really wanting to face him.

"It's a simple move when prepared and im used to speed, I trained with a number of quick footed people." Naruto replied giving a small look to the cat. "He was a higher tier of speed and nothing you Ichigo are ready for. If you want to argue tell me you followed my movments?"

"…No." he said sheepish remembering how often he found Naruto vanishing from his eyes and only instincts helping him block during the spar.

"And there you have it, now to inspect the patient." Naruto said walking over to inspect the wound Orihime was slowly healing. "Hmm, the blade cut right into the muscle and nearly knicked the bone… but you're doing very well Orihime-chan, those lessons with Hachi have done wonders for you." Naruto praised the girl who blushed hearing Naruto.

"Ehehe it isn't too much trouble, just the size of the wound is slowly me down. I should be done in a few minutes." Orihime told them with the other souls from Rukongai now coming out to see and meet the group having them seen them aide and defend Jidanbo, a former Rukongai resident.

"That good to hear, I'll give it a once over when you're done." he said patting her shoulder and turning toward an elderly man.

"Thank you for defending Jidanbo like that, although I must say I am shocked that you defended so well from Ichimaru Gin's assault. Who might you be stranger?" The man asked Naruto who smiles offering a small bow.

"Uzumaki Naruto, trained doctor and nice guy. Pleasure to meet you sir, may I ask you some questions about the Rukongai and Soul Society?" The old man nodded although looked at Rangiku.

"Of course, although I must question why you don't ask your Shinigami companions?" Rangiku stepped forward to reply.

"I am technically on the run… but it has been a few years since I went to the Rukon district so someone living here might be better for getting information… is there anywhere we ca speak more privately?" She asked receiving yet another nod.

"Yes come to my house, it's over here." He led them along with Orihime, Uryu and Yoruichi following while Ichigo and Chad went off for their own reasons.

XBreakX

"Sigh… we won't be able to go through any of the gates now tha we failed entering this one. Security will be tighter if we did manage to get in that way." Naruto said pouring the tea for himself, the old man, Rangiku and Yoruichi, the cat's being a small dish.

"There may be one way…" Yoruichi muttered aloud before turing to the old man. "Excuse me, di you happen to know the current whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?" she asked getting a small gasp from the man.

"Kukaku…Shiba!"

"Yes, Kukaku is known for changing homes rather regularly, can you offer any indication where that may be?" Yoruichi questioned as the man sweated a little at the thought of Kukaku.

"I myself do not know of Kukaku's current whereabouts but there is one who may be able to help you, his name is…" Sadly before the man could finish someone literally crashed into the room rolling across the floor.

"Hmm, well this is unexpected, although glad it didn't shock me too much, my chests can pop out if that happens, you remember right Naruto-kun?" Rangiku said remembering when he spooked her one time during training making her breasts fall out her Shinigami robes, he didn't faint but was tempted due to how much sweat they had accumulated from the day of work.

"I do…" Naruto said with his eye ever so slightly looking at the chest which the woman was slightly bouncing with her arms under them, following his eyes with a grin and earning blushes from all the men and Orihime, said girl looked at her own chest and lifted once.

Ichigo shaking off the blush turned to the new figure and then to something at the door, which was a large boar with a red ribbon tied on top of it. "Huh, what's going on? And why is there a boar here?"

"Ergh, thrown off by Bonnie once again." The apparent boar rider spoke getting to his feet. "Hey old man, it's been a long time." The man said offering a two fingers salute and thankfully not the rude one.

"Ganju, what are you doing here? You should leave now!" the old man told Ganju whoo looked up at the man.

"Aw come one, whats the matter. It may have been some time since I have been here but come on is that any way to greet an old friend. What would your gues…" Ganju's sentence was cut off as he spotted Ichigo , then Rangiku next to Naruto who was calmly drinking his tea. "Old man… why are there a pair of stinking Shinigami here?"

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked quietly as ganju stomped over.

"What, your ears not working? I asked why there is not one but two stinking Shinigami here." Ganju lightly tapped the side of Ichigo's face as he spoke in a condescending tone, and of course Ichigo's response was to punch ganju in the face.

"Wow… he really is short tempered." Rangiku said ignoring the man's words.

"I blame his dad, his personality is one that grates and Ichigo is quite adept at dealing with thugs over his appearance, best leave him to it for now." Naruto said pouring a fresh cup for Rangiku.

"Um… is really the time to be drinking tea?" Uryu asked with a minor sweatdrop.

"Those two would end up fighting from the moment he gave Ichigo a dirty look. May as well stay away from the fought and avoid watching him embarrass himself in some way. As if acting on cue the two man ended up throwing themselves out of the house, although Ganju had tried to give a brief introduction which made Yoruichi, Chad and Orihime nearly face fault.

The fight or brawl more likely didn't slow when it was taken outside, it escalated to each male brandishing a sword to attack the other. Eventually Orihime decided to plead with her best puppy dog look. "Naruto-kun, please stop Kurosaki-kun from fighting, I don't want him to hurt someone over nothing." The pout she gave with the big eyes crumbled any defences Naruto may have had.

Standing up he went outside to see the two in a slug fest and walked over raising both hands and giving both a chop in the head, a very hard chop which planted both their faces into the ground. "You two should stop fighting." Naruto said placing his smile on and preparing to unleash his aura on the pair.

"Hey why did you do that!?" Both cried out looking up at Naruto before seeing the fanged grinning beast behind him and brought both into sweating messes and Ganju's gang who were sitting on the side with their own boars felt their own steads shiver in fear.

"Well you were worrying a friend of mine, and I only acted to stop childish behaviour from both of you. The two of you need a small time out otherwise I'll need to punish both of you and you don't want that." The beast's head licked it's lips and seemed to chuckle at Ganju and Ichigo.

Before either could respond a large ringing sound could be heard and all eyes turned to one of Ganju's men, effectively dispelling the aura beast. "Oyabun… we need to go, it's time!" the fellow boar rider told Ganju who looked up seeing it was nine o'clock.

"Oh crap is that the time, I need to get back." Putting his fingers to his lips he whistled "Bonnie, we need to leave now. Let's go!" he shouted to the female boar who charged into him sending him high into the air before landing on it's back and started off running with the other boar following. "Don't think this is over you stinking Shinigami, I'll be back tomorrow to finish what we started, just you wait!"

"Seems I'll be giving a lecture to Ganju if I see him again." The aura was reengaged and turned its attention to Ichigo who having reclaimed his Zangetsu was hiding behind it, not that it would do much good. "You Ichigo need to learn a bit of patience… for now get inside and get in seiza." Ichigo nodded his head and dashed inside and took up the rather uncomfortable sitting position.

Naruto dispelled the aura once more and turned to see the faces on Chad and Uryu both looking a little pale, which for Chad was saying something.

"There are things that can't be unseen." These were Uryu's thoughts on the manner of seeing the beast from a little further back and it was shocking how real it looked as it hovered above Naruto's head like that.

"Just what was that thing?" Chad asked as Naruto turned his head.

"What was what Sado-san?" Naruto asked sending shivers down the two boys backs from the tone he asked them in. meanwhile Orihime just had her finger poking her bottom lip, lost in thought.

"It looked cute." She mumbled to herself getting bewildered looks from all the males. "Like a fox with rabbit ears."

XBreakX

The old man thankfully allowed the group to stay and sleep at his home, Naruto having thought ahead had brought some sleeping bags for all of them, each I a specific colour his blue Ichigo's black, chads red, Orihime pink which matched Rangiku's and Uryu's was white which he approved of.

As morning came Naruto was the first to rise with Yoruichi who had slept on his chest following and jumping to the top of his head for comfort. "So I get to meet the infamous Kukaku today, I wonder how everyone will react to her when they realise she's not a man?" Naruto asked the feline disguised Shinigami who wondered if she could always rest in his hair in the early hours of the morning, much better than the shoulder.

"I guess you will, I can't wait to see all their faces… I think Ichigo's will be the best and his reaction to the real me will only be better." She said chuckling to herself. "Still I worry about Ichigo… his scrap and challenge may end up being a problem."

It won't be a problem at all. If needs be, I'll knock him out and carry him bound over my shoulder, that or the hard method." Naruto's expression only meant pain for Ichigo who shivered making him wake from his slumber.

It didn't take long for the others to wake and be ready to head off towards Kukaku's house. Of course Naruto had indeed need to carry Ichigo over his shoulder like a heavy sack of flour, only Ichigo was screaming form him to put him down so he wouldn't be called a coward by Ganju for not staying to fight him.

"Come on Naruto, let me go!" Ichigo shouted kicking his feet like a child, Uryu supressed a snort of laughter seeing Ichigo's state, the girls just found it funny and Chad said nothing in fear of ending in the same state.

"Nope, we need to go to Kukaku's house and your spat with that Ganju fellow doesn't matter. Act you age and not like a child, then again you father has a unique personality from what you told me." he turned his head to looking nto Ichigo's eyes. "Guess apple doesn't fall far huh?"

"I am nothing like that crazy old man!" Ichigo denied not wanting to be likened to his father.

"Oh how wrong you are, now Quiet!" Naruto used his own personal ki to shut him up, complete with aura illusion which made Ichigo nod.

"It never gets old seeing Naruto-kun take charge like that." Rangiku said smirking at the blonde, moving to walk next to him.

"Umm Yoruichi-san, how long will it take to find Kukaku-san's house? And why does he live so far out of town… is he a private person?" Orihime questioned the cat sat atop Naruto's head.

"Kukaku isn't particularly private. Kukaku is just prone to changing location on a regular basis for certain reasons and personal preference. However the design of the house tends to remain the same so don't worry we should see it very soon and you'll know its Kukaku's home." Yoruichi told them making them wonder what the cat meant. About ten minutes later the group found the home which looked to be a single floored house, only it had possibly the largest chimney behind it along with two large stone arms that had hands holding up a banner saying Shiba Kukaku.

"This… this can't be it right?" Uryu asked a little disturbed by the house's design being a rather stylish person himself if he was honest. Ichigo was the same a little put off by the design and he knew he had to go in as Naruto wouldn't let him leave on his own accord.

"What the heck is that place?" Ichigo asked aloud whileorihime clasped her hands together.

"Wow it looks so cool, the giant hands really add a stylish touch to the nice home." Her words eanred stares from the three young males and a pat on the head by Rangiku.

"I agree Orihime-chan it'd ver nice, seems like you were right Yoruichi, you do know it when you see it." Rangiku said making the cat grin at her.

"Told you." She chuckled while Uryu and Ichigo started debating how far they could get before Naruto had to get them… and if they could use the other as a scapegoat to get away quicker. "Although the banner is held by giant human arms… makes sense and suit it more than the last version… it's pretty funny actually. Now let's go." She said hopping off Naruto's head and walking on her paws with Orihime, Rangiku and Chad following. Naruto nioticing expression decided to save time and dragged the other two by their collars.

"No dawdling you two." He told them as he pulled the shell shocked pair, who were still in shock from the design of the house and the fact they'd have to go inside it.

As they came close the house two voices called out in unison. "Halt strangers!" looking up the group noticed two identical men on top of each fist. "Who goes there?" on asked.

"Foreigners by the look of it with two Shinigami to boot." The two hopped down making Ichigo reach for his sword, now free of Naruto's grip.

"Very suspicious. Now I Koganegiko…." The brother dressed in yellow spoke with the identical adding along.

"And I Shiroganehiko cannot allow you passage inside this building." They finished together.

"Uhum" Naruto coughed getting their attention and pointed down to his feet where Yoruichi waved one paw at the two.

"Yoruichi-dono!" they cried seeing the familiar feline and instantly bowed in apology before Koganehiko led them inside and down some stairs from the front door. "Forgive us for not recognising you and your servants Yoruichi-dono."

"It's perfectly fine" she said back on Naruto's shoulder and ignoring the eye twitches from Ichigo and Uryu for being classed as servants. "I should have sent word that I and my companions were on our way."

"You need not apologies Yoruichi-dono, someone such as you need not be so kind. Now please wait a moment while I announce you." Koganehiko spoke as they arrived in a lit hallway with some sliding doors. A tapping sound could be heard from the other side making him peer inside and inform his master of the guests. He then kneeled to slide the doors open fully and reveal Kukaku to the group.

Kukaku was a beautiful woman with black hair that was wrapped up in a clotjh wearing a red top that exposed her generous chest that looked as big as Rangiku's. She was holding a pipe in her left hand while her right arm was gone just above the elbow wrapped in bandages. Although there was a sword where the arm finished attached to an armband. "Well, well it has been some time hasn't it Yoruichi?" Kukaku asked the cat sitting atop the blonde shoulder.

"Kukaku's a woman!?" was the cry of the younger members of the group making the elder chuckle.

"You presumed she was a man, you never asked so I never corrected you." Yourichi said as Kukaku gave the group a hard stare.

"What exactly have you brought into my home Yoruichi… all I see is a bunch of kids and a…" she was cut off as a loud 'Thud' sound rang out and revealing a large tall bottle of sake next to Naruto. "A rather handsome and generous fellow…is that for sharing?" Kukaku asked as Naruto walked over Koganehiko bring out some sake bowls for them.

"Of course it only seems fair that as guests we bring gifts to the head of the house Kukaku-san, Yoruichi has told me a bit about you." Naruto said pouring them both a big drink.

"Hmm well let me tell you that everything she said was true, and I graciously welcome you to my home and accept you gift." She said as they held up theirb cups. "Cheers!"

"Did he just…?" Ichigo started to ask only receiving nods from the others while Rangiku moved forward with Yoruichi and got their own cups, Yoruichi's being small due to her current size.

"Ahhh, this is good stuff. What's you name by the way?" she asked Naruto who chugged his own bowl and let out a breath as the liquid ran down his throat, it couldn't get him drunk but the feeling was enough.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, with myself and Yoruichi there is on the run Shinigami Matsumoto Rangiku, Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, Quincy Ishida Uryu and humans Inuoue Orihime and Yastora Sado." He introduced everyone with said people nodding their heads to their names and he filled everyones bowls again.

"I see… so what bring you and your rag tag little group to my house Yoruichi?" Kukaku asked as the cat turned up from her sake.

"I have a favour to ask of you Kukaku." Yoruichi spoke getting a gesture from Kukaku to continue as she chugged her sake. "It is a rather dangerous job though."

Kukaku slammed the bowl down and had a large grin on her face. "I happen to like danger hence why I'm missing an arm, now explain the job…" Yoruihi explained how they needed to get into the seireitei and rescue a friend and how Urahara was fully behind the rescue mission. "You know… it might be the sake but I think I'll take the job Yoruichi… also Naruto where did you get this stuff?"

"Made it myself… I have more where that bottle came from ad im always up for a drinking challenge." Kukaku smirk only grew thinking that her friend may have brought the most interesting person ever to her house.

"Maybe later tonight, I wanna see how long your cute face can last." She said before turning back to the cat. "Now Yoruichi since I accepted the job I am going to be sending someone to help you guys out since the way you want in… gets complicated. That and I don't know any of the kids here and none seem to respect a good drink like Naruto and Rangiku do."

"Naruto-kun… you make the best sake." Rangiku said blissfully pulling said boy into her cleavage… she wasn't even drunk, just thankful as was Naruto.

"Anyway I'm going to send an overseer with you just in case." She said as Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Overseer?" he questioned aloud while the others thought the same silently.

"Yeah… well I call him that. He's actually just my dumb little brother. He isn't much use really and can't act normal like I can, but hey he's family." Kukaku got up and walked to set of sliding doors at the side of the room. "Hey you I there are you ready?"

Yeah nee-san I'm ready." A voice called from behind the door.

"Alright be on your best behaviour you hear me. I'm opening the door now." She slid the door open revealing a bowing man.

It's an honour to meet you all, my name is Ganju Shiba and I'm please to be of service." The man turned out to be the same Ganju that Ichigo had fought with last night and the expression on everyone faces who knew showed that they thought that this was some sort of joke.

"When Ganju looked up at the people who noticed who it was and went slient only for the silence to be broken a second later.

"Oh Ganju-san… your Kukaku's little brother… what a nice surprise." Naruto said not surprised at all having felt the presence of Ganju when they arrived, never hurt to keep senses open.

"AHHHH it's you!" both Ganju and Ichigo shouted ignoring Naruto and poinint at each other.

"Hmm you've already met?" Kukaku asked walking back and sitting down by Naruto and the bottle.

"Yes… Ichigo may have had a minor disagreement with your brother and Ichigo is short tempered."

"I am not!" Ichigo denied looking over to glare only to get a smiling face staring back at him.

"Anyway the two ended up fight so one second…" Naruto put his hand to the floor erecting a small barrier through some fuinjutsu. "There that's better, now they won't disturb us." No sooner he finished erecting the barrier Ichigo and Ganju were at each other throats again.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised… but I'm not. Sigh… pass the sake over." Rangiku passed the bottle to the Shiba head and refilled her bowl. "Aren't we going to stop them?"

"I'll do it in a minute, now then Kukaku, might I ask how you lost your arm?" Naruto asked as she filled his too.

"Experiment gone wrong, been a while since I lost it but I adjust and im no pushover, I can tell you that. Still while those two fight it out explain why a fukutaicho is sitting in my home and on the run?" Kukaku asked seeing the armband still on Rangiku's arm.

"Aizen." Naruto said simply making the woman grit her teeth.

"Ahh that prick huh… I remember that smug kid from year back. Yoruichi came to me one year and explained what he'd done. Would have gone and left a bomb in his office but wouldn't work with security being as tight as it is in the seireitei." Naruto nodded having felt the barrier surrounding the top of the wall and knew it would be like some invisible wall. "Can the other kids hear us?"

"Not right now they can't." Kukaku nodded and gesturing him to lean forward.

"So do you know Yoruichi's secret?" she asked him

"I do… Yoruichi certainly is unique in that skill but so am I." Naruto said as the two stooges started crashing into the screen doors and knocking them over. "One moment…" cancelling the barrier, Naruto stared hard at the pair whose attacks stopped mid blow and turned to see the smile and the beast that was inches from their faces. "Ichigo… Ganju-san… you shouldn't be fighting like children you should be more behaved this is Kukaku-san's house as the clan head… I think you two want to **calm down** right?" Both nodded furiously while Chad and Uryu had hidden outside the room and nervously poked their heads to try and avoid the beast's hungry gaze.

"That may be the coolest thing I've ever seen… I want to learn how." Kukaku's words got nods from their other women who knew such a skill would be a godsend for any pervert or someone that annoys them. "Koganehiko… get Shiroganehiko to help you get everything prepared!" She told the shivering man who saluted and got out as quick as he could, what he saw… it was unnatural. "Good now that these two are done, get your crap and follow me."

As Kukaku started leading the way taking the half full bottle of sake with her and chugged straight from it. Ichigo and Ganju saw the beast disappear and got to their feet slowly as Naruto turned away and followed the Shiba head. "Naruto is so scary with that thing yet that smile is worse." Ichigo muttered as he and Ganju shivered.

"I know… it's worse than nee-san when she's angry, and she want to learn how to do it too." Ganju cried silent tears hoping to the soul king that his sister would never learn how to do that technique.

**XChapter EndX**

**Wow this took me a while to write. Firstly im sorry to all my readers and fans for not updating quick enough only life… has been messy, between starting the gym, fixing my PS3 with YLOD, jobseeking, and learning I still have a resit before I graduate… yeah not fun half the time I have to say.**

**Still I think I'm okay with this chapter… I am enjoying the teasing Naruto can get away with on Ichigo alongside developing his scary aura which may surpass Unohana… for now at least. Im still on the fence regarding Isane just so you know.**

**Also regarding the manga and the reveal of Yamamoto's bankai… I have come to a decision that Naruto and the captain commander will have a fight and the bankai fits in well with Naruto's own.**

**Next chapter is breaking into Seireitei as well as the split up of the group… who will Naruto first end up meetig and who will he be with.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	8. Fire in the Hole

**Help From a Stranger**

**Chapter 8: Fire in the Hole**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Hopefully I can manage to describe some half-decent battles with some fun along the way.**

**Beta: Silvdra-zero**

**XChapter StartX**

Kukaku ended up leading them to a large cannon, which was raised from the ground to the surface by the twins making for an impressive display. "This beauty is my specially designed firework Launch-pad which I named…"

"The Flower Crane Cannon!" Ganju shouted cutting in out of excitement and as punishment received a foot to the head by his sister.

"That's my line baka." She said with a tick mark on her head before looking to the group. "So how do you like it, left you speechless huh." She questioned very proud of her creation.

"It is amazing I have to admit… only person who might have beaten you is old man Tama… then again he had the god's on his side during his day." Naruto said eyeing the long black cannon… he looked to Kukaku and let his mind relax and not send him the image that may have accompanied the last thought.

"Nice to se I can impress you but this baby is only the first part of the equation and you'll need some work to get to the next part and are ready to be fired out of it." she told Naruto getting a shocked look from Uryu.

"Fire us… you can't be serious about firing us out of that thing right?" he asked not wanting to die before getting in and saving Rukia. "You may be a pyrotechnics expert but firing us out of a cannon seems out o-urgh" Uryu's rant was stopped by a fairly large sphere the size of a medicine ball hitting him in the face only to be caught by Naruto.

"Hmmm… what's this Kukaku?" Naruto asked looking at the clear blue sphere with a bird like symbol etched on it.

"It's a reishukaku or spirit core, add some reiatsu to it and you'll see how we'll be getting you all into seireitei." Kukaku told him to which the blonde nodded adding a small amount of his spirit energy making the ball glow before a large barrier was created around him maybe a 2 meters wide. "Wow… not bad, you certainly have good control of your reiatsu."

"Good control is something I never had in my youth, it's something I'm proud to have obtained later in life. So does this barrier help us get into seireitei?" He asked the woman who came over banging her fist against the barrier and it didn't even shudder.

"Well put simply this barrier you are in is the cannon ball. Now to elaborate the seireitei isn't just protected by the gates, it's actually protected from above and below by a special stone called sekiseki. Sekiseki emits a wave that breaks down reiatsu meaning trying to get past it is impossible using reiatsu based methods which I suspect you all use." She tapped the sphere again where Naruto was having no trouble at all. "This cannon ball is specially designed to break through the barrier and with all of you combining your spiritual energy should make it big enough for all of you. With two Shinigami it should be easier but I'll be expecting you all to train how to use it."

"Kukaku… I'm afraid Ichigo will have to train with the rest of them." Yoruichi decided to voice making the woman look over at the cat.

"Huh… he's a Shinigami, why would he have to train?" She asked confused knowing that manipulating reiatsu was the simplest of things for Shinigami.

"He is a substitute Shinigami with limited to no ability to use reiatsu at all." She said as Kukaku gave Ichigo an incredulous look of disbelief.

"Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko… take them all to the underground bunker and get them started on training, make sure the orange haired one gets the roughest training package!" she ordered the twins who picked up Ichigo, Uryu and Chad; Orihime had been pulled to the side Naruto for a moment and Rangiku was walking on her feet inside with the group.

"Kukaku… can I see you for a moment?" Naruto asked with Orihime looking little nervous to what Naruto had whispered to her a moment ago.

"Sure go ahead, and nice work with the reishukaku." She placed her one arm on her hip wondering why the young girl was next to him still.

"Well Kukaku, Orihime-chan here has a very unique ability an we wondered if you'd like to have your other arm back?" Naruto asked with Orihime nodding in agreement to the woman.

"Huh… give me my arm back? Look if your healers, it won't work I lost it too long ago now so it cant be repairs, I'm thinking of making a fake arm anyway." She said as Naruto gesture Orihime forward.

"Just let her try." Naruto said making Kukaku sigh and lift the stump to the girl.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." She spoke her aria making the two spirits form the barrier around the arm. Kukaku didn't see the point of this but was shocked at the bandages unwrapped as flesh and bone started coming out of her arm until it was complete. The barrier retracted and returned to their hairpin state while Naruto went over the arm with a diagnostic jutsu making sure it was all fine, Kukaku was shocked as she clenched the new arm.

"You… this is unreal." She said in a shocked voice, making the two healers smile.

"You're welcome Kukaku, I'm a doctor so when I saw your arm I thought Orihime-chan and I cou-mnph." This time Kukaku shut someone up only this time with her lips mashing against his making Orihime, Yoruichi and Ganju go wide eyed at what the woman was doing with her new restored arm. Naruto in his own shock had his mouth open which led to Kukaku slipping her own in his to explore for a moment before letting him go and making him feel light headed.

"Descent guy, good drinker and gave me my arm back with his friend… I think I'm really starting to like you. Now the rest of you: head inside to watch and practice using the reishukaku. And see you for food later Naruto-_kun_." Kukaku gave him a wink as he went off inside with a large grin on her face, Orihime blushing not far behind and a little bit miffed at the woman's acting of stealing a kiss from Naruto. They left Kukaku to have a private conversation with her brother over something very important to them.

**XBreakX**

Back in the seireitei the lieutenants of all squads had been called together for a meeting to discuss recent events. "Seems wrong having this meeting without Matsumoto-fukutaicho here with us." The lieutenant of squad 5 Hinamori Momo spoke aloud, she was a rather small young looking girl with her brown hair tied in a bun. "Aizen-taicho told me how the warrant for her arrest had been sent out about the same time as Kuchiki-san."

"True, there is a void now. Matsumoto-fukutaichio did add a small amount of atmosphere to the meetings but I am still curious about the reports of the individual who prevented her capture. They say he's here in Soul Society now with the other tagged ryoka." The Lieutenant of squad 7 Tetsuzaimon Iba said with the ever-present shades on his face.

"He is, I felt his reiatsu from behind the gate, apparently Ichimaru-taicho attacked him using his shikai but failed to kill him, although it's unconfirmed at this point." Hisagi said still annoyed at his own defeat at the hands of Naruto.

'So… the person who saved Rangiku is here with Kurosaki Ichigo. When I told Rukia that he'd been seen, it was the first time she reacted with any emotion since she was put in prison.' Renji thought to himself adjusting his squad 6 lieutenants badge.

"Does anyone know where squad 11 lieutenant is?" Isane Kotetsu of squad 4, the medical division asked. She was a very tall silver haired woman who had a charm attached to one side of her hair that hung down.

"She is likely to be leading her captain in circles around this time. Or based on her patterns finding candy." The monotone voice came squad 12's lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu, whose black braided hair hung behind her while her face displayed no emotion.

"You'd think someone else might be picked as the lieutenant of that squad." Kira Izuru spoke out being the lieutenant of squad 3 having blonde hair that completely his one side of his face making him look a little like an emo.

"The little brat isn't any better than the other members of that squad, all mindless beasts that would sooner lunge than use any finesse in their battles." A large fat man said stuffing his face with rice crackers; this was Omeada, squad 2's lieutenant.

"Says the glutton." Renji muttered under his breath. "Still… part of me wonders what this Uzumaki character is like and how much of a threat he will be."

**XBreakX**

As the sun began to set in Soul Society Naruto walked back outside and saw that Kukaku was still by the Flower Crane Cannon and was sitting with two cups by her filled with sake, as well as a sad look on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts." Naruto said in a soft voice that he had used a number of times when treating someone. He remembered always wanting the chance to heal more than destroy after the war ended. What better way to try and establish peace than by healing the wound made. Of course it took several decades to get the control for healing jutsu, hell he might stretch as far as to say it was good as Tsunade's in her hay day. Still his bedside manner was something often praised when helping someone on calls.

"Just speaking to someone." Kukaku replied as Naruto sat beside her and refilled her cup and filled his own leaving the second cup alone. "I hope he understands what I've done despite how he died, then again he might praise me for doing it too."

"He'd be happy with the decision you made. If this person is your family they'd want you to trust yourself in making your own decisions without going away from the life you have already had." Naruto took a small sip from his cup. "I've known a number of people who died, a number in my arms but I kept going as I know I may see them someday perhaps in my lifetime or the next."

"That's sounds nice. You know, you really don't sound like a young man like the rest of them right?" she asked him as he let out a small chuckle.

"Maybe that because I am over 2000 years old, maybe more it's hard to keep track. The fact I'm still technically alive only makes it weirder." He was amused by the wide-eyed look from the black haired pyrotechnic. "Trust me it's a long story that I'd need time to prepare."

"I guess it would, hell Yoruichi certainly found herself a unique fellow to hang round with. So how did you react when she showed you what she looked like?" Kukaku asked smirking at him.

"Showed her what I looked like as a woman, then she groped me." Naruto said simply making Kukaku let out a laugh at the titled her expression.

"Well that is not what I expected, but care to show me this female form?" Her answer was Naruto making a hand-sign and shifting into his Naruko form that wore the same clothes only now the jumper was stretched further due to his breasts growing. "Huh… pretty cute, wonder mind a night with you me and Yoruichi."

"Hehe, now that might be something to do on a rainy day. Still I only showed Yoruichi-chan and Rangiku-chan this form, I have a better form. Wanna see, you'll have to keep it a secret?" Kukaku nodded and in a puff of smoke instead of a 6 foot man there was now a small red furred fox sitting on its paws and it tail with a black tip swished behind it.

"Now 'that' is adorable." Kukaku picked up the now Fox-Naruto and put him between her breasts and started petting his head. "I never thought something would beat Yoruichi's cat form." Then again fox are like a combo of dog and cat in a way despite being part of the canine family.

"Thank you but keep this our secret for now as I want to surprise the others when I show them." He said loving the attention, not often he took this form usually when he wanted a lazy day.

"I won't, don't worry I can keep secrets, especially someone who helped give me my arms back, now I can experiment with new firework combinations again, only this time with maybe some protection." She said drinking with her right hand a pleasure to have it back again.

"I remember experimenting with explosions, found a way to use them without much danger but by then never really needed to use it and medical training was my main concern for training. Strange though it took me two weeks for explosions and decades for medical." He muttered as Kukaku moved her fingers to stoker his tail, which always felt weird since a few small girls liked to pet his tail when he wandered in the form.

"When you go… can you keep an eye on my idiot brother? He's all I kinda got left aside from the twins." She said getting a nod from Naruto as he hopped out and took on his natural form once more.

"I'll keep two eyes as often as I can, shouldn't be too hard." Naruto reassured her as they continued drinking together. "Mind if I cook for everyone tonight?" He questioned Kukaku who gave a small nod.

"Sure I don't mind, hell its mainly Koganehiko he does cooking but with him watching the kids. Are you a decent cook?" The smirk he gave was answer enough as he got to his feet pulling her up to her feet.

"When it comes to cooking I have experience when using very little, let me see your pantry and we'll see what we can do." Kukaku could only keep smiling as she walked back to the home next to Naruto.

'Kaien… looks like I might have a chance for something like you had with Miyaka. He certainly has a nice ass to boot.' Kukaku thought to herself as her eyes went over his toned ass that at the minute didn't have the long white coat covering it.

XBreakX

"Hmhmhm." Naruto's voice echoed across the halls in the underground kitchen as he stirred the noodles on the heated pan. He'd made yakisoba with a nice miso soup and some daifuku, strawberry for most people and curry and soy added to Orihime's.

'Sniff, sniff' came the sound of someone sneaking into the kitchen and Naruto took his spatula and swung it down on a grabbing hand. "Ouch!" came a cry from a feminine voice.

"You'll wait with everyone else for dinner Orihime-chan." Naruto scolded lightly at the girl who was rubbing her hand with crocodile tears coming down her cheeks.

"But I'm hungry, practicing with the reishukaku sucks out my reiatsu and I smelled something really yummy. Can't I have some now please Naruto-kun?" she implemented her big puppy eye technique on him.

"How good was your shield?" Naruto asked knowing if he looked into her eyes he'd fall to them in an instant. "I know you still have your sphere."

Pulling out her sphere from who knows where she channeled her reiatsu into it crafting her barrier around her making her float a little off the ground. Naruto looked at the sphere before poking it and flicking it channeling small amounts of his own spiritual power. "It's very stable and strong, no doubt your own experience with barriers makes it easier and the resistance to reiatsu is good… alright you get one thing to taste." He told her as she smiled dispelling the barrier remembering not to lose focus or 'kaboom'.

"Then can I have some of the daifuku, please?" She asked clasping her hands together to beg. Naruto placed two of the Orihime specific Daifaku who happily chomped on her sweet and unique treat.

"Mmmm this really good Naruto-kun, Rangiku-san will like this too. Can I take her some, can I?" she asked excitedly as was her usual personality.

"No need the food should be ready now. Help me plate up and I'll give you and Rangiku-chan an extra helping." He said as she nodded continuing to eat as she got the plates and trays ready for everyone. Just as they finished plating the two felt immense pressure coming from the training room. "Orihime-chan was Ichigo still training?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I think so… Ganju-san I think was going to tell him something." she told him as he rushed down the hall writing something on his hand in ink.

"Geez that boy is worse than me for control." Naruto muttered hearing quickly for Ichigo.

'Well that might be argued Naruto-kun… I think it's about equal all things considered, you just practiced a little earlier than he did. If anything… he's better for training already at such a late stage.' He heard his sword spirit giggle to herself as Naruto felt a small tick mark on his head.

'I had a Bijuu plus my clan blood to control which I could never properly do with a lack of teacher to correctly guide me.' He shot back getting another giggle for him being defensive… she liked to do that from time to time, like a big sister teasing her little brother.

When he got to the room Ichigo was grasping his sphere with sweat dripping down his face. "Reishi Fuin." Naruto cried holding out his hand and letting the seal he'd wrote suck up the excess spiritual pressure from Ichigo. "Ichigo concentrate that power of yours!" he shouted as Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment before focusing his mind and powers so the field of reiatsu around him began to shrink and condense into a normal sized barrier, just in time for Kukaku to get there having been drinking with Yoruichi and Rangiku.

"He… he did it." Uryu said honestly surprised, already knowing Ichigo's capabilities in channeling his spirit energy.

"Hey yeah I did." Said an equally surprised Ichigo looking away from his sphere and making it shudder and crack before resulting in an explosion. Kukaku and Naruto face palmed.

"Damn idiot, I told you you'd blow up if you didn't pay attention and stay focused. "Ganju… how did this happen?" she asked her brother who saw the angry look on her face and swore it flared up stronger than usual… Naruto might have given her a couple pointers as they walked back into the home and he asked her what she might like with what they had.

"Um… nee-san… I just showed him a basic method to gain access to his reiatsu that's al-ergh." Kukaku kicked him in the head for that needing to take her frustration out on him.

"Alright because of that neither you nor crispy over there get any food." She told them getting whining from her brother that was silenced in a look.

"Ah come on I've been at this all day now." Another sphere was thrown at his head knowing him back.

"Don't care you only got it once while everyone else can do it fine already and you blew up. You're doing this until you can keep it up without overpowering or blowing up. Until then no food and Ganju you suffer for starting this." her stern expression dropped as she turned to Naruto and became a nice smile. "Is the food ready Naruto, I see crumbs on Orihime's face." She said making the girl blush and wipe her mouth.

"Yeah it's ready, head back to the main room and I'll come in and serve you all. Anyone wanna help me carry the stuff." Orihime raised her hand already having accepted the offer to help for extra portions. "Well that's all I am going to need see you all in a minute come on Orihime-chan." Orihime happily skipped alongside Naruto making two women and a cat stare at the girl.

"This is so not fair… and did she use that aura thing like Naruto-sensei?" Ichigo asked aloud and heard sniffling from Ganju.

"Yeah, I think he's teaching her already."

**XBreakX**

**Hours Later~**

In the middle of the Seireitei in the Captain meeting room the captains of all thirteen squads minus two all stood in front of the captain commander Yamamoto Genryusai. The doors to the room opened and Gin walked into the room with his smile. "Oh the esteemed captains of the Gotei 13 all here for me, although I don't see the captain of squad 13."

"Ukitake was taken ill again." Squad 8's captain Shushui Kyoraku said with a tip of his hat.

"Oh that's a shame. So what has this meeting been called for then?" Gin asked as Yamamoto slammed his cane.

"Ichimaru-taicho please take a step forward and remove the kido you have on yourself." The old man ordered while gin looked hesitant but a slight opening of the old warriors eyes was enough as he snapped his fingers dispelling the barrier to reveal that the pink paint and glitter had not washed off. The Captains of Squads 4 and 8 resisted the urge to chuckle at the Squad 3 captain's state.

"Ara that is an interesting look Ichimaru-taicho, how did you choose that?" The sweet innocent-looking smile of Unohana asked gin; who chuckled himself.

"The unfortunate altercation with the ryoka and it seems the paint doesn't wash off, I been wearing that kido for a while now." The black and white faced captain of squad 12 was intrigued by the paint and the ryoka if he was an inventor… his brain might contain interesting ideas for testing and development.

"I take it was a last action before his death correct?" Asked the stern captain of the stealth force and squad 2's captain Soifon.

"Hmmm… did he die? In the rush I can't recall…" Despite his look Gin kept a straight face with his smile before turning to the black haired woman. "Actually… he just might have not died, you see he caught my shikai and stopped it from killing him."

"He stopped Shinso… I was unaware that your zanpaktous speed could be rivaled by another blade." Spoke the captain of squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaiya.

"He didn't use a blade actually, he did it bare handed. Quite shocking and weird thinking about it, he actually caught my sword and didn't lose any fingers." Eyes went wide thinking that someone had the skill to defend against a captain level release barehanded. "Oh yes it was the blonde Tousen-taicho mentioned in his report, he really does have whisker marks you know."

Tousen gripped the handle of his zanpaktou hearing that it was the same blond he was taken down by in but an instant.

"This news is disturbing, with Kuchiki's execution coming soon and the betrayal of Squads 10 lieutenant I fear I must call for all captains to be ready to face any possible threats that pose the Seireitei! I repeat if any of you find even one of the ryoka bar this blonde man restrain or kill them, this is my order!"

"Hai!" was the unified cry of the captains as they left the room. 'Will I be force to take up my blade against this blonde? His actions don't speak of aggression but of a care free soul protecting his friends and the whisker marks… could it be?' were the thought of one captain.

'Boom!'

"Emergency, Emergency an object has broken through the barrier over the Seireitei! This is not a drill, all Shinigami are to search out the intruders and detain them immediately!" came a large announcement with rings of bells being heard all over.

**XBreakX**

The explosion over Seireitei just so happened to be the Rukia rescue team who after being fired from the cannon and made it past the barrier ended up blowing up do to Ichigo arguing with Uryu over his control separating the group so that Ichigo was with Ganju, Orihime was with Uryu, Rangiku was with Yoruichi leaving Chad on his own as was Naruto. Their landings hadn't been the best if they were all honest except maybe Orihime having grown used to fall from high places.

"Ouch, next time I do it my way." Naruto muttered to himself getting to his feet and stretching his back hearing a pop or two. "Hmmm wonder if I'm near any of he barracks?"

"Who are you?" Naruto turned at the voice calling to him and saw a young woman with her dark hair braided and hanging from one side of her face and wearing a badge on her shoulder. Her expression reminded him of sia when they first met, almost emotionless.

"Well I'm Naruto, traveler and nice guy. May I ask you name miss…?"

"Kurotsuchi Nemu, fukutaicho of squad 12. Would you be one of the ryoka reported to have arrived in the Rukongai?" She asked making no motion to move or call anyone.

"I guess I am, nice to meet you Nemu-san." He said bowing a little. "Why are you on your own?"

"My master does not need me as of the current time so I await his return and orders." She said and Naruto was reminded of Haku the way she used the word master.

"Oh well then I'll be on my way then… do you happen to know there the prison is in the Seireitei?" He asked trying the simple route instead of drawing his sword and the girl didn't look much of a fighter at first glance.

"I cannot that is classified information and Mayuri-sama will not all me to tell any secrets. Also as a reported ryoka I need to capture you and see what Mayuri-sama will wish to do to you." He said and Naruto remembered something.

"Ahh this is the research and development bureau isn't it?" he got a nod from Nemu. "Well I have never liked tests especially ones done on me and I get the suspicion your captain is the dissecting type so I'll be going." Naruto turned and found the eyes of Nemu staring him in the face.

"I repeat, i need to capture you and cannot allow you to escape." She said moving to grab him. Naruto ducked under the girl who turned and kept trying to grab his coat all with her expressionless face.

"Yeah well I have stuff to do Nemu-san, sooo…. Bye." He put his hand on her shoulder flipped over her before jumping into the air and escaping with shunpo and using a special technique to make his body weightless meant he went quiet fast away.

"Mayuri-sama will not be pleased… I hope the sensors got some descent readings on him." Nemu said walking back inside to wait for her captain and make her report to him about the meeting with Naruto.

Back with Naruto he floated over the buildings using some wind chakra to keep him afloat, and he had to admit the Seireitei did look impressive from a birds eye view. 'Its nice but I don't like how everything outside is rather lacking, you'd think the after life would be nicer, it's all appearance.' His sword spoke to him lets her opinion be heard and Naruto agreed, speaking with the old man when they arrived he learned there was crime in the Soul society… was this what really awaited people when they passed on?

"Maybe its good I kept living?" Naruto mused before tuning his head to avoid the kido spell launched at him. "Well I guess I've been spotted." He said looking over his shoulder to see the same face he knocked out when he saved Rangiku.

"I'm glad I found you first, now I can pay you back for what you did when you took the fugitive from Tousen-taicho and I." the man named Hisagi said not recalling that was the name Rangiku gave for the tattoo faced Shinigami.

"Technically Squad 12's lieutenant found me first, she just couldn't grab me. Also she was only made a fugitive by your corrupt system, so in my eyes she's innocent and the whole Gotei 13 is at fault." Naruto said putting his hand to his sword.

"Central 46 is not wrong in it's decisions. The evidence is absolute hence why the punishment is necessary as is the Shinigami who gave up her powers." Hisagi said glaring in a low tone making Naruto sigh and shakes his head.

"It's a shame you're his lieutenant, I know you probably have served better under the Kensei, he was your inspiration after all" Naruto said making Hisagi's eyes go wide before being sent back to a sucker punch to the face. "You shouldn't get distracted when your opponent is faster tan you Hisagi-san."

"Cough, Cough… dirty move." He said between breaths.

"If you saw the chance my head wouldn't be attached. Plus not really you already fired at me, call it payback." Naruto said smirking, which served to irritate the man who used his shunpo to get behind him and attempt a slash across his back. His attack was blocked by Naruto zanpaktou before he turned and palmed his chest sending him skidding along the air.

"Honestly I expected you to control yourself better, letting your emotions get the better of you. Then again what do I expect from someone who turns on their friends when told to." Naruto said standing above Hisagi and drawing out his blade with his left hand flipping to the right once drawn.

"Reap, Kazeshini!" Hisagi declared activating his zanpaktou, which quickly forced a pair of kusaragami. "I won't listen to your babble anymore, you will not insult Tousen-taicho and you will be arrested for assaulting him and threaten the Seireitei!" he flung his chain blade out that span like a buzz saw toward Naruto who calmly flicked his blade and in a flash the blade vanished.

"Wind type huh… you really have the worst luck." he swung out with his hand making the spinning blade freeze in front of his face.

"Wh-What?" Hisagi said as his zanpaktou, which could kill hollows easily with its speed and sharpness was stopped without much effort. "How?"

"If you have to ask you really don't listen to your zanpaktou often. He seems frustrated with you." Naruto said before grabbing the chain and yanking it very strongly and pulling the shocked Hisagi forward.

Hisagi managed to shake off the shock and use shunpo to avoid the kick Naruto had started to swing out aiming for his face. "What do you mean? I have shikai so I do communicate with my zanpaktou, should that be obvious."

"Yes, but you fear him, you fear the strength despite what it can be used for. It's for this reason I call you a fool Hisagi." Naruto rushed forward and dodged the blades swung at him. "Why do you fear your partner Hisagi?"

"I fear my zanpaktou because it is wise to fear him. Those who don't fear the sword they wield have no right to wield a sword at all. That is something Tones-taicho taught me and I live by those words. Do you fear your blade or that strength?" Naruto's response was to appear behind him in an instant faster than shunpo.

"Why fear something that is apart of me and helps me protect what is precious. And I don't fear that which I control and wield wisely, has serving under a blind man made you blind to your own weakness." Hisagi cried n pain as he felt a kidney punch from behind him.

"Tousen-taicho is a good man." Hisagi wheezed from the pain and cried again when he felt another punch.

"Shame you believe that. Please know this brings me no joy." He moved to hit his nerve and send Hisagi to sleep only for the lieutenant to raise his hand.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho." The red fore blast narrowly missed Naruto's head as he backed away. "Neither did that for me."

"Well you have quite a bit of fight left in you. Still me fight here us going to draw quite a bit of attention if we keep at this. Then again it'll be a glamorous first appearance for my partner. Awaken…"

What Hisagi saw made his eyes go wide as he saw Naruto's shikai, and for once he saw someone who could truly wield his sword even without fearing it for he had no need to. A second later it all went dark as he felt something cut him twice but also knew he'd been caught by someone. Only one thought went through his head 'Was I wrong to fight him?'

**XBreakX**

Captain Unohana Retsu had been back in her office at her barracks for not long now after receiving her orders from the Captain Commander. Right now she was drinking a nice cup of tea filling and finishing all of her paperwork so that it wouldn't be a bother later. After a few minutes though she felt a powerful reiatsu signature in the air that was there for e moment before it vanished, but her years of experience that never showed on her face told her to look more carefully.

When she did she found that the signature was with Hisagi-fukutaicho who if she was right was unconscious. She also discovered that the signature was doing a very good job of hiding itself as the concentration necessary made her ignore her lieutenant when she offered her a refill.

Isane herself was a little confused to why her captain was ignoring her, usually she's make a small joke at her expense with that damned smile. Instead she just stared out the window as if looking for something. Although as she moved to water the plants her captain moved from her seat and out of the room not even offering a word so she followed her strategy into one of the free patient rooms.

Once in her eyes widened as she saw a blonde man wearing a white coat placed Hisagi-fukutaicho onto a bed and wave his green glowing hand over him for some reason. "Excuse me." Retsu said catching the blonde man's attention. "But who might you be and why are you putting an injured Hisagi-fukutaicho in one of my beds?" she asked with her overly sweet smile.

"Um…well I met him while making my way and get into… a conflict of opinion, yes that's what would be best to call it. Anyway I won and he lost but I knew that there was a medical barrack and made my way here. Hello by the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, traveling doctor and all around nice guy, pleasure to meet such lovely ladies." He offers a small bow as he turned back to Hisagi and went over the wounds he made with a more powerful sword from his shikai.

"Might you be one of those intruders as well Uzumaki-san?" Retsu turned up her aura trying to unnerve the boy in front of her but the only response was Isane taking a step toward the door.

"I might also could you not do that, healing requires a calm environment." Naruto said as he sealed the wounds which he hadn't made too deep, just enough to cause a quick knockout. He'd already healed in injured kidney when he was moving toward the Squad 4 barracks.

Retsu was surprised that he threw off her smile and when he seemed to be finished healing Hisagi he turned to her and she felt an oppressive aura and saw a strange apparition behind this Naruto. "Now I am indeed an intruder but I am only here since your leader can't seem to keep his soldiers in order and punishes them for doing their jobs."

"Eep!" Isane squeaked as she saw the giant fox head and 'that' smile on the male and quickly hid herself behind her captain. In all her years she never thought she's see someone with a smile to match her captains.

'Interesting… a fighter and a healer, and I wonder how he does that?' Retsu thought to herself as she turned to her lieutenant. "Isane, could you go and fetch our guest some tea and snacks I feel I need to chat with him."

"But Unohana-taicho…" Isane tried to remind her captain of the possible threat but was silenced by her captain's smile that was combined with Naruto's who was next to Retsu the apparition now only staring at the silver haired lieutenant.

"Isane… please go get what I asked." Retsu said her voice straining just ever so slightly. "We don't want to be rude do we?"

"Thank you very much Retsu-san, your kindness that I heard of, is very true it seems. Although you youthful appearance is a lot better than words could describe." Retsu let out a giggle as she saw Isane rush out the room and hear the words of the mysterious man.

"Ara, ara you flatter me so. Please follow me to my office so we can chat more openly." Retsu said leading Naruto away.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile in another area of the Seireitei Ichigo was finishing his battle with Squad 11's third seat Ikkaku Madarame and was just done applying the healing ointment Ikkaku used to seal the wound he'd made with zangetsu.

"I'm… I'm alive, urgh!" Ikkaku grunted in pain as he tried to sit up only to fell a large sting of his wound.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you, with all the ointment from your sword I managed to treat you but too much and you'll start bleeding again. This is pretty good stuff by the way." Ichigo said having treated his heavily bleeding eye wound as well.

"Hey you give Houzukimaru back to me!" he said seeing Ichigo holding his now unreleased zanpaktou. "And for what reason did you deny me my death?" he asked knowing the humiliation for losing as a member of squad 11.

"Because I need some answers." Ichigo tossed the sword back over to the downed Shinigami and stood over his head. "I want to know where Kuchiki Rukia is."

"Why do you want that capital offender?" Ikkaku asked back curious where this was going.

"I'm here to save her." Was Ichigo's simple reply; making Ikkaku blanch.

"You're here on a rescue mission?" He said seeing the orange haired teen nod. "Just how many of you are there then? At least nine of you right?"

"Actually 6 humans, one animal and one Shinigami… Rangiku-san." Ichigo told him making Ikkaku close his eyes.

"Hehe… heheHahahaha! 6 humans and a fallen Shinigami on a suicide rescue mission. Of that's funny just how stupid are yo-ergh, oh crap I open up my wound from laughing so hard." Truth be told, it had only opened a little but he calmed down enough to talk seriously to Ichigo and explain where he had to go.

However as Ichigo made to leave Ikkaku had one more question. "Oi Ichigo… who is the strongest in your group… is it Rangiku?"

"That's… kinda hard to answer. I would have said me but Rangiku-san is plenty strong on her own and that's not mentioning one of my teachers." Ichigo said tilting his head in thought.

"Your teacher is here?"

"Yeah, well one of them anyway. I think he's the less crazy one but knowing that smile of his I'm not sure. Still Naruto-sensei is real tough heck it was hard enough getting a scratch on him when we sparred. So I guess to answer Naruto-sensei is the strongest but I and Rangiku-san come up behind him and are way strong." Ichigo gave his answer.

"I see… if you three are as strong as you say, keep a look out for my captain. He can't bear to fight weak opponents, so if you do fight and manage to survive… I hope we can meet again." Ikkaku said before closing his eyes to rest "Beware the one named Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 11 captain."

"I will, now I need to find Ganju" Ichigo set off running to try and find his companion, never knowing about his shadow moving.

**XBreakX**

"Naruto-kun released his zanpaktou." Rangiku said jumping along with Yoruichi. They had remained hidden as they made their way across the roofs.

"He must have wanted to finish a confrontation quickly as it vanished a second later." Yoruichi replied as she jumped from one roof to the other. "But what worries me is Zaraki's spiritual pressure, it seems to be moving closer to Ichigo."

"He should be fine… in terms of raw strength they might rival each other and Ichigo can actually communicate with his zanpaktou." Rangiku said before adding, "Plus I doubt his intent will be worse than Naruto-kun's."

"That may be true, but I can't help but be worried about that boy. He's worse than his father ever was in stupidity." Yoruichi could help remember be reminded of Isshin's behavior, which was on par with Kisuke's from time to time, at least Naruto looked good and was fun rather than stupid and crazy.

**XBreakX**

"Ishida-kun… did you feel that?" Orihime asked Uryu after he had just taken down a Shinigami that had tried attacking her. She was thankful for her training with Lisa, as her barrier had been useful in defending her and Uryu from a sneak attack.

"Yes, it's Uzumaki-sensei." Uryu said with a tilt of his glasses. "He must have been in a battle but it only took as long as ours it seems. He's hiding his reiatsu now and I can't track it."

"It's heading that way." Orihime pointed in a direction which unknown to her was where the squad 4 barracks.

"Um, how can you tell Inoue?" Uryu asked a little bewildered that she was able to track the strange doctor, his hand going to his left wrist for some reason.

"I can just feel like he's coming from that direction, and Kurosaki-kun is over there." She said with a small shrug "I spent a lot of time feeling his pressure since we live next door and the time I trained with him and the others."

"That's impressive Inoue, and I saw you speed in dodging that Shinigami and the barrier you made cam quick enough that I didn't need to get us out of there." He praised her earning a blush from the girl.

"Thanks Ishida-kun, should we see if we can find anything about Kuchiki-san?" Orihime suggested getting a nod from the Quincy as they jumped from the roof and to the lower areas to see what they could find.

Unknown to them Chad was not too far away handling his own problems with ease.

**XBreakX**

"You are unique Uzumaki-san, hard to believe that someone who can fight a lieutenant at ease is also a practiced and accomplished healer and doctor. I'm sure everyone will be looking for you though." Retsu said with a small giggle as she sat with Naruto at her desk.

"Considering how I and the others arrived I can't be surprised, and sadly I know they are unlikely to be as rational and kind as you Retsu-san." Naruto replied with a sigh as he drank his tea and noticed that the lieutenant Isane was hiding by the door, but keeping her eyes on him. "But I know I can't keep in your company as much as I'd like, I need to leave and find my friends. Oh and before I forget, Rangiku-chan said hi and she looks forward to taking her place again by her little Shiro-chan."

"Hehe, I'm sure she will, I hope she is strong enough to fight little Shiro-kun. Did you train her?" She asked as Naruto got up from his seat.

"I did but she also trained herself. She spoke closely with her zanpaktou and found that strength few find if I'm right. It's been a pleasure Retsu-san, and one last word… 100 years have passed since your former captains were betrayed by one who calls himself one now, bye." He flashed out with his lightning chakra mixed with shunpo leaving a stunned Retsu mulling over his words.

However before she could fully go over them a member of her squad came in. "Unohana-taicho, 3rd seat of squad 11 Madarame Ikkaku has been brought in, he's been defeated by one of the ryoka!" he shouted loudly, which earned him a smile that eerily had an aura to it. The new member of the squad saw the smile on his captains face as well as what looked to be a hanya mask behind her.

"Please don't shout in my office, and Isane don't hide behind the door like that it's very rude. Now come along we have work to do." She said walking past the two, the new member nodding while sweating. 'My that trick really does get the best reactions, glad he taught me how to do it. I wouldn't believe it was so simple.'

'Oh kami what has that man done? Now I'll never be able to lie or comment on anything Unohana-taicho does, I'll feel like that mask is watching me.' Isane thought crying anime tears at her captain's new favorite method of getting her way.

"Isane!"

"Ah coming, Unohana-taicho!" Isane cried rushing to follow her captain to help treat the incoming patient, or patients as the next few hours would unfold.

Outside Naruto had taken to whatever shadow he could find, practicing a little of his old shinobi skills. Not surprising was the number of Shinigami that passes him unaware of his presence. 'Not surprising, not many even know what chakra is so they aren't likely to feel it, let alone my reiatsu.'

"I'm more surprised that Retsu-san managed to pick up the trick like nothing. She made her own unique flair to it as well, I think she liked you." His sword spoke to him making Naruto let out a mental chuckle.

'Well she is quite different from the others, she seems more mischievous yet so innocent at the same time. It's quite an attractive personality." Naruto said seeing how the small chat he'd had was fun.

"The fact she is a bra buster has absolutely nothing to do with it right. Honestly I'd call it edidapus complex from Tsunade." Naruto felt a small tick mark at the jab against his tastes in women; he couldn't help it if they were given generous bodies.

'That is so not fair, it's just my natural luck and I think a charm from eo-sennin from beyond the grave. It's not like I noticed anyway, she wears her Shinigami robes correctly while Rangiku-chan and Yoruichi-chan have their unique flairs, and Lisa-chan isn't a bra buster.' He defended and heard a giggle; obviously she was teasing him again.

"True, but her collection of Cosplay makes up for it I think." His sword said and he shook his head as he started off running. "So what you going to do now, find short tempered Ichigo?"

'Best to, he'll find trouble or big trouble will find him in minutes, I can just tell. Sado and the others won't have too much trouble with all the training we got through. Hmmm, think one of the armors will help me blend into the back ground more?' he questioned remembering his zanpaktou had a couple very special suits of armor to use.

"Yes I think I know where you going with this and I say go ahead and put it on." Naruto nodded closing his eyes and focusing on the armor making his zanpaktou flash and without anyone noticing Naruto now bore armor of black and shadow and sank it the very shadows themselves.

'Sometimes I wonder if I am too powerful then again fighting bankai is no small job. Kisuke's was… memorable.' Naruto thought going unseen across seireitei now. Who knew what Ichigo would have found himself in when he caught up to the boy?

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's one more chapter to the story. Honestly though updating gets harder as real life starts kicking in more and more despite how much I wish it didn't. Still I enjoy writing Naruto in this story and I will have him meet my kaleido-Naruto at some point after the rescue Rukia arc, for what I'm not too sure yet.**

**In terms of next update I want to get the next High School and Aliens up before the end of October. However multiple ideas keep coming into my head and distract me from going forward, along with possible additions to the challenges. I technically have one ready to go in the challenges but not too sure what the rules are yet.**

**I have two possible ideas for Harry Potter xovers and would like a co-writer for that one with detailed knowledge of plotlines to help me write in time line starting from 5th book. They will be type moon xovers but there or two possibilities for what we do with Harry's character.**

**Also one unique idea that popped in is a Fairy Tail/Hitman Reborn xover story, which takes place in ft universe and features an occ Natsu and would enjoy some help in either ideas or co-writer again.**

**My own light novel is still stuck with a measly 100 or so words an d it annoys me to hell. All my great ideas that I write down over months I feel like serendipity from Dogma. Just nothing comes to my fingers when I look at the document.**

**Just a small note though:**

**I'd like to thank everyone for all their reviews, favoriting and following over the two years I have been here on the site. I hope despite reality catching up with me I'll still be able to provide nice stories and plot lines that you can all enjoy regardless of the trollers that tried to delete other good stories on the site. Whether here, yourfanfiction or adultfanficiotn I will keep going as long as you keep viewing and reviewing.**

**I will either be creating a twitter page soon or not but will try to keep any followers updated with progress with story.**

**Thanks again everyone and…**

**Until next time, Bye**

**Wolf3391**


	9. Complications

**Help From a Stranger**

**Chapter 9: Complications**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**XChapter StartX**

"Looks like I was right, he did find trouble." Naruto said to himself watching from upon high as Ichigo was having his second match against Renji. He could see the two being rivals after everything was over as Renji seemed at battle with himself, like having a bond with Rukia.

It had not taken him long to track Ichigo, all he had to do was follow the long trail of unconscious Shinigami along the streets, all having not noticed him pass along through their shadows. Hell he had disarmed it at some point, as he didn't need it anymore so had taken it off when he'd closed in on Ichigo's battle. He noticed how Ganju was with him as well as, if the uniform was correct, a member of squad four who looked incredibly timid.

"He's doing rather well, all things considered. He'll win when he pulls of Zangetsu's special technique." His spirit said sat next to him having materialized with her oversized bottle of sake Naruto had unsealed for her.

"True but this Renji does have a good amount of skill and experience from what Rangiku-chan told me." Naruto said as he took a swig of the sake bottle, swiping it from his sword earning a puffed cheeked expression. "I buy it, I can drink it!" he said passing the bottle back to her.

"Do you think you'll need that armor again?" Naruto nodded knowing that keeping himself hidden, was for the bet for the time being, he didn't need several captains after his ass at the moment, except maybe Retsu but that was another matter.

"Yeah, probably put it back on when they finish this match, it's bound to draw a lot of attention. If I'm right those three will go back to hiding so it'll give me chance to find out how the others are doing." He said as Ichigo raised his sword over his head.

"There he goes, hope he learns what that's called soon I'd like to know what to call it when we trounce it next time we train." Naruto chuckled to himself, as did his spirit.

"Hmm which form to battle it though, I'm sure there are a few to choose from." She wondered to herself putting a hand on her chin.

"The blue dress form is good for something like that Yume-chan." He said using the pet name for his sword. She giggled to herself always like the name he used for her.

"Hmmm the blue dress, ahh yes that form. You are quite partial to that one, nostalgia?" She asked as he shook his head at him.

"A little, can't help it though reminds me of that time of my life Yume-chan. We'd been together for some time at that point right?" He said remembering one adventure of his long life.

"That we had Naruto-kun. Oh looks like it's over now, huh he really does have tattoos on his forehead. Good thing Ganju and that other Shinigami are here, the boy's dead on his feet and there's some Shinigami heading this way." Yume noticed looking to the side where the sun was setting over the horizon.

"Well then that's our signal to leave then. Better getting suited up again." Yume smiled as she dispersed in golden dust returning to her sword form and flashing into the black skintight armor for Naruto that had a red tinge, a small skirt and a silver-colored helmet covered in black glass. "That hollow of his saved him, wonder how long it will be before it comes out, it's the one thing we couldn't train him for." Utilizing his shadow walk he made his exit from the scene in search of the others.

It didn't take long to find something he rather didn't want to see… Aizen. Somehow he ended up walking near the squad 5 barracks and the turncoat captain who was speaking with his lieutenant, a small girl with her hair wrapped in a bun. It didn't take long for her to leave and for Aizen to turn to the side.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He said turning to look at Naruto who remained in the shadow of the walls. "So I was right that you would come with Kurosaki Ichigo and the rest. I hope you manage to save young Kuchiki from her fate Uzumaki Naruto."

"I don't believe in fate, it's merely a tool or an excuse for people giving up when they can't be bothered to fight their own battles. A little like you did sending those two Espada out to recruit me, or sending your lackey to arrest Rangiku." Naruto said in an even tone knowing any emotion displayed would potentially be exploited.

Right now as much as he'd like to cut the man's head off he knew that one, it would cause a scene and drag all the captains to him, two no guarantee it was the real Aizen in front of him, three he couldn't be sure what traps he had in place in case he had taken him out, and four he still had the option to summon his Espada he knew at least one who be keeping their eyes on their master. He needed to cause Aizen to oust himself and knowing his personality it wouldn't be too hard to do that.

"So if you know Tousen is my ally I suppose you know about my failed experiments, the what was it; Vizard they call themselves? How is my foolish captain these days?" Aizen asked with a smile that reminded Naruto of both Kabuto and Orochimaru. At least Tobi and Madara didn't smile like that, then again Uchiha don't smile much and if they do it mostly doesn't mean anything good.

"Enjoying their freedom from this place, acting like a human rather than… something I would rather not describe. I didn't want to walk by here so I'll just say this Aizen… no matter what I'll pay you back for making Rangiku cry and make sure you feel their pain." Naruto once more vanished, leaving Aizen on his own his hand having drawn out his zanpaktou.

"At least he didn't notice me draw Kiyoka Suigetsu, it won't be much of a problem later on now." He said to himself continuing to write his message to Momo for when he 'died'.

Not once did he realize that Naruto had been holding a different blade, a rather unique green blade with a cross hilt. "He really does think that his illusions can't fail him, his zanpaktou cries for what he's becoming."

'He's probably deaf to it, his personality is one that likes to stay in control, he wills his zanpaktou and it helps in hopes he may one day change but we both know how people like him can be.' Yume said shaking her head in the mental world she lived in.

Hopefully she can be freed someday, still for now lets find a place to sleep for the night, things will start again once the sun rises. My clones aren't telling me if there are any captains looking around at the minute." Naruto said as he ran across the roofs and decided to hide again at the squad four barracks only going unseen and unnoticed by all since he added seal to his hiding space to conceal him. He was thankful he'd packed extra food just in case they couldn't finish in one day.

**XBreakX**

"Yawn…" Naruto let out his morning breath and stretched out his body as he woke from his slumber, quickly applying use of water chakra to his skin from the molecules in the air in order to get rid of any grime he accumulated in the night.

"Five more minutes…" a voice mumbled next to him and to Naruto's surprise Rangiku had somehow ended up sleeping next to him at some point in the night. She was laying on her side under the covers Naruto had been using but obviously when he got up the covers moved exposing the bountiful chest of Rangiku that had slipped out her robes during sleep.

"She always seems to pull off both a sexy yet cute vibe. It's almost natural for her I think." He said adjusting her robe before moving to kiss her forehead and wake her from her slumber. "Rangiku-chan… time to get up." He said softly to her as her head moved a little.

"I wanna stay here~" she said asleep or not seeing her eye twitch under her lids. "Give me a reason Naruto-kun~." She sang a little in her state making Naruto roll his eyes and lower his neck to kiss the woman on the lips for a second and pulling back.

"That's all you get unless you wake up Rangiku-chan." He said as she opened her blue eyes that gazed into his.

"How much will I get for waking up?" she said smiling at him sitting up.

"Breakfast and I guess the option to stick with me now that you found me. How did you find me by the way?" he asked unsealing some of his food that was nice and warm due to being stuck in the sub space of the storage scroll.

"I know your signature off by heart and where else would a doctor like you hide but in the place made for healing others. I take it you meet the captain, Unohana?" She asked taking some of the toast and placing some jam on it.

"Yes, Retsu-san is very nice, we seemed to hit it off instantly and I managed to teach her my little trick for unnerving people, she managed to make her own flair for it almost instantly." He said drinking his tea and eating his toast with butter. "Still for today wanna stick together or try and find the others and watch over by splitting up?"

"Stay together, we're both known as fugitives at the minute plus I can keep up with a bit of your pace." She said getting up and dusting off her robes as Naruto sealed his supplies up and deposited his scroll with another scroll inscribed on his body.

"Well then let's set off, by know one of our little trainees had bound to gotten themselves into trouble, most likely Ichigo. Did you know he beat your friend Renji yesterday?" Rangiku shook her head but was surprised to hear that seeing how Renji was very talented in swordsmanship and constantly worked to surpass his captain.

"Hmm Ichigo certainly has gotten better if he managed to take down Renji, still his drive keeps pushing him forward doesn't it?" she said as hey slid the roof panel exposing the sunlight of the morning and they hopped out before vanishing in shunpo.

As they went they felt a small amount of pressure originating from the distance. "This pressure… Kenpachi-taicho." Rangiku said turning to Naruto. "That's the captain of squad 11's spiritual pressure; I think he must have found one of us."

"It's Ichigo, I can feel his spirit but it's being put to the test by the captain… I can feel a lieutenant as well." He said as Rangiku nodded knowing the little lieutenant of squad 11.

"Yachiru-chan… she won't be a problem, she's a cute little girl. Mischievous, but nice we get on well, I take her for sweets sometimes." Rangiku told him remembering times she's taken the lieutenant out for snacks.

"Oh… I thought all the lieutenants would be older, not little kids. Also where is Yoruichi?" Naruto asked slightly amused by the thought of a tiny Shinigami being able to beat all the so called thugs and ruffians of squad 11 while also curious as to the location of the feline Shinigami.

"She has a unique relationship with her captain. And Yoruichi is checking around to see if she can find any of the others. But Naruto-kun… are you going to cut into Ichigo's fight?" She questioned a little worried about the young boy facing one of the most brutal of captains.

"No, Ichigo needs to face the captain… he needs to see the gap between him and a captain and also what knowing the name of his zanpaktou actually means. It's something you knew but needed reminding over those three days remember?" Rangiku nodded but would rather forget some of the obvious things she had to relearn or rather how stupid she felt not remembering them.

"Yes I recall… if we're watching can we find a good seat then?" The two reached the source of the spiritual pressure and rushed up to the top of the tall structures and found a small Shinigami with short pink hair who turned to Naruto showing him the perma-blush cheeks and a badge attached to her shoulder while her zanpaktou was on the ground next to her.

"Ahh Rangiku-san!" the little Shinigami; Yachiru shouted seeing the blond woman drawn her happily into a hug. "You're back I'm so happy." She shouted before looking to Naruto. "Ooh hi there, you must be that scary Naruto person that we all heard about… you look like a kitty." She said giggling, as did Rangiku as Naruto chuckled seeing the childish Shinigami.

"It's the whiskers every time. But yes I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure to meet you." Naruto got on one knee and gave his kind smile to the girl who walked over to him with a curious glance before stroking the whisker marks and involuntarily making Naruto shudder.

"Aww, you don't purr." She pouted hoping he would be very much like a cat so stopped petting before he actually could purr.

"Oh he purrs Yachiru-chan, you just have to stroke carefully." Rangiku said pressing herself to his back, her soft pillows squishing against his back before she used her gentle touch to make the sound rumble in his throat.

"Rangiku-chan… don't you… abuse that knowledge." He said between the purrs, which didn't stop as Yachiru join in.

"Hehe… he's really nice Rangiku-san, almost as nice as Ken-chan." She said turning back to the scene below where Ichigo was crossing swords with Kenpachi. "Spiky-kun is making it a good fight for him."

"Do you mind if we sit with you and watch Yachiru-chan?" Naruto asked digging into his pockets and pulling out a lollipop of two. "Sweet?"

The answer was for all the lollipops to vanish and three end up in her mouth that she hummed enjoying the fruity taste. "Thank Naru-kun."

"Naru-kun… oh that's just sweet." Rangiku laughed a little at the small nickname she gave Naruto.

"I know it kinda is, now let's see how our Ichigo does against Ken-chan." Naruto said placing the girl in his lap while Rangiku snuggled behind him.

The three watched as Ichigo struggled to come to terms with his fear against Kenpachi and get his ass handed to him. However as Naruto saw Ichigo take a heavy blow and his zanpaktou be broken he felt the stirring of the boy's soul. "Eh is it over?" Yachiru asked curiously looked at the falling body of Ichigo.

"Sajishi-fukutaicho, I bring a message for your cap…" A messenger for the gotei 13 arrived behind the group only to see a fugitive Shinigami and the ryoka that matched the description of the one who bested the lieutenant of squad 9.

"Um could you come back later, Ken-chan is in the middle of a fight and we don't want to miss it." Yachiru said looking over Naruto's side.

"Sajishi-fukutaicho please move away from those criminals, you need to get your captain and detain them immediately!" the messenger shouted only to feel the reiatsu of both Yachiru and Naruto who both used their talents to form a pair of scary auras, one being vulpine and the other feline.

"Please go away now, I'm having fun with Naru-kun and Rangiku-chan." Yachiru said in a low voice that was a stark contrast from her usual cute voice and the messenger hearing her and seeing the two snarling beasts instead of running, fainted. When he did the two auras subsided. "Huh… why did he go to sleep? Never mind what happened in the fight?"

"Ichigo got back on his feet, it seems he found his second wind but he won't last long, he had maybe 30 seconds before he collapses." Naruto said seeing the reiatsu and how it was holding back his blood from gushing out his wound.

"Still Kenpachi's eye-patch holding back his power and leaving those hints to help keep a fight going… it's interesting." Naruto said amused by the bloodthirsty attack style of the captain.

"Ken-chan loves to fight, if he doesn't wear his eye patch he ends fights real quick. Spiky-kun must be really fun to fight if he took it off." Yachiru said proudly of her friend and captain.

"It'll end in one move." Rangiku said as the two started to run at each other and gave one final attack swing resulting in a large explosion of reiatsu.

"Phew, he still overdoes it." Naruto received a look from Rangiku who looked at him over his shoulder. "What?"

"I don't think you can comment on overdoing things Naruto-kun, or do I have to remind you of both our spars and the ones you had with the others." Naruto had the decency to blush remembering his through battle with the Vizard especially Kensei when both used bankai.

"Well maybe a little… and it looks like the fights over… he won." Naruto said looking back seeing both men fall to the floor.

"Wait who won, Ichigo or Kenpachi-taicho?" Rangiku asked as they all flashed down next to the two bodies.

"Ichigo did, barely." Naruto said just as a certain black cat arrived on the scene "Welcome back Yoruichi-chan." He greeted as he looked over the two bodies.

"I see that Rangiku found you and Ichigo has finished his battle… why couldn't he just run?" She asked rhetorically as Naruto crouched over Kenpachi's body and started closing the wound. "Naruto, don't heal him right now!" she shouted at him not wanting the captain back on his feet so soon.

"Sorry can't help it." he said without hesitation stitching the wound back together and also placing a blood pill in his mouth, rubbing the throat to make him swallow on reflex. "Yoruichi… get Ichigo out of here, take Rangiku cuz' trust me when I say with his wounds he can't be moving." He nodded to Yachiru who thanked Ichigo for the fight and carried Kenpachi away from the scene.

Wait but I only just found you and now your sending me away?" Rangiku whined with anime tears and puppy dog eyes trying to stop Naruto sending her with Yoruichi.

"It's for the best, no doubt Ichigo felt a disturbance with Sado-san's powers… looks like he faced a captain, but he was left alive thankfully. Guess Love couldn't get him ready for a captain yet." Naruto told her as his hands lost their green glow. "Ichigo will want to rush to help anyone regardless of his state so it's your jobs to keep him in that place you told me about."

"Very well but join us as soon as you can. Rangiku let's go and you carry Ichigo." Yoruichi said as the blond woman pouted before sneaking a quick kiss from Naruto.

"Don't take too long Naruto-kun, I want to make sure no one hurts you." She said making him smile and kiss her on the nose.

"I'm older than you Rangiku-chan I can take care of myself, oh and quick advice don't tell Ichigo any way to quickly travel, especially those artifacts as he will try and use them if he feels that anyone else is in danger." He looked over Ichigo for a moment before finding something odd. "Hmm, so it did protect him." he said pulling out the same mask he'd worn when he had nearly gone hollow if what Kisuke had told him was accurate.

"Is that a mask?" Yoruichi asked as Naruto crushed it in his hand.

"Yes and something that'll I'll need to help him get through at a later date but for now you two can get him out of here safely, I'll check on Ganju and that squad 4 boy he had with him." Rangiku and Yoruichi nodded as the latter picked up the boy with ease and sped off with their shunpo to get to a safe place to heal the boy.

**XBreakX**

Elsewhere near the repentance cell where Rukia was held Ganju and Hanataro had managed to subdue the guards and make their way inside only for Ganju to realize that the person they were trying to save was the very same person who killed his elder brother, Kaien.

Thankfully Hanataro managed to convince Ganju to change his mind on avenging his brother as Byakuya Kuchiki appeared on the scene having felt their reiatsu and believed it was a more powerful being hiding their pressure. And since his level was way above Ganju's he saw it fit to take care of him despite Rukia's cried for him to stop and spare the Shiba clan from losing another. He'd activated his shikai Senbonzakura scattering his zanpaktou into petals in the wind and downed Ganju in one move.

"Foolish. An insect cannot stand to the Shinigami of captain level, let alone one from a noble clan. Now then…" He turned his attention toward Hanataro who Rukia stood in front of as a human shield. He prepared to swing his handle and direct his attack only to find his could move his arm.

"Don't do that." Byakuya turned to see a head of blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Hurting people for stupid reasons such as clan honor has no meaning, especially when you raise your sword to family." Naruto said in a low tone as he pulled the arm and threw Byakuya over his shoulder and back down the bridge to the repentance cell.

"You!" Byakuya said with narrowed eyes seeing the man who had defended himself from Gin. "The ryoka who deflected Ichimaru-taicho's blade, defeated Hisagi Shuhei, and a co-conspirator in the incident involving lieutenant Matsumoto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"That is indeed my name, Byakuya Kuchiki. Still I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to get these two safe, and maybe Rukia too since she looked tired. Hey Rukia, how do you feel right now?" He asked the shocked and flabbergasted girl from seeing her former school doctor throw her brother with ease.

"N-Naruto-sensei? Why are you here, how are you here?" she asked seeing the warm smile on his face as he drew his blade to catch Byakuya's who tried to attack him directly with his zanpaktou now reformed.

"No answers now I'm afraid I have a foolish captain to deal with." He turned back to Byakuya who tried to push forward with his blade but couldn't make Naruto budge an inch. "Having trouble here let me help." Naruto took a step back making Byakuya lose his footing for but a split second which was all Naruto needed as he delivered a harsh knee to his chest before palming his torso sending him back once again.

'Cough, Cough' Byakuya wheezed, from the very strong blows he received and they may have bruised had they made full contact. He'd begun jumping back only making a fraction of the blow connect with him, at least with the palm thrust. "What exactly do you think you're doing attacking a captain like that?"

"Defending my friends, which reminds me." A split second Hanataro fell to the floor unconscious and his and Ganju's body vanished leaving the bridge with only Naruto, and the two siblings. "There now I don't have to worry about them anymore."

"True but your action only leads to your down fall. Scatter, Senbonzakura!" His zanpaktou glowed pink as it fell apart in a display of cherry blossoms. "I cannot make the same mistake as Tousen and Gin did, you will die now so that you will not pose a threat to the soul society." He said ushering the petal blades forward as Naruto held up his own blade.

**(Play OST - Senna)**

"Sorry I have too much to live for right now. Awaken, Mugen no Yume (Infinite Dream)" Naruto declared calling out his zanpaktou for the second time since his arrival and right then Byakuya felt his spiritual pressure meet Naruto's own pushing it back a little as the air rippled around him and handles started coming out of the ripples.

Naruto reached and pulled out a large fan with white feathers and a golden handle. He waved it sending all of the petals away from him and left cuts along the wood of the bridge. "The wind does not favor your attack." He smirked seeing the momentary widening of eyes on Byakuya.

"No… it's can't be… the report said you were human. How can you wield a zanpaktou?" Byakuya asked confused by what was happening.

"I am a good listener and one who has had many a year to ponder their own soul. From there I found Mugen no Yume, a sprit that truly reflects me. A blade filled with the dreams of many I have met and some I haven't but it is their strength that I borrow and make my own. Take this fan; it belonged to one known as the Sleeping Dragon who was wise and cared for his lord as he sought an honorable goal in his heart. Against your resolve it is easy to dispel you attack." He placed the fan so it covered his mouth much like Kisuke did with his own. "The two times I released this blade so far have been against people whose minds and souls are not balanced and are instead plagued by misleading teaching or their own stupidity, which are you Byakuya?" He asked as Byakuya raised his finger.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" he launched the mid-level spell only for Naruto to raise his fan.

"Bakudo 81: Danku!" the void wall came into place to defend him from the attack the coat rippling in the wind created by his defense blocking the spell. "Well… this was interesting Byakuya but I have places and people to see so I'll leave you with a message from an old friend." Using shunpo with lighting armor he rushed past Byakuya and as he did the man felt all his hair fall onto his face and turned to see Naruto holding all his hair-pieces (kenseiken) and also his scarf. "The Goddess of Flash sends her regards Byakuya-bozu." In his own unique flash Naruto and the weapon handles rippling in the air vanished, leaving Byakuya fuming but none of it showing on his face.

"I will murder than man if it's the last thing I do." He said just as another captain arrived on the scene that had long white hair stretching down his back.

"Oh Byakuya… trying out a new hair style are we?" Asked Captain Jushiro Ukitake of squad 13 having sensed the large amount of spiritual pressure only for a coughing fit to delay him.

"What are you doing here Ukitake-taicho?" Byakuya asked with his hair completely obscuring his face now as a result of losing his kenseiken.

"Well I felt you releasing your zanpaktou as well as the rather powerful reiatsu signature I can't recognize." The white haired captain spoke while Byakuya pulled out one of his old hair bands to tie his hair back in a high ponytail. "Oh that hairstyle it's like what you wore, when you first became a Shinigami Byakuya." He said with a small chuckle not taking on the inner rage Byakuya was now feeling having been bested in a second and humiliated just like that Bakeneko used to do. What was worse was that she apparently was here in the seireitei at the moment.

**XBreakX**

Back at the hidden room that Yoruichi and Rangiku had taken Ichigo to the later bandages the boy's wounds making sure to keep them tight and cleansed the wounds like Naruto had shown her to do when she spent time at his office and in the spar time after training.

"He won't be long now, but do you think this one will wake up before Naruto-kun gets back?" Rangiku asked as she started heating up some tea with the supplies that were at the base, apparently Yoruichi had used her time to acquire a few essentials.

"Part of me wants to hope for after, so I can show Ichigo what I look like. Can you just imagine what his reaction will be seeing a beautiful woman naked in front of him?" Both giggled to themselves as Rangiku poured out the tea.

"Think he'll tease Kuchiki-taicho like you asked him to?" Rangiku asked remembering the small suggestion the cat had made while she, Yoruichi and Kukaku were all drinking together.

"Oh I know he will, my only wonder is how. Might convince this one to get better and fast if he want to go up against Byakuya with a chance." She said gesturing to Ichigo with her tail.

"That makes sense, Ichigo doesn't like being unable to help his friends and he really needs shunpo and bankai to do so. I know I would be second guessing myself if Naruto-kun hadn't helped me learn and master my bankai, I know I will probably have to face my captain as a result." She said, running a hand though her hair at the thought of her young captain attacking her as a result of the plans against the Soul Society.

"I can't remember the last time I used my zanpaktou… I got too used to using my hands after I became head of Squad 2. I wonder where I left that darn blade." She said tilted her head… she really did wonder where she left that sword.

"Ergh… what happened?" came the groan of the bandaged teen on the floor.

"Well seems Mr. short temper is awake from his little fight. I timed this quite well." Naruto said as he arrived and sealed the door.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you're back. Have fun visiting our captive Shinigami." Rangiku asked while Yoruichi hopped to his shoulder to nuzzle his face.

"I am not short tempered." Came a weak denial from the teen as he looked over to the smirking blonde only to spot something in his hand. "Wait… that thing in your hand… looks familiar."

Naruto tossed the hair clips up making all eyes widen two in amusement and one in shock. "No way, you managed to snag them from Byakuya. Good work Naruto." Yoruichi said with her cat grin shining brightly at Naruto for once more infuriating the young Kuchiki by taking his hair accessories.

"May have needed to use Shikai but he was distracted enough that I could snatch these. Sadly I couldn't stay to see his expression and I had to get Ganju and Hanataro to Squad 4's barracks to ensure they lived from that captain's assault." He said sitting down and placing the clips along the floor and turning back to Ichigo.

"So what happened after I collapsed?" Ichigo asked sitting up slightly before jerking forward "Wait what happened to Hanataro and Ganju?" he quickly was pushed back down by Naruto.

"Stay down, your open tha- oh look you opened your wound. Sigh… you're lucky I'm used to fixing big injuries." Naruto said pulling out thread and some a needle. "Still if your going to listen I'm going to need to make sure you don't do this again." Opening the bandages he set about stitching the wound making sure that it would hurt. "You got sloppy during your fight, your Zangetsu had to save your ass in the end, let this be a lesson for you."

"Hey it was a freaking captain, how was I to know that his skin would be so tough or that he was a mad berserker?" Ichigo said between winces from the needle going through his skin, although he did not that it was good work after seeing his dad work.

"And underestimating him because he hasn't called out a name is smart because?" Naruto said snipping off the thread and cleaning the wound. "There will be a scar on your chest but only in spirit form not you human so count yourself lucky." He slapped Ichigo's chest making him yelp out.

"Hey watch it!" Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy who in a small way should have died if not for his will and other factor as he noted a very small healing factor as he was stitching.

"Baby, anyway just to let you know beating Kenpachi while a good thing. You are nowhere near the level to take on any of the other captains, especially Byakuya." Naruto told him getting a confused look.

"Wait, but you took his hair ties only to brag." Ichigo said getting up more easily now.

"Yes, at a speed that takes a lot of effort to obtain, plus the precision needed to grab them is something that took literally centuries to obtain. If you even want to consider going up against Byakuya you need more than Shikai. You need the next level, and your teacher is someone who can also teach you about high speed combat." Ichigo looked interested at both the idea of being able to go faster and also being at a level to take down Byakuya.

"Whose gonna be my teacher then, you?" Naruto shook his head at Ichigo and his as well as Rangiku's to the feline member in the room. "Really, a cat. I mean Yoruichi is a talking cat but come on."

"Well don't I feel appreciated. Then again you have only known me as a cat haven't you, only Naruto, Rangiku and a couple others have seen my true form." Yoruichi hopped in front of Ichigo and Naruto with Rangiku moved behind her for the front row seat.

Smoke began coming from the cats form and Ichigo watched with rapped attention as the claws became fingers and toes and the fur receded to become cocoa covered skin and the ears disappeared to leave purple hair. As the smoke cleared Ichigo was no longer staring at a simple black cat. Instead was a bombshell of a woman who was stark naked in front of him which of course enlisted this response. "You're… you're a girl? And you're naked too! I thought you were just a cat!"

"I think it's obvious I am a woman, still the male voice does deceive people I suppose. Still is it that shocking that I am a woman?" she asked loving the beet red face Ichigo was now sporting.

"That doesn't explain why you're naked!" Ichigo shouted blushing like the young teen he was.

"Clothes are constraining, beside is it really a problem. I mean you're in a room where there's a hot naked woman in front of you and all you can do is comment on my nakedness. At least Naruto-kun appreciates all of this." she moved her hands over her ass and tits.

"And I still am right now, still wish you could keep the cat ears and tail." Naruto said with a hand on his chin viewing the ass of the former captain… it was better than Rangiku's thinking about it now.

"I don't care would you please put some clothes on!" the boy cried literally steaming now from embarrassment making the two clothed people giggle at his reaction.

Yoruichi sighed as she slipped on her pants, black top and orange jumper as well as her scarf. "Honestly it's like you have no interest in women." She said earning a tick mark on Ichigo who was still blushing mad.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are going to be my teacher? Seriously Naruto would be better." He huffed only to receive a slap on the back of his head for his cheek by Naruto.

"Ichigo, Yoruichi is one of the fastest if no the fastest person I have had the pleasure to spar against in some time. You need to learn from someone who lives for speed combat and you'll be getting some one on one with your zanpaktou." Naruto said getting up and dusting off his feet, "Now Yoruichi is going to get you started while I and Rangiku-chan take a dip to relax."

"Mmmm ahh nothing like a bath with a hunky man, see you later Yoruichi." Rangiku said as the two descended the stairs.

"I'll join you when I get the chance." She waved them off although she and Rangiku had a very fast glare at each other, which ended with Rangiku sticking her tongue out and snuggling Naruto's arm into her cleavage. "She better not have too much fun down there."

"What sort of fun could she have with him?" Yoruichi patted Ichigo on the head "Hey, don't pat me like that!" he said with a huff.

"You really don't know what those two could do, your 15 right?" Ichigo nodded. "Well when a man and a woman like each other very much they can play a very intima-" Ichigo's red face came up as he covered the woman's face.

"Hey I don't need to hear this, seriously are all of you just perverts?" he shouted at the woman who gave him a grinning look.

"So innocent, I wonder if you even notice girls much, maybe I should flash you again, you never know when you'll have the balls to see a hot naked woman." She said placing her hands at the rim of her pants.

"Don't you dare, can we just get to training!" Ichigo screamed turning away from the woman in case she did take her pants off.

"Well since you asked so nicely, follow me downstairs." She said shunpoed away from Ichigo and down the hole.

"This is not going to be a good three days is it?" Ichigo sighed as he started to follow Ichigo down the hole Naruto and Rangiku went down.

XBreakX

"Unohana-taicho… we have somehow received two new patients in the ward." Said an unseated member of squad 4 to the smiling taicho.

"Oh, who might we have received?" she asked turning to the girl Shinigami.

"Here a note was left with your name on it Unohana-taicho although one of them is 4th seat Hanataro was there." She was handed a note which she opened up and the Shinigami seemed to note.

_Hey Retsu-chan,_

_These two I sent you were about to be attack by the young Kuchiki. They sort of tried to free Rukia ahead of schedule and without thinking carefully. Could you put them with the other tall dark skinned boy you no doubt have._

_See you soon and double check the so-called cadaver you recently got._

_Naruto_

'At least he let me know, still the only cadaver I have is Aizen-taicho… why would he ask me to look at his body?' se wondered to herself folding the letter and placing in her sleeve.

"Please lead me to the patients although this letter tells me they members of the Ryoka and Hanataro-kun was aiding them. We'll treat them and move them into the cell with Yastora-san." She told them having been informed of the boy's name Kyoraku.

"Right away Taicho."

**XBreakX**

As much as it would surprise and possibly annoy Ichigo, Naruto and Rangiku weren't actually having fun times in the hot spring. No instead of that the two had started sparing when they dropped own and moved away so Ichigo wouldn't be able to see.

The pair were trading sword blows, Rangiku utilizing her ash to try and distract him, only for Naruto to knock it away with eh second blade he had. His current blade was a pair or golden katana with diamond shaped guards. He called them the Tensa Swords, apparently wielded by an age-old samurai who fought demons. They were light and wielded by Naruto were a deadly combo.

"Haitsume! (Ash Claw)" Rangiku cried slashing forth with her zanpaktou sending three arcs of ash at Naruto which would actually burn hi if they made contact. Naruto swiped at the arcs cutting through them and rushed forward and swung Tensa to send out sparks of light which shot forward like needles forcing Rangiku to cover herself in a dome of ash.

"Hmmm, you condensed the ash, it held better." Naruto muttered in observation as the ash dome dispel. Rangiku seeing a chance used shunpo to appear behind Naruto with her sword in ash form. She had discovered by keeping the ash close to the hilt she could deal more than one cut with one swipe. Of course Naruto's senses alerted him and with a surprising display of flexibility for an old man in age did a full split so that her blade only nicked a couple hairs.

Not to be outdone Rangiku directed the ash to strike down at Naruto who was forced to block with both swords. Tensa glowed creating a shield from the slicing ash. "Look like I have you now Naruto-kun." She giggled but frowned when she saw him smirk.

"Ahh you forget Rangiku-chan I don't fight alone." He said as Rangiku jumped to the side to avoid tendrils of sand that shot at her. Flipping away she looked to see another Naruto, only this Naruto had a gourd on his back.

"No fair~ I didn't know you could use multiple forms at once." She said pouting as the Naruto with Tensa went up in a poof of smoke.

"Don't presume things in battle, keep you mind and eyes open. A battle can change in a second and if you aren't prepared it will cost you." Naruto said crossing his arms before being lifted by a platform of sand. "An old friend was an expert in using this sand, let's see if you can handle my level." Pushing his arms forward a wave of sand was sent forward tat Rangiku.

"Naruto why did you have to use sand, it's going to get everywhere." She cried to him making him chuckle.

"I'll wash you down after we're done, I'll wash your hair too." He told her as he managed to snag her leg making her trip, which led to all her limbs being grabbing and Rangiku being suspended by the sand.

"I think our spar turned kinky." Rangiku noted as she recalled a scene from Naruto's Icha, Icha book. "Just look at what happened?" she said looking down at her sweat-drenched body that was also covered in grains of sand.

"I am… and I'm not complaining." He said smiling at the sights of her cleavage and the drips of sweat going down. "And believe me I want to take you to the springs right now but we need to go."

"What, why?" she asks as she was let down from the sand tendrils and placed on his platform.

"Ishida… his pressure with Orihime-chan, they're being approached by squad 12's lieutenant and if I'm right her captain. But the Gin is being approached by a captain… his pressure its cold I think it's your captain Rangiku-chan. We need to go and check on them." He said as they went back up the ladder ignoring Ichigo fighting a black-cloaked man, presumably his zanpaktou.

"How should I deal with my captain Naruto-kun?" she asked him as they sped across the air.

"I honestly can't tell you Rangiku-chan, it's unlikely if you try an explain that the-well your captain. All I'll say is do what you need to do and don't let them distract you with words." The platform split into two as a clone appeared with Rangiku. "See you back at the hideout later Rangiku-chan and if need be use that item I gave you."

**XChapter EndX**

**A little shorter for a chapter and I'm sorry for that but I have several reasons**

**Grandma died and I've been increasing my work out so I have the strength to carry the coffin**

**Job seeking has been important as I need to do it for allowance**

**Winter depression setting in again like every year**

**Writing my novel on my own.**

**When writing I have been doing challenge chapters which I will hopefully release soon**

**Reality**

**Lack of imagination**

**And thus reasons why I haven't updated in a while and why updates will be reallllll slow.**

**Please review then and send me ideas for challenges if youd like and also give me some ideas for my stories or if ill let people adopt them.**

**Until next time, bye.**


	10. Through the Ice and Fire

**Help From a Stranger**

**Chapter 10: Through the Ice and Fire**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**XChapter StartX**

It didn't take very long for Naruto to find Ishida's location and he was already in battle with a strange looking man who was stood not far from Nemu. Orihime was running from the scene so he used his sand to pick her up with a small squeak as she was placed on the platform. "Hello there Orihime-chan." He smiled as he saw her let out a breath of relief.

"Oh Naruto-kun, thank goodness you're here, Ishida-kun was about to fight a really scary man, he had a face like a mime and the weirdest hat I've ever seen." Orihime said with her usual perkiness adding hand gestures to explain the situation.

"I am aware Orihime-chan… however Uryu has to fight alone and without aid." Naruto said observing Uryu draw his bow at the captain and using the Quincy high speed technique Hirenkyaku to try and get the drop on him.

"Huh, why are you not helping him, the scary guy is really strong, I can feel it." Orihime said clutching his arm, only for Naruto to pat her head gently before running finger through her hair.

"Because like it or not, Uryu is being tested… I want to see if his need for revenge against actual Shinigami goes further than it should and whether he can understand the words of those who did not care for it." Naruto said as he changed the sand so it cushioned them both and let them be comfortable.

"Who didn't care for revenge in Ishida-kun's life?" she asked him as he rested his chin atop her head.

"His grandfather."

The two watched as Uryu struggled with the captain, the gap between hem being very obvious, and even more so once the shikai of squad 12's captain was revealed to be a poison type which cut off control to Uryu's limbs. However Naruto was his hearing learned something that did make him want to go down and attack. Mayuri was responsible for the death of Uryu's grandfather and this led to the boy activating a rare Quincy power, Ransotengai.

"What is with all those strings Naruto-kun?" Orihime asked desperately wanting to go down and heal Uryu but knew she would not be much help against the man, plus she really didn't like the look he'd given her after he blew up his subordinates.

"A Quincy technique that allows a body to be controlled by multiple spirit strings, much like a puppet. It is a move to allow disabled or wounded Quincy to keep fighting the fact Uryu discovered it so young is impressive but unless he does something I'll need to intervene." Naruto told her while discreetly crafting sand arrows to launch at the twisted man.

They continued to observe Uryu try and gain a hit but Mayuri just blocked with a kusaragami that came out his ear. "Naruto-kun… is there something special about that glove, Ishida-kun wouldn't take it off even when we got our disguises." She questioned seeing how both had managed to sneak a pair of Shinigami robes, although Orihime's had to be open at the top much like Rangiku's as it was clearly made for someone not as… well gifted as her.

"Yes, the sanrei glove is a powerful artifact that can increase a Quicny's power but it takes a lot of work and effort to do so. However once a limit is reached Uryu can't get any stronger with it, unless he takes it off and looking now he's about to do just that." Naruto said as the boy reached with his free hand to the glove and a piece of the silver on the side by his wrist.

'Let's hope you hand will be steady enough.' Naruto hoped as the wave of reiatsu went through the air blinding Orihime and the others for a moment before looking back to Uryu who had undergone a costume change in light of his upgrade and evolution in quicny power which confused the captain, a chance that was utilized by Uryu who let of a successful shot with his now enhanced speed and the buffed up reishi arrows.

Yet this would only result in half the man's body being dismembered, the captain still grasping his zanpaktou in rage. "Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" the man called creating a monstrous looking bankai who Naruto could tell was breath out poison. He watched as Uryu drew what would be his last arrow in order to survive and focusing he let it go at which Naruto smirked to himself seeing that he did. The result of the arrow left Mayuri with half a body but rather than die by Uryu he seemed to cause self-destruction and changed his form to green slime.

Seeing the battle over Naruto arrived with Orihime "You didn't kill him." Naruto said simply to the boy slumped against the wal who was trying to reach something on his waist.

"I missed Naruto-sensei…" he wheezed as he drew out a needle which Naruto took from him as Uryu coughed up blood.

"Sure you did, brace yourself." He said stabbing the needle right into the boys chest, where his heart would be located and injecting the red substance into him which upon the plunger being pushed all the way made the boy grit his teeth. "There you should be fine in a couple minutes but you sure as hell won't be fighting for at least a few days mister while your medicine goes through your

"You looked a lot better last time Nemu-san." Naruto said coating his hands in medical chakra and moving them across her body to heal the wounds made by her captain.

"I got in Mayuri-sama's way, I deserved my wounds." She said before being bonked on the head by Naruto.

"You didn't deserve them and after watching the mad scientist I wonder why he was let out of the maggots nest permanently." He said closing the wound and removing traces of poison from the area, but noted the other substances in her body that didn't seem to be doing anything to her that would cause her harm. "But he didn't cause too much damage, only small bruising which I've taken care of. Your body is quite durable it seems."

"Mayuri-sama made sure I would be." She said getting to her feet only for Naruto to grab her hand and hold them above her head while casting Hainawa on her legs. "This is… odd… why are you holding me like this Uzumaki-san? I seem to recall something like this from the vice-chairmen's book." Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering who this vice chairman was and if Icha, Icha had already made it to the afterlife?

"Well you have been ordered to bring me in Nemu-san so I'm merely restraining for the time being. You being a lieutenant mean it won't hold you for long but… I won't be leaving you all alone in the street." Naruto created clones to pick her up bridal style while another carried Uryu fireman style. "Take care of yourself, say hi to Retsu-chan for me." without another word the clones flashed away and Orihime walked over to be lifted into the sky by the sand, and also found Rangiku joining them.

"My captain was seeing to Momo, nothing happened tonight but she seems to have been arrested for some reason." Rangiku said before noticing Orihime and hopped to the sand platform and hugged the girl. "Oh Orihime-chan, that uniform looks great on you, but I think we need to tweak it a little so that you can show off a little more." She said already opening up the top of the kimono more to expose more cleavage and turning the girl bright red as she did it in full view of Naruto.

"R-R-Rangiku-san!" she cried out covering her chest as quick as she could. "Don't do that."

"But you look so cute in that outfit and I just felt you could look cuter." Rangiku said with her hands making groping gestures until she was slightly chopped on the head by Naruto's hand.

"Rangiku-chan don't tease Orihime-chan too much, she looks fine as she is." Naruto said as he commanded the sand to carry all of them across the Seireitei.

"Um Naruto-kun… what was that medicine you injected into Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked remembering seeing Naruto treat the quincy for something.

"Just something he needed to stay kicking, nothing to worry about. Now let's head back to the hideout, Yoruichi-chan should be well under her training of Ichigo." Naruto said as the girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh, Yoruichi-chan?" Rangiku leaned over to whisper into her ear. "EHHH! Yoruichi is a woman!" Orihime cried out in shock of the reveal. "Does that mean she's the cat that was living with us." Both blondes nodded to her as they rushed toward the chasm.

"You should have seen Ichigo's face when he found out, such a prude." Rangiku shook her head as they got inside and closed the gate way. "Can we actually take a bath now Naruto-kun, I still have sand in places." She said tapping her sleeve and a few grains fell out.

"Fine, I'll make us some food afterwards too." He said as both girls raised their hands in joy for Naruto cooking for them. "Come on better to go now before Ichigo has to go as he'll be complaining with Rangiku-chan around and all natural in her bath."

"Oh… wait are you bathing with us Naruto-kun?" Orihime asked now fiddling with her sleeve.

"Only if that's ok with you Orihime-chan, I can wear a blindfold if you want that." Naruto offered knowing that girls don't always want you to stare at them. A lesson that Jiraiya and to a degree Kakashi didn't learn, a fact that was prominent for Kakashi after he wrote Icha, Icha with him for a while.

"He'll be okay right Orihime-chan?" Rangiku said knowing about the girl's crush after seeing the two around each other. "He can wash our backs and hair before he makes dinner."

"We-well I guess it could be ok. Naruto-kun has always been respectful, but can he still wear a blindfold." She said with a face of cherry red.

"Sure thing Orihime-chan, but you'll have to let me get in first so I want fall over wearing just a towel." He quickly turned to Rangiku "No stealing my towel." The woman pouted at the lost chance.

"Darn, well you go ahead then and we'll catch up in a bit Naruto-kun." He nodded and went ahead to the springs and disrobed while putting on a blindfold.

"Mmmnn much better." Naruto said lying back against the side of the springs, he knew that Uryu's battle this night and what it meant to him. Hearing that the captain was the one who had killed his old friend made him want to stick Yume into his skull but it was not his battle. Uryu had made a good decision in missing his final shot as if he had killed the captain, the spiral of hatred would only continue. His willingness to miss showed that he could move beyond his views of Shinigami, not, forgive, not forget, but simply move on with his life and work to make sure it would not repeat itself.

'H_lp… _e…' a small voice called out in the edges of his hearing.

"What the…Yume?" he asked aloud as his spirit materialized next to him.

"Something… someone is calling out, it's strong and yet weak at the same time. I've never heard it before Naruto-kun, though we only heard two words in that moment the feelings, I'd suggest they resonate with you." Yume said now with a small robe to give her some decency.

"Hmmm, how strange. I'll try and find it when everyone is asleep, I might hear it better in meditation." Naruto said knowing full that his hearing was amplified in meditation, it was how he first heard Yume many years ago.

"I bet you will, despite being a fighter first, you empathy is amazing with your ability to heal." She praised remembering the times Naruto had simple spoken to her in his soul despite not knowing his name, even then he chatted over his life and allowed her to watch his memories.

"My final moments with Kurama let me see how to read people intentions, be them good or bad. There are many times I missed the old fox, we could have had such a better friendship if I wasn't such an idiot in my youth." He said making the girl chuckle.

"That idiot grew up into the man who is my partner today, it made the man who people can't help but love especially young women." She said setiing into the stone wall just in time for the other women to enter.

"Ah, Yume-chan you're here too." Rangiku's voice could be heard with the splash of water.

"Who's the black haired woman Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked looked at the woman who smiled and nodded.

"Ah that's Naruto-kun's zanpaktou spirit, she's fun a odd person to drink with." Rangiku informed her only to feel her own spirit materialize only without her stylised shirt and pants, attempting to glomp Naruto only for her tail to be grabbed by Rangiku. "And this one is Haineko, my zanpaktou, a cat constantly in heat it seems."

"Like your one to talk, Baa-san." Haineko muttered and her wielder responded by grabbing her cheeks and pull them. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, I mean you no one to talk Rangiku." Her cheeks we let go and she sat down next to Naruto. "Hmm why the blindfold, Naruto-kun?"

"Orihime-chan isn't too comfortable with me seeing her so I agreed to wear a blindfold to spare her the embarrassment." He explained to the spirit who he was sure was pouting knowing she couldn't try to seduce him with her looks, still that didn't stop her from leaning into his side, pressing her assets into his arm. On that note though, smaller than Rangiku, but had the fur factor and were quite firm.

"Such a shame, guess you'll have to just feel instead of see Naruto-kun, nya." She squeaked as she felt someone pull her tail but both busty ladies seemed to have a tick mark. "Who pulled my tail?" she squeaked at the two.

"Calm down Haineko, I have booze." Yume said pulling out a big bottle with floating tray that now had 4 cups for drinking.

"Ahhh, sake in a hot spring with my Naruto-kun." Haineko said taking her cup from the tray while Yume enjoyed seeing two women who mouthed 'My' in unison.

"Pass the sake Yume-chan." Naruto replied able to pick out a cup using his nose to determine where is was in the spring. He hoped Haineko wouldn't get too frisky with Orihime in the spring with them.

XBreakX

'Clang!'

'Clang!'

'Clang!'

The loud sounds of steel meeting steel could be heard in the training room while Ichigo crossed swords with Zangetsu, his very skilled zanpaktou spirit.

Thankfully Haineko had stuck to teasing him with her chest, but when Rangiku and Yoruichi joined in it was hardly a problem. Funnily though their arguing stopped when Orihime had snuck to his side and had fallen asleep against his arm, the poor girl seemed to be pooped from the long day and all the running she and Uryu had to do.

Said girl was still sleeping with Rangiku upstairs in the hideout area whie he and Yoruichi kept watch over Ichigo's training.

'Crack!' was the sound of another blade breaking in Ichigo's hand. "He is having a tough time with his test." Naruto muttered eating some rice he had cooked to give him a small snack until the other two woke up.

"It's good that he is, too easy and there would be no point to it. But his reflexes are getting better and each swrd I lasting a little longer each time. By midday I shoukd be able to get his shunpo method down when he takes a break, or rather when we force him to." Yoruichi said as Ichigo drew a new blade out to continue his battle.

"That's if he natural talent doesn't let him figure it out on his own. I'll be sending a clone to check on the others and another to Kukaku to let her know the situation." Naruto informed her knowing the Shiba head would be thankful to know that her little brother was ok.

"Right, and Rangiku with yourself are heading out on patrol as well after the sun sets." Naruto nodded as Rangiku would definitely want to keep checking on her captain along with her friends. "Also did anything crazy happen after we started drinking?" Yoruichi had to admit, Yume and Naruto packed good powerful alcohol and annoyingly, his tolerance was far greater than hers, heck Orihime had taken one sip before she had claimed her sleeping position in the hot spring. The girl was devious yet innocent in her technique, plus had a very powerful grip.

"Hehe, that would be telling Yoruichi-chan." Naruto smirked knowing that Yoruichi got very grabby when drunk, but nothing happened aside from Rangiku and herself groping Naruto's abs and ass cheeks and comparing them to any man they ever had known. He was glad his ass was given a perfect ten by both of them.

"I'd really prefer if you were a blush mess half the time, you know that?" Yoruichi said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be able to hold a descent conversation with you Neko-chan." He said kissing her cheek and walking off leaving the woman with blushing cheeks.

"And a big part of me wouldn't have it any other way." She said rubbing her cheek with a wistful expression watching Naruto walk off to start his scouting.

XBreakX

A pair of eyes opened up in shock. 'Where… where am i?" was the first thought or Uryu as he awoke in a bed and moving his arms felt the shackles he had been placed in. 'This must be the medical bay, where else would Naruto-sensei take me?' Uryu thought sitting up and looking round the room.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bandaged wrapped face looking at him from what seemed to be a bunk above him, although the chuckling the mummy man made resulted in the Quincy screaming out in fear of the figure.

"Oh stop screaming would you." The figure said moving some of the bandages so his face could be shown and revealed it to be Ganju. "It's me you idiot, didn't know you could scream so loud."

"Well most people don't expect to see a heavily bandaged man when they wake up." Uryu defended pointing at the man who hopped down from his bed. "Still it's goo your alive, I presumed with you not being so strong."

His words caused Ganju to get a tick mark on his wrapped up head. "Those words… I'm sending them right back at you."

Uryu seemed to ignore this setting his legs over the edge. "I am curious why we still got treated in the Shinigami medical unit."

"Apparently the captain of squad 4 won't refuse to heal anyone, at least that what I heard." Ganju supplied nfo that his brother had once given him regarding some of the captains. "They say she's a demon though with a real scary face they can stop even the toughest guy, but I can tell it won't work on me." Ganju said thumping his chest only to winch in pain from his still healing injuries.

"It is not only that." Said Chad in another bed. "I heard from the guards that a captain has been assassinated and no suspect had been found so we might be being kept alive as the prime suspects."

"Yeah, it's likely all three of us well be interrogated. They even sealed out reiatsu with this special cuffs." Ganju held up his cuffs to emphasize this."

"I see, so they use these to seal away reiatsu…" Uryu muttered holding up his cuffs still feeling it inside him thankfully but just unable to channel it. however as he pulled them to test their strength the chain connecting the cuffs split without much effort. "Ara…?"

"Wh-what did you just do, you don't look that strong?" Ganju said hearing the snap of the chains, and then ehard another as Chad did the same. "Ok him I understand, but how did the geek boy do it?" he said trying to snap his chains now.

"My muscles… they're stronger." Uryu said realizing an after effect of his injection, of Naruto's blood.

XFlashbackX

Uryu was close to finishing his training with the sanrei glove, his hand bleeding from the constant pulling of its string. "There… it's done." Uryu let out a breath, feeling a little light headed now.

"Hmmm, you certainly have a very good technique Uryu." The boys head whipped round with an arrow drawn only for it to fizzle and Uryu's hand to flinch in pain. "Yeah, wouldn't do that." Naruto said sitting upside down on a try branch, somehow defying gravity.

He hopped off the branch, flipping so he landed on his feet and waked over to Uryu and using medical chakra started healing the boy's hand while allowing the body's natural adaptive ability to take hold and make his fingers skin tougher and bones stronger. "Wha-what did you do?" Uryu asked shocked seeing such a rapid healing technique that wasn't just reiatsu based.

"Healing technique, helps out when injuries need more that skill and medicine." He said looking down to the sanrei glove. "So the sanrei glove was your method of training, I would have said practise with seele schnider or acquire a proper bow, even forge your own."

"What would you know of a quicny bow…?" Uryu eyes went wide as he saw a pure black bow in Naruto's hand with an arrow of reishi already drawn.

"Trust me, I probably know more about being a quicny than you ever will." Releasing the arrow it split into several and completely missed Uryu and hit the mountain face and when the boy looked the arrows had hit so that it created the quincy cross symbol.

"You're a quincy?" Naruto nodded at the boy and reached into his pocket.

"Take a look at this." He handed Uryu a photo and in it he saw Naruto sat next to a much younger Soken Ishida. But of them seem to have been photographed at a small drinking stand and were laughing happily with each other. "We took that on his 35th birthday."

"But your- and he's so- I don't understand, you'd have to be." Uryu said not believing what his mind was telling him as he looked at the smiling face of his school's doctor.

"You are a human capable of manipulating reishi in air. Is an immortal man so hard to believe?" Naruto asked the young man as he shifted his appearance making his hair grow a little more grey and some facial hair. "Your grandfather was my friend for a few years before I left again, I think he knew though I never told him." Naruto's appearance went back to it's original youthful one. "Still I think it be fitting that I help you learn a little more and what you need to be ready for in the coming mission. So from here on I'll be teaching you more about a quincy and what your grandfather truly believed regarding the order and the Shinigami."

From there Naruto explained how Soken viewed Quicny and Shinigami, both wishing for the same, only through different methods. How soken had wished that the quincy and the Shinigami could work together. From there they conversed over their opinions over the two factions and Uryu's rage over Soken's death at the hands of Shinigami.

Naruto have his take on the boys rage and told him of his experiences of rage and the need for revenge in hopes of quelling the pain from leading the boys actions as well as leaving him a vial of his blood in case he ever removed the sanrei glove knoing that doing so would lead to the loss of his powers so decided that he could be given a second chance if he acted so that his emotons didn't get the better of him.

XFlashback EndX

'To think… I might not have had this strength still if he wasn't here. Ojii-san was lucky to have you as a fried Naruto-sensei.' Uryu thought as he turned to a now sobbing in the corner Ganju as a result of his in ability to snap the chains.

"Uryu, where is Orihime?" Chad questioned bring the boy back into the conversation.

"Oh, Naruto-sensei picked her up when I got into my battle. She is likely to be safe with him now, probably the best that she is with him, being the less battle-hardened of us." Uryu told them getting a nod from Chad accepting it seeing how Naruto had proven himself very strong and reliable from when they went hand to hand with each other while Love was engrossed in his new book.

"Yes, during the ten days of training she mainly learned to dodge and counter attack. Although apparently she got real fast during her training, although she couldn't look at Lisa-san the same." Chad said gaining a confused look from both men.

"Lisa-san?" Chad went quiet as he remembered Ishida hadn't met the vizard yet and was told to keep quiet.

XBreakX

Night came to Seireitei once more which meant that Naruto with Rangiku would be on patrol for anything they could find was a part of Aizen's schemes.

They found such a thing as they found a distressed Momo running through the streets. Once more Naruto and Rangiku rode on a sand platform and it was her who felt the off reiatsu from Momo.

"I can see her but I can feel a lot of confusion from here." Naruto said as he was also a slight empathy, handy for some difficult patients.

"Momo is Hitsugaya's closest friend and Aizen likely pitted her so his plans go ahead without issue. She's been devoyed to him for a while now." Rangiku said as she also felt Gin and Kira rather close with her captain.

"Conditioning… it can be a powerful thing. I'd need her on her own and a lot of time depending on how serious it was." Naruto said gently lowering the platform.

Both closed in, without being noticed watched as Momo dropped between the two captains and drew out her sword and pointed it toward Toshiro, accusing him of being Aizen's killer. 'Yume… what can you pick anything from her zanpaktou?'

"Distress is all I can pick up using your empathy ability, both her and her weilder are completely in hysterics from Aizen faking his death by the looks of things. You will need to subdue the girl, I may be able to get quick contact but that will be it." Yume replied and Naruto mentally nodded t the small chane Yume would provide.

'Thanks Yume.' Naruto said watched for a moment as Momo attacked Toshiro while crying so he decided to act over the scene and shunpoed next to Momo and knocked her out with a chop to the back of her neck, catching her body before she fell to the ground. "Poor girl, part of me want to make sure she doesn't find out if she reacts so emotionally." Naruto muttered alud and allowed the three men at the scene to full comprehend his appearance.

"It's you!" Toshiro said seeing the whisker marks and blonde hair of the man who had blocked Gin's shikai with his bare hands. "The Ryoka responsible for preventing Tosen-taicho from arresting Matsumoto."

"More liked saved from unfair imprisonment, wow you really are young arem't you?" Naruto said with a small tilt of his head which discreetly was a dodge from Gin's quick attack. "The breeze is nice tonight."

"Oiya, you're back again it seems, what brings you here young Ryoka?" Gin asked preparing to strike again at the man who twirled his zanpaktou in his right hand while lightly pushing Momo's body away using a small amount of wind chakra as a method of cushioning.

"I sometimes take enthusiastic walks at night, you would be surprised what can happen." Naruto said as he made a signal and Rangiku shunpoed next to him making both eyes go wide.

"Matsumoto/Rangiku?" both said at the same time as she offered a small smile to both.

"Hitsugaiya-taicho, Gin, nice to see you again." She said honestly despite knowing Gin's hand in the betrayal. "Looks like Momo not in the right state of mind is she Naruto-kun?" she asked her fellow blonde as he looked over the patient not finding any physical wounds on her but mentally she was quite hurt.

"I'd need a fair bit of time Rangiku-chan, but given our current predicament I doubt I can give the girl my full attention. It seems we are in the company of most of the men in your life tonight, or is it afterlife considering where we are?" Naruto wondered as he swung round to block an overhead strike from Toshiro whereas Rangiku blocked a stab from gin, holding him off with very little stress so far. Kira was still dumbfounded at the side seeing his former colleague.

"A little quick to the draw aren't you? Is he always like this Rangiku-chan?" Naruto asked as they both pushed their opponents back.

"No, he's usually a little calmer in battle although you are a criminal who harbered a fugitive by Central 46's words remember?" she said seeing how she realized long ago how her warrant for arrest was more from Aizen than the actually Central 46, he probably had them all under his illusions and had them sign whatever he wanted.

"Matsumoto, what do you think you're doing?" Toshiro shouted at the girl as she and Naruto switched opponent as she blocked her captains strike while the two foxes crossed swords once more. Quickly Naruto's flashed an in his hands was now a pair of spears, one longer than the other. One of them was deep scarlet red with the other, the slightly shorter was golden, he twirled both in his fingers.

"Defending myself taicho, Soul Spcirty branded me a criminal under false claims so Naruto-kun took me in to protect me. It's no better than Kuchiki-san's sentence to death by the Soukyoku. Something that's reserved for the worst criminals of the Soul Society yet all she did was give her powers to a human under attack from a hollow, something that could be over looked easily." Rangiku pointed out a she traded blows with her captain, surprising hm as her strikes were a lot stronger from before her journey to the world of the living.

"That doesn't matter, the Rules of the Soul Society are there for a reason. If you surrender now I won't be forced to bring you down and your sentence will be much worse than it already is." Toshiro said channelling his reiatsu giving him a cool blue aura while Rangiku did the same and gave or a warm pink aura.

"Not much worse than imprisonment in the maggots nest." She said making Toshiro's eyes widen again.

"The Maggots nest what are you talking about?" He had only heard that Rangiku was only to be kept in captivity until her trial before the Central 46.

"You need to open your eyes to the big picture captain, if you don't you'll be cut down. Growl, Haineko!" she released her shikai dispersing her blade into it's ash state.

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro cried out as dark clouds appeared overhead and the atmosphere turning cold. The only change to his zanpaktou being a crescent moon blade being attached to the end of of his handle by a long chain. "Matsumoto, stop this now, just come back to the barracks and we can get to the bottom of what the hell is happening."

"There isn't time for that Taicho, you need to figure this out on your own. Hiakumo! (Ash Cloud)" she shouted sending a large amount of ash toward Toshiro who jumped o avoid but noticed Rangiku raise her hand making the cloud do the same before she clicked her fingers, igniting the ash.

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro swung his sword at the approaching flame sending out a pure ice dragon that freezed the flame and as a result covered the area with a bit of steam, something Naruto was going to use to his advantage. 'What was that technique? Matsumoto's zanpaktou uses ash to cut her opponent when it lands on them, since when can she use fire techniques and the speed of her ash has increased.' He was forced to duck from a strike to the back of his neck and he swung out another ice dragon which Rangiku defended with another small explosion from her ash igniting. 'Where did she find this power, it's higher than lieutenant from what I can feel.'

"Guaahh!" A cry was heard and both turned to fund Naruto stabbing the golden spear straight through Gin's foot before using the back of the red spear to block Kira's strange square hooked sword. He then swung out and knocked the emo looking male in the head knocking him out as he kicked Gin back.

"You lack will, gaki! Yume hasn't gained any wait in all out time together as she keeps very fit with me and I have nothing to apologise for. And you Mr. Silver keep your poisen away from me or I'll take the other foot, or maybe the leg." Naruto said as his spears once more returned to his single zanpaktou. "Rangiku… I think we are done, plus other captains are on their way." Naruto said as she created a wall of ash to block off Toshiro and got next to Naruto.

"Right, we taking an express back right?" she asked getting a nod just as Toshiro cut through her ash wall.

"Wait Matsumoto!" Toshiro shouted as the pair disappeared in a flash of yellow light. "Damn it!" she slammed his fist into the ground, "Was she serious about being sentenced to the Maggot's nest? I need to look into this, but for now…" he turned his attention to the unconscious Momo.

"Hitsugaiya-taicho." Gin's voice called, sounding a little less jovial as usual, perhaps from his and his lieutenant's defeat. "It seems we have not faired well against the ryoka, I'll be taking Kira back to the 4th squad barrack and get myself checked out too, that steam did allow him to catch me with that spear of his." He flashed away with Kira.

"Just how powerful is this Naruto if he can land such a hit on Ichimaru? Did he help Matsumoto get stronger?" Toshiro muttered aloud flinching and looked as his arm to see he had some cuts that also seemed to have burned him from when he cut through the ash wall. "I hope she stays safe. Now…Hinamori, what am I to do with you?" he said picking up the girl and also carrying her to Squad 4.

XBreakX

So…how are you coping after the brief spar with your captain?" Naruto asked as they sat atop the cliff above the entrance to the hideout, a bottle of sake at his side and a large bowl of custom ramen in his lap with two pairs of chopsticks. He knew that Rangiku was still a little troubled by having to fight Toshiro if only a moment.

"Im good, my special ramen is helping." She said taking some noodles and eating them with the specialised curry, jelly and miso broth pffering a unque flavouring to them.

"Our special ramen, I made it remember. Be thankful I haven't showed Orihime-chan, she'd finidh this in no time, I swear that girl can go through ramen faster than me and not put on an ounce of weight ata ny time." Naruto said making Rangiku smiling thinking of the girl.

"Some of us girls simply have the ability to put it all in our breasts, a powerful and coveted ability." She said as she pushed p her chest to emphasise.

"Well if every girl had it, who knows how big some girls breasts might be, perverts dreamland probably." Naruto said back earning a giggle from the blonde. "So you're okay then?"

"Yeah… I'm okay, it's just a little disconcerting fighting mu captain." Rangiku said as Naruto put his arm around her shoulder to give her a small hug. "I am a little thankful could hold my own and that the he didn't know about me being sent into the Maggot's Nest."

"Makes sense, from what Kisuke told me that place if for shamed Shinigami, hell the current captain of squad 12 was from there in high security. Placing a respected lieutenant there with very little evidence and crack pot assumptions would make people ask questions. No doubt you intelligent captain is going to seek out the answers to those questions." Naruto said as he drank half of the broth from the bowl before leaving the rest for her.

"It won't take him too long to follow the bread crumbs; he always was smarter than me once she joined the academy." She said finishing the comfort ramen.

"As opposed to the little boy who accused your bountiful chest of being oversized or was it fake?" Naruto said earning him a small playful hit to the chest.

"That's still my captain mister, only I get to talk about him playfully." She said before turning back to the night sky. "Still I wonder what made Hinamori react like that and accuse Hitsugaiya so quickly?" Naruto handed her the note he'd swiped from her person when he knocked her out. It only took a few seconds for Rangiku to scan through the document, "Figures he plays with her mind."

"Yes, but Yume was able to contact her zanpaktou Tobiume. A shy spirit but helpful as she like most zanpaktou can tell there's something off about the man. Yume told me that Hinamori will get a chance to chat to her zanpaktou soon and hopefully set her straight, if not plan b." Naruto said as he sealed away the empty bowl for a later date.

"What's plan b?" Rangiku asked.

"Emergency plan where I say fuck it and go full force Uzumaki Naruto style and all their asses." He said prompting a smile before he noticed something floating in the air. "Is that a jigokucho?" he said as he held out his finger to the small messenger and listened in with Rangiku to the message that had come from Retsu. "Well this clinches it; we're moving to plan B."

"What, already aren't we supposed to wait for Ichigo to get bankai and fetch Rukia on the execution day, which is after tomorrow?" Rangiku asked only catching who had sent the message before it destroyed itself to cover tracks most likely.

"Because Rukia Kuchiki's execution date was moved too Tomorrow. We have literally hours to get things prepared and ready and a few hours to train a short tempered teen and a rather stubborn 6th squad lieutenant, is that right Abarai-san?" Naruto said as Renji appeared before him a little shocked the blonde enigma to most Shinigami knew his name.

"Um… wha?" he tried to ask before Naruto was in front of him and ran his hands over his bandages and then took hold of his collar and pulled him into the hideout, quickly descending the ladder.

"Oi Yoruichi-chan, Orihime-chan, Ichigo! We have trouble!" Naruto shouted dropping Renji on his ass. He explained the situation worrying the woman who was concerned that Ichigo wouldn't get strong enough in time, the teens reaction though.

"So… I have to get bankai in less time than geta-boushi, Zangetsu-ossan… let's keep going!" Ichigo said picking up a new sword from the ground.

"Very well Ichigo, but know that if you intend to find the real sword that is me… things are going to be much tougher. Yume-san…" Zangetsu called out making the spirit appear in a flash.

"Hi, Zan-san." She greeted with a small nickname she's thought of and the male sprit gave no visible reaction in agreement or annoyance.

"Thank you for sharing sake and I hope we can do so again after these battles." He said with a small bow of his head.

"Anytime, hell hot springs and sake next time." She said as the man turned back to his wielder and multiplied, each drawing a sword out the ground as well.

"Right well if Ichigo's doing that I'll take the red head and Orihime you're with me as I'll be giving tips on how to dodge… why did you flinch?" Naruto asked seeing the shudder from the girl at the word dodge.

"Lisa-san and Pavlov." She replied confusing Renji.

"What's Pavlov?"

"No time, now this will feel weird." Naruto thrust the pommel of his sword into Renji but instead of pain he felt something faze through him. When he looked back he found something both weird and impossible. It was zabimaru but not as he knew him, instead of the white ape with the snake tail was now the form of a two people: an adult woman and a small boy, attached to the female's waist by a black chain that is connected to a collar on his neck.

The female had dark green fur that covers most of her body, except for her inner abdomen and chest. She also seems to have a beauty mark on her left chest. She has green eyes, long, mauve-coloured hair that goes past her knees, and black markings in her hair that bear a resemblance to Renji's tattoos. The male had blue eyes and jaw-length crimson hair. He wore a robe similar to a priest's that is cut short to reveal much of his stomach, with long sleeves that extend well past his hands. He had a snake's tail on which he was balanced on to sit in the air. The two both possess fangs.

"Abarai, meet your zanpaktou and welcome to extreme boot camp for bankai." Naruto said cracking his fists and relieving himself of his doctors cloak in favour of a large pair of circular glasses that made his eyes gleam which only made the grin on his face that much scarier. "We have a lot to do young man so let's get to it."

XBreakX

'Sigh' Naruto let out his breath as he stood next to Rangiku on top of the cliff, his outfit changed for the day. He had tan pants on with had open seems by his hips for freedom of movement, a sleeveless black vest top with gold trims, fingerless long sleeves that were black again with a crimson maple leaf detail, Yume was strapped to his side and his hair was still tied back in a ponytail. "So it begins, a day of pain, rescues, betrayal and pain for a number of out asses. I'm so not cooking after this, just drinking for a day straight."

Sounds fun, Ichigo hopefully should finish soon; do you think he'll get there in time?" Yoruichi asked him only for Naruto to turn and smile.

"The hero saves the girl at the last second, and knowing Ichigo he will do that exactly." He said as Rangiku fastened her robes and made sure Haineko was securely fastened to her side as well before nodding. "Right first to spring the fellow members of our merry men, try and get Rukia before she gets to the execution ground and then run like mad for the exit, should go according to plan." He muttered with but a hint of sarcasm.

"I think I'll join you for drinking Naruto-kun, now let's go so we don't lose any more time." Rangiku said as Orihime came out panting having had to climb a tall ladder to get to the top of the cliff in time.

"Right, guess I'll carry Orihime for now as she's safest with us. See you later Yoruichi-chan." Naruto gave her a small peck on the cheek leaving her flushed as he picked up the young girl and rushed away with her , allowing her full view of his hard muscles and the feel of his strong arms.

"Meh, he'll hold me like that as a cat any day." Yoruichi said to herself if only a tiny it jealous of the girl.

XBreakX

'Boom!' was the sound of the wall collapsing in the room where Chad and the other two here being held. Although he wasn't alone with Rangiku and Orihime, they met the funniest people on the way.

"Huh, you were right Naru-kun, it was over here." Said the sweet voice of Yachiru as she clung to her captain's back seeing the prisoners. Still think Ken-chan and I could have gotten here faster with my directions." She said only for Naruto to offer a lollipop to her.

"I just felt it was this way. Also how are your wounds Zaraki-san?" Naruto asked unaffected by the intimidating stature of the man with bells in his hair and the sealing eye-patch.

"Just as good as before I faced Ichigo, still if Yachiru said is right I may want to fight you after all this, you seem very strong." He said with a feral grin which was returned.

"Not seem, I am strong Zaraki and I'll happily spar to show off later." He said back making both give throaty chuckles in anticipation.

"It's weird seeing Taicho so happy like that." Ikkaku said still a little surprised at seeing the ryoka that their lieutenant had vouched for instantly.

"I still can't believe how beautiful he is for someone so strong, that golden hair, ocean eyes… I wonder how he looks so perfect without trying." Yumechika wondered aloud making Ikkaku give him an odd look.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, I hope you know that." he said as Naruto tossed Uryu a set of Quincy robes he had along with the tools he'd collected from him before he deposited him in the infirmary.

"Get changed fast Uryu."

"Hai Naruto-sensei."

"Still this s the man Ichigo said was far stronger than him, just on physic alone I can see it but spiritually it's as bad as taicho but more fluid… I thank that's right."

"You are confident enough to comment on me yet you fail and correctly seeing the truth of Uzumaki's reiatsu, it's like a calm storm or perhaps more fitting of his name sake a maelstrom." Yumechika suggested aloud making Naruto internally cry tears of joy with a flag waving saying 'Someone finally got it'.

Once Uryu, Chad and Ganju were ready and disguised with their fake Shinigami robes they set off toward the Soukyoku execution ground with thankfully Naruto leading. Sadly it didn't take long for them to reach a road block in the form of two captains.

"Zaraki-taicho, where are you running to with those ryoka? Especially the one with the fugitive Matsumoto?" Tosen asked standing next to a very tall and helmet wearing Shinigami captain. "Has your defeat cost you your pride as well?"

"Ahh I knew you were here!" Naruto's voice called out sound a little happy for some reason as he stared at the helmet wearing man. "You certainly aren't who I expected to find so easily when I arrived in this place, especially considering how much you changed."

"And yet you seem to have fallen and become an enemy of peace and justice, Naruto." Sajin Komamura said aloud confusing a number of people before Naruto took a step forward and there was a flash from his sword that shattered the helmet in an instant revealing the dog faced man to the crowd.

"I am not nor will I ever be a villain, you of all people know that from the years together." Naruto took his hand away from his blade as he looked into Sajin's eyes. "Although many years have passed death seem to make you think you can beat me, don't forget who held you by your legs with your partner all that time ago Akamaru…"

**XChapter EndX**

Christmas Omake: Why massage lessons can be dangerous things at parties.

Kitsune: Alright whose bright idea was it to get His technique for massages?

N: Wasn't me I swear with everyone in my family I can't afford such a skill and time need to apply.

Sora: Look a lot of my family get sore shoulders and seeing how most of us have at least one girl with back problems due to assets.

Tamashi: Yes but most of us aren't over 1000 and know better than to reveal it when every girl we know is there, hell even your friend Zastin didn't make when that Taiga woman jumped him.

N: We will mourn his loss along with any Naruto who didn't make it.

Tetsu: I'm just glad we got out of there before they could employ the nekomimi technique n us. Is every single Naruto weak to a cute kitten or cat eared woman.

All: Yes!

N: It's like some new universal rule that transverses the multiverse, sort of like Madoka does only in this case, if there's a Naruto he will be weak to deny or refuse a request from a cat eared girl he is close with.

Wolf: I'm just glad I got sold the anti-fan girl field generator from Scabbard, I think it saved me from something both amazing and frightening at the same time.

Kitsune: How did you manage to get that… and how did you get an invite, you're from the world where we're fiction?

N: And why aren't you using your real name?

Wolf: Third Fang swinged it for me, Zel invited me and my real name is much less cool and is mocked like the alternate meaning of your name.

N: God-damn it Zel.

'Crack'

Hi: Oh no… they're breaking down the door.

Tamashi: how are they doing that, that door for the panic room is meant to be indestructible.

N: Considering we have captain level Shinigami, dead apostle ancestors, heroic servants, Qwasers and girls capable of using high powered technology. It's not that hard to fathom. Also they have the Blue.

Kitsune: Men and author…

Wolf: Thank you

"Kitsune: This Christmas party has been fun and instead of waiting like little men we should go out and face the music and our women and hope we survive until morning pancakes.

N: For pancakes… and ramen.

All: Ramen!

Wolf: God speed men, may the flesh be willing and strong throughout the night. (Salutes)

The door bursts open as the various Naruto's charge into the battle that would be later referred to as 'The long Massage night.' Or possibly 'Why accepting coupons from Ghost for massage lessons should not be accepted ever again.'

**XOmake EndX**

**Song – With Best Wishes – Katanagatari ost 2**

**Well people our year has come to an end and with it a good year of fiction. I have had a good year for a number of my stories and hopefully I will continue to have good ones in 2013. Thanks you to everyone who left me a review or sent me ideas or thanks in messages.**

**Next year will see the continued update of Help From a Stranger, with hopefully High school and aliens, A Wolf in Mahora and others being updated when I can. Now seeing how easily I have been writing challenges expect some more soon with maybe one being turned into a full story if I can find the tie people.**

**Follow me on twitter, my address in on my profile and I will tweet on progress as often as I can or simply what fun things I'm up to.**

**Wonder if any of you were expecting my Naruto character in Seireitei being Komomura, bet you all thought it would be Yamamoto right? Also I hope you can figure out which Naruto is which from the small omake which I just about wrote up in 15 mins.**

**Hope everyone has happy holidays and New Year's.**

**Merry Christmas Everybody and to all, Good night**

**Until next time, Bye.**


	11. Plan B

**Help From a Stranger**

**Chapter 11: Plan B**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

**XChapter StartX**

"I haven't gone by that name in a long time Naruto." Sajin or as he was once known Akamaru said aloud ignoring the look his fellow captains and lieutenants gave him as he gripped his blade and drew it out.

"Perhaps but the spirit is same even if the form is different, it's the soul that's important." Naruto replied drawing out his own, his canines growing so that they poked out of his lips a little. "Still you're in our way, you and the blind fool, so get out of our way or Zaraki and I here go through you, and he might not leave you alive." Naruto's eyes seemed to change as while they remained blue there seemed to be an extra iris of magenta in them giving them an unnatural look.

"Something tells me that isn't a doujutsu like the rinnegan." Sajin said grabbing his sword in a stance and letting out his reiatsu.

"That would be telling." Naruto's blade flashed into a black blade that seemed to have a western design.

"Komamura… can you handle this… monster?" Tosen asked seeing how with his teeth and the strange eyes he didn't look much like a human.

"I will handle him with all I have; you deal with Zaraki, Iba! Deal with the rest." Komamura ordered as the sunglasses wearing man nodded and took a step forward preparing to use shunpo until him and Hisagi, found themselves looking at the 3rd and 5th seats of squad 11, Ikakku and Yumichika.

"Where do you think you're going Tetsuzaimon, I hope you aren't think of stopping us. After all you captain is about to get taken down and he don't need a distraction from someone who left his squad so he could become a lieutenant of one that would let him."

"You speak too soon Ikakku, fine we'll fight elsewhere." Iba said as they flashed stepped away while Hisagi said nothing as Yumichika motioned for him to follow and he did as he knew that his presence wouldn't change much, not to mention Naruto's words still whirled around in his head.

"Rangiku-chan, head to the hill with the others while I have a reunion fight with the puppy." Naruto said letting out his reiatsu to equalise the pressure.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun just be careful." Rangiku said as she ushered the others with Yachiru hopping down to follow as well.

"Oi Matsumoto… make sure you keep Yachiru safe." Zaraki called as she stared down at Tosen who was glaring at him.

"Hai Zaraki-taicho. Let's go everyone." She said as they all started to run.

"Tenken!" Komamura shouted swinging is blade down and if you looked carefully you could see the phantom of a larger blade being swung down. Thankfully Naruto blocked the blade with one hand on his sword the ground beneath him not even cracking from the weight.

"You swing is weak Akamaru!" Naruto pushed up jerking both the blade and the phantom back as he rushed the man taking him to the sky as they crossed swords. Leaving Tosen to fight on the roof with Zaraki, whom grinning in glee seeing Naruto send the captain back so easily.

"Wrong, you clearly are just not seeing the power I earned to protect the peace here." Komamura swung back at Naruto who was blocked again and received a punch to the face.

"Peace based on an illusion and ideals that don't work. You fail to see what is right under your nose in this war." Naruto said looking to the man and only seeing the puppy his late friend was partners with.

"War? What in the name of the seireitei are you talking about? What war is there?" Komamura shouted attacking with his shikai again only for Naruto to step to the side and attempt a thrust attack. Sajin shunpoed to avoid it and swung with his fist to match Naruto's own.

"The war one of your own has been creating all this time. Tell me Akamaru do you believe that the conditions of Rukia Kuchiki's execution are not the least bit suspicious. A sentence for those who are the worst criminals, a reduction in the time before execution, for a simple crime of transferring powers that can easily be ignored given the circumstance." Swing his sword a purple arc of energy was released that caught the man off guard who received a cut in his left arm. Thankfully the armour on it protected him a little so the cut wouldn't hinder his attacks too much.

"I do not question a system or the judgements of central 46 since I have been in the seireitei and the Soul Society. Stop trying to distract with this nonsense of a war, there is no such thing." Komamura said concentrating on his reiatsu.

"Why can't you see… this place changed you quite a bit Akamaru, perhaps not completely for the best? Perhaps its best I show you just how unmatched you are now and what you need to see." Naruto said flashing his blade back into the base form.

"No, it's you who is unmatched to me. Bankai: Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Komamura shouted calling out his zanpaktou's true ability. His declaration of Bankai brought forth an entire giant, which was about a hundred meters tall and seemed to be designed after a samurai with a red cloth concealing its face. It wielded a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt.

"So that's where a portion of Kiba is, forever partners." Naruto muttered to himself as he went through one handed seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" pressing his hand to solidified reiatsu the summoning shiki appeared beneath his hand and from it there was a large puff of smoke.

When it cleared Naruto was standing on the head of a nine tailed fox, Kurama, the strongest Biju, released from Naruto many centuries ago along with his brothers and sister. "Kyuubi!" Komamura recognised the beast from the remnant of his memories.

"Hmmm, you were right Naruto, the first thing I saw would relieve me of some boredom." Kurama's voice boomed out as Naruto had gone to the realm where they all lived, his fellow Biju, and asked if it would be alright if he called on them in battle. Kurama was the first to say he'd join his former container.

"I know right, plus its little Akamaru controlling that thing, can you believe it?" Naruto said chuckling with the fox.

"The dog… the spirit world is weird. Still you're facing the man, while I get to play with the toy?" Kurama asked Naruto.

"Yep, let's see how long he lasts under your power." Naruto said jumping and rising forward while Kurama charged at the giant and tackled it to the ground. He pushed Komamura back with his strike. "You think I wouldn't be prepared to call on my former partner?"

"I did not believe you still had access to the beast after all this time. Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Naruto backed off to avoid the blast before he felt a surge of more Reiatsu and turned to notice a sphere on the rooftop with Tosen and Zaraki were fighting.

"Must be Tosen's bankai that, Kensei described before. Meh he'll still lose." Naruto said before holding up his hand. "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku" the binding spell shot from his fingers and wrapped round Komamura quickly, tightening around his arms making it hard for him to move.

"Who taught you Kido?" Komamura demanded from Naruto as he managed to get back to his feet and started pushing against his binds.

"A number of good friends, I can't stop making them you see. Hell I still consider you one Akamaru. That isn't going to change any time soon, but you need to see the truth of what is happening right now of you won't survive the coming war." Naruto said as he a bit surprised to see that the captain was breaking free of the spell, then again perhaps his bankai amplified his strength.

Kurama meanwhile was avoiding the blows from the giant while using his claws to attack, but the armour was very thick it seemed and he knew bijudama was out of the question giving the setting. 'Hmmm… perhaps I should try that?' Kurama held out its paw and channelled chakra, making it swirl and condense. "Let's see how the technique works in our hands. Rasengan!" Yes Naruto had taught the Biju the move as while it was basically the same as bijudama it was a handy move at close range. He and Gyuuki got it the most easily whereas the others eventually got it and made their elemental variations.

The blow to the giant's stomach took it by surprise and it was blown away and dispersed into reiatsu. Naruto meanwhile discovered something bizarre, before Komamura was able to free himself he seemed to get hit by the Rasengan Kurama used on his bankai as he spat up blood and the grinding mark appeared on his robes and torso.

"A symbiotic bond with the bankai…? No he just shares the blows that each take most likely. A strange bankai and an end to our confrontation for now." Naruto said looking at the now unconscious Komamura. "Oi Kurama funs over shrink down so I can talk with you."

"Kurama rolled his eyes as his body started to shrink down until he was the size of an average fox. It was a trick they all learned using the principles of Naruto's advanced transformations to shift their forms. "All right I'm chibi, now what Naruto. Don't tell me that's it for my appearance?"

"Not quite old friend, we still have work to do." Naruto said as the fox hopped to his shoulder, wrapping his tails round his neck. "First it seems someone still wasn't ready or didn't listen when I was teaching him."

"Your teaching again, what poor soul got you as a teacher?" Kurama asked with a grin.

"An idiot, loud mouthed red head… who isn't an Uzumaki it seems. Although it's a little ironic as the guy actually is just a soul if you think about it." Naruto said to aloud getting a shrug from Kurama. "Well away we go. Yume-chan!" Naruto threw his sword into the air which morphed into a large eight sided mirror and had a golden sun like design around the edges. He landed on the mirror ad rode on it like a hover board from that cool movie with the crazy doctor.

"It still surprises me seeing so many different forms." Kurama said mildly in slight awe. The old man had nothing on Naruto anymore after he discovered Yume, hell when he first showed them all they were speechless and that was rare for the Biju.

XBreakX

"Um… does anyone wanna explain what a giant nine tailed fox was doing in the seireitei and fighting off what I can only believe is a captain's bankai?" Ganju decided to ask as Yachiru led the group closer to the Sokyoku hill.

"It looked really cute; you think it has really soft fur Ran-san?" Yachiru asked the fellow lieutenant as she rode on her shoulder, she was just giving directions but Rangiku was more or less actually leading them officially.

At least that's what she told them all once she claimed her spot on Rangiku's shoulder who certainly was stronger as she didn't even show strain carrying her.

"Hmmm… somehow I think Naruto-kun is responsible for that." Orihime said tilting her head, mentally agreeing with Yachiru on the subject of the fur. "Maybe it's a fox friend."

"Think he'll let us pet him if he is?" Rangiku asked not knowing Kurama's back story, then again Naruto prefers to keep him unknown in case some try to use him and his family again. Strangely Naruto was the guardian of the Biju, a position he took up once they were freed and went about establishing their realm to live in peacefully.

"Naruto-sensei still can't help but do something impossible… just who is he?" Chad asked as Uryu decided to voice his opinion.

"A wise man that is very complex and perhaps a little eccentric. It is best to not question or you end up with a headache." Uryu supplied getting mindless nodding of agreement from everyone.

"You're friend Uzumaki is weird… plus he taught nee-chan that scary technique." Ganju said as Rangiku turned to Orihime.

"You think we could convince him to teach us that trick?" She questioned and got shudders from Uryu and Chad at the thought of the sweet Orihime being able to use such a frightening technique.

It would be so cute as well.

XBreakX

"Don't tell me you have forgotten that I too have bankai." Byakuya spoke dropping his sword to the floor that seemed to phase into it. The air turning dark as multiple copies of the blade rose from the ground like ripples in the water. "Bankai! Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The blades glowed before dispersing into Sakura petals and Renji who was trapped by a kido spell and currently using his bankai but not doing well. The petals floated by Renji whose eyes went wide before him and his bankai were cut, cut multiple times and many angles, and destroying his bankai.

"Sigh… I said you might stand a chance but not to go head first after him Renji." Byakuya's eyes widened as he whirled round but found nothing before looking back to Renji and seeing the blonde, Naruto with a strange fox on his shoulder.

"I'd say this is expected of Uzumaki, and yet he isn't one. My mind is a little fuddled by this." Kurama looked at Byakuya. "What's a Hyuga without pale eyes doing here and how far is the stick up his ass?"

"I think it's up there pretty far, I mean look at his face. You know despite the glare to kill me painfully." Naruto said noticing the hate filled eyes of Byakuya who had since replaced his kanseiken and his scarf.

"You get that a lot?" Kurama asked as Naruto closed the most dangerous wounds that Renji had. "Never mind, it's you and you got a lot more frustrating as time went on."

"Your impressions of me make me feel so much better Kurama. Still I guess I can see where you are coming from." He turned back to Byakuya as he created a clone to keep healing Renji. "Oh hi Byakuya-bozu."

"Uzu-ma-ki!" Byakuya growled out as the petals started congregating around him and Naruto couldn't help but know.

"Yep, how can I help you? Oh before I forget Yoruichi-chan said thanks for the new scarf." Naruto said as he lifted his foot to slam down and created a dust cloud to disguise himself and Kurama in a dust cloud

"I think you pissed him off more." Kurama said as they were now on top of one of the towers while the clone moved Renji a bit away to continue healing.

"I'd say he's more pissed at himself from what I'm feeling. It's more I'm the target to relieve his frustrations." Naruto said as he activated his full shikai making the air behind him ripple and weapon handles pop out. "Hmm, this one should do it." he pulled out a red handle that turned out to be a long rose coloured whip.

"Belmont!" Naruto shouted snapping the whip down at the Sakura blades. The petals seemed to be repelled by the sonic boom of the whip.

"How did you do that?" Byakuya asked confused how all of his blades were nullified.

"This whip is unique, it has the strength to kill being of the night and forged by a family who train in its use. By channelling a bit of my on reiatsu I can control the sonic boom it produces. Both size and power, but it had another neat trick." Washing out with the whip he managed to snag Byakuya's arm and instantly he felt weaker. "It can cancel the powers of the dead." He threw Byakuya behind him and straight into the stone pillar he had cut into with his bankai.

"Now to take care of Renji and get ready for the main event." Naruto said getting a confused look from Kurama.

"We're not at the main event yet?" he questioned seeing a shake of the head from Naruto.

"Nope, this is the introduction. Things will start with a shocking entrance and Plan B will be well under way." Naruto said as the clone finished healing Renji only for both to be moved away from the scene.

Taking out some smelling salts he wafted them under his nose. "Wakey, wakey."

"Huh, what-oww!" he said as his chest was slapped by Kurama's tails to make him fully awake. "What you do that for you stupid fox?!"

"If anyone is stupid right now it's you Renji." Naruto said making the lieutenant turn to him. "You had bankai which I told you would give you an upper hand when the time came to rescue Rukia with Ichigo. But you go straight for the deep end by facing your captain who had bankai much longer than you, is more skilled in kido and is very much better than you." Naruto said going full sensei mode on Renji who to his credit did not meet his eyes.

"I needed to beat him, he started it all. He's the one guy I want to beat." Renji said still not meeting Naruto's eyes. "He took Rukia into his family when we were in the academy only for him to turn his back on her when it counts, he's my captain that I respect yet with all my being I want to meet swords and show him that I can protect her as much as he can. I want to beat him and save Rukia to show her that I can!"

"You fight for love?" Kurama asked and immediately Renji realized what he said and turned to Naruto who was now smirking and nearly giggling.

"Oh this is too good; Ichigo being a prude is one thing but you fighting for love. Oh the joy I could take writing your eternal love story. I wonder if dear little Rukia knows how her friend feels for her?" Renji's face was now matching his hair as both Naruto and Kurama started laughing, the latter rolling around on the floor.

"Hey stop laughing, I didn't mean it that way! Stop it!" He cried out unable to really get up and stop him as a result of his injuries. "She's my friend I just want to save her."

"So do all of us who came… maybe minus Ganju but he has his reasons." Naruto said wiping a tear from his eye as he cross his leg over. "Still you have a better chance saving your Rukia if you stand by our short tempered Ichigo, now that I think about it; you're pretty short tempered too."

"I am not!" Renji denied but got a look from both Naruto and Kurama that said 'Yes, you are.'

"Anyway, I'm gonna leave a clone to keep healing you while you explain to your partner while you acted against her wishes despite her wanting the same as you." Naruto said tapping Renji with his swords pommel to call out his zanpaktou.

The spirits emerged in seconds while a Naruto clone got back to healing him. "Care to explain yourself Renji?" Saru, the female half said while Hebi gave him a deadly glare while balancing on his tail.

"Ehehe… well you see…" He wasn't given a chance to explain as Saru quickly put him in a headlock while Hebi opened his mouth to chomp on his arm. "Ow, ow, ow! Hey I'm injured here. Naruto do something!"

"I'm sorry the Doctor is out at the minute; please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" The clone said with a straight face as he let the spirts rough handle him while he used his medical Jutsu to make sure nothing got too broken in their polite and calm conversation, aka, the two beating the shit of Renji to make him think before he acts.

XBreakX

"Hoooooeeee! That's one big spear… whoever made that was seriously overcompensating." Kurama said as Naruto hid himself in the air above the Sokyoku.

"I swear you got a little crasser over the years Kurama, I mean I remember when you were all serious and liked to pick on me." Naruto said as he watched the blade rise from its binds and turn into a huge ass fire phoenix. "Ki-Kou-Ou, that's its name."

"The true form of the Soukyoku's blade, and the final enforcer of the death penalty. When he pierces the criminal, the death penalty will be over." Said the voice of Yamamoto far below as Rukia suspended in the air like a religious figure who shall go nameless.

"It's time, Kurama… Plan B it's hitting the main event." Naruto smirked as the bird moved to pierce Rukia. Only like most things in life it didn't go according to plan as an orange haired substitute Shinigami stood in mid-air blocking the mighty zanpaktou with but one blade on his back.

"The boy is as bad as you for heroic timing." Kurama comment was made as they appeared on top of the stand where Rukia was suspended and they were treated to Rukia telling Ichigo off for saving her.

"You idiot! Why did you save me, with all these captains here? Nii-sama will kill you now!" Rukia shouted at the boy. "I've already resigned myself! I don't need to be saved. Go away!"

"Impossible! The power of a million zanpaktou, held back but with one blade?" the captain of the special forces and 2nd squad, Soifon said shocked looking up at the boy blocking the execution only to notice something flicker in the corner of her eye.

"Well some people can do a lot when they set their mind to it." The captain's eyes all turned to see Naruto standing there with a smile on his face. "Then again I'm in a world where spirits carry blades tied to their souls and grant them mystical powers so in a way one has to ask what is impossible." He flashed as he stood beside Retsu.

"You see I'm 100% homo-sapiens and yet I possess strength many would say makes me otherwise. Still maybe I could class myself as something." Naruto pondered with a tap of his chin.

"Besides immortal?" Kurama said getting more shocked looks.

"Yes but that movie seems to claim the title you know the one with that catchphrase, there can only be one. I call bullshit when he film points out there can be many and don't mention the ending." Kurama rolled his eyes recalling the different movies they'd been given over time, let it be known that Goku hogged the snacks every time. And Matabi took up all the space on the collective couch.

"Oi Naruto! Stop showing off for the captains!" Naruto looked up as Ichigo knocked the Soukyoku back a little, was this why Jiraiya always made loud proclamations… it was fun to knock your enemies and allies off guard with a dramatic speech or query.

"Ah yes, the rescue, right."

Naruto quickly was right next to Ichigo as he held out his hand. "And now for something completely different and unexpected." Naruto started letting out his reiatsu which the fire bird seemed to respond as it let out a rather beautiful sound from its beak. "Come, be with me Soukyoku, as you called out to me before." the fire began to swirl around and condense into Naruto's body.

The captain's eyes went wide as the blade of a million zanpaktou unified with the man that was causing a lot of trouble and had bested Kuchiki-taicho and Tosen-taicho. Before long the beast was fully inside Naruto and in his out stretched hand a new katana formed, one with a pure while sheath, the handle was white with black and red cloth, the hilt was a simple circle with sun like detail around it. Twirling it in his hand he slid it to his side with a new sash he'd unsealed beforehand that had seals to keep it from slipping.

"Sing for me, Soukyoku!" the majestic sound was heard once more as Naruto drew his original blade. "Awaken, Mugen no Yume." The rippling effect in the air behind him stretched so far above and to the side it was awe inspiring as the ripples took on the flame red colour of the Soukyoku from not a few moments ago. "Captains of the Gotei 13, I am Uzumaki Naruto, healer and warrior extraordinaire. Please note that the Soukyoku no longer wishes to be contained by those who use 'Her' for the death of those she was made to serve many years ago. As such I will be her guardian from here out!" he called out shocked them all at the words coming from his mouth. A human had just taken the Soukyoku, told them it chose him and had shrunk it down to a normal zanpaktou size which apparently amplified his own shikai.

"…Now that was a stylish entrance." Kyoraku of squad 8 said tilting his hat up a little.

"Taicho!" his lieutenant Nanoe accosted him with a slap of her hand as she adjusted her glasses. "This isn't the time to be impressed, that man just basically stole a power tool of the seireitei."

"Better than being used when not needed." The pink kimono wearing said rubbing the new bump under his hat.

"I'm surprised it went to him so willingly, I've never heard the blade make that sound." Ukitake said amazed seeing the spectacle and glad his subordinate didn't die for the simple crime.

"You…you…insolent child." Yamamoto drew out his sword after dispelling the illusion to make it like a cane. From the blade came the fires of his zanpaktou Ryujin Jakka. "You dare defy the will of the seireitei for one person. Who are you to think you can do this without being punished?"

"One who seeks what is right for everyone instead of serving the status quo. I dare because you fail to do what is right and instead do what you think is best to maintain this farce of peace. The war you created long ago Yamamoto." Naruto said back as he turned to Ichigo who had freed Rukia from her binds. "Ichigo, bottom left of the field, close to the dead trees, he should be here by now."

Ichigo looked over to see Renji who had a noticeable black eye and teeth marks on his face. "Oi Renji… what the heck happened to you?" Ichigo asked as Naruto drew out Soukyoku that now instead of flame surged out with a cold wind that seemed to maintain the natural temperature that had been raised by Yamamoto's shikai.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" He looked up to see Naruto with Yume's shikai in full view. "So that's his shikai. It really is something."

"Stop gawking Renji!" Naruto said not taking his eyes off Yamamoto. "Kurama, go with the red head."

"Do I have to?" He asked him "I don't like read heads, you know that."

"I'll treat you a buffet, plus you can torture him later when were done." Naruto said as Kurama grinned and Renji shuddered.

"I feel very bad right now." Renji said as he noticed Ichigo holding Rukia by her waist. "Ichigo… just what are you?"

"Catch Renji!" throwing her forward Rukia screamed in shocked at what her 'saviour' had done. "Ichigo you Baka!"

"Can I torture him later too for sheer stupidity?" Kurama asked with a sweat drop that Naruto mirrored. Thankfully Renji managed to catch the poor girl only for her to hit Renji form smothering her as he rebuked Ichigo from his position.

"Yes… they both need a good pounding of the head." Naruto flashed to the ground once more as the blade handles shimmered by his sides, each ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. "Take care my friend." Kurama nodded as he rushed across the ground, faster than the lieutenants were able to keep track of.

"To think such a creature could move so fast, and look so adorable." Retsu giggled to herself as she made no move to confront Naruto.

"Yamamoto… I ask if you truly wish to fight here, do you risk the health of your fellow captains or are they collateral in your quest for false peace and equality?" Naruto asked and took note as the knuckles of the captain turned white.

"Very well, choose a place for your death!" Naruto nodded as he turned his head to the sky. "We fight above the city, no soul shall I harm if I can help it."

"Good see if you can match me old fool." Naruto said despite the irony of probably being his age or older. Still he did look tonnes better for it in his face. "Sigh I'm fighting the strongest one here while Renji's off running and Ichigo's dealing with Byakuya… I'm going to need a lot of sleep and or a good relaxation time with everyone."

"I wish you well then Naruto-kun." Naruto turned his heads to a smiling Retsu just as Soifon tried to attack him from behind, who was blindsided by Yoruichi. "Although I think your luck will hold out for you well."

"It tends to Retsu-chan, tea when this is over?" Naruto asked getting a smiling nod from the captain. "Well then I take on the old Yama and you check the root of all this incident and find out the truth." With that he was gone to face his opponent.

"Isane!" her lieutenant perked up hearing her. "We're heading to Central 46."

"But Taicho shouldn't we…?"

"Isane…" the Hanya mask was already looking over her shoulder at Isane who squirmed and rush passed her captain so she wouldn't see its eyes.

XBreakX

"Taicho…"

"Matsumoto…"

Both Rangiku and Toshiro were staring each other down after following the others reiatsu signature.

"You're late." Toshiro said as he stood with his arms crossed.

"No I arrived exactly when I meant to. You are just too early as usual…taicho." She smirked as the child Shinigami huffed. "So I take it you checked on the report made on my arrest warrant."

Yes, I am ashamed that I didn't notice why you refused or were saved from back in the world of the living. Sending you to the maggots nest was going too far for something so miniscule, something was up. And I think I know who it is but we need to head to Central 46's building to confirm it." Toshiro said as Rangiku started following him across the roofs.

"You feel a lot stronger Matsumoto." Toshiro commented as his lieutenant giggled.

"I am stronger… Naruto-kun trained me to fight you actually, but I guess out fight is for another time." She said slightly thankful she didn't have to fight her captain that was truly behind her in his beliefs of her innocence.

"I find that hard to imagine giving how you work through your duties. Though I suppose you have improved in some way, spiritually that is." Rangiku pouted at the comments made at her, it wasn't her fault lieutenant paperwork was boring.

"Must you take a dig at poor little me Taicho?" Rangiku said as Toshiro shrugged.

"I am only stating what's true Matsumoto." Toshiro said with a hidden smirk as his lieutenant was back.

XBreakX

'Boom!' came the sounds of the two titan's blades clashing, one of fire and the other one of air that did not seem to feed the flame but rather take the very oxygen from it as it got close.

"Why have you come here, what is the purpose of taking the blade?" Yamamoto questioned as he tried to push forward against Naruto's blade but both seemed even in natural strength.

"To right a wrong and to allow a trapped being to be free. You kept her there so long and retrained you were all deaf to her cries, heck part of me believe that's why you had her sealed up like that." Naruto using his reiatsu created a void of air around the pair of them and Yamamoto quickly had to jump away as his oxygen supply wasn't large with his fires burning through it in milliseconds.

"Do you hear it now?" Naruto asked as the wind swirled around him. "Or do you have too much wax in your ears old man?"

"I'm not so old that I can't teach an upstart like you who has no understanding of what he has gotten himself into." Yamamoto replied as his flames turned white around his sword, seems he wanted to up the level.

"Oh I see, you really think I'm a child don't you?" Naruto said shaking his head as golden flames appeared over his body before changing shape and appearance to create armour around his form, complete with a cape at the back. The sword that was a katana was switched out for another one a large broad sword with equally large crossed shaped hilt with a green jewel that glowed.

"Trust me I am anything but and it seems Sokyoku trusts me as she's already getting on fine with Yume-chan. Usually it's just the sword, but looks like all that strength brings the Armour of Siegfried to me as well. Let's see how you fare against the strength of one who slayed the dragon." Naruto burst forward at Yamamoto who created a wall of flames to defend but it was brushed aside by Naruto's swing that shot off an energy blade.

"We shall see if that arrogance holds out." Yamamoto rushed to trades swings with Naruto, any contact crating a loud boom like that of the fiercest storm.

"It is not arrogance, its confidence in my partners. Just as the confidence you have in yours." Naruto launched a punch aiming for Yamamoto's face only to have his fist caught but it didn't stop him head butting the old man. "I don't fight alone to defend my beliefs and my friends, we are one in battle."

"Regardless you have broken the law and disrupted a sacred act of punishment." Naruto swung again nearly catching the man off guard who got a good look at the powerful blue eyes of his opponent.

"A punishment she does not of ever deserved for simply protecting the weak. Shinigami protect spirtrs from hollows and help them pass on, yet when one does her job albeit through a frowned upon way she still did her job. You condemn her for her using the tools and the skills your academy push into her." Naruto swung down with both arms parting the flames as they got a bit close. "Tell me Old Man, what sort of society kills off their soldiers because someone is playing them for a fool?"

"What?" Ryuujin's fires seemed to freeze in the air not moving to attack Naruto. "What do you mean, played for a fool?"

"You don't see that you and your captains have been played like puppets, all of it by one you trust so easily." Naruto said swinging his sword in a 180 degree arc releasing a blast of energy which knocked back Yamamoto further. "Look back on the past few days having you noticed something odd about your so called central 46?"

The captain commander narrowed his eyes at the thought to him being fooled. "Don't try to distract me!"

"Why is it the most experienced refuse to believe what they are told by a sincere person? Or is the idea of the wool being pulled over your eyes again, too much for your pride to take considering last time cost you several captains including a clan heir as well." Naruto said blocking the oncoming strike with both hands as the last comment may have ticked off the old captain. Then again having the truth thrown in your face despite not knowing everything might do that.

"Those captains were traitors to Soul Society, Urahara Kisuke is a sick man who freely experimented on his comrades and should be put down like the dog he is. He and the rest of those things he created." And just like that Naruto got pissed off as well. Kisuke was a perverted no arguments but he didn't deserve such disrespect from the old man.

He didn't deserve this old fool telling him Kisuke and his other friends needed to die for something they never had any control of. He hated when people did this, blaming people for events they didn't do, like with Sasuke targeting the whole village of Konoha for the actions of Danzo and the elders and in no way connected to the younger generation and civilians. As such Yamamoto's words flipped the switch for Naruto as his blade and armour changed so that he was now in royal blue and iron armour while holding out a large blade and an equally golden Scabbard, one which held he dreams of his one little king.

"Bad move old man. You know what right now I don't have to tell you how foolish you are, I'll let all the new scars I give you be enough of a message now prepare yourself." Naruto said as both the sword and he himself glowed a mystic golden aura.

Down below the remaining captains stared at the spectacle of their teacher fighting on fairly equal grounds for shikai captain level. "Ehhhh… he really is interesting, Yama-ji has usually toasted his opponent by now but this Naruto seems to give him a lot of trouble." Shunsui said as he pulled out a small flash from under his hat.

"Kyoraku, did you really have to keep your sake there?" Ukitake asked with a small sweat drop while Retsu cover her mouth with her sleeve to hide her giggling face while her trained eyes didn't leave Naruto. his raw strength and now unbridled skill were pouring out as he faced Yamamoto… she wanted to test that strength, as she could see the pure warrior in him now as opposed to the simple doctor he appeared to be.

It was almost ironic to someone like her seeing such power be released yet he didn't have any lust for blood in his eyes, instead the intent and the aura was to do what was right. Even so Unohana Retsu couldn't help but feel one thing as she watched Naruto fight.

Bloodlust.

XBreakX

"Is it really your friend Naruto that's fighting Yamamoto-sama?" Hitsugiya asked as they got closer to the central 46 but noticed how there didn't seem to be any guards around it as they stepped onto the bridge over the building's moat.

"Yes, but I think Sotaicho has said something to trigger that rise in his spiritual pressure. Naruto-kun doesn't really go to that level of power unless he's really pissed off, like when Hiyori-chan was calling my breasts sacks of dead meat." Yes Naruto did not take well to the insult targeted against her, although it may have been him also getting some sense into her again via pain.

It seemed to be the only way she learned sadly. That and cooking nice meals, she seemed melancholy when he did that and then made her swear not to get mad or she wouldn't eat the food.

"Hard to believe he's that strong" Hitsugaiya was very honest with himself, this Naruto character seemed to be on par with Yamamoto, matching the ma blow for blow, taking on the strongest fire type zanpaktou. "The way he behaves… I'd say it's like Gin except less frustrating."

"Naruto-kun's just honest, despite he's strange old age he is like a bright sun shining down on my soul. He can hear zanpaktou; he helped me understand mine more." Rangiku said holding Haineko's handle a little tighter remembering the three days of battle with the darned cat.

"Such spiritual sense… how is this man alive?" Hitsugaiya asked getting a shrug from Rangiku not having an answer herself. "This is Captain Hitsugaiya of squad 10; I want permission to enter the Central Office of 46 for an urgent audience." Instead on an answer the door entrance became blocked off in a grid of blades.

"The emergency defence lock is working. And yet there is no response, how do you want to proceed taicho?" Rangiku asked the young man who reached for his blade and seeing him do this reached for her own and performed an iaido technique. "Neko Tsume!" she muttered as three large slashes cut through the blades covering the door.

"Iaido… did he teach you that as well?" Hitsugiya asked taking his hand from his sword; he had managed to catch all three cuts from his lieutenant, perhaps her time away made her nearly ready for possible captain consideration.

"Showed me one of his iaido techniques, although I doubt I'll match his speed or the fact he can do simultaneous ten strikes." Rangiku said remembering the blade form Zantou and how Naruto had managed to create five cross cuts on a stone wall as an example of his iaido. He had shown her so that she could have an unexpected move in her arsenal and in shikai a way to quickly place ash on her opponent for use.

The two quickly descended the stairs to the large halls which usually held the esteemed members of central 46 but instead right now there was an entire room covered in blood along with the bodies of said council members. Hitsugaiya went over and pressed his hand to the blood. "The blood has dried up enough to turn black and crumble."

"This didn't happen yesterday or even today, central 46 have been dead for likely the entire time since before seireitei went into lock down following Renji's defeat by Ichigo."

"And any decisions that were mad in that time were from whoever likely killed them all."

Hitsugaiya mind was reeling from this revelation trying to figure out who exactly it could have been the one to kill all of central 46 and continue as if it never happened as far as anyone outside knew.

'So this is the power he has, to kill them and yet no one even suspect it due to how the whole area was in lock down. I see why Naruto-kun doesn't like him, he killed all of them and seeing how close they are to their desks they didn't even have a chance to defend themselves.' Rangiku thought to herself sadly looking down at the dead bodies.

"I thought you would come Hitsugaiya-taicho." A voice called and both squad ten members turned to the top of the stairs where Kira was waiting for them.

"Kira! Don't tell me you did this?" the blond man just turned away from the scene instead on answering the question. "Matsumoto let's go after him!" He shouted before Rangiku placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear making him turn to her.

"Are you sure that's what you felt?" Rangiku nodded and Toshiro sensed his fists considering what she told him. "Follow Kira and defeat him I'll deal with the other situation as best I can." Both shunpo to where they needed to go and Rangiku was quickly on the tail of Kira.

"Kira… I didn't expect you to be in o such a plot as that one." Rangiku said making the emo blond look back over his shoulder.

"I hardly think you are one to talk being a shamed lieutenant, just how low will you sink Rangiku?" Kira said making the woman's eyes harden and gain slit pupils.

"I did no wrong Kira, the people who use you only did it so I couldn't tell the truth or be believed in the slightest. Still I don't think I'm so low thanks to the training I received." Rangiku drew out her zanpaktou and held it in a defensive stance.

"The training with your sword won't do much considering you are likely unaware of my zanpaktou's ability. Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Kira's blade quickly shifted into a square hook shaped blade. He rushed forward only to phase through Rangiku who was behind him.

"Don't underestimate me now Kira!" she kicked him in the back as she increased her reiatsu output giving off a reddish glow to her body. "Since you raise your sword to a fellow ally it only seems fair I make sure you don't use it to harm anyone while under the illusion. Bankai!"

Kira's mouth opened and eyes widened as a great fire surrounded Rangiku, engulphing her form and protecting her as he blade changed to flame that covered her hands and legs. The flames glowed a powerful orange before starting to fade; where Rangiku had before been wearing her traditional Shinigami robes she now wore an odd armour.

On her torso she had a breastplate that still kept her style of a revealing top that seemed to have a fur covering the front and the edges, her lower torso had a waist guard that looked to be made of silver but allowed a small tail to waggle free. Her arms were covered by the same fur colour with dual pauldrons on each arm and gauntlets, her legs were covered in stockings that reached to her thighs and were covered black, while her knees down were covered in special grieves. Atop her head sat a pair of cat ears that were blonde like her hair to match. "Haineko: Entei no Tsume! (Ash Cat: Claws of the Flame Emperor). Flexing her hands each finger produced a sharp claw that seemed to be releasing embers into the air much like the ones on her feet.

"This is what I achieved with the right teacher and the right man in my life Kira; I hope you realized what you are in for now." Rangiku said taking a martial arts stance which one could recognise as the Chinese style of the Tiger, a perfect match for her bankai's abilities.

"We will see Rangiku." Kira charged forth with impressive speed at Rangiku but was forced to narrowly dodged a claw strike heading for his face but he received a scratch none the less which seemed to start a fire on his robes which he quickly patted out.

"That was but a scratch Kira and it'll only get worse from here, Toragari!" slashing her claws in front of her created an arc of fire heading straight toward Kira which had the mirage of a fire cat alongside it.

'This may have been a mistake.' Kira thought to himself as he prepared his defence at a greatly more powerful and skilled Rangiku came upon him, claws at the ready.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well there's Rangiku's bankai people, took me a while to think it up based off suggestions but I think some will be happy with the end result.**

**I won't be going to list the abilities of her bankai right now but I will next chapter which should bring it to an end for the rescue Rukia arc, next arc could be one of two things though, but that would be spoiling so again you'll have to be patient with me.**

**However in regards to a few revelations in the last few manga issues of bleach I will address obviously the True nature of Unohana, Ichigo's parentage and anything else that springs to mind.**

**Updates are going to take a while as I have said I'm trying to rewrite a couple stories so that the flow a bit better and are easier to read as opposed to how they are now. In case more people ask I have no idea when I'll get back to A Wolf in Mahora as the series is finished but I am going to try in between writing chapters and challenge chapters too.**

**I hope you all look forward to more coming in the next few months and ask questions about any story as long as it's not when is the next chapter out as I honestly have no idea how long any chapter will take.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


	12. Just Out Of Reach

**Help From a Stranger**

**Chapter 12: Just Out of Reach**

**Beta: Silvdra-zero**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any other reference I make. If I did I would have paid back my student loan by now.**

**Well here's is hopefully the last of the Rescue Rukia arc people, hope it goes as well as my last chapter.**

**XChapter StartX**

'Clang' the two titans were still going back and forth with their blades, each sporting a couple new cuts, although one of them was healing very quickly so as to not leave scars on his body. Despite all that went on at the minute and the feeling of a bankai being released neither was leaving the other with much chance to gain an advantage.

"You taught her to use Bankai?" Yamamoto asked a little surprised feeling Rangiku engage the next stage of her zanpaktou.

"She taught herself, I gave her a push." Naruto swung his blade to try and literally disarm the old man who unleashed flames to block the strike and make Naruto jump back to avoid some serious burns, regardless of the armor he wore. The fires of Yamamoto's zanpaktou easily seemed to be compared to those of Amaterasu, the black flames of the sharingan, only more pure and less malicious. They still held a strong power of destruction, which was one of the core natures of fire, to either give life or burn away everything.

"You have made her a more dangerous person now you realize?" Yamamoto said sending a wall of flame at Naruto who cut down the centre to split it but only narrowly dodged a blow for his chest with the old man's fist which his shoulder and literally broke his shoulder bone over his armor. "But like most children, take away their arms it become difficult for them to disobey."

Naruto looked down at his arm that was still holding Yume in her current form, his muscle memory was still holding on to her as he focused for a split second to regenerate the bone, the sound of it re-growing being heard.

"High Speed Regeneration? Are you part hollow?" he had faced a number of hollows that could grow back limbs in seconds.

"Wouldn't matter if I told you really, besides that I'm a doctor so I know how to heal pretty much any injury." Naruto swung with his re-grown shoulder testing it to make sure his swing would be the same. "If you are curious I am not unlike those you and your so called superiors turned your backs on. Was it easy to condemn those you no doubt helped put into their roles as captains?"

Yamamoto's response was to swing his blade with both hands, which Naruto blocked with his two. "All I have done if for the sake of those in the Soul Society, and it's necessary that if corrupted that a threat be eliminated. Think of those in the Rukongai, what would happen if one gave into their hollow urges and started killing innocent children?"

"I'd ask when was the last time you went out of your palace on the mountain top. I'd ask because I can feel those that feed off the weak in this so called afterlife and wonder if this is any better than hell? I'd ask what gives you the right to refuse to help understand hollows, do you believe that all are simply beasts." Naruto asked the man as Yume glowed before releasing a pulse of energy before Soukyoku did the same. Naruto started spinning like a buzz-saw at the man who held out his sword to hold off the attack.

"Half of the time Hollows are unfortunate souls, who couldn't pass on without letting go. I'll admit that a lot of those that evolve are very much still hungry beasts, but those beyond the Menos stages and move beyond have minds, personality, souls of their own. You condemn their existence even though they are necessary for the balance." Naruto voice came over the grinding of steel before being thrown away by Yamamoto.

Naruto quickly dashed forward with Yume being thrust to take the old man's shoulder while Soukyoku was in a defensive position. Yamamoto parried that attack swing his sword to fire off a volley of fireballs at Naruto who channeled wind chakra and started to create a space of void air which would suffocate the fire. "The Spirit King passed down my title and told me my responsibilities, someone like you has no knowledge of how the balance works."

"You know what… fuck it." Naruto took off his lab coat then in a display of skill cut off his shirt revealing his own scared chest before his face started morphing. Soon the youthful face became aged with a rather short beard and mustache. His blonde hair turned grey and his jaw became a bit more chiseled. "You keep talking about your age, but guess what I'm plenty old already." Yamamoto's eyes widened seeing the youthful man change into someone many would agree looked like a drinking partner of his. "You also keep pissing me off so let's settle this man to man instead of sword to sword." He sheathed both blades Yume returning to her normal form. "Prove to me your strength is for right and not for dominance of others. Prove to me that you can do right."

"So be it, if you are like me a truly aged warrior then our partners shouldn't fight at each side of us but instead blow for blow." The flames quelled and were sealed in the blade and Yamamoto placed it in his belt. "Let us see if your fists have true meaning or a nothing but a farce."

Naruto took a breath before taking a stance with both hands clenched and feet spread apart. He took a deep breath and his muscles seemed to pulse and Naruto's eyes became sharper. "Uzumaki-kenpo Umidaiko!" Naruto let his fist fly but seeing how far away the fist was from his opponent. It was only a surprise to Yamamoto when he felt the shockwave of the attack hit him full force in his torso his body propelled back quite far in the sky. "I should warn you Yamamoto that in a battle of fists I can use a bit more than just my muscles, I can use the water too, it became a part of my skills with a lot of training." Naruto said his old man features hiding the small smirk in his beard.

"Well you at least got your only blow in this conflict before I beat you down to submission." Yamamoto used shunpo to get in close. "Ikkotsu!"

"Samegawara Seiken!" Naruto met the old Shinigami's blow head on with his own and both fought for supremacy over whose fist would break. "That's a bone breaking move there, Yamamoto, I actually have to try here." Naruto said as he pushed further canceling out each of their moves.

"Hmph, a low level attack like that is not something to be impressed blocking. The next one will be ten times worse." He said flexing his muscles as Naruto did the same.

"Then by all means old man. Hit me with your best shot!" Naruto shouted charging with a mad smile on his face. This was a real fight now and he wouldn't lie if he said he wasn't going to enjoy it.

**XBreakX**

Back with Kira and Rangiku, the blonde male was dodging from both the flaming claws of his friends and the ash constructs that were converging on him when Rangiku left even a small opening in her form. 'Her bankai isn't letting me have any chances to strike her with Wabisuke, because the ash is defending her any second I have a chance to.' Kira though as at first there was very little ash, but when he had dodged a blow from Rangiku and her claws sank into the roof he had tried to attack.

However in less than a second the roof had been burned to ashes and the ash took on the form of a large cat, which batted Kira away before jumping to Rangiku's side.

"You should stop running Kira, you've put yourself in a corner and every blow you dodge now only adds to my armory." Rangiku said now with a least ten of the ash tigers by her sides all growling at the emo looking blonde.

"I cannot do that Rangiku-san, my captain's orders are absolute." Kira said holding out his hand. "Bakudo 39 Enkosen!" Kira shouted as the kido barrier whirled just in time to catch the ash tiger and made it disperse into its element.

"That's only one Kira, what about all the others?" Rangiku asked as the tigers all pounced at Kira. "Now tell me, why are you going along with this horrible plan of Aizen's?" She asked, but noted the confused look.

"What plan does Aizen-taicho have?" Kira asked not understanding what Rangiku was talking about.

"Ah… so you don't know. I suppose it makes sense you wouldn't be aware of the plan. Still you haven't realized that you are an unwilling pawn Kira, one I was almost was when he nearly had me placed in the maggots nest." Rangiku lifted her hand showing off her claws. "But finding the one person in the human world that helped me get stronger was a real eye opener Kira. I hope you'll forgive me for this."

Rangiku jumped high the flames around her claws turning blue and growing in size, as they seemed to engulf her form until instead of the small Rangiku stood a large flaming cat the size of a Menos Grande. "Nekozume!" She shouted bring one claw down the arcs of fire converging on Kira lighting him up and creating a minor explosion. The flames quelled quickly revealing Kira now unconscious, slightly burnt skin and smoking. Rangiku let her bankai go and released her zanpaktou before wiping the sweat of her brow. "Phew… still getting used to that. Good thing I can control the level of flames when they hit the ash I covered him in."

She went over and used kido to bind his arms before picking him up to drop off at the fourth squad barracks. "I should try and find the others make sure they haven't got into trouble."

'Boom!' Rangiku looked to the sky and sensed the captain commander and her lovable blonde fighting in the sky. "Should have known he wouldn't use that bankai of his, who knows what would happen if they both used their so close to the seireitei."

Grabbing Kira Rangiku used shunpo to make her getaway hoping her captain would be fine for a couple of minutes before she could make it back.

**XBreakX**

Elsewhere Yoruichi was having a minor issue with her former student and bodyguard Soifon. The girl seemed a little on edge as she tried to attack her with her poison zanpaktou Suzumebachi, which could kill if it struck the same place twice.

However Yoruichi was not unarmed at the minute as before they left she might have asked Naruto for a couple things, on her hands were a pair of gloves which had iron claw nails on the end of each finger. Now usually she preferred to use simply hakuda in combat which complimented with her speed was enough, but Naruto having an entire armory had lent her the gloves which had a matching pair of combat grieves that covered up to her ankle and didn't restrict any movement.

"Why Yoruichi? Why do you try and betray the Soul Society again?" Soifon shouted as she stared down at her master who looked down at her.

"Because I have to, regardless of all else I do what's right just as the man I came with." Yoruichi replied as she clenched her fist, it really was surprising how comfortable the gloves were. 'I'm so getting him to give me these as a gift, hmmm cosplay should work fine on him.' her perverted thought aside Yoruichi didn't take her eyes from her student, the stiff girl wasn't able to let go of her it seemed.

"That man, that symbol of destruction?" Soifon asked clenching his fist she knew Yoruichi had no times like the ones she wore now. All those years she spent with her and never had worn any equipment. She barely ever used her zanpaktou and maybe a few knives hidden. "Why do you follow that man?"

"He's fun, strong, knows how to use his powers and if we're completely honest not a stiff like you." Yoruichi said as she was forced to block the stab from Soifon. "See you react so hastily when I talk about him, if I didn't know your better I'd say you were jealous Soifon."

Said assassin's reaction was to try another stab, but also swung out with her legs for a rapid assault. "Oh wait… you are jealous of him. Huh didn't take you for the type."

"Shut up! I am not jealous of that man, I am angry at you for going back on the soul society. Working with the man who right now is likely being killed by Yamamoto-Sotaicho. It makes no sense for someone like you to become a criminal again." Yoruichi flipped away from her frustrated student getting why she was so angry.

'She can't let me go can she… sigh I'd hoped she'd improve on her own and become her own person without idolizing me still. I wonder if I need to use that technique on her to set her straight.' Yoruichi thought to herself as she tried to palm Soifon but her arm was grabbed and she was tossed over her shoulder only for Yoruichi to shunpo behind her student for a double fist blow.

"Come on little bee, this can't be all you have otherwise I'll be joining back up with Naruto-kun very soon." Yoruichi said and noticed the look on Soifon's face as her kido and reiatsu spiked, the wind swirling around her with small sparks of lightning.

'It's always like this, never taking me seriously, even after all these years of getting stronger. Yet one man seems to wiggle his way into her life more than I could… I need to show her what she has done and how much of a mistake it was to leave me with my new technique.' Soifon thought to herself as she took her hakuda stance as the condensed the newest technique that she would admit she didn't have full control of. "Get ready Yoruichi, for you see with this next move I will win this battle. This technique is a combination of Hakuda and kido, a complete unison of strength and spells. I haven't eve named it yet either." She smirked s she got the level of kido to what she could handle.

"It already has a name." Yoruichi said with a small frown as she raised her clawed hand and made a fist, which quickly sparked. "It's Shunko." Yoruichi said as the orange jumper she wore was shredded leaving her in her former Special Forces uniform that exposed her back and shoulders. "It's a very powerful technique which in a way requires the uniform of the Special Forces as the kido collects near the shoulder and back and the influx destroyed the clothes there. That's why the Special Forces uniform allows those areas to not be covered."

Soifon was clenching her fists seeing that she still had yet to surpass her teacher. "Why…?" She whispered to herself. "Why, Why, Whywhywhy!?" she glared at her teacher unable to quell the tears that spilled from her eyes. "Why can't I surpass you!?" Soifon charged straight at her teacher her kido raising as she shot her zanpaktou forward.

Yoruichi adjusted her footing and cancelled out Soifon's kido before grabbing her wrists and forcing her to the floor. 'Hanki… she matched my kido perfectly but in the opposite direction and reiatsu.'

"Soifon… let's stop this. You can't use Shunko without being a master of it otherwise you'll waste power. Even though I'm a master I still have trouble controlling it." Yoruichi said looking down as she held her student's arm while her foot was on her back. "Still there's still a step above this both you and I need to go for speed and elegance. To move close to the speed of light, that is the level I want to be to fight my new rival, Naruto." Yoruichi made sure to press down a little, as she knew Soifon hated him so much already.

"When I met him we quickly fought and he surprised me by increasing his speed and reflexes with lightning coursing through him, even with this technique I couldn't match the speed or the power, hanki was useless not to mention his skills in hand to hand. But it only took one match to see that he was someone I could keep fighting to get better but that wasn't it, he's also a great friend and funny to be with." She tossed Soifon to the side as she flexed her clawed hands.

"He has something you should have Soifon, but can't seem to find." Yoruichi had to defend against Soifon's leg as she went on the offensive but with her claws Yoruichi could defend more easily against the pesky zanpaktou. "Want to know what it is?"

"Shut up Yoruichi and fight me seriously!" Soifon was at her wits end and was tempted to do something she would hate her teacher to see but her words that fact that this Naruto was seen as a worthy rival to her captain to even be above her in power, the person she saw as the strongest was weaker to another, this wasn't her teacher. In her rage she hoped back at raised her arm "Bankai!"

Yoruichi raised her eyes at the raised stakes as the reiatsu eddied around Soifon's arm. She didn't think she had pushed her to use that, she didn't even have her own zanpaktou but the clawed gloves seemed to react as the armor grew up her arms to her elbows and the top of the hands had new armor, which resembled twin tigers. "Guess he gave me something a little extra."

"Jakuho Raikoben!" Soifon declared as her bankai was revealed a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Soifon's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Soifon herself.

"This is what you have made me use Yoruichi, something that shames the Special Forces. My bankai!" Soifon shouted sounding more hysteric now than before no doubt the revelation of Naruto's strength compared to Yoruichi affecting her harshly.

"A bit garish I'll admit but it's your bankai so it's a tool for your force Soifon. You should be proud you were able to achieve bankai." Said Yoruichi, as the gloves seemed to whisper into her ears what to do as she held her hands parallel to each other a spark of reiatsu between them.

"I don't want to be proud of it. Look at it, there's no way anything can be covert with this stupid thing I hate it. But it can at least do one thing; which is getting rid of you!" said Soifon, who seemed to be getting worse by the second. This made Yoruichi focus her eyes.

"It won't beat me Soifon. But it seems you need to calm down." She said as a white ball had now formed between her hands and seemed to rumble.

"Fire!" Soifon pointed the missile, which quickly shot off throwing its wielder back with an absurd amount of recoil, but the missile was speeding towards Yoruichi.

"Got to time this right, otherwise this is really going to hurt." Yoruichi felt the world slow down a little, the leaves flapped at a much slower rate than before. The missile was still loving fast but she could perceive it clearly as the condensed attack of reiatsu got closer and was defiantly tracking her so she wouldn't be able to run from it. 'Five seconds…'

5

4

3

2

1

0

"Hirudora!" Yoruichi released her attack which started out small but grew in size until the massive image of a tiger could be seen which promptly swallowed the missile before shooting into the sky just in time for the missile to explode so both her and her wayward student were out of range. The attack was in small ways a simple double palm strike; but the added reiatsu and the will of the gloves made it much more like they had the spirit of a wild beast. "Soshuga?... is that its name?" Yoruichi asked hearing the whisper in her ear.

Unknown to her was that these gloves were the tools of one of Naruto departed friends, the daughter of Rock Lee. Rin Lee was a user of tiger kung-fu as it later became to be known and at the request of her father used the gloves that had been made using the piece of his own master's weapon the nunchaku bearing the same name.

When the dust settled quite a number of the trees had been uprooted but Yoruichi was more focused of finding her student as her gloves returned to their former state of just gloves. She found Soifon in no time at all who was on her back with a few scuffmarks on her face. "Man Soifon you really are high strung." Yoruichi said as she sat down on an uprooted tree.

"I mean you didn't need to try and kill me. Then again I suppose we never ended things well seeing how I had to pull Kisuke's ass out the fire… again. I didn't think you would be so fixated Soifon." She started petting Soifon's head. "I'd hoped you'd be fine on your own and develop more my little bee, guess you needed a bit more to grow on your own. Then again maybe he'll help you calm down like he did to the snaggletooth." Yoruichi said referring to Hiyori, little brat kept insulting her mature body, and even insinuating that her body was sagging.

Still she was glad the fight was over and Soifon likely getting rid of a lot of stress now. Said Shinigami was awake but wanted Yoruichi to keep petting her hair like she used to do. 'Maybe… maybe I should meet this Naruto person after this. I'd he's still fighting Yamamoto-Sotaicho?' she wondered to herself as she heard the loud booms in the sky.

"He's really odd you know, Naruto. He honestly freaked me out a little when I asked him to show me how strong he was, with just his fists he could crack the earth and yet he's still human. A strong human nonetheless though but I wondered once what would happen if he came from the other side and wasn't so nice. Bit scary if you think about it." Yoruichi said now taking note her student was awake from how her breathing changed when she put her hand on Soifon's head.

**XBreakX**

"Gaah!" Blood flew from both men's mouths as it seemed neither one of them were out of touch with their combat skills. Naruto was smiling though as a few blows in he truly felt Yamamoto's will and spirit. He truly did fight for those he wanted to protect and wanted to teach them so they didn't make the mistakes he had in his time.

It had been some time Naruto could really go all out in a fistfight as few had the bodies to take punishment. 'I'm nearly forgetting what I came here to do.' Naruto thought to himself as blood dripped from his lips and his eye, his healing factor more dealing with his bones and organs at the moment. Yamamoto was in similar state however the man's reiatsu was like fire that sealed any wound of ease any pain. 'But I know that I can trust him a little more now, he's just stubborn over the rules at his age. Aizen will capitalize on our fight no doubt. Still we keep going like this an we'll eventually collapse at the same time.'

Naruto closed his eyes. "Lend me your strength, Gaia." Naruto let nature fill his veins and the marks of the true sage appeared on his face, no longer the eyes of the toads but instead the marks on his face were more of those who stood to protect the earth itself. His body calmed down from the adrenaline rush as Yamamoto rushed toward him while he was stood still and defenseless. As he reached Naruto he thrust out both fists but without so much as an eye movement Naruto had sidestepped it and gave two hard chops to his side before reaching out with his fingers over certain nerves on his chest. "It's amazing what the world can give you when you listen and accept her strength, I may be cheating a little but we can't keep this up."

"Errgh…" Yamamoto couldn't find the words to speak, mainly because his voice box was one of the areas Naruto had hit a nerve in. but his complaints didn't end there as his body seemed to petrify his limbs being as unmoving as a mountain.

"Chinese nerve attack, most effective method for a quick disable against very powerful opponents. Although depending on the opponent can change the effectiveness, you'll only be stiff for maybe thirty minutes. More than enough time for things to reveal themselves." Naruto said when he felt Unohana and her lieutenant's spiritual pressure spike.

"To the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, all squad captains, lieutenants, and acting lieutenants, and the ryoka men and women, this is 4th squad lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. This is an urgent message; I repeat this is an urgent message, from the 4th squad captain Unohana Retsu and myself, Kotetsu Isane. What I am about to tell you… is all true!" From there Isane explained how Central 46 has been completely massacred by Aizen, Gin and Tosen. How Hitsugiya had been defeated, upon seeing a seriously wounded Momo, and how the three captains were now branded traitors.

"Told you…" Naruto let out a mirthful chuckle as he pushed the old man to the ground face first. A split second later Naruto's arm popped clean off from shoulder down. "You really are quick to draw aren't you Gin." Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the smiling silver fox with Tosen, Renji who was still holding Rukia and of course Aizen.

"Well considering who you just took down, it seems sort of right to take your arm off, makes of for the time you stopped me doing that ya'know?" the smiling captain or rather ex-captain said tilting his head as Naruto's pants were stained with his blood.

"I suppose, still this is kinda painful. Then again I might be numb to the sensation, I think this will be the 23rd arm I lost." With his remaining hand he sealed Yamamoto in a kido barrier and fortified it with his own personal chakra barrier. "Still I would have aimed for my head, if you wanted to stop me, I fought an army with one arm before, won it too."

"I believe Gin didn't aim for it because you might still be useful to use in some time Naruto-kun, after all a human who can boast defeating the Sotaicho in single combat is something that could be beneficial to me. I believe you recall my former offer from my subordinates, you asked to discuss with the leader after all." Aizen said as he blocked Zabimaru with a single hand before cutting it and Renji up with a flick of his blade.

"Hehehe…Hahahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed loudly at the brunette as he got to his feet the bleeding stopping completely as if the wound had sealed shut but you could see it had not done that at all. "Haaa, you people always crack me up, you and I both know I wont join you, it wouldn't be any fun at all, prick. Between you, smiley and the blind idiot…" this joke cost Naruto his other arm by Tosen in a fast shunpo making Rukia scream out but Naruto kept smiling as the wound didn't even bleed. "… I'll do fine with the friends I made already, you people never win and fall far before coming anywhere close to your goals in the end." Aizen lifted an eyebrow before Naruto whistled, which resulted in Kurama now horse sized landing on Ichigo before he could intervene.

"Hmmm… I find myself curious as to why you have that beast but probably more as to why you had him stop Kurosaki." Aizen questioned, as Kurama didn't even look at the man. "How odd that it doesn't even look at me or had my foolish former captain informed him of my shikai." Rather quickly Aizen reached into his pocket while Tosen brought Rukia close to him. In a swift act he activated the tool in his hand making large spikes shoot up from the ground. "It seems I need to hasten my plans."

"Maybe you just did." Naruto now said behind Aizen with his legs raised but before he could get too close three garganta opened and from each, a figure shot forward to block Naruto who frowned. "Coward!"

Naruto flashed by Renji and avoided the attacks of three new Arrancars. The three were all women and the first had a red and blue eye, white skin, the hollow part of her mark in the shape of a horn on her head while her hair was dark blue, in her hands a pair of bladed discs. The second was a dark skinned and rather ample chest-ed arrancar who had a sword while have her hollow mask part on her head as well in the shape of a mini crown. The last one used a single Sai and appeared to have long hair, but Naruto could tell little else about the girl, as she was very conservative with her full white clothes that covered her from nose to feet. The other two seemed to not mind showing a little more skin.

"I noticed you held back on their teacher, it only seemed right to exploit your weakness for harming women. Naruto-kun, while I got what I came for, say hello to Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun." Aizen said as he held Rukia up with one hand and prepared to strike with the other and reach into Rukia to grab his prize, the Hogyoku.

"Harribel's subordinates huh?" Naruto mused having expected Aizen to send one of the other Espada if he needed to defend himself but he wagered he didn't want to show his hand.

"Oh thanks for this chance Aizen-sama, this punk won't be too much trouble now that he doesn't have a leg to stand on." Apache grinned to herself while Mila-Rose looked at her with a sweat-drop.

"Idiot, he's missing his arms not a leg." Mila-rose shook her head at her teammate.

"Shut up, it's an expression moron, there's no expression involving arms. Honestly those things on your chest were the only ones to grow, instead of your brain." Apache shot back earning a tick mark on Mila-Rose's head.

"At least I can grow something there unlike you, stupid and tiny. Sometimes I wonder if it's you who can't grow a brain!" Mila-Rose rebuked while Naruto looked to the third of the so-called team.

"Are they often like this?" Sun-Sun nodded her head at Naruto while keeping her Sai at the ready. "Hmmm, well I guess I should take care f this." Naruto focused for a second before he was engulfed in white chakra, as he seemed to ignite himself Naruto appeared to be covered in pure white fire with black markings going over his body, his arms now reattached. He didn't even need to move before all three of the new arrivals were hitting the dirt with their faces as Naruto clones appeared behind them and held their arms behind their backs. "Ahhh, good old clones never fail me."

"Hmmm excellent those three gave me more than enough time, Gin deal with Rukia, seeing she had served her use." Aizen said holding Rukia in his hand while the other now held the Hogyoku.

"Ikorse, Shinso!" the blade shot out but like before the zanpaktou was caught. Yet that wasn't all as Byakuya grabbed his sibling an moved away while Naruto himself held Shinso between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, no, I'll let you have the arms, but don't hurt Rukia, she's my friend. Oi you three get those three back were we can talk later." Naruto's clones nodded as they blinked away via an advanced Hiraishin. The while cloak disappeared while Naruto held firm on the blade, "Still feels weird using that version of the cloak."

"Maybe because you don't communicate with anyone when forming that darned thing Naruto." Kurama said from his position over Ichigo who was struggling, as was Renji who was being held by Kurama's tails despite being injured.

"Yeah well all of you helped me make the darn thing but I wasn't gonna keep you in there with him so sue me. Anyway back to business Aizen, it seems I have two new arms to wring your neck with." Naruto said reaching for his blades.

"Me first Naruto-kun, Hado 63: Raikohou." Kukaku's voice echoed as a massive lightning attack was launched from said woman from above. It seems as though she was descending while on Jidanbou's shoulders.

When Aizen jumped away, Yoruichi and Soifon soon assaulted him, with the latter grabbing his zanpaktou while the latter held her own blade to his neck. "Well, well what a nostalgic face I see."

"Don't move, if you move even a muscle…" Yoruichi started to which her pupil continued, "… I'll lop your head in an instant." Soifon finished holding her blade closer to his neck, ready to cut into in a moments notice.

"Man, what a ruckus." Gin mutter swatting some debris away before it hit his face. His wrist was grabbed by Rangiku her zanpaktou drawn and at the ready.

"Don't move Gin."

"Sorry Cap'n Aizen; seems like I got captured." Gin said with a mock wave of apology while doubling checking how much spiritual pressure Rangiku had hidden away.

"It's fine Gin, as I said before our little sacrifice has given us more than enough time to be ready." Aizen smirked to himself as Yoruichi, Soifon, Rangiku felt chains wrap around their waists and pull them back, courtesy of Naruto who spotted the tear in the sky having been on the look out for more garganta. Barriers then surrounded all three traitors.

Gin having been freed of Rangiku's grasp turned to her, saying, "Man he's good at detecting stuff isn't he. Still I suppose it's for the best that he's around you lot. So long Rangiku… sorry." He said with admittedly a smaller smile on his face.

"Sigh… Negacion huh?" Naruto said getting looks from the captains and other lieutenants. "It's a hollow method of helping each other, the light protects them completely; it's over for now." Naruto elaborated having been given a run down of hollow abilities from Kisuke from his little book of hollow facts.

It came with illustrations too so it was helpful however Naruto attention was on the several Menos Grande head charging cero's in his direction specifically. "Great, a firing squad too… Yume!" he swung his blade releasing several vacuum blades at the Menos, which stopped them before they could even fire off.

"You missed one" Aizen spoke and in that moment Naruto felt a cero go right through him barely missing his heart but did leave quite a gaping hole in his side.

Naruto was down on his knees from tha attack, but Rangiku now freed from her restraints moved to help him, as did Yoruichi. 'Fuck that was fast whoever it was, couldn't even feel any intent on that attack.' Naruto thought as he tried to stop his bleeding with his chakra but it was healing a little slower. 'Ergh a fist brawl on such a level has me sapped, plus transporting three people across worlds in an instant does seem to have consequences, fuck. Might have gotten a bit cocky.' Naruto thought while he swallowed down the blood building in his mouth, more glad that the two women were supporting him right now.

Still bothered him that Aizen was making his getaway, still he could feel Unohana and Orihime on the way so at least no one had died this day. Just meant that he would need to deal with Aizen and the rest at a later date. But for now, a small rest…

**XBreakX**

A day later Naruto's eyes started to open up to the morning birds and the wind. "Yawn~" Naruto tried to move his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes but found he was unable to do so for three reasons. These three were Yoruichi, Orihime and Rangiku, the two blondes were cuddling his arms into their chests making for extreme comfort while the cat woman was on his chest naked, her nose and face in the crook of his neck, her breathing tickling his skin.

"Well, take in small victories." Naruto said hearing a scoff and turned his head to the doorway to find Kurama shaking his head at him. "Hey come on, how often does this happen."

"Well it is usually only two women, but the whole thing is weird since you still look like a sugar daddy right now." Naruto blinked as he looked for a mirror but found none. "Hmm, no mirrors in here, I expected the stick in the ass to have one to check their face."

"Oh, Byakuya is letting me stay here?" Naruto questioned not really expecting that from the captain.

"Nope, the assassin girl, Soifon. She's outside right now and has been peeking every few minutes. The rest of your friends are in the 4th squad barracks." Kurama said as Naruto created a clone without seals and replaced himself with it. The fox jumped to his shoulder as they slid the door open and ducked as a kick went over his head.

"Morning" Naruto smiled at the woman giving him the devils eyes. "The others are still sleeping, do you have a mirror?" Naruto asked as the woman shook no doubt wondering if she could hit him without consequence or just hitting him. In the end she just pointed in the direction of the bathroom most likely which he simply made his way to find it and shave off a few years on his face.

Meanwhile in the room Yoruichi felt the shift in bodies and slowly woke from her catnap and opened her golden eyes to find a grinning clone that had already de-aged himself. "Real one gone to wash up?" The clone nodded as the woman smiled before punching him in the head. "Should have asked if I wanted to join him."

"I didn't want to wake your cute faces!" Naruto shouted from his way down the hall, which in turn roused the other two girls who seemed to yawn in perfect unison.

"Where's my Naru pillow?" Rangiku moaned looking up to find Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, no fair! Don' tell me you did fun stuff without me?"

"Nah, just sleeping naked, you know the usual." The woman waved her hand to calm the blonde down.

"Oh, ok. I suppose I should be used to that, is Naruto-kun in the shower?" Rangiku asked getting a nod. "Well I'm going to join him!" she said happily jumping up to leave the room but had the former captain grab her collar.

"Ain't happening, it's my turn anyway. You had too much private time already." Yoruichi said making sure she held hard so the woman couldn't slip away.

"Yeah well mission time and play time privacy is different. I barely had any time to have a drink with him so I'm going to shower, besides I'm a little ripe in these robes so I want to get all clean." Rangiku argued really wasting to join Naruto.

"Yeah well I'm all sweaty from this heat so I should go instead." The lightning starts matched each other, while a groggy Orihime walked passed them and down the hall to the bathroom on her own.

"Toilet…" she muttered to herself sliding the door open and loosening her robes so she could do her business. "Is the shower on already?" she asked aloud her mind slowly waking up.

"Man captains have descent showers here, still pretty Spartan with her soaps though." A male voice that Orihime knew was Naruto's said as the glass door to the shower opened and a steamy Naruto walked out of it with a towel around his shoulders… and nothing else.

Orihime was unfortunately in clear view of _everything _and her face quickly did a fabulous imitation of a cherry, as she no longer had control of her eyes or neck. Unable to turn away from the entire male form of Naruto who bit by bit started to take note that he wasn't alone.

Soon enough steam started to pop out of the young girls ears as images of bananas, cucumbers, large mushrooms and long snakes became fixed in her mind. "Awawawawaw!" she started to ramble before mustering the sense to cover her eyes with her hands. Although while doing so she made sure she could peek through her fingers.

Naruto could only say one thing in this given situation and raised his hand to the girl. "Morning Orihime-chan… do you mind not staring?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the shriek echoed through the halls alerting Yoruichi, Rangiku and Soifon to the disturbance and all hastened to the bathroom to find a now grounded Naruto who somehow had managed to cover his manly parts with a towel and a rather large welt on his head.

"Wow… the little girl has some punch." Kurama said from the sink having seen the whole thing, and not warning Naruto in the least, for maximum hilarity. It was so fun to be like his legend; a pranking, trickster fox.

"How much did she see?" Rangiku asked looking at Orihime who was still covering her face but the amount of condensation coming off her head had only seemed to increase now.

"All of it." The fox replied as both busty women looked to the towel covering their prize and biting their bottom lips.

If you ask where Soifon is… well… she would deny it but she had passed out once they got to the bathroom as she was right behind her master and took note of her nakedness and like Orihime was assaulted with images that were rated extremely M.

'Damn.' Both women thought as Naruto quickly was up on his feet and pushed the welt back into his head before it popped back out. He adjusted the towel so it wouldn't fall.

"Man Tatsuki really did teach her how to punch, then again I can't say I wasn't expecting that blow. Now to get dressed and get breakfast sorted." Naruto shunpo-ed away to get changed and both women went over to Orihime and could only hear her mumbling.

"So big… it can't be so big can it?" Let it be known that while Orihime had fulfilled her health class studying, nothing compared to seeing the real thing up close and personal.

"How big Orihime? Was it at full mast or just asleep?" Yoruichi asked in a rush, in her time she had been unable to gage any accurate measurements, as Naruto seemed to create a thick fog around his region to tease her, the same happened to Rangiku when in the hot springs, even Haineko was unable to tell her anything.

The girl didn't answer still trying to make sense of what she had seen. Kurama just continued to laugh to himself, as the two girls seemed desperate to know Naruto's size.

Naruto by now while the attempted interrogation went on was making a large breakfast after taking some supplied out of his personal storage dimension seal. A fun advancement in the field of sealing if he said so, made it so the worry of losing a body part with the seal a small problem. As per usual he made a normal variety of dishes and special ones for him and the other girls. 'I'll deal with those three Arrancars when I get back. Hope they aren't too much trouble to deal with, at least less so that Hiyori.' He pondered to himself as he moved a hand over his now healed torso. "How did that attack get passed my intent sensor? It hasn't happened in a long time. Any thoughts Yume, Soukyoku?" Naruto queried his two blades.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I haven't got a clue. Best guess is that you were preoccupied with ensuring those three you captured were transported safely." Yume said from her spirit form while Soukyoku took the form of a small eagle with red feathers.

"Perhaps the attacker attacked without intent at all Naruto-sama, although that seems impossible, am I correct?" Soukyoku asked tilted her head, which Naruto stroked with his finger.

"Well it is possible to attack without intent, but such a thing either takes a lot of skill or a complete lack of emotion. Regardless I need to train a bit when we get back, especially if we are to be one in form, skill and spirit Sou-chan." The spirit went rosy cheeked at the nickname her wielder had given her while only grew deeper as Yume joined in on the petting.

"I-I look forward to that Naruto-sama." the spirit said before dispelling along with her partner who winked at Naruto as she did so.

"It might be fun teasing her, she seems so young despite her strength." Naruto finished up breakfast and sealed away his equipment. "Ahhh nothing better than looking at a finished product, now to wait for the others."

It took a little while bit the four women entered the room, washed and fully dressed, no doubt Yoruichi had to be forced somewhat. All sat down the youngest of them unable to meet Naruto's eyes. "I'd ask what happened while I was out but I doubt much from aside everyone healing right?" Orihime nodded having healed most of Ichigo's injuries from his battle with Byakuya, and the large fox pounding him into the ground when he tried to do something stupid didn't help as much as you'd expect.

"Yeah, the captain you took down has recovered as well as Yamamoto-sama." Rangiku said as she started to eat her breakfast already enjoying the aroma of the spread.

"That's good, is Ichigo scrapping with squad eleven yet?" Naruto knew that that squad was likely the best fitting for Ichigo, despite his intelligence he did sometimes come off as someone who just liked to get into fights,

"Not yet but a likely outcome, how are you though Naruto-kun, Kukaku and the others were worried when you collapsed after taking that hit. Unohana-taicho seemed to rush to heal your injuries, you certainly made an impression on her." Rangiku informed him as Naruto tucked into his rice.

"We have a bit in common, plus she was fun to talk to. But yeah someone got a lucky shot off on me and I ended up going down as a result of that, summoning an old friend, taking on a new zanpaktou, fighting the captain commander with and without swords for quite some time." Naruto listed with his fingers, and putting it in perspective that was quite a lot for one day even with the stress of integrating Soukyoku into his systems may have wiped him out on some level.

"At least you were fine after a few minutes Naruto-kun, your wounds healed themselves so fast." Orihime said even though she had used her Shun-shun rikka for good measure and to make sure after healing Ichigo. She was really happy seeing him sleep so soundly last night, it made her feel that everything was going to be fine now. Although she wouldn't lie and say last night had not reminded her of when her brother had his accident.

"Yeah something I am grateful for after so long. Still now that I'm up I'll be taking a nice tour of the seireitei and not have to worry about hiding all the way. Want to join me Orihime-chan, Yoruichi-chan?" Rangiku looked up with some fish hanging from her lips.

"Hey what about me?" she whined as Naruto looked to her and patted her head, his fingers felt so soft on her head and the way he ran his fingers through her hair made her shiver.

"You need to go back to your captain, now that Aizen has gone you can go back to your squad, I'm sure your captain misses you and wants to talk more." Naruto said as Rangiku nodded, half paying attention due to her relaxed state.

"I suppose, plus I might have to tal with Kira and the other lieutenants soon enough as well now that I think about it." She did want to catch up with the others like old times, even though Momo was still in intensive care.

"Good once were finished we can head out, you going clothed or cat for the tour Yoruichi-chan?" Naruto said already feeling a powerful glare from Soifon no doubt from not addressing Yoruichi with respect, as this was the girl she trained.

"Cat, I can nap at least as it's all the same to me." She responded and Naruto turned to Orihime and drew his storage seal in the air and pulled out some of clothing that looked to be Orihime's size.

"Sure, and here Orihime-chan so you don't have to stay in the Shinigami robes, despite how well you seem to suite them, after looking at you." Naruto said making her giggle a little as she accepted the clothes with a less red face now.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, see you in a few minutes." Orihime wiped her face and it dawned on them that the little girl had eaten a fair bit of the food while they weren't paying attention.

"Where does that girl put that food?" Soifon asked to herself not aware the others heard her. All three of them knew the answer to that question as it jiggled out the room.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well roughly speaking that's the end of the rescue Rukia arc and I hope everyone is a little satisfied with how things turned out. Obviously some might complain over Naruto doesn't stop Aizen but its necessary as was the minor exposure of Harribel's fraction, more on them next chapter obviously but for now don't complain about it.**

**Sadly I probably wont be doing the bount arc as I'm not a fan of that filler arc(s) but when I get time I might do the Bakkutou arc as that was a fun one but that's after the reveal of the other Espada and the arrancar arc takes place which as you no doubt can tell will be different with changes already.**

**I hope you can all continue to enjoy the story as more gets revealed in chapters.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


	13. Three Girls, One Big Headache

Help From a Stranger

Chapter 13: Three Girls, One Big Headache

Beta: Silvdra-zero

I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any other reference I make. If I did I would have paid back my student loan by now.

XChapter StartX

It had been roughly a week now since Aizen's escape and right now Naruto was walking the streets of the seireitei with as had been custom, Yoruichi on his head and Orihime happily walking at his side.

His tour had been pleasant in the past week now that Shinigami weren't attacking him, in fact now that they weren't on opposing sides. Admittedly most of them were from squad four after learning the primary profession of the one that had fought on par with the captain commander did help a little with their reputation. Unohana was more than happy to have tea with him and his friends again during the day while at nights it was sake time with his swords, Rangiku, Kukaku and Yoruichi, plus Shunsui.

Naruto was glad for the breather, as much as he enjoyed the fights and the excitement, he had ended up entering another war, and one that had stakes, after recalling what the Hogyoku could do.

'That reminds me I need to kick Kisuke in the ass for not tell me he had stored the darn thing in Rukia.' He knew that Aizen wanted it and Rukia was a crucial part of his plan, but didn't tell him the really important factor in all that.

Meanwhile in the world of the living, Kisuke sneezed and shivered, sadly for him it was in view of Tessai who once more decided to give his boss expired medicine for colds. The man wouldn't be leaving the toilet for several hours, but he completely deserved it though.

Still Naruto would need to find out what he could from the girls he captured, although the first two of them seemed to a little like Sakura and Ino when they were at each other's throats. He hoped the third quiet one would be better to talk to once he convinced them that Aizen really was the wrong person to side with.

But that would come later, and he'd need to stock up on snacks as bribery did help with tense conversations and he doubted they had much to snack on in the realm of the hollows.

Naruto was on his way to check on Rukia's captain who was apparently ill. He was going to visit Rangiku, but her captain, as it turned out had lots of paperwork for her and threatened to freeze any and all sake he found until she finished her work.

Yoruichi was happily lounging and watching over Orihime who oddly was being watched by Soifon in the background. Uryu and Chad were in the Rukongai as the Quincy didn't particular enjoy being in a heavy Shinigami environment while Chad found speaking with the child he had previously spoken to more enjoyable. The half Mexican giant was really good with kids as it turned out, especially when Naruto took out some food for him to use and cook for them.

Stepping into the barracks he nodded to the squad members who all were thankful he had saved Rukia along with the rest of the group, they also respected him, as despite being able to fight the Sotaicho, he wasn't as egotistical like they expected. Instead he was modest and quite funny from what they heard, the only thing that had worried them was the rumour that he had managed to make Unohana-taicho scarier when someone annoyed or pissed her off.

Moving behind the barracks he found his way to Ugendo, which he was told was his family's estate where the captain preferred to stay to recuperate. "Ukitake-san, are you free for a bit of a chat?" Naruto asked slightly glad he had seen the two enthusiastic squad members run off and past him scramming about getting a better meal for their captain from the Rukongai that's he'd love. It was hard to believe that one was Retsu's lieutenant sister, they had very different body and hair.

Still who was he to question on the weird and wonderful?

"Ahh Naruto-kun -cough- yes I believe I have some time. Come on in." Ukitake said as Naruto lifted the blind to find the captain in a simple white robe sitting up from his futon. "Forgive me for not being able to look as respectable, my illness does not take it easy on my body."

"Hmmm… let me take a look then." Naruto went over to the man's side and ran his hand over doing a quick and simple diagnostic scan on him. "Mmnnnn, TB, hell of a disease and a tough one to treat. How long you had this illness?"

"Ah well quite some time, at least 100 year or more now that I think about it. I've learned to deal with it, but it has its moments where I can't perform my captain duties." Ukitake said surprised he found out his illness so fast although Kiyone had said he spent a fair bit of time with Retsu and was a doctor.

Naruto took the tea set at the side and started to boil the water. No doubt squad 12 had made the electric kettle. From a seal he took a box filled with various herbs. "What are you making Naruto-kun?"

"Ah well normally your condition would take a lot of time to deal with no doubt because of the amount of time you've had it. Quite a while ago I cultivated several herbs that help with healing, which were quite useful during my stays at various free clinics. This should help start to break down the bacteria in your lungs." Pouring the water into the pot and swirling it he measured out Ukitake's serving before handing him the cup.

The captain sniffed the tea and found it pleasant before sipping it. Almost immediately he wanted to throw up and was offered a waste bin by Naruto which he promptly threw up into. "Ergh… I don't think your tea worked Naruto-kun."

"No it's meant to do that, you're throwing up the bacteria along with anything else in your stomach. It should deal with the cough within a week or so, but your weight loss will be something your lieutenants deal with." Ukitake tried to nod, but found the bin a better place for his head.

After ten minutes the puking came to a bit of a stop. "Guuuahh, I haven't thrown up that much in quite some time. It has never been a pleasant experience." Ukitake said while wiping his mouth with a towel silently thanking neither Kiyone or Sentaro were there, those two would be fussing quite a bit if they saw him vomit this much.

"Yeah, but that should help you breathe a lot easier. You'll be drinking this tea for some time though, usually I'd have you on antibiotics for months. Drink it with breakfast and evening meals, don't mix it with sake, but you can drink after your tea ok?" the captain nodded while Naruto unsealed a pack of tobacco and a pipe lighting it with a click of his fingers and fire chakra.

"You have my thanks Naruto-kun, I'm sure I'll be able to get through my captain duties when my health improves." He said sitting up a bit straighter and breathing easier; it had been a long century or two since he'd been free to breath in.

"Be even easier if you got a new lieutenant, Rukia would be a good fit I saw her manage Ichigo for a month." Naruto suggested while the captain shook his head.

"She wouldn't accept she still feels guilty for having to kill the previous one after a parasitic hollow took him over. Also I doubt her brother would let her, he think people don't see it, but he uses his authority as captain to keep her unseated. His care for his sister keeps her safe in his mind." Ukitake took the pipe from Naruto when offered and enjoyed the nice taste, was that mint in there?

"He'll learn at some point, but her issue with the Shiba clan shouldn't be a problem. Kukaku doesn't hate Rukia, she had forgiven her after all that time so long ago, she talked to me about it… still didn't get to discuss her offer though." Naruto mused recalling the kiss.

"That's relieving I had hoped that wouldn't be a burden for her to keep carrying, she worries too much some times. I can't but help but worry about her." Ukitake said taking one more puff before passing the pipe back.

"You were always looking after those close to you even before you came here." Ukitake turned to Naruto who had a wistful look on his face. "One of my talents is being able to remember how peoples sprits feel just as Komamura is someone I knew so too are you… Itachi-san."

"So I was someone you knew… I'm sorry Naruto-kun it has been far too long since I remembered anything about my last life." Ukitake gave a small bow of his head, which Naruto waved off.

"It'd fine we were barely close acquaintances anyway, I just respected you as much as I do now. But you are a lot happier here that much I can tell." Naruto said leaving the bamboo shoot of tealeaves as well as a few others. "Still I just came here to give you a doctors touch, I need to head to Retsu-chan anyway she wants some of my recipes and seeds for herbs, I don't think its wise to refuse her."

"It never is, I doubt there are many aside from Yamamoto-sensei that could refuse Unohana-san." Ukitake said as Naruto left with his pipe still smoking away. "He really is an interesting fellow… I think I'll have Sentaro clear out the bins when he and Kiyone return."

Naruto left the grounds, stepping to the side of the rushing lieutenants he continued on his way to the fourth squad barracks. Waving to Hanatarou as he carried tea to some of the other members.

"Hey there Retsu-san." Naruto greeted the captain who was wearing her ever-present smile. "I come bearing tea and good conversation."

"Ah lovely take a seat then." She offered a seat to the blonde who took place and brought out his bamboo tube of leaves. She offered the hot water as Naruto poured some leaves into the pot. Taking her cup she had a small sip, "Hmmm, an interesting blend."

"That's good, sometimes it can be perfect and others not so much. Makes it a little more interesting each time I make it." Naruto said as Hanatarou came in and smiled leaving some snacks. "Such a sweet kid, shame he's so clumsy."

"Some things can't be helped, but at times his mannerisms can be a nice source of entertainment." Retsu let out a small giggle to herself, which was shared by Naruto.

"A little sadistic of you Retsu-san, maybe the rumours were true." Naruto said as the captain opened one of her eyelids a little with a small amount of intent was released.

"Oh, what horrible rumours have my former comrades been feeding you?" Retsu's intent was quickly matched by Naruto's own and showed it was no effort.

"Oh just some wild idea that maybe you have a bit more bloodlust than some would believe the captain of the medical corps would ever have." Naruto said as his canine started to stick out his top lip almost like a vampire's would.

"Ara, ara such a frivolous lie on their part however part of me wishes to see how a fellow doctor can fight against the Sotaicho so well yet still have such skill in healing." Retsu's smirk turned bloodthirsty at the idea of letting some frustrations go right now; in fact she was already with blade in hand.

"A pleasant idea, and I know just the place but I'm not sure if you can keep up with me my dear Retsu-chan." Naruto had both his blades by his side now intent flaring more now as each of them drew some of their blade before shooting out the window to Kisuke's training spot to practically destroy it.

Once they had gone Isane came into the room looking for her captain. "How odd, I could have sworn taicho was still here." Looking behind her Hanatarou was still delivering tea… or had spilled his tray and was trying to deliver this tray.

"Hanatarou-kun, where is taicho?" She asked the shy 4th seat.

"Ah Taicho left with Uzumaki-sensei just a moment ago, they seemed to take off real fast for something." He explained as Isane felt a shiver go up her spine for some reason seeing the unfinished tea in the room now.

XBreakX

"Phew done…" Rangiku sighed in relief having done most of her paperwork, it was one of the thing Naruto had gotten her to do right when she stayed with him in the human world as he did explain getting it done right away left more time for fun.

"Well I guess I could try and find Naruto for some hot spring relaxation?" Rangiku mused to herself stretching her arms above her head giving her girls a little boost too for fun.

"Sadly no one will be seeing Naruto-kun for a while." Turning her head Rangiku saw Yoruichi sitting on the windowsill of her office. "Unohana managed to sneak off with him and she had a smile on her face."

"What does that have to do with me not being able to see him?" Rangiku questioned obviously not fully knowing the reasons why Retsu wanted to spend time with Naruto.

"You do know about Retsu before she became captain of the forth squad right?" Yoruichi being around for a bit longer than Rangiku was privy to a lot more info, being a member of one of the great clans didn't hurt either.

"Well no, I mean I have been here a little longer that Hitsugaiya-taicho, but yeah what is there to know?" Rangiku asked only to get patted on the shoulder from the former captain. "Huh seriously what is it Yoruichi-san?"

"It's probably better you don't know, most people shudder and really only squad eleven knows the most or the closest to truth rumours." Yoruichi said kicking a panel on the floor to reveal a bottle of sake. "Huh my stash is still here, who knew?"

"You hid sake in squad ten? Also how the heck have I never found that I can find good stuff with my nose any day of the week?" Rangiku was confused and Yoruichi's smirk was not helping as she pulled the cork out with her teeth spitting it out so that it landed between the lieutenants cleavage.

"Goal!" Yoruichi chuckled as she took a swig of the bottle letting the fire run down her throat.

"… Let me have some if you can get another goal from across the room." Rangiku said having gotten a whiff of the booze, which looking at her out pile she felt she had earned. Especially if she couldn't have hot spring time with Naruto while he was probably chatting with Retsu.

XBreakX

"Weak blow Retsu-chan, try harder if you want my head!" Naruto shouted with a glee filled expression while Unohana whose hair was free of her usual braid stared into his eye with a grin on her face. Their blades grinded against each other before pushing by each other, Naruto receiving multiple slashes on his back and Retsu the same.

"I'll take an arm first I think, I'd rather you keep your head so you see what I can do to you!" Retsu shouted, screaming her attack as they moved to engage each other again, which would leave yet another crater to be fixed by Kisuke if he ever came back.

The only place untouched and would remain untouched was the hot spring.

XBreakX

"Miss, give me that bottle." Rangiku said now a little sloshed as Yoruichi had accepted the challenge and the fun game of cleavage football was born. The former captain had loosened her robes to expose her own so to be fair when they made the game.

Yoruichi was still winning 4 to 2.

"I wonder if it's the booze why I keep missing those massive boobs of yours Ran~chan." Yoruichi slurred slightly while Rangiku took her next healthy swig.

"Definitely the booze… do you think Naruto-kun knows how to properly play with them?" The question had both ponder the idea as neither had been in bed with Naruto in an intimate way. He flirted and showed lots of affection so why hadn't they moved up to sexy time?

"I think no, I know he has many skills to show us but I think we need to make a move first. Wanna try it out when we get back to the human world?" Rangiku grimaced at the idea of staying in soul society now, as while working with Hitsugiya was fun now and again she loved being with Naruto at his home or at school helping him being a sexy nurse.

"I haven't told him I put a request in to be stationed in the world of the living, so I can look over Ichigo and Naruto-kun since the Sotaicho wants to make sure Aizen doesn't make another move on him or no one makes him join their side." Yamamoto was a leader and knew keeping Naruto under observation was wise, even if a little paranoid. But being beaten by someone after so long put things in a new light.

Rangiku was one f the few who put in this request and the captains would be informed of the requests soon and be told who got selected to go and keep an eye on Naruto.

"Well it would shock most, then again he can still send you your paperwork as Kurotsuchi has made a handy paperwork transporter." Rangiku's head thudded against the table; if anyone needed proof that squad twelve's captain was evil that was it. Rumours still went about how he did no paperwork and had his lieutenant do all of it and that includes the complaints he gets, so too much for an entire squad.

"Please let me score." Rangiku picked up the cork and closed one eye and poked her tongue out as she took aim. Yoruichi held her top open and thankfully Rangiku hit her mark and let out a whoop as she downed some more sake. "We need more players… know anybody good?"

"I know someone perfect my friend, come on see if you can keep up despite being drunk." Yoruichi closed her top and ignored the whine from the background.

"I'm not drunk… I'm tipsy." She defended herself adjusting her robe slightly.

"Well come on then miss tipsy, we have a fellow payer to find." Yoruichi left with a shunpo and Rangiku wondered if she should let Haineko join them even though her top was like fur and didn't allow much cleavage… meh she'd join anyway.

Leaving the room she took the bottle with her just as Hitsugiya came in and saw her out desk along with the whiff of sake. "Sigh… at least it's done, I have to be thankful of that."

XBreakX

"You know… it's rare I get a work out like that, especially from a fellow doctor. Sake Retsu-chan?" Naruto said pushing the tray over in the hot spring, the two of them had after a couple hours ended their battle in a draw. Not that either showed the results of the battle after healing themselves; Retsu had put her hair back into her braid.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, it's a joy to get rid of some pent up stress after so long. I apologize for taking so much of your time." The captain picked up her cup.

"Ah don't worry Kisuke said we not likely to leave until morning anyway, or night time considering time difference and all. So who's gonna get sent to look over me once I head back?" Naruto questioned getting a quirked eyebrow from the captain. "This isn't the first time I've beaten the strongest warriors in the lands, only to become an ally. Its good sense, to send someone to check on them for a while, especially given the recent betrayals."

"You certainly are quite wise, but given your age it's expected." Retsu giggled at her slight jab at Naruto's age.

"Well with age came wisdom, but my face maintains its devilishly good looks. I'm sure many would be jealous of this skin, or this body now that I think about it?" Naruto said gazing at his pecks and noting Retsu was doing the same. She wasn't in any way out of shape either as the towel did nothing to hide her generous curves and firm bosom.

"Don't let your eyes wonder too much, it would be a shame for you to lose them." Retsu said with a smile releasing a small bit or aura but Naruto just smiled and looked into her eyes, his pupils becoming slits.

"My eyes only enjoy the pure form in front of me Retsu-chan, no need to be embarrassed. Plus I'm lucky enough to see you in so little I doubt many other obtain such a chance."

"Very few do, mainly out of manners or more likely fear. Do you think you can get past the real me Naruto-kun, to the captain that heals but truly wishes to cut up everyone in her way? To call for blood when I draw my sword?" She said opening her eyes to him as he moved and cupped her cheek.

"My dear, I don't care what you are. People have quirks, some odder than others but hey that's humanity. Plus I'll tell you something, while body is pleasing to my eyes; a woman's soul is what gets me going from the purest like Orihime-chan to the darkest. The dark ones because I am an abyss to many, do you think you can look into this darkness dear Retsu-chan?" Retsu placed her hand against his enjoying the warmth he gave as she looked into his eyes and saw no lie.

"Soon Naruto-kun, but I think we need to talk a lot more before I think about those lips of yours." She said as he gave her a smile.

"I suppose I'll wait for you to kiss me as girls are the best at making the first move in my life, the returning move from me makes your toes curl." Naruto said laying back against the spring wall, Retsu choosing to rest her head against his shoulder and enjoy the silence for now.

"We'll join Rangiku-chan and the others after we dry off, I think they are having a small party from who is with her right now." Naruto said with a small nod from Retsu at his side.

Who would have thought such a gentle looking woman was much like him a beast with a blade that few would ever kill unless equal.

XBreakX

"Goal! Drink up Orihime-chan!" Yoruichi said red-faced as they sat in Kukaku's room at the Shiba clan house.

"Uwaa~ Okie (hiccup) dokie~." The young girl slurred as she turned out to be perfect for cleavage football. Despite the fact everyone had missed her somehow, it was a mystery. As such she had been put on the lightest sake in the house so it wouldn't damage her… yet amesake still seemed to make her act drunk.

It was funny for all the girls. Yoruichi had picked up Orihime as they made their way to Kukaku's house for fun. Soifon had been forced to join once the cat woman got her head under her arm, plus Kukaku was all for it. Haineko had joined them too but somehow Nemu and Isane had been roped in to the competition, the former because she was told to find Naruto for testing and the latter because she said she wanted to find her captain.

As a result all of them were red-faced and rather sloshed on booze as they tried to hit the cork into each other's cleavage Soifon having needed help from her mentor to make cleavage.

"Damn Yoruichi… how did you come up with such a fun game? We could have been playing this for years and had some much more fun." Kukaku said laughing loudly as the alcohol coursed through her body.

"I suppose I like many guys needed to see more cleavage… that and a fresh bottle I spit a cork out from." Yoruichi supplied as she enjoyed the squirming Soifon in her hands as she tickled her body as her turn for target wasn't for a bit and they'd sealed her mouth for now so she couldn't complain.

"No lack of that here still squad four has quite a good pair I mean I recall Retsu's set and they could make a few jealous, not me though. My girls don't have a better." Kukaku said cupping her chest a little.

"Ha, size you have but I don't you have the right firmness Naruto-kun would like." Haineko added having been given a top to play the game or rather seeing how she was a zanpaktou spirit she made herself a new top which was basically a tube top but had a nice elegance to it.

"What'd you say you mangy cat?" Kukaku said with a tick mark, one of which would also appear on Haineko's head.

"Who the heck are you calling mangy, oba-san?" the two started to stare each other down before reaching out to arm wrestle. "Bottle or two?"

"Let's not be kitten's here, four to down one after the other." They had made a small rule not to fight as they had good booze that would not be a good idea.

"Bring it on bitch." Both flexed their muscles as they went against each other and Kukaku was determined to prove her new arm was as strong as ever.

Everyone started chanting 'Go!' as the two battled. In their excitement they didn't see Naruto walk in with Retsu. "You know I did expect this of Kukaku but I'm more surprised seeing Orihime-chan looking drunk… and I know she hasn't drunk anything."

"She is very spirited in her behaviour, although I'm more interested as to what all these woman, my lieutenant are doing?" Retsu said as Nemu came over holding up a cork. "Cleavage football Unohana-taicho, care to join, we are using some of the Shiba clan's sake."

"Hmm, whose cleavage is the next target?" Retsu asked Nemu who pointed toward Isane and Retsu's smile seemed to grow. She would admit to a few that teasing and unnerving her lieutenant was one of her hobbies. "I suppose I can have a quick go."

"So sadistic of you Retsu-chan… I'll find a good seat." Naruto said moving to Orihime and stop her from stripping. He set her down and placed her head in his lap and started stroking her hair, she was purring within seconds.

"Right then while these two go at it, Isane get your goods ready, the next bottle is one from the better years." Rangiku said as the shy girl with not much hesitance now that as she lifted her chest up. "Nemu are you taking the shot?"

"No Unohana-taicho decided she wanted to do it this time while Uzumaki-san watches." Nemu said as Rangiku turned to see Naruto with sweet Orihime in his lap. She was a little jealous but turned back to the scene as Retsu took the cork in hand just as Isane got a look at who would be throwing.

"T-Taicho… w-w-what are you doing here?" She asked red faced from embarrassment as well as being tipsy.

"Ara, don't worry Isane, we're all just here to have fun now hold your hand's steady you wouldn't want me to miss now would you?" Isane shook her head and lifted her hands a bit higher.

'Why me?' Isane cried as she felt the cork slip into her cleavage, she'd never be able to live this down from her captain, especially with everyone else here too.

XBreakX

"Well I guess this is where we say goodbye for now." Naruto said as he stood with the group at the senkaimon.

"Yes, we've prepared some spirit exchanges for Inoue-san, Ishida-san and Sado-san." Ukitake said as they stood in front of the huge gate. Ichigo was still in his usual Shinigami wear now fully healed despite the amount of sparing he did in squad 11.

Naruto had Yoruichi on her shoulder, while Kurama was on top of his head. He claimed it was his spot which Naruto did agree as the few times he did let him join his adventure he preferred to stay on his head as gave the best view.

"Ichigo-kun, this is for you." Ukitake said holding out a badge for the boy which Kurama took note of due to its odd skull design along with what he felt from it. Being a sensor was one of his skills after practicing after all.

"That is your substitute Shinigami combat pass. This isn't the first time there has been a substitute Shinigami and as such we have rules regarding them, the pass is the acceptance of such a substitute. You can use it to become a Shinigami at any time. I only wish we could do more for what you and your friends have done for all of us." Ukitake looked down in sight shame only for Naruto to whack the back of his head.

"Don't be so down Ukitake, we did what we wanted and it worked out in the end. Besides I expect I'll be getting a call from you not long after we get back home which reminds me I still have those three to deal with." Naruto muttered the last part to himself getting a chuckle from his furry companions.

"Indeed I know we will speak again soon and thank you for my medicine again, it's getting a lot easier to breathe." Naruto waved off the thanks as the gate glowed brighter and the group walked in Ichigo staying a few seconds longer to bid farewell to Rukia. Naruto just waved to his new friends, like Nemu, Retsu, Kukaku and obviously Rangiku who he'd see very soon.

XBreakX

"So he's left… what will your decision be for who is sent Yamamoto-Sotaicho?" Chojiru Sasakibe, squad 1's lieutenant asked his captain as they saw the light from the senkaimon fade in the sky.

"Matsumoto is obvious as she had gotten to know and trained with him, her skill will only improve if she remains around him. Kurotsuchi Nemu might be best for keeping us informed but only one more as Aizen will have his own eyes on who stays around Uzumaki." Yamamoto said rubbing his pectoral muscle, which throbbed in phantom pain from Naruto's strikes. "Here is my final decision Chojiru, prepare the jigokucho."

XBreakX

"Somehow I should have seen this coming." Naruto said as they ran away from the sweeper again. It didn't take long for them to see the light and end up in the night sky over Karakura. They all started to fall before being caught in a cloth cannonball, which turned out to be a floating kite Kisuke had prepared for them.

"Welcome home everyone!" Kisuke said sitting down at the front.

"Urahara…san?"

"Welcome back, Kurosaki-san. No doubt you heard about me while you were in soul society." The bucket hat man said as the teen looked over him and turned to Naruto who stared at him, his deep blue orbs glowing in the darkness. "Please… forgive me." Kisuke removed his hat and bowed his head at the two as he had caused both some trouble especially since Naruto had been in the know longer but was never told about what exactly was inside Rukia.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not even mad at you. You did what you did because you had to do it in your heart. Despite the trouble we all got stronger as a result of it so you don't need forgiveness. But can I ask one thing?" Ichigo asked crouching down in front of the man.

"Yes?"

"Is the reason you didn't tell me the truth because you thought I'd panic and run away?" Ichigo watched as the man blinked before smiling and holding up his paper fan.

"Of course, bing-urk!" Ichigo, of course elbowed the man in the face.

"That is the thing that really pissed me off, you gonna take a crack Naruto-sensei?" Ichigo asked the blonde who shook his head now with a gentle smile back on.

"No, I caused him some trouble sending those POW's to him a week ago. I take it they have been difficult to tame and calm down?" Naruto questioned as the clones had not popped so he didn't know anything.

"Quite, Hachi is keeping them sealed for the moment but they have been getting more aggravated everyday." Kisuke informed him as he took note of the second blade at Naruto's waist.

"Naruto-dono, did you pick up a fresh blade while in the Rukongai?" Tessai asked with a glint in his glasses.

"In a way I found this beauty up on a hill not being used for much so I acquired her after she sought me out. She's a treat to have join me in my life, now let's drop these kids off for the night as they might still have schoolwork or want a rest in their own beds." Naruto said getting nods from the passengers.

"Yeah, but just remember to apologize to Rukia next time you see her." Ichigo said as Ishida left on his own and Orihime got dropped off.

"Aren't you coming in Naruto-sensei?" Orihime asked as they dropped her off near their house.

"Not right now I have a small errand to run but I'm sure these two can keep you company till I get back right?" Naruto nudged Yoruichi and Kurama to go with the young girl and both obliged. "See you later hime-chan."

"Bye for Naruto-sensei." The upbeat girl waved with Kurama now on her head and Yoruichi in her arms. "Hope he doesn't take too long…" Orihime pouted a bit before opening the door and walked into a face full of flesh.

"Orihime-chan!" a loud voice said happily as the girl got herself a big hug from her newest friend.

XBreakX

"So… just how are you going to deal with those three?" Kisuke finally asked as they got to the candy shop folding the kite away for later use.

"The usual way, beat them to submission to get tension out then talk like adults. I'm going a bit more to my other side to deal with them though." Naruto said taking his coat and short off leaving him topless now and Ururu red faced.

"You mean hollowfy?" Kisuke wondered how Naruto's hollow powers worked and if he did have a mask as Shinji had informed him of when he dealt with Hiyori.

"To a degree, now come on I know you can't resist peeping." Naruto said slipping down the ladder.

"Please don't say it like I'm some sort of deviant Naruto." Kisuke whined with tears streaming down his face.

"Says the man with the Icha-Icha complete collection!" Naruto shouted up as he descended.

"How can he say that, he wrote them?" He man cried to himself as he started making his way down as well. 'I should make an elevator one of these days.'

Once at the bottom Naruto stood out seeing Hachi with his hands together maintaining three barriers around the Arrancars. "How are they Hachi?" Naruto asked walking next to the huge gentle giant.

"Angry, I believe I've only seen worse from Hiyori. Will you need my assistance in battle?" Naruto shook his head at the man.

"No, just make a strong level eight barrier around us, should be enough." Naruto said as the man clapped his hands dispelling the barriers and chains around the women while creating the huge barrier to keep them inside with Naruto.

"Need help Hachi?" Tessai asked his former pupil getting a small nod of respect as he sat beside him and put his hands into the seal as well to help fortify it. Kisuke slipping past as he sat down and took out a lollipop for himself.

"So how has your stay been?" Naruto asked cracking his knuckles and cricking his neck. The three women all now free of their binds took an aggressive stance to the sight of him while his skin paled and markings appeared over his eyes and cheeks, the sclera turning black while pupils became yellow signifying his Hollowfication.

"You fucker, what the hell do you think you're doing keeping us trapped here and not even making sure we are still captured for a week?" Apache asked Naruto a little confused about his skin being so pale, but her annoyance was the stronger emotion right now.

"Well I had to help heal people and settle while the clusterfuck cleared. You do realize Aizen revealing himself would be a shock, not to mention had you three still been in the soul society you'd be dead." Naruto said walking steadily toward them.

"I doubt that, few Shinigami would be able to beat us. The only ones who'd come close are the captains." Mila-Rose said testing her swinging arm with her blade, while enjoying the free show the urge to hurt him was rising, as he got closer.

"Maybe, but either way there were three of you and more then three able bodied captains… wait am I right? Lets see Ukitake was still ill, Soifon was down, Retsu can't fight as much, Kenpachi was healing, the three captains did I runner, and I knocked down Komamura and Ichigo dealt with Byakuya. Huh, I guess with me beating the old man you might have had a chance against Shunsui." Naruto said as Apache charged against him rearing her fist back to hit him straight in his whiskered face.

"Sigh… we'd agreed to attack together." Sun-sun drew out her Sai and got ready to speed forward until she saw Apache's punch get caught barehanded.

"Good punch." Naruto complimented as the girl tried to push her arm forward but despite her arm shaking it didn't budge.

"How the hell did you do that and why the fuck is your skin so tough?" Truth be told her hand felt a little sore which was stupid considering her Hierro.

"I thought that was obvious." Naruto with no warning signs landed a clean hit to apache's head with his leg outstretched sending her rolling across the floor. "I have the same skin as you right now. Took me a week to get it down though." Naruto said thumping his chest and lowering his leg.

"But, you're a Shinigami how did you learn a hollow technique that's impossible." Mila-Rose questioned the absurdity of what the blonde was saying but she noticed his black eyes now, ones she had before emerging as an arrancar.

"No I'm human, it's easy to mistake that, I'm an impossible human if that helps explain." Naruto said before he shunpoed next to the dark skinned girl and grabbed her arm and flung her into her partner. "I've been able to deal with my dark-side for a long, long time."

"Impossible indeed, it will take a lot to cut your skin I take it?" Sun-Sun asked considering her options.

"Yeah, care to see if you can cut it?" Naruto grinned tauntingly while the beast girls got back to their feet and Apache drew her bladed chakram.

"Don't underestimate us punk!" Mila-Rose and her sisters joined in their attack aimed to hit his arms ad face to test how much it would take. Before they got too close Naruto held out his finger like a gun.

"Bang." Instantly a black orb formed at the end of his finger and fired a cero splitting the three up. "I don't, in fact, I respect my opponents no matter who they are. Usually it's my opponent that underestimates me ladies, your teacher was the same." Holding out his other hand like his second gun he started firing small cero bursts.

The three utilized their sonido movements to dodge the blasts but were wide eyes at how fast he was firing the beams. "Harribel-sama did have trouble fighting him." Sun-sun muttered to herself recalling speaking with her after she came back from the world of the living. She had described a man who was kind but a fierce warrior.

Sun-sun being a keen thinker had taken that into account once they had been captured so easily. Not to mention the clones he'd left made sure to feed her and her sisters while being restrained. While the others two kept talking about how they'd put him in his place when they were free the silent snake tried to get what she could from talking.

While she dodged more blasts sending a few bala his way making him move as well it became a firing field between him and the three of them. She couldn't get the contradiction that he was. All that strength; and yet not an ounce of cruelness that she'd seen from people like Nnoitra, Barragan, or Aizen. Harribel thanked him for saving her but she remember his words when Harribel had gave her report.

'Oh well, I suppose it's lucky you came back alive, shame he rejected the offer.' His words covered with a smile only spoke how he wished Naruto had joined him and that he didn't even care if Harribel had died.

Eventually all this plus his lack of fighting intent made Sun-sun stop moving as did her sisters as they formed a trinity around Naruto. "Oi Sun-sun, what's up?"

Said girl did one thing they didn't expect, getting down on one knee she bowed her head. "I surrender."

"What!" Both Apache and Mila-Rose cried out seeing their sister give in so easily and without even releasing her zanpaktou.

"Oh… what brought this on Sun-sun." Naruto said once more surprising the girl, as even though they'd met only once he knew her name unlike Aizen or the rest.

"We can't beat you, but I know you won't harm us." Sun-sun declared as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I might seem nice I could be faking and tricking you, ya know?" Naruto said getting a nod from the girl as she spoke again.

"Yes, but you could have easily killed Harribel-sama, when Aizen-sa… when Aizen sent her and Stark-san to retrieve you." Sun-sun then felt a hand on her head that gently rubbed it and tickled her scalp a little.

"I suppose, but what will you do if I let you out this cage, try and go back to Hueco Mundo, will you go back to Aizen or Harribel?" Naruto asked as he caught Mila-rose's blade with one hand while hit foot hit apache dead in the face with a large cracking sound of her nose.

"I can't go back, with it being a week Aizen will expect I am a spy even if Harribel-sama was to vouch for me. He will not risk it, his character is far too paranoid for that." Sun-sun said not making any move as apache rolled on the floor holding her nose or the fact that Mila-Rose was holding back a laugh seeing the girl rolling on the ground.

"He is the type." Naruto nodded his head before signalling with his hand to Kisuke who informed the two kido users to let the arrancar out who used sonido to get out through the small opening and sat down next to the two while Naruto turned his attention back to the other girls. "So… want to join your friend or continue."

"Grrr, you won't trick us you prick. We're still gonna beat you down even without Sun-sun." Apache said as she stared glowing red, building her reishi, Mila-Rose doing the same. "Seeing how things are going we need to step things up, Thrust, Cierva!"

"Devour, Leona!" Mila-Rose declared as the winds swirled around the two signalling their release of their zanpaktou. Naruto stayed where he was as the air cleared around the two and he gazed at their forms.

Apache's body was covered in brown fur, she sported deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet were replaced with deer-like hooves, and a small tail emerges from where her tailbone would be located. Both her eyes had changed to amber, and both eyes gaining a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face.

Mila-Rose meanwhile resembled an armoured Amazon warrior, with two claws holding her breasts, an armoured thong, an armour-like neck garment, and a pair of boots, which extended to her upper thigh. She gained sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane with gold highlights. She retained her broad sword, though it changed in size, shape, and colour.

"Hmm… a dear and a lion… no matter you don't get along at all." Naruto said as he held out his hand calling his sword back to his hand. In a flash the blade changed into a pair of flaming gauntlets "See if you fare any better."

Both growled charging forward not seeing that they really should have quite when sun-sun did.

Outside Sun-sun watched the scene with Kisuke and the others. "He's toying with them still isn't he?"

"Oh yes, I think he can't help it." Kisuke said offering the girl a lollipop, which she accepted but didn't taste yet. "He's an old warrior who hasn't had many chances to use the strength he earned, just consider how he's still human but has Hollow, Shinigami and Quincy powers. He's too powerful in his own right so he limits himself to make battles fun." Kisuke said having roughly made up a profile of Naruto.

"It's easy to call him, a good guy but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't do half these things because he was bored and had the time. I mean he could indeed have killed you all but wanted the fun of showing you the truth about Aizen, especially given he beat your teacher those weeks ago." Sun-sun nodded in agreement as she started sucking her treat.

She watched that despite their efforts neither of her sisters seemed to make any lasting damage on Naruto, he either parried, dodged or took the hit only for instant healing to deal with it. 'I wonder how Ayon would fair against him if he used his blade; we never used it too much and let alone from against someone with such power and skill. This is really good.' She thought enjoying the soul flavour of her treat.

It took the better part of an hour before apache and Mila-Rose were forced to reseal their powers as they got knocked out or rather more like collapsed to the floor from exhaustion while Naruto had a small sweat.

"So you both okay to keep calm and not try to kill me?" Naruto asked the two both on their backs panting.

"How… can he… last so long?" Mila-Rose asked slightly annoyed at the lack of progress in getting rid of the smile on his face.

"Shut up… too tired… your fault…" Apache said who had her face to the floor.

"They really are idiots." Sun-sun said walking over with her next treat in her mouth. Kisuke was glad he found another sweet lover.

"Well stubborn is at times the best kind of idiocy, I was the same for quite some time believe you, me." Naruto said picking both up and placing them on his shoulders and turned to Kisuke who had the gigai's prepared and ready. He'd guessed he'd need them plus he enjoyed the challenge for creating false bodies for human shaped hollows. All had Karakura high uniforms of course.

"Let's go home, all of us need some food and I'm sure you'll need time to adjust to the new bodies, you know about gigai Sun-chan?" Naruto asked seeing a small pink in her cheeks despite her hiding her face with her long sleeve, a feature Kisuke had incorporated into her gigai's uniform.

"Enough from observations. I just have to slip into it right?" Naruto nodded as Kisuke held her body as she entered it and opened her eyes in it. "It's comfy… but I feel more hungry now."

"It's a fresh gigai, you'll have hunger for normal food while a reishi converter keeps you strong on the inside Naruto will keep hold of your mod soul distributors for now." Kisuke said to explain while Naruto slipped the other two into their bodies. "You going to keep them home with you and Orihime-chan? Along with Yoruichi?"

"Yeah… I need a bigger house, know any places?" Naruto asked seeing the growing grin on the man's face under his hat.

"Well there is a lovely house just opened in a choice area which is close to the school." From his sleeve Kisuke handed Naruto, who also gained his own grin, a pamphlet.

"This will be so much fun, come on Sun-chan tonight you live in my soon to be old apartment with my future housemates." Naruto said leading the girl away with the other two now snoozing.

**XChapter EndX**

**Haaaaaa… another chapter down and we are done with the Soul Society arc. Next up might be some more filler and integration of the arrancar girls into Karakura or… if people say in the comments that'd like it a Fate stay arc during the 5th war.**

**Anyway I hope people enjoyed the chapter despite the fight between the girls cut short but the battle wasn't the point of the chapter people so forgive me. anyway I will do what I can to update as soon as I can and yes Rangiku will be staying with Naruto as it is too soon to split the blondes up.**

**If you can see where I'm going with the moving aspect for Naruto, it was a spur of the moment when considering how many would be living with Naruto.**

**Also I'm still looking for friends on pokemon X if anyone is interested I have the gen 1 and 6 starters with a ditto at the ready along with a few of the dragon types. My friend code is 3496-9479-7402, leave your code in a review or in a pm if interested.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


	14. New transfer students… with attitude

**Help from a Stranger**

**Chapter 14: New transfer students… with attitude**

**Beta: Silvdra-Zero**

**I do not own Naruto or bleach in any way if I did… id have my own anime by now.**

**This chapter as stated will be integrating the arrancar into karakura life. However I am putting considerable thought into my Fate mini arc but Naruto will not have a servant that is already summoned by the cannon setting.**

**Maybe Ruler or Saver… or Monster if I can think of someone… choices. But I have one idea for a lancer so maybe double lancer fun, wonder if anyone would guess who I'd use for my original lancer?**

**Anyway on with the chapter, AWAAAYYYY!**

**XChapter StartX**

"No way, this just can't be happening!" Ichigo said aloud as he viewed the moving truck from his window. It had been a couple days since they got back, school would be starting again soon and he wanted some peace before his duties as a Shinigami substitute.

However his utmost attention was drawn to the moving can in the house to the left of his. Ichigo knew that the house was a rental property after rum ours of constant noise from the clinic made the couple living there relocate and they'd gone through a few different neighbors. The rumors had been going around though that someone reached out to the owners and had bought the place up and wanted a quick move into the place.

Obviously Ichigo along with the rest of his family were curious as to who was going to be unfortunate enough to live next to them. Imagine their surprise and shock when their favorite blonde male exited the moving van, along with Rangiku, Orihime, Yoruichi in cat form and three mystery girls.

"Hmm, isn't this great my son. Our new neighbors are a fellow doctor and his entourage of beautiful females. Aren't we lucky?" Isshin asked his son slapping him on the shoulder only to receive a punch in the face.

"This ain't lucky old man, it's a nightmare waiting to happen." Ichigo just knew with the damned cat being so close to him she would be round to ease him without relent.

"Oh Masaki where did I go wrong, our son can't see the joy of living next to so many pretty girls. Has he gone to the line of desire and only wishes for more males in his li-grk." Isshin was cut off as Ichigo decided to be tougher and swung his leg out to hit his father's fuzzy face into a nearby wall.

"I'm not gay asshole!" Ichigo shouted only to get looks by his sisters. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm not gay he was just annoying me."

Yuzu patter her big brother's arm. "It's okay Ichi-nii we won't judge you for your choices." Her sister soon promptly slapped Yuzu on the back of the head.

"Don't go along with dad's stupid thought processes Yuzu. I swear you are getting worse each day." Karin said as Naruto waved the van off having managed to finish unpacking his and Orihime's stuff. He'd contacted her relatives and with some good-natured persuasion convinced them that their sweet hime would be in good hands.

"So… hello neighbors." Naruto greeted slightly enjoying the look on Ichigo's face. Probably didn't help that Yoruichi was on his shoulder and more than likely grinning at the teen. "I bet you never guessed this would happen right?"

"Um, it was a surprise when we learned Ichi-nii's school doctor was going to be moving next door, especially with Orihime-san joining you as well as your nurse and these mystery girls… who are they Naruto-sensei?" Yuzu asked looking up at the blonde.

"Three transfer students that I recently learned didn't have anywhere to stay. So seeing as how I would be moving anyway I decided to let them stay with me." Naruto said as he pulled out a lollipop for Yuzu, which she accepted happily, she always got sweets from the doctors since she was well behaved.

"Ehhh so that's how it is. You do know it looks a little strange with one man in a house full of young women right?" Karin asked looking right into his blue eyes trying to stare him down.

"Well yeah, but Orihime-chan is my friend as well as Rangiku-chan too, both of which, can look after the girls and keep me in line. I'm not an idiot when working with and living with women. Besides that I'm an excellent host as I'm sure you'll hear at one point." Naruto said giving his own stare back at the more sensible sibling. "Plus I know Tatsuki would definitely try to crack my skull if she heard I was abusing my privileges, don't you agree?"

"Yeah she would, might just steal Orihime too, to live with her as well but you seem like an ok guy so I'll let you off for now." Karin said also taking the lollipop offered; she got them less than Yuzu mainly due to how they always compared the two of them.

"Thanks Karin, nice to know someone is sensible and not as crazy as your father despite being a fellow doctor." Naruto said as he turned to Sun-sun who came beside him.

"Hello there, who are these people Naruto-san?" Sun-sun asked looking over the two or four now that Isshin had pulled his face from the wall and had grabbed his son's head in a headlock as the girl with long sleeves come over.

"This is the Kurosaki family; the twins Yuzu and Karin, the father Isshin and the son Ichigo." Naruto said pointed to each in turn as the girl raised her eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Is this the boy with the short temper?" Sun-sun asked with a very hidden smirk as Naruto had talked with her about the boy Aizen did tell them about since his appearance into the Shinigami lifestyle.

"I'm not short tempered, and can you let me out of your armpit old man it stinks under here." Ichigo shouted while struggling try to grab the back of his father's head to flip him over.

"Stop lying Ichigo my pits are as fresh as the morning rose!" Isshin cried back as the arrancar girl watched in amusement, it was not too dissimilar from her sister's constant squabbles over useless things. Speaking of which…

"I told you I'm taking this room!" Mila-Rose's voice cried out from an upstairs room it seemed.

"And I told you, I saw this room first. Blondie said I could pick my room first." Apache rebuffed her sister's statement, as Karin looked up at the blonde again with her sweet in her mouth.

"You have your own to deal with?" She asked as Naruto scratched his cheek with a small sweat drop

"So it seems Karin, I don't know which of us has it worse. The teen and the man child or two teenage girls who can't get along despite being adopted siblings?" Naruto mused aloud as both Karin and Sun-sun nodded and the taller girl held out her hand.

"See ya Sun-Sun." the concealed hand was grasped by the dark haired Kurosaki girl in respect for her own migraine materials. "I suspect we will have an interesting friendship."

"Yeah I think so too. Are you going to deal with your idiots soon?" Karin asked Sun-sun as the sounds of thrashing could be heard while Naruto entered the house.

"No I believe our landlord had gone to deal with it." Sun-sun replied waiting for the inevitable sound.

"Both of you quiet down, your disturbing the neighbors!" Naruto's calm tone came though, but groans of pains could be heard which was from said blond putting both girl's arms behind their backs and flipping them to the floor.

"Hmm that was quick… think we can borrow him for my brother and father?" Karin questioned looking hopeful.

"I believe Naruto-san will have too much trouble with my siblings to deal with your problems… maybe on weekends." Sun-sun offered surprised how easily she was speaking with the human. She never got the chance to meet with many others, outside of the arrancar and a lot of them where pigs or just creepy, Szayel being the prime example.

"So… do you think we can come in?" Yuzu decided to pipe in seeing how her father was holding her brother's face under his armpit for the moment.

Rangiku popped her head out the door wearing a black top with Neko written on the front and sporting a nice pair of jeans while finishing with a deep red jacket. "You can all come in now, Naruto-kun is just finishing with the two upstairs, I have the kettle boiling already, Naruto-kun is making snacks in a minute."

"Oh great, I'll join him in the kitchen." Yuzu walked through the door and had a quick look at the bare room, which was acceptable considering they just literally moved in. although as she got to the kitchen she saw it was fully ready. 'Naruto-san must really want his kitchen ready.'

"It seems the previous owners wanted to have the best kitchen, I paid a bit extra to let them leave their utensils, must have been so any tenants who lived here didn't have to worry about it." Naruto said making Yuzu jump and release a cute little squeak.

"Naruto-san!" the blonde smiled down as Mila-Rose and Apache came in behind him rubbing their shoulders. "Sorry I just wanted to see your kitchen as Ichigo said you cook for your housemates."

"It's fine I heard a few rumors on how you're the little housewife in your home. I'd like to see how your repertoire of recipes is for your family." Naruto turned his head to the other girls. "You can go and sit with your sister, I need to familiarize with my new cooking partner."

"Whatever jerk." Apache muttered under her breath before feeling their hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Turning her head back she saw Naruto deceptively smiling at her while his aura was like when their leader was annoyed at them. Not to mention the huge fox glaring at her with a grin.

"Care to repeat that Apache-san?" Naruto asked as she furiously shook her head while Yuzu looked perplexed not feeling anything due to not being the target. "Good now off you go while we make something good for lunch."

Both sisters joined Sun-sun in the main room where the others were chatting with Rangiku minus Ichigo who seemed to be in a staring contest with Yoruichi. "How the f-heck did he do that, it felt so real?" Apache held of swearing as Naruto did say he wouldn't tolerate it and she knew he had good if not perfect hearing.

"I don't know nor do I want to know, I can't believe we had to see that again because of you." Mila-rose said accusingly while apache gritted her teeth at the remark.

"Don't start again you two, it's impolite plus Naruto-san will be quick to teach you a lesson again." Sun-sun said while turning to her new text book, having been told they'd be living an average high school life she wanted to read ahead while the other two showed no signs of getting on top of their studies, even if it was only their first days in gigais.

"Grrr, why is it you accepted this so easily Sun-sun we barely know the guy?" Apache half growled out, it was frustrating for her and her sisters to be under a man's thumb so easily especially one that was so kind.

"Because he is honest." Sun-sun answered simply while Orihime came into the room on her phone.

"No Tatsuki-chan, I'm not living at the apartment anymore. I've moved in to a new home with Naruto-sensei. It's it great, it's even next to Kurosaki-kun's house as well. Huh… wait why do you sound like your running Tatsuki-chan, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime looked at her phone and saw that her friend had hung up.

"Orihime!" said girl looked out the window to see Tatsuki running toward the house looking quiet enraged, like an angry Oni after a human who invaded it's land.

"Eep!" Orihime knew that look and headed into the kitchen to hide from her friend. "Naruto-kun… Tatsuki-chan is heading here looking angry, hide me!" she squeaked out grabbing his back.

"Did you tell her that you moved in with me at this new house?" He asked as she nodded quickly and sighed while handing his utensils to Yuzu who was for the moment observing having cut up all the vegetables. "Come on then, we'll explain it to her."

Walking into the room with the girl behind him he opened the door as the tomboy was pulling her fist back. "As I'll often do it most fight Orihime, meet your threats head on. Like so…" Focusing his chakra to his forehead along with a subtle amount of hierro he pulled his head back and gave the incoming fist of Tatsuki and a large smacking sound echoed in the street.

"Ow teme what the hell was that? And why did you get in my way of knocking some sense into Orihime for not telling me she was moving in with a teacher?" Tatsuki asked rubbing her red and swollen hand, seriously it was harder than anything she had even hit before.

"Well it was a spur of the moment move considering the transfer students I ended up with. Besides Orihime's too sweet for the blow you were aiming to give her, Tatsuki-san, anyway feel free to come in, I'm making snacks." Naruto said as Orihime's eye light up.

"Please let them be normal," Tatsuki prayed to herself before noticing the other girls. "Yo, I take it you are new here, then?"

"Pretty much, got lumped with this bozo for now, could be worse." Apache said still miffed on how Naruto stopped her argument with Mila-Rose, she was starting to win.

She wasn't as there were no winners in their arguments.

"Yeah, when he first arrived in town I tried to kick him in the head, sadly he's a lot stronger that I expected." Tatsuki recalled their first meeting and subsequent ones with Orihime as well. He was an ok teacher if a little weird and in his own world sometimes. Plus he seemed to keep her friend happy and well fed so she didn't have to worry.

"We got that too, we tried fighting him when he met, and he outclassed us. Naruto-sensei is not what we expected in any manner Tatsuki-san." Sun-sun as she looked over the girl getting a feel of her reiatsu. While limited it seemed compressed so hadn't actually used or accessed it yet.

"So you're a fighter… you any good?" Apache seemed intrigued by the girl's fighting aura, one thing Apache did love was a fight a proper one with fists.

Tatsuki grinned as she clenched her fists "While I'd claim to be the strongest girl in Japan I can't since an injury kept me from winning and proving my title. You a bit interested in the matching of fists?" Truth be told, aside from the occasional beating of thugs she hadn't had a good challenge in a while.

"If you're going to scrap with Apache, take into the back Tatsuki-chan." Naruto's voice called out to the girls who got up and headed into the back, the arrancar was curious to how strong she still was in her gigai body.

"This I got to see, you coming Sun-sun?" Mila-rose asked the girl who shook her head at her sister joining Orihime on the couch.

"No, I'll wait for snacks and see who has won later." The girl replied as she let Orihime take control of the TV, she was still learning about modern technology; and so far she really liked what she was seeing.

Before long Naruto came back out with various dango sticks, special chili and jam ones for Orihime and surprisingly Mila-rose who seemed to enjoy the unique taste.

Both her and Naruto headed to the back to watch the two fighters in the back, Tatsuki seemed to be having lots of fun trading blows with Apache, grappling each other trying to gain dominance. "She is really holding her own that girl." Mila-Rose commented looking as Tatsuki elbowed Apache in the stomach to get out of her headlock.

"I haven't known her long but Tatsuki is a strong girl, before I came along she looked after Orihime. I'm thinking of adding her to our group and get her trained up. Things won't stay peaceful for us for very long and I like you are worried about Harribel." Naruto said while Mila-Rose looked down at this, her leader would be worried about what happened after they were sent on the suicide mission against Naruto.

"Do you think she'll look for us at some point?" She asked as Naruto took out another plate of dango with his quick heat kettle for some tea. "She saved us before we became like this, she is out leader it was rare that we spent time away from her."

"So you became a mini family in a way, the elder sister and her younger ones. From the minor conversation we had I saw her as someone who takes care of those important to her, Stark is the same." The dark haired girl gave him a look at mentioning the Primera's name.

"You fought the Primera?" Naruto nodded as he pushed a cup toward her.

"Yes… his spirit is someone I used to know. Still don't worry Mila-Rose, if she doesn't look for you, it's because she can't risk Aizen coming for your blood. Like it or not you represent a risk to him with you being with me. I'm somewhat of a fox in his henhouse of a plan." Naruto said sipping while Tatsuki got kicked in the face. They really were not holding back, then again they seemed very like-minded with each other.

"Are you willing to take that risk, even we know how strong Aizen is, the Segundo sometimes referenced how his rule was taken over by him. It's an obvious question but why protect someone sent to kill you and by all rights is deemed to dangerous by Soul society?" Mila-Rose asked getting a tad frantic at the end to the confusing immortal. He was so difficult to understand considering he was completely up front with them and didn't lie in any way to them, so much different from Aizen.

"I take the risk and this path as it is what I always strived to do in life, allow people who are so different to come together and live in peace. My dream long ago was for the world to be united in peace, it's an impossible dream but if I can help a few even now I am all the more happy for it. Peace is my ideal, my dream one of so many that I have seen. That is what my zanpaktou represents, the dreams of people I have met both big, small an forgotten." The wind blew in the garden blowing his hair slightly. "I'll fight to protect my dream, and I will never turn my back on people I know don't deserve punishment for existing."

Mila-Rose and a now eavesdropping Sun-sun overheard Naruto and now became cemented in the idea that they had been picked up by a wise and gentle soul who only wanted the best for those he saw as a friend.

"Draw!" Both Tatsuki and Apache called out as they held each other's hands trying to push the other down. Both a bit caked in sweat now but with huge grins on their faces.

"Wow… I've never seen another girl fight Tatsuki to a draw before." Orihime said with her cheeks filled with dango, sort of like a cute squirrel. "Apache-san is really strong."

"I'm just honestly surprised how tough that girl is yet if you look has a slim figure. Naruto-kun isn't she the one you want to pair with Ic-" she was cut off by Naruto nodded but nodded subtly to Tatsuki walking toward them, throwing them both a towel.

"She is but I can't let either know, his father knows and hopefully we can guide them to see how well they match. So you two heading for the showers then?" Naruto asked paying attention to the two.

"Yeah, Tatsuki gave me a descent work out for a change, might have to fight her again some time so I don't lose my edge." Apache said glad that throughout the fight they had not resorted to snapping at each other, just a straight fight.

"Same here, plus it'll help me keep on top of being Japan's strongest high school student, although I might have a tougher opponent this year if you join the competition Apache-san." Tatsuki said recalled how Naruto said Apache and her sisters would be transfer students… she would have someone else to beat down Chizuru most like too, Score!

"We'll see now I need to get washed, Oi Naruto there's shower wash and shampoo in the bathroom now, right?" Unknown to the girls Naruto had used the distraction to get clones to run out and get a few extra essentials like ingredients and toiletries.

"Yeah there's a variety of both, use what you like. I'd say take come clothes to change into as well Apache." Naruto had gotten them plenty of clothes judging what their styles would be, Sun-sun's for example all had a way to hide her face be it a tall collar or long sleeves, usually the latter.

He'd be giving them an allowance once that started schools, in case they wanted to eat out of try out what Karakura had to offer. Both Apache and Tatsuki headed up stairs to shower while the rest remained down stairs to eat dango and enjoy what tv had to offer Yoruichi was loving the petting with her dango especially. Naruto just smiled at the small changes already happening to the three, especially how little time they'd had together.

XBreakX

"Good morning class, today we have three new students joining us for this year. Please introduce yourselves." Misato Ochi the teacher of Ichigo's class said as the three arrancar stood in their uniforms in front of the class. Sun-sun's had long sleeves as per her request, a few girls were jealous of the three new girls for their exotic looks. Apache's eyes, Mila-Rose's skin and Sun-sun's moe look with her sleeves, the looks of the people as they walked in made Naruto, Rangiku and Yoruichi giggle to themselves since none of them really ever had guys n girls look up at them.

"Yo I'm Apache, mess with me and I promise you'll regret it." Apache said smacking her fist to her palm. A few guys flinched seeing how she seemed a lot like Tatsuki.

"Hey name's Mila-Rose, nice to meet you all. But yeah, don't think you can deal with all this without pain." Mila-Rose gave her girls a little lift resulting in a heavy nosebleed from Chizuru at the back of the class.

"Hello My name is Sun-sun, it's a pleasure to meet you all, please treat me well… and forgive my sisters behavior, it's a lot to deal with I know." Sun-sun gave a small bow while the other two cried out for their statement knowing that Sun-sun had a smirk hidden behind her sleeve.

"Well then take your seats you three, Uzumaki-sensei informed me he's been trying to get you up to speed from where we are in class. Emilou-san take your seat next to Arisawa-san, Franceska-san you'll be next to Inoue-san and Cyna-san your next to Kurosaki-san." Misato said shaking her head at the odd transfer students that arrived. According to Naruto they were adoptive siblings having become so at an early orphanage and stuck together.

Sun-sun turned to Ichigo who nodded at her with his usual scowl, "You really gonna stay here at school?" he asked quietly while Misato took the register.

"Naruto-san believed it would help us adapt better to our setting. I for one do not mind it, it's interesting seeing how the human world lives; that and your behavior with your family is amusing." She enjoyed the small tick mark Ichigo tried his hardest to suppress.

The lesson went well since being separated across the class there was little incident with Apache and Mila-Rose, both of which enjoyed discussing he subjects when curious. By the end of class Orihime and a few of them were heading to Naruto's office, said man was in his chair as expected although he seemed to be painting right now.

"What… I get bored when there's no patients and Rangiku-chan wanted to see how I paint." Naruto said as he showed the nice mountain painting, although Rangiku wanted something very different when Naruto said he'd paint for her.

"So how were your morning class girls?" Rangiku asked the three arrancar who took their lunches from Naruto, each was specified to their tastes, Apache's with more vegetables, Mila-rose with more meat and the same with Sun-sun but hers easier to swallow.

"Went fine, it's weird being in there but I'll get used to it." Apache said digging into her potato salad.

"Yeah, but is that Chizuru girl a little…?" Mila-Rose waved her hand reference how Chizuru was an open lesbian, she'd tried groping her but was denied by her sister and Tatsuki.

"She's very enthusiastic, although leaving so many button's undone might not help Mila-Rose." Naruto said as the girl did expose a bit more cleavage than most with her short's top two buttons undone.

"Shirt was too tight if I did Naruto-san, she can grope if she think she can handle them." Mila-Rose giggled to herself at the new fun idea of teasing the lesbian.

"What did you eat to get those?" Tatsuki asked looking over the group seeing the chest on Mila-Rose despite muscle tone on the girl, she knew a fighter when she saw one. But Tatsuki was curious on how a girl got so busty despite looking so buff to a degree.

"Red meat and a few other things, you sure you want something like these Tatsuki-san? After all you see what sort of attention they get?" Sun-sun explained to the girl knowing it was of no doing of their own how their bodies developed.

"I guess just curious with how toned her muscles are. Also Naruto-sensei isn't it weird having so many girls live in your new house?" Naruto tilted his head a moment while eating his sausage, moving it away from Yoruichi's mouth.

"Well I've led an interesting life… it was only a matter of time before something like this happened so it is weird, but a weird I very much like. You can still move in if your parents agree?" he knew that Tatsuki was worried for her best friend despite knowing Naruto was a good guy so offered her a room. So glad Kisuke got him planning permission for extensions, the street was perfect for extensions as the house next to them went up for sale.

Such luck was only possible for him if you think about it.

"I'll talk with them tonight, it'll be a surprise that I'd move out so soon but it would be nice to live closer to friends and be able to visit my parents with relative ease." Tatsuki said eating some of her mother's Onigiri.

"Just tell them I'll be keeping an eye on your grades and be cooking for the house. It's going to be fun turning it into an inn by the end of things… maybe I should get a kimono to go for simple landlord look?" He wondered recalling a character from a manga he read recently.

"With it being free board too I don't think they'll be complaining at all. Plus mean I can show Apache the dojo I go to easier. Think you could show some of the guys the strength of women as well Apache?" she asked the girl who grinned I return.

"Like you need to ask, I'll be earning a black belt in a week." Apache was surprised she got on with a human so well but being so like-minded she couldn't really care since there were few to have a good normal spar with back in Hueco Mundo, the closest was Grimmjow, and he was a prick to her and their leader.

"It's good to hear, I'll be seeing how things go for next door, I may have work done while we are at school so it won't disturb us too much." Naruto said already considering making a hot spring for everyone, wouldn't be too hard for him to work around plus it would produce interesting results.

Never let it be said that an Uzumaki does things half way. It will always be to the maximum effect. Hence why the Uzumaki Inn will be an amazing addition to the Kurosaki clinic.

"Just make sure you don't cause any trouble in the town, but have fun all the same." Naruto said before thinking about later on. "Who wants take out tonight?" the girls plus the cat raised their hands, mainly due to wanting to try different foods of the world. He'd go for Chinese; he loved his battered sweet and sour pork. It went amazing with his ramen when he mixed cuisine, the amazement of adding new things to the food of the gods.

"I'll get the menu out when we get home, ill leave you some time to see if you parents give you the okay Tatsuki." Said girl nodded as they continued to chat about food and other normal things. Such was the average school student life, at least for some; Ichigo kept getting called for his Shinigami duties. Thankfully Kon knew better than to act out when Naruto was in the school.

XBreakX

"You sure you wanna have another spar Apache?" Naruto asked since the girl had requested another match with him once they got home.

"Yes… while I guess I don't mind being here a bit safer I still want to prove myself. If I can best you one day then I can maybe be on Harribel-sama's too one day." Apache was like Tatsuki a girl of action, someone who preferred to convey certain things through her fists; Naruto represented a new goal for her, which coincided with her current one. To a degree she wanted to try and understand his character better as he was too contrasting of a man.

"Oh ok, when you're ready then." Naruto spread his feet and tossed off his lab coat for Rangiku to grab. "Come get some." He taunted slightly as the girl charged in, with her leg raised not too high as she knew he'd dodge. He still did but also redirected her force by gripping her ankle.

While their battle started Sun-sun looked through the menu for Chinese food Naruto had, the different names needed translating by Orihime to what the dish was like. "How can something be both sweet and sour, they are conflicting flavors?" A rather simple question for where food was concerned

"Oi Mila-Rose, wanna join us for a drink?" Rangiku asked as Yoruichi got dressed and sat down with a bottle of Sake and glasses in hand. The three cats of the house all grinned at the prospect of drinking.

"Sure why not, I could use a glass, normal classes are so boring, no excitement aside from lunch and a couple other things." Said things including many guys fall over from starting or Tatsuki and Apache beating more of them into the ground for trying to grab.

"Great, all the better when more of us drink. Sort of wish Kukaku could join us though." Yoruichi said slightly missing her drinking partner, Soifon too as Orihime was at times clueless to her teasing, sweet innocent teen that she was. Even then the times she did get her to blush was a result of mentioning Naruto when she'd seen him naked.

The fight continued with Naruto, with him just directing Apache's attacks. He actually enjoyed how she adjusted her attack pattern as she learned how he defended himself. Maybe he should get a stick like an old kung fu master to teach her at the same time… could be an excuse to use his beard on his face again.

He liked stroking it and looking very wise.

Eventually Tatsuki did arrive with a bag or three, which her parents had dropped off but did say they'd talk over the phone a lot. Plus she'd have to keep her grades up too since they were letting her have a bit of independence. She came upon the scene of Naruto sparing with Apache, having moved onto trading fists in a slight blur. It really did shock her the fist time the met, with her trying to kick him in the face. You could only imagine her surprise when he so easily took on her kick and didn't get angry at her, even more surprise when she found him to be friendly with Orihime.

After he entered the school there seemed to be less dull moment at lunchtime and someone to actually try out some of Orihime's strange ideas that somehow were still considered food. If she had heard he was going to buy a house for them to move in with him and Orihime, it would only be him that she'd trust, not to mention being so close to Ichigo's home.

Speaking of which where was that orange haired boy and his ever present scowl?

"Hah…you really are a tough old bastard aren't you Naruto?" Apache said smirking a little at Naruto; who didn't seem to have even broken a sweat, mainly due to he cheated. By circulating both wind and water around his body he kept it very cool so it didn't sweat much.

"Tough and old yes, a bastard I certainly am not trust me I know. Anyway you go for a shower and I'll see that the others want for their food, you can choose afterwards ok?" Apache gave a small nod as she wiped her forehead, drenched in a fair bit of sweat, not to mention her short too almost exposing her sports bra clad chest.

'It does suit her well though, that and the spats too.' Naruto wondered to himself as he took the cup of sake offered to him by Rangiku and joined the trio. "So you had a look at the menu?" he asked the girls.

"Mostly, Mila-Rose has gone for Beef Chow Mien, I'm going with Chicken in Oyster Sauce and Water Chestnuts. What about you Rangiku-chan?" Yoruichi said as the woman glanced at the menu again.

"Hmm, I think I'll go for the chicken feet and the Char Sui Bau." She said while Naruto pulled out a notebook to jot down their orders, he'd have to ask for extra pork crackers. But he didn't mind paying for a good take out now and again; even he got tired of cooking from time to time. Everyone needs a break from it all now and again.

By the time Apache came back wearing her jeans, shirt and jacket she quickly picked out a nice set of ribs and some egg fried rice and sweet n sour prawns. To say the arrancar, Shinigami and humans loved their take out buffet would be an understatement. Naruto definitely could cook better but the selection of dishes Naruto had ordered a long with their own would mean nice leftovers for their lunches for a week.

However by the end of the night there was a ring at the door and Naruto moved to answer it, opening the door he found Nemu in a school uniform with her usual blank face. "Naruto-san…Kurotsuchi-sama and Yamamoto-Sotaicho send their regards and hope you accept me into your home for observation as well." She bowed her head and Naruto shook his head at another girl for his soon to be Inn.

XBreakX

"Seriously… your house is almost an Eroge in the making Naruto-san, can't say I'm not jealous of you." Shini said while Naruto visited his hideout, he had a clone at the school, Sun-sun had joined him with Nemu mainly because when he said he'd be visiting she wanted to meet the people Aizen had exiled and hollowfied by his actions.

"I can hardly deny that claim, although the paths would be very complicated to complete, let alone going for the harem option as funny as it sounds." Naruto drank his coffee, which Shinji made with the machine he bought for them to use; they were in the dining area, so much more respectable now that his clones had renovated the whole inside of the building.

Most of the other Vizards were enjoying their new console that he'd got them after getting back. Love and Rose had once more claimed him as their god of both writing and all things fun.

"Still housing some of Aizen's arrancar in your house is a strange move, even more by moving so close to Ichigo, it might make it easier to put one of us closer to him when his hollow acts out." Shinji knew that the teen wouldn't always be able to call back the power of his hollow.

"He should accept it like I did long ago, when you stop seeing things from black and white so much of the world opens. Why else would those girls not try to kill me? The answer is simply I don't judge based on what I see. It's what I feel from them makes me know they are like you and me, just souls who desire a simple life, with a few tweaks here and there." Naruto knew it was easy to see things from a good and evil perspective, but he after so long a life grew a greater dislike for it form his own experience and watching people start wars because people were perceived as evil.

Hollows in early stages were hungry and confused, those who relished in pain of others went to hell like they deserved. To those who had matured and were simply not fighting for the sake of war or domination he wanted to befriend. He only wished some people could forget their aggression against others; the quinces were one such of an example. He had tried discussing on how a slight change would allow the spirits to be freed, but the fool of a king refused to hear reason and thus he separated from them. He wondered what became of most of them, as Uryu and his father were what seemed to be left.

Shinji not being a mind reader didn't know what Naruto was thinking and just wondered what other crazy stuff would happen now… and when was the next kart game out, he wanted his new game even more than the next Warriors game.

Sun-sun meanwhile was talking with Lisa who was showing her some of her more mature collection, all signed by Naruto obviously. "Humans can bend into such positions?" the slightly blushing girl asked while Lisa smiled at the arrancar, being essentially her spiritual reverse from hollow to Shinigami, she liked how normal her interaction and curiosity was. Plus, having another girl to chat with and show off her stuff to was fun. Mashiro's brain didn't seem to be able to comprehend the beauty of the ero… at least she hoped not, so much enthusiasm might spur Kensei to lock his door and barricade it from his lieutenant.

She'd have to test and film that at some point; it would make a great home movie.

"Yes sun-chan, girls usually are more flexible than men, but Naruto-sama does probably possess that talent as well." Lisa said not using the more familiar suffix as said blonde wasn't in the room and he didn't like the praise too much. Well he liked it from her, but less from the odd pair of love and rose who he has joked really should have gotten laid some time ago.

"Hmm… bending so your leg is behind your head…" having the slight nature of a snake Sun-sun found no problems in putting her leg behind her head with no signs of discomfort.

"Well now that's impressive, why do you hide your cute face sun-chan?" Lisa asked as the girl turned her eyes toward her.

"It's more fun."

Sun-sun and Lisa eventually joined the ongoing fighting game tournament; the current match of Rose against Mashiro was in her favor with her character releasing a charged beam of Ki.

"Apache would like this game." The arrancar muttered thinking that the game would be a good way of settling arguments or making more of them now that she gave it full thought. 'Why are they so troublesome?'

"So… what do you think of our odd group?" Lisa asked while the tournament continued.

"Odd is the perfect word for it, from all reports I never would have thought captains and lieutenants would act like this after being cast out. I find it, uplifting in a way." Sun-sun said seeing Mashiro jump for joy and Hiyori looking like she wanted to hit the screen. Which she just might have done, if not for Love, restraining her in a half nelson.

"What way?"

"Just confirming a small suspicion I have been starting to have. That man really doesn't do things for his own gain, but for others and for joy. It's different from we've ever been used to. A part of me knows Harribel-sama will join us with Naruto's help, despite the risk to his life when going against her and Aizen." Sun-sun explained while Lisa nodded at her assumptions of Naruto's character.

"He is bizarre in how he does things, as you know the whole place we have now was once a dump. But just a couple of days knowing us we had a home we really did enjoy living in. I imagine things would be much more dull if we didn't get some help from that blonde stranger." Looking at Sun-sun she held out her hand. "Wanna spar for a bit?"

"You know, I don't think I'd mind that, only shikai though Lisa-san." Sun-sun got to her feet and walked to have a battle. Two new friends made so quickly, it was a surprise but a very nice one.

Naruto himself had decided to leave a clone while he found another part of the area to train in. "Well one bankai took me 100 years, let's see if the next one can take a little less Soukyoku-chan." Naruto said drawing the blade out and concentrating the spirit to the blade flinging it out as the phoenix appeared and bowed to him.

"I'm sure you'll pass the challenge a lot easier Naruto-san, but I won't go easy on you." She flared her wings out as the heat hit his face, to which Naruto drew out Yume.

"Wouldn't be worth it if you didn't, Yume was the same for some time. I know it'll be fun all the way though. Here I come!" Naruto charged forward hoping he'd be able to take breaks as he was on cooking duty again when it was time to go home.

**XChapter EndX**

**I'm happy with how this chapter went, a little difficult trying to get a good feel for the arrancar personalities, with other people. The only person they interacted with was Rangiku and even then it was battle only so hardly any time to develop at all.**

**Next time I will either start my new Grail war arc or the first bleach movie, as the movies aren't technically canon so I can do them almost anywhere. Hope you all are still enjoying and reviewing when you can as I really like reading them, helps me get inspired to write more.**

**Now onto this year, I welcome the challenge of my continued writing for my fics. I will be making a Blog soon to explain what I want to do or hope to do this year. One thing is a new story I plan to write for my own, an original story I have been considering writing for a year now.**

**I'll still be updating once a month as planned for one story or another so don't worry too much if you're a big fan, those of you there are. I'll be happy to hear any ideas for filler chapters for specific characters that you want to have mini adventures with since I am making essentially Izumo Inn for Naruto with him being our Miya only more fun and less restrictions on lewd behavior.**

**Please thank my beta for his hard work since he doesn't have to do this and as most know some stories get forgotten for some time with less updates. (Looks at a very dusty Negima xover file in shame). I don't mean to leave them like that but it happens when your life is crazy or busy looking for proper work.**

**That and trying to get fit for my sister's wedding in February so im back at the gym, in early morning before breakfast… groan… still it's for the best in the long run.'**

**All the best and until next time, Bye.**

**PS look out for my new fic while ill upload soon with details of my very first Blog and where to find it.**

**Bye.**


	15. Mages be Trolling

**Chapter 15: Mages be Trolling**

**Beta: Silvdra-Zero**

**I do not own Naruto or bleach in any way if I did… id have my own anime by now.**

**Now we move onto my Fate arc but be warned I will be taking sme time with this one as it wont necessarily be on any of the set paths.**

**(1) A/N: Not the best at describing it but in general think of Solaris Knight's ancient mystic mode from power rangers or for sentai fan Heavenly Saint Sungel hope that helps.)**

XChapter StartX

As we turn our attention to a young Orihime for this moment in time, aside from thought that would make most turn their heads three hundred and sixty degrees to try and understand her, Orihime was currently very happy with her life. For several reasons in fact, first off was the cool new house/Inn she currently was staying in, second Naruto increased number of friends with Sun-sun and the others. Thirdly was her best friend Tatsuki now living with her, four was having such delicious food and others who got why pickle mustard wrapped in bacon was good and finally the man who changed everything, Naruto.

The blonde who was currently cooking up a storm for all his houseguests brought a smile to her face. To think a blonde stranger she met in the store would quickly become such a big part in her life. It had not taken her long to compare him to Ichigo when they met but while it was easy to see the differences it was difficult to truly see how similar they were. They had a code to protect those close to them drew her heart towards them.

But spending so much time with Naruto made her look at her crush differently, Ichigo while strong had an aura sometimes felt sad but he didn't seem to want anyone to bear the burden. Naruto meanwhile also shouldered something but he was happy to let people help him or in her case help her be stronger, even if it was just a healer.

It made her wonder how she felt about Naruto, was it more like admiration or something more akin to affection. She wondered if she should talk to Rangiku or Yoruichi who seemed the closest to him most of the time. Fun fact though he had made good on his word and Naruto had begun to wear a traditional kimono around the house. It made for an amusing scene when Apachi challenged him for a fight and he fought her in the kimono.

Tatsuki had started to fight him as well when apache tired herself out; she had not even score a single hit. Sun-sun and Mila-Rose were content to just watch him fight, the former trying to figure out a good way of copying his style as it was fluid like a snake.

"Oh Orihime-chan, you alright there?" Naruto said looking to the girl lost in thoughts.

"Um I'm fine Naruto-kun, just wondering how long the food will be?" That and she wanted to see if he would give her a taste… she liked it when she got to try the food first. Luck was on her side, or her cute charms, most likely the latter as her favorite doctor liked her smile. 'At least that's what makes sense when he returns my smile.'

"Maybe ten minutes, just finishing off the stuffed lotus root. But I have some dorayaki for desert though. Here try this mini one." He lifted the small treat for Orihime who lapped it up like a puppy offered a treat. She only needed a pair of ears and a wagging tail to complete her image, which she did have from her training sessions from Lisa.

'Nom'

Orihime sunk her teeth into her cream-filled snack; the pancake was very fluffy and had some mitarashi sauce on it as well so even better. "Would you help set the table Orihime-chan?" the girl nodded as she retrieved the plate as he had made oden for the house tonight. Of course there were extra additions for people of Orihime's tastes.

Thankfully Naruto didn't have to tell any of his houseguests when food was ready as the smell always drew them to the dining room, a place when arguments between Apache and Mila-Rose were kept to a minimum as both didn't want to lose out of the dishes.

The hot pot dishes he made were good as there was a good blend of vegetables and meat, but everyone would agree that his ramen recipes were the greatest they ever tasted, low in fat too. As everyone sat down for their meal there was a ring at his door making a few mentally groan.

No one ate unless everyone was at the table, a rule he put in which meant the houseguests had to wait till Naruto came back. "Who the heck arrives at this sort of time?" Apache asked aloud wanting to dig in, with Sun-sun next to her and Tatsuki to her right.

"Whoever they are they better have a good excuse for disturbing meal time. It smells too good right now." Tatsuki said in agreement with her new friend.

To their utmost joy Naruto returned and sat back at the table, filling his plate and signaling the start. "Who was it Naruto-kun?" Rangiku wondered seeing something in Naruto's kimono sleeve.

"Letter from an odd messenger, but meal time is now. I'll read it afterwards don't worry Rangiku-chan. Pass the soy sauce." Naruto was trying tofure out the reason why he got a message, which bore a particular seal on it.

It wasn't until a few hours later Naruto took the letter out again with Sun-sun sitting next to him and Nemu observing, as she tended to do now. He knew the crazy captain had recording devices in her; sadly his house had been sealed to prevent any signals being received on his devices.

Sneaking into the barracks was child's play for a master ninja when he was still there, the seal recorded changes to the passwords so no trouble hacking in. anyway back to the letter Naruto had been looking at it for several minutes now making Sun-sun poke him in the shoulder.

"Why don't you open it Naruto-san it could be important." Naruto just looked at her and let out a sigh as he turned the letter and showed the wax seal which had a swirl on it.

"It is important, this is my personal seal for letter even now but I didn't send this. Most likely something really annoying will happen when I do open it." Using a small wind blade at the end of his pinky he broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

To Naruto Uzumaki

Greetings from a fellow blonde and Naruto, yes that's right your getting a letter from yourself isn't that great. Any-who I'm a Naruto sorta connected to parallel world and found that your world is currently about to go through the events of the fifth grail war. I know that you know all about it, after all you one of the old Naruto's except you a bit more fun than some of the others, trust me.

My associate and I wish you request for you to… add some fire to the ongoing war or rather put some out with your talents as a healer. Help will arrive once you enter Fuyuki City, be kind as she'll be a bit shy around you. Take a couple of your houseguests too, maybe the healer girl and her friend to make sure she is show the world and its mysteries… oh and the science girl too, she'll be useful…. we think….

We both know now that you've been made aware the next war is coming and you being so close means you'll go to stop any of the fallout from it. It's what I got made to do at one point but I'm the better for it. Plus you'll see some old friends once you go too so it'll be a fun vacation full of blood battles and tasty food.

All the best Uzumaki Naruto, Apprentice to the Director of the Clock Tower and best-looking mage/vampire around.

P.S. – Sorry, if the seals sting.

"How peculiar… parallel worlds and timelines… with you being a part of them and a viewer of them. Mayuri-sama would want to study you more closely if he knew this Naruto-san, if only he would contact me." Nemu said unaware he was still trying, only other captains got through and most of the time it was Ukitake as he volunteered to keep in contact with Naruto.

"Grail War?" Sun-sun asked allowed not sure what sort of war that entailed.

"It's a battle royal for a powerful relic that can grant wishes… supposedly at least." Feeling a headache Naruto got a couple glasses and a sake jug form himself, pouring himself a large one. "I've only heard of them, horrible things really as it summons old heroes of legend to fight each other for a prize they would never likely obtain. I was still out of the country when the last war happened… ten or so years ago now." Naruto was already pouring his next glass.

"Left a black mark on the world, hundreds dies after the outcome and fuyuki was struck off my list of places to work at. The whole city put me off when I went there one time, but it seems I'm being forced to work there." Naruto felt the stinging sensation on his hand and saw three lines come together in a swirl.

Command Seals.

Looking into the letter it also had details of his temporary position at the local Highschool and his rented accommodations. All under his name too, it was a good thing the sake was strong as Naruto wanted to choke the man (himself) who gave him the letter as he was right, he had to go.

'And here I thought things were calming down, now I'm being sent into a war zone.' The whole thing with Soul Society was nice enough and at a pace he could deal with plus the company it brought made him smile. Having to temporarily move was just aggravating to him.

"So when do we leave and how do we explain it?" Sun-sun asked, as she was hardly going to let the man she was curious of go into danger without her.

"Based on the details next week… I'll have to make clones of everyone to avoid suspicion. We'll have to show Tatsuki how things are tonight or tomorrow as well, ergh I hate being forced to do something when I know others can solve it." Nemu tilted her head in mild confusion.

"But if the person sending the letter is you, surely it means he is doing something to take care of it as you are going to this place." Sound logic; if you didn't take the multiple Naruto's into the equation; or end up going cross-eyes in the attempt to make sense or argue her words.

"I know… that's why I'm taking my sake not out of pleasure right now." Naruto groaned rubbing his forehead.

XBreakX

"So why are we heading to an old candy shop Naruto-sensei?" Tatsuki asked as after school he told her he had some people for he to meet.

"My friend lives there, be warned he's quirky and rather… eccentric." Naruto said as the tough girl… tough human girl as Apache was tough too. Tatsuki just shrugged her shoulders as her friendship with Orihime she got used to quirky.

"I wonder if Tessai-san has any nice snacks today?" Orihime wondered aloud as the got to the small store.

"Yo Kisuke, Tessai we're here." Naruto called out and the large spectacles man appeared instantly… with onigiri.

"Welcome Uzumaki-san, please help yourself I just made these." Orihime and Sun-sun were the first to take a rice ball, sweet ones today.

"So tall…" Tatsuki muttered at the wall of muscle that was Tessai.

"Oya our guests have arrived, what brings you here today Naruto?" Kisuke said with his ever-present fan. "Could it be this one needs to see the world's spirits?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah… have a read of this." Naruto handed over the letter to the former captain whose eyes went over it quick with pupils dilating at what he was reading.

"So you received a latter from yourself but it's not technically you. Informing you that another war is coming and suggested you bring the girl along… do you do anything normal?" Kisuke said bluntly like most would after meeting the blonde.

"Doubt it."

"Naruto-san is a unique existence, strange phenomena happen around him." Nemu's simple words got nods from all except Tatsuki for obvious reasons.

"Okay I'm really confused here… what's going on Naruto?" Tatsuki asked crossing her arms and giving a firm glare at Naruto, despite affecting him very little.

"Well… you know how Ichigo has felt a bit odd to you like Orihime-chan too?" he got a small nod from the girl. "The thing is… we all have powers of a spiritual nature, Ichigo for example is a Shinigami like Kisuke, Tessai and Nemu here. Orihime has strong healing abilities and I'm an immortal while Sun-sun is a spirit turned hungry beast spirit turned half Shinigami."

"Really… your serious?"

"Yeah" the stereo sound of everyone there had Tatsuki tilt her head, then the rest of her as she passed out. "Huh, never thought she'd be one to faint."

"Huh, I didn't expect her to faint. Thought she'd be more to punch one of you in the face for stupidity like I would." Apache said looking down at her sparing partner.

"Maybe she isn't a muscle bound idiot who hit before even trying to think." Mila-Rose chirped in making the two but heads and begins an argument, while exchanging insults.

To the shock of no one, they were ignored as it happened too often.

"You two should remember that you shouldn't be arguing, especially within a friends home. Or do I need to discipline the both of you?" Naruto turned his smiling face to the pair who started to shake, as did a few others. Only Orihime seemed to be immune to its effects, even with the razor sharp fox teeth in front of her the rabbit like ears distracted her.

"Oh not again, why does my humble shop have such a spirit inside it?" Kisuke asked shaking in fear behind Tessai as he did whenever Naruto's smile was in place.

"Wait, wait we're not arguing right Apache?" Mila-Rose said hugging her friend who nodded furiously.

"Yeah that's right we're the best of friends so please stop that Naruto-san please!" Sun-sun just giggled behind her sleeve at her sister's behavior, Harribel would be delighted if he taught her how to do that if they met on much safer and peaceful terms.

While the two continued to squirm Orihime moved over to shake her best friend awake, as she knew the best way to wake her without the chance of pain. "Tatsuki… there's a thug at the door demanding to fight the strongest girl around here." Quicker than she could blink Tatsuki was up and fists already clenched, making Naruto stop his illusion on the two arrancar.

"Oh you're back with us… before you ask no it wasn't a dream we all have powers." Naruto said as the tomboy retook her seat.

"Ok… first!" Tatsuki smacked the top of Orihime's head making her let out an adorable squeak of pain and rub the growing lump. "That's for not telling me sooner, I knew I felt something different around you a while ago. Second why are you all telling me now?"

Naruto showed her the letter and saw it was the same hand writing as Naruto's. "That letter was sent to me by a me of another place, time and world. It explains that trouble is coming and it would be best if I went along. It also blatantly points out that I should bring you along no doubt to develop you own spiritual abilities. So me and Orihime felt it would be best to get you acquainted before we all leave for fuyuki city."

"Okay… normally I'd be tempted to hit you but you have always been honest with us and looked after Orihime since you arrived here. But you sure you could help me find out what I can do, also how you gonna deal with us leaving Karakura and our absence from school." Tatsuki asked watching as Naruto crossed his fingers and created several clones whom in turn henged into all of them.

"A non-issue now come on I have a way to figure out what it is you can do." Naruto and the other followed him down the ladders and to a degree enjoyed Tatsuki's amazed expression despite how much she tried to restrain it.

"So how we gonna due this?" Naruto gave Orihime a look and whispered in her ear, making her gasp before looking into Naruto's blue eyes and giving him a small nod as he turned back to her.

"Simple… do or die." Naruto flung off his coat and rushed at the girl whose reflexes only managed to save her from a blow.

"Woo, woo what's going on?" Naruto swung out with his forearm, which was blocked by Tatsuki. 'Holy…! What the hell? How strong is this guy?'Tatsuki was sure she heard her bone creak a little as she was sent flying while on her feet. Looking she saw Naruto wasn't in front of her, but noticing something above and jumped back to avoid Naruto axe kick, which cratered the floor.

"Better fight back Tatsuki, you have five minutes before I start using my sword." Naruto knew this was harsh of him not being as joking as he had been with the others but a grail war was not a place for jokes. He knew enough about them and how all masters played dirty with any human life, such was the way of magus' society.

Tatsuki gulped seeing Naruto, her teacher attack with blows that could crack the earth, it was frightening. For her; one of the toughest girls in Japan seeing such a fighter so much stronger than her was making her hairs stand on end. Blow after blow she dodged or redirected but there was no malice in any blow that clipped her and sent her skidding across the floor.

But despite that he would attack to strike her down, she felt her body react a bit faster each time he rushed at her. Her blood pumped faster, but her own training kept her breath steady, taking one to centre her-self. It could have been an hour before Tatsuki felt something stir within her… something strong, steadfast… and light.

"What… what is this?" Tatsuki's shocked question came as she noticed something about her hands. Naruto stopped in his tracks as he saw the entity hovering over her.

"You are a rather strange human Tatsuki, with Ichigo around your spiritual reserves began to grow but your physical aspects were trained each time to balance it out, part of me believed you had chakra like I do. But looking now, your strength is quite different." He lifted his hand and pointed at the figure. "That there is a symbol of you Tatsuki-san, it represent your strength and your will powered by your body and soul. In my travels I heard of it and tried to attain it but was unsuccessful but the sight was awakened at least. You Tatsuki are a new Stand user."

"Stand? The hell… wait…" Tatsuki saw Naruto was open and rushed forward with her Stand mirroring her movements. "Don't know what this is but take this!" Tatsuki's fist connected with Naruto's face sending him flying across the plains and into a mountain wall.

"Ergh… good punch." The large fist mark was smoking on Naruto's cheek, "Least she isn't a Joestar, would have needed to grow back a few teeth." He crawled out of the mountain and shaking off the rubble looking back at Tatsuki who was on her knees looking exhausted from using her Stand along with all the dodging she had just done.

Before it vanished he saw what it looked like. It was a male muscular figure and was bright yellow with spikes along it arms, legs and head making it look like a human sun. 'Huh maybe she'll call it the Sun… or I'll just suggest her to do that, decisions.' Shrugging Naruto made it over and picked up Tatsuki and handed her to Rangiku and Orihime so they could drop her in the onsen to heal. (1)

"Wow… she really clocked you… I wanna fight her when she's next ready." Apache said a little excited seeing her land the blow on the guy she'd been trying to hit. Admittedly Naruto might have let her hit him as payment for trying to crush her literally under his foot.

"Really Apache-san… I'd be more than happy, but seeing that we need to get her trained up first before another spar. Don't want to push her too hard." Kisuke said as Naruto shook his head at the man.

"Actually Apache might be the best to train Tatsuki, she'll need to figure out her own power and Apache trains with her already, the only difference is you won't need your gigai… I might add some seals to her to buff her defense a bit. Now I need to deal with the paperwork and call a contact to get our temporary house in order, feel free to join Tatsuki, as you actually are Apache, so you can get her used to a person with a hole that you can see through. Nemu would you mind helping me as you have good filing skills." Nemu nodded as she followed Naruto up the ladders.

XBreakX

"Really you have this as your car?" Tatsuki asked Naruto after a few days of sparing and getting used to her power and buffed up speed from her stand was next to her friends in front of Naruto's Hummer.

"In my defense this baby runs of chakra and electricity so no emissions, plus it has so much room so we can all fit inside. But you know it isn't going to be all fun when we arrive. Nemu, do you have your healing kit from Kisuke?" Naruto looked to the lieutenant who gave a small nod as she climbed into the car or tank as Tatsuki has called it upon first sight.

"Urahara-san made sure to pack extra for you, he also gave us some soul candy too so we wouldn't need to worry about a quick change. But are you sure all of your copies will be able to accurately mimic all of our behaviors, even Arisawa-san's?" Nemu asked as like most people knew it's very difficult to act like another person, body posture, language tweaks, behavior and interaction with their peers. To think Naruto would be taking on no less than six identities while they were away was intriguing to her… or at least it would be to her father.

Naruto turning to the girl opened his mouth "Don't worry about it Nemu-chan, we'll be back in no time and eating bean-sprout porridge with chocolate ramen in no time at all~." Everyone looked a little weirded out since Naruto had just pulled off Orihime's voice to a T, even struck a pose similar for when Orihime was wondering what food to try next.

'Wonder if we can use that in role play?' Yoruichi and to a degree Rangiku thought hearing Naruto. It still surprised them both he hadn't taken one of them to bed, but Rangiku could see he wanted them to start it as with his charms he couldn't probably pull anyone so instead treated everyone so they feel special so that they feel confident to ask.

"Never do that again." Tatsuki said deadpanned, seriously it was too real for her especially having so little experience with the spiritual world. Sparing with Apache who sported a horn and a hole in her stomach she could see through was odd enough. Her Stand 'The Sun' was interesting as she quickly figured out some of the features to her power, number one she needed to breath to keep it out fully and any serious damage it took would reflect on her. There were a few trick she had learned to use with it but not perfectly, but for some reason when she had started pummeling back a cero blast she could swear her Stand was shouting 'ORA!' a lot.

"No promises now get in we are wasting daylight, I have to introduce myself to the Highschool tomorrow and scope out everything. Oh and I will be giving you your homework while we are there." There was a universal groan from them, it sucked how Naruto among other thing had made sure everyone in their house was getting good grades, even the Arrancar siblings. If they didn't do any work… then, no food.

It was too good and that's what made it cruel, they couldn't go back to simple stuff now.

"Yeah, yeah we get it." Apache said sitting by the window, Rangiku got in the front with Yoruichi in her lap, the rest filing into the car before they set off for the dangerous and mysterious city of Fuyuki.

The drive down was pleasant enough but entering the threshold they felt the strange but nauseating sensation. Even Mila-Rose felt it, like back when she removed her mask, the feeling that she had to be aware of her surrounding otherwise she'd be someone prey.

"Kisuke said the place we rented was cheap since it's apparently close to the local yakuza, but they are a friendly bunch based on rumors." Yoruichi said while being petted, the tall hill wasn't too much trouble to climb, especially with full four-wheel drive. The house was your more typical old Japanese house so all on one level with a large front and likely large back garden.

"Everyone should unpack their things, I'll head out for some groceries and see what I can find out. Anyone wanna join?" Nemu came forward and the two set-off while the others took their bags inside to pick a room.

Fuyuki despite the odd aura it had was pleasant enough, plenty of people going about their way. "So… how have you found living in the world of the living Nemu-san we haven't really talked much about it?" Naruto asked as they entered the shopping market.

"I'm an unsure how to answer that question, I'm merely here to observe you and record data for Mayuri-sama and Yamamoto-Sotaicho. If I were to say anything on the subject I will note it has be interesting to see how easily you deal with the strangeness of getting a mission from yourself. But how do you plan to move in the events of this war?" Nemu asked keeping her tone professional… although Naruto was unsure if she had a different tone as of yet.

"Wait for all of the servants to be summoned. I'll likely be able to summon mine." Closing his eyes Naruto tried to search out the already summoned servants. Berserker… and Lancer, two of the seven had been summoned, it wouldn't be long until the others were called upon though.

"We have time to prepare though, with your skills… do you think you can set up some surveillance around the city by tapping into the security already there and some I might add." Nemu nodded, as hacking was among her numerous talents; it would take her less time than it would for Naruto to cook.

When they got home she did just that, setting up her surveillance system in her room was compact but efficient. Multiple screens showed various places around the city, some of which Naruto helped set up including some near the church which he'd felt the need to do very quickly.

"Seems a little intrusive doesn't it?" Tatsuki asked looking at the multiple screens. Her Stand was behind her with it's arms crossed like her own were.

"Yes it is… but the last war ended with a massacre many people dead from the resulting fire, I can't figure out why exactly that would happen yet. This is one of the precautions I'm taking, I have an instant teleportation technique, and the cameras have my mark to move instantly. If any battles take place I can be there quick, be it on my own or with some of you." Naruto said flicking to the school camera as the students went home for the day, only one seemed to notice something different.

"I'm not comfortable being in battle so soon, I mean yeah, I can fight on a more balanced feel with The Sun, but experience wise Apache has a lot more than me, heck even Orihime has more than me." Tatsuki shrugged her shoulder but felt the stand pat it in sympathy, something Naruto raised an eyebrow to.

"Don't be too worried Tatsuki, Apache does have her experience but from how you two fight its clear you could get a feel of an opponent quickly. Plus you have a brain you use more than the muscle head remember?" Mila-Rose pointed out to the girl somehow feeling she had pissed Apache off who was downstairs with Orihime and Sun-sun.

"Thanks Mila, you sure you aren't doing the whole summoning thing tonight Naruto?" Naruto shook his head

"No I don't know what will happen if I summon to- (YMCA Plays) that's not my tone." Looking to his phone Naruto had received a message 'Summon tonight, don't worry about it.' "The me from the other dimension; is annoying me… could have picked a better song for pity's sake. Sigh I'm summoning tonight then, after dinner. What you in the mood for?"

"I'm for steak, I take mine rare though." Naruto nodded thinking of how to spice it up for himself, Orihime and Rangiku, Mila-Rose would want it plain, as it was pure meat. He'd sort a nice salad for Apache though, but with a substitute meat or ask if she didn't mind steak, she did like meat just not as much due to her animal form.

Eventually Naruto walked into the back garden and set up the circle, as he knew enough about magic to know how to make a magic circle, Merlin and Nimue were sticklers for that. "So this is magic… don't you need a wand Naruto-kun?" Orihime asked him as he double-checked the ground where he'd made a wood platform appear.

"Not really, magic is weird, sort of like a science that's one branch of it at least, there are things called bounded fields which can let a user set up rules in an area, currently mine cuts off all access to sensors looking in on us. Now lets see if I remember this right…" Taking a breath Naruto let his reserves switch to using od from his 100 circuits.

Silver and iron to the origin.

Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall.

The gates in the four directions close,

coming from the crown,

the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled.

I announce.

Your self is under me,

my fate(doom) is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail,

if you abide by this feeling,

this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath.

I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead,

I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power,

arrive from the ring of deterrence,

O keeper of the balance!

The seals on the back of his hands burned as a figure started to emerge from the circle but smoke concealed the figure so no one could see what they looked like. "In accordance with your summon, I have come forth. I ask thee, are you thy master?" a gentle female voice asked as the smoke was moved out the way revealing the servant.

The figure was five foot, two, she had dark blue eyes that held gentleness in them as well as stern. Her hair was blonde and was waits length and braided in a ponytail going along her back. She wore a silver headband looking plate where the arrow-like part of it covered her forehead.

She also had a silver choker around her neck, a black mantle over her shoulders as well as a dark blue cloth beneath it. Her arms, abdomen and upper thighs were clad in brightly shining silver armor, glowing in the moonlight. There was also a skirt, which covered all but her right leg. Her legs had black leggings with more armor to the legs and black shoes underneath it.

Lastly in her hand was a long blade in its sheath as she was in a bowing position as a knight would to a king. The knight was a majestic female who looked closely at Naruto. "Yes I am your master… nice to see you again Jeane, it's been a long time."

"Renard?"

XBreakX

For Joan there were forever memories of her childhood in France tending to the fields like the rest of her family. It had all changed when she received her first visions from the heavens, Saint Michael was one of those she saw telling her to drive the English out.

She had joined the army after gaining support to visit the Royal Court of France and offer her predictions to them, gaining her armor and leading the French to victory in Orleans.

During her time though she met a strange man who went by the name Renard, a blonde male who didn't shun her when she rose in ranks. Renard became a close friend and someone she sought council with when out of battle but he was a strong soldier through and through.

She had missed him and their conversations after her capture by the English and even more so during her trial. Her beliefs held true, as she knew she had done right by her lord and if he wished for her to be a prisoner then so be it.

On the day of her execution she remembered the jeers she got but she refused to be dragged, only wishing she had her cross to hold. But she did receive a cross from an Englishman but as she thanked him they saw Renard in the crowd and she couldn't help but feel it was his parting gift to her. Part of her knew if she had taken a different path she might have had a life with that men but the fact was she chose to take up the sword.

That path introduced her to Renard, to her friend and she would just hope she saw his face again one day. A wish she held during her time in the throne of heroes, always looking out for that blue eyes man with the gentle heart. Imagine her surprise as when she was summoned as Ruler for the fifth grail war and to see the same eyes of compassion and care.

"Renard?"

"Ahh yes I forgot I changed my name to suite France back then. Yes it's me Jeane; it's been a long time, maybe more so for me. Come on I think you deserve to be fed first." Naruto said coming over and offering his hand which Jeane took no trouble in taking, his grip was gentle yet strong.

"Renard… you said you changed your name… if so what is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

XBreakX

It took a bit to explain who he really was to Jeane who to the shock of many was the Saint Joan of Arc, hero of France during the hundred Years War. But it was her who was more shocked seeing her immortal friend and the people he had surrounded himself with who had such strange powers.

For Tatsuki and Orihime though it was a bit weird even for them to see such a historical figure talk so peacefully. Both knew the hardship of Jeane but to think Naruto was there even during the hundred year war just let them know how aged he was but also how kind he had remained throughout it all.

So… France is free, I am thankful for that, and to see you again Naruto. But you have summoned me for this war correct?" Jeane asked the blonde now having changed her clothes, being only a bit bigger than Tatsuki she was now in a comfy pair of jeans and a pure white shirt.

"Yes and no… in a way I've been forced into the war for someone's amusement but being here I may as well make a difference. What class have you been summoned under?" Naruto asked after shrugging his shoulders not wanting to go into depth of how he came to summoning his old comrade.

"Ruler, the grail has selected me as Ruler, I believe the counter force is in effect too… something feels wrong with the grail. But as ruler I can use the command seals to call all other servants together and other masters cannot read my stats. Plus with the Mana you provide me I feel quite strong as can be qualified for the Saber class too." Jeane explained as she ate some or her steak, she was enjoying it immensely, as one would if they were from the past and brought to the wonders of 21st century cooking.

"That will be useful but considering yours and my inclusion in the war we'll have to be sneaky about our operations here. Only berserker and lancer have been called so far so we have time to plan out our moves but also time for you to get properly adjusted. Don't want you getting lost in the city do we?" Naruto said getting a nod of appreciation. The meal continued as normal but when night came Jeanne joined Orihime and Tatsuki in their room.

"So you knew Naruto-kun in the past… that's so coool~ is he the same now or has he changed a lot huh, huh?" Orihime asked nearly bouncing on her knees in excitement.

"Ahh, well Naruto… Naruto feels the same but I think that's just how he is. He has that friendly aura but it's welcoming too. It was pleasant to have him around and not judge me for my gender during the war but its more surprising he was on our side too." Jeane shook her head. "He once said that he believed peace was possible but it would be a long time till his dream was fulfilled. Part of me is relieved to see him alive again."

"So you like Naruto-kun? That's sweet." Orihime had Jeanne blushing but it wasn't too surprising considering how she physically was nineteen years old. The giddy girl might have said more if not for Tatsuki pulling on her cheeks.

"Don't you go asking stuff like that, especially someone out of time as odd as this all is. I swear this whole situation gets weirder now that I've joined." Tatsuki sighed as The Sun patted her shoulder, which only served to make her eye twitch.

"Ahh you have only recently discovered your abilities Tatsuki-san?" Jeanne asked getting a nod from both her and her stand.

"Yeah, it's still a bit much for me hearing all my friends had these powers and didn't tell me." it was slightly amusing as in response to her words the sun started giving Orihime a slight noggie as if to tease her for not explaining her powers earlier.

"Perhaps, but more than likely they simply wanted to protect you. Knowing others have the power to defend themselves and you not having your own would be difficult for anyone, especially close friends. At least you have the strength now to fight alongside them now right?" Jeanne asked unknowingly using her charisma rank A- to get a nod of agreement from the tomboy.

"I guess that makes sense, just annoying how far ahead little Orihime was in terms of experience via the stuff Naruto-sensei did plus those weird guys at the old warehouse." Seeing her prone to ditsy moments best friend dodging Lisa so easily whose speed was on par with Apache was something hard to believe. Even if she didn't know that if she got caught Orihime would be forced into cosplay.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't have to worry about me, plus it's the stuff you taught me that kept me tough Tatsuki-chan." Orihime pumped her fist to her making Tatsuki smile as she ruffled her hair, she could always trust Orihime to make her smile.

Outside on the roof Naruto was drinking sake on his own, Rangiku and Yoruichi had offered to join him but he wanted time to himself. He felt something else once they entered the city, or more when Jeanne was summoned, he felt the other servants, and his connection to nature had connected him to a degree to the leylines of fuyuki.

"To think you are here… it's been so long since those days of the early world. After I had to change things for the better…" Naruto felt Kurama call him and summoned the fox. "Hey Kurama what's up?"

"Really your asking that, we still share that link of ours your remembering the days after the war. Father wouldn't blame you for what happened, too much had changed as the years rolled by." Naruto offered a cup to his vulpine partner and friend to settle his nerves.

"I can feel that guy, he's here as well, you're going to have to fight him right." Kurama remembered the blonde brat who became king.

"Yes… but I'll have my partners my girls and the others, plus Jeanne now too. I should be fine but I may need to use that side of me, the presence he has, much darker. It's not going to be an easy ride, but things like this never are."

**XChapter EndX**

**Well sorry this took so long people and how odd this chapter is along with rushed. The reason its been a bit longer is there have been some issues at home for me that I and my whole family need to sort, it won't be too bad but some times there will be delays but nothing too bad I hope.**

**Anyway yes Joan of arc as ruler is going to be Naruto's servant as lets face it the war needs an invidulator who isn't Kotomine being the troll he is. Next chapter will be a bit more build up for Fate characters coming forward and some more development for some of the other girls like Tatsuki whose power I think suits her all things considered as kenichi did an excellent use for giving her chakra but I wanted something different for mine.**

**Tatsuki to me is a reliable character which is why I gave her the sun, I'm not explaining fully but take a look at the sun tarot card and compare it to what Tatsuki is in bleach at least later on. It suits her to me really and just how she would fight I think Tatsuki needs her fists but I might give her some armors even is it is the karakuraiser armors without the helmet.**

**Please give me nice reviews and suggestions of what you might like to see cheers. And cheers to Silvdra for spellchecking and looking over this chapter for me I'm forever grateful to have help with my work here.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


	16. Swords will be drawn

**Help from a Stranger**

**Chapter 16: Swords will be drawn**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any other series I reference in this mad adventure I've been making**

**First note I'm sorry to those who no longer are fans of the fic, but well it is fanfiction so its up to the writer to create and I write what is fun for me while doing what I can to make some interesting changes where I see fit.**

**XChapter StartX**

'Clang!'

Krrsssh!

'Crash!'

The back garden of Naruto was quite busy the following morning with him challenging Jeanne to a spar to see if her skills were up to snuff with her current stats. She was holding her own with Naruto using a rapier with Jeanne holding her own given to her by Naruto.

He'd set up barriers to cancel out noise that would disturb the neighbours, which made them not notice, anything when looking at them. Perception filters were fun like that, Sun-sun and Orihime were handling breakfast as the auburn haired girl could cook it was just her sense of taste had her add additions to spice up the dish. Sun-sun was there to stop that this morning so those who couldn't handle could still eat.

The others were either watching the match or out shopping as Fuyuki did have good stores along with great new styles. Rangiku had gotten Naruto's card by asking of course but dragged Nemu, Mila-Rose and Yoruichi with her for getting some new outfits, plus cosplay for Orihime's training.

But back to the spar, both blondes were wearing simple white fencing outfits and each was simply trying to draw blood to gain a point, a game Naruto had started to make it a little fun. So far it was even as Naruto managed his strength and if it was a katana it would be a different matter, rapiers were made for stabbing rather than the slicing edge of a katana.

It wouldn't be too long before they had to leave for their temporary position at Homurahara Gakuen to put them in a better position. Nemu was on monitor duty by her request as she had noted berserker's master as a small, white-haired girl that Naruto knew was a homunculus; while there had been no images of Lancer's master nor any sight of the spearman. He'd since felt the summoning of Rider, the same for Caster and Assassin. Only Archer and Saber remained to be called upon with one day remaining before the start of the war.

In the time before they had created a good base of information, figuring out who was connecting to the realms of magic was simple when you knew what you were looking for. Of course there had been unexpected incidents such as the second night in the house where their neighbors invited him over for dinner.

XFlashbackX

'Bing, Bong' the doorbell rang as Naruto was pouring some earl grey out for Jeanne and the others. Lemon was usually the addition, but Naruto knew they liked milk, Yoruichi being a lover of milky tea due to her feline nature.

"Hmmm who could that be?" Naruto wondered aloud walking outside with the cat woman jumping to his shoulder. Opening his door he found one of the students from the school; Shiro Emiya, the nicknamed fake janitor of the school. "Oh Emiya-san, how can I help you?"

"Ahh! Naruto-san you are my neighbour!" another voice chimed in and Naruto felt a sweat-drop seeing quite possibly the most childish teacher he'd met in a while. Fujimura Taiga, the English teacher who was an excellent teacher… when she wasn't late or falling asleep in class or begging her ward for food. She'd taken a liking to him when he met her as he was nice and spoke English as well. Taiga was also the daughter of the local yakuza and was a first class kendo fighter, only never won any tournaments as she left a charm on her bokken and got disqualified.

Nemu was good at her information digging.

"Evidently Taiga-san, I see your with your student, but why are you both here?" Naruto asked as Orihime poked her head out to see who was there.

"Oh we just wanted to invite you over for dinner to welcome you into the area, it's even better now since we can get more friendly. Who's this one here?" Taiga asked offering Shiro's talent to others as if she taught him anything, The woman who could burn water.

"This is Orihime… I guess one of my charges. She offered to go on this exchange as you remember my position is temporary, right Taiga-san?" Naruto said as he was ignored as Taiga hugged the sweet Orihime. Seeing the scene he turned to Shiro "I doubt she'll take no for an answer?"

"Fuji-nee isn't good at accepting the word no, sorry about this Naruto-sensei you don't have to come over." Naruto shook his head at the sweet boy even if he would see the true iron in those golden eyes. A broken man at such a young age was sad, but a degree interesting to the old warrior.

"I don't mind, making new friends while my short stay here is always a good idea. Hope you don't mind feeding all my houseguests though." Naruto said as the other heads popped out the door making Shiro's eyes widen with all of the young women. "Curse of being a landlord."

"I may need some spare ingredients if you have some. But I'm used to cooking a fair bit for Fuji-nee and my friend." Shiro said thankfully his 'sister' didn't hear as she was now batting heads with Tatsuki who had knocked her away from Orihime.

"I'll get some for you now, any preferences?" Rangiku now came out and was hugging Taiga.

"Just some meat please, beef as its sukiyaki oh and vegetables too." Shiro said as Naruto left to get the ingredients and Shiro led the rather large group of girls back to his home. "Sakura… Fuji-nee convinced Naruto-sensei to join us for dinner."

From inside the kitchen a purple haired teen smiled at her sempai. "Ok sempai, how many are there?"

"Don't worry there aren't too many of us." Rangiku said taking a seat and pouring herself and Taiga a cup. Naruto quickly entered the house too with the meat and veggies. "Ahh Naruto-kun, join us for a drink."

"Not tonight Rangiku-chan, I have work in the morning. I better not see you giving Orihime any." Naruto said joining Shiro and Sakura in the kitchen. "Hope you done mind me joining in?"

"You're the cook Naruto-sensei?" Shiro asked having respect for the man now learning he could cook, usually the adults in his personal life had no cooking talents, aka Taiga and his departed father.

"Yep, I know a good amount of dishes too, with so many under my roof back in Karakura I like to spice up the menu now and again." Naruto took a knife from the counter and went about slicing the beef up for the hot pot. "So which of you is the teacher for cooking?"

"Ahh… well sempai has been teaching me to cook for a while, I'm not as good as him yet though." Sakura said avoiding Naruto's eyes probably out of embarrassment, but part of her didn't want to meet his pure eyes like her own sempai.

"Don't put down your skills Sakura, you manage some dishes better than I ever could. It won't be long till you surpass me." Shiro said making the girl duck her head and blush.

"Hmmm, what a cute pair you make. Now lets get on before those two drinkers cause any more trouble." Naruto said teaming up for the battle of the stomachs coming up. "Oh and Shiro… you wouldn't be related to Kiritsugu Emiya would you?"

"Yes, he was my adoptive father, he passed away some years ago. Why did you know him personally?" Shiro asked surprised again by his teacher.

"No, just heard of his name though in passing and hearing your last name made me curious that's all." Naruto said handing Shiro the sliced up meat before taking some eggs and cracking them. 'So the infamous magus killer adopted a kid, wonder why that man would ever do something like that?'

By the end of the night Rangiku had managed to out-drink Taiga and the two formed a partnership of drinking, while Orihime seemed to get on well with Sakura despite how shy she came off. But she was probably the best person to help Sakura heal from whatever it was that made her look so broken as a young girl.

It was easy to see the two teens true selves though the eyes of experience. Their history would come later, but on first impressions both of them supported each other a lot but like many men with beautiful girls around them Shiro likely didn't realize Sakura's blatant feelings for him. It was a blast from the past remembering Hinata back in different times. But seeing them made Naruto know that he'd need to help them even more so with the war upon them.

XBreakX

'Swish'

"I believe that's match point Naruto, I win this battle." Jeanne said smiling taking advantage of his moment of daydreaming. He could still defend but not as well as it was hardly life or death situation for his body to react on instinct.

"Hmm oh well done Jeanne. Lost on my dream road there, anyway think we should get changed for breakfast and work?" Naruto said as the cut healed over leaving no scars.

"Yes I believe that will be best, I hardly want to make a terrible impression with body-odour for the students." Jeanne was accepting of her position as a nurse for Naruto since he was letting her do her duty as a servant, but in a way that made her feel like nothing had changed in their relationship. Plus his cooking was amazing and now she got to try several different cultures dishes.

It was a quick shower and change for the two before they were sitting down for breakfast. "So everyone what are you going to be doing while me and Jeanne are a school?" Naruto asked as he took his rice from Orihime.

"Well I think there's a few stores we haven't looked at yet, but I think we'll be buying a couple more outfits for Jeanne-chan." Rangiku said loving the chance to dress up such a cute girl, not like she didn't do it for Orihime anyways; but Jeanne was just as adorable with how she reacted with some clothes.

"Ah, there really is no need Rangiku-san." Jeanne had adjusted the change in language, learning the meaning of suffixes. "The clothes you bought me already will suit me fine."

"Ahh don't be like that Jeanne, just let us and with Naruto's card, your master treat you to make up for lost time. You wouldn't want to stick with the same old clothes right?" Yoruichi said looming over the girl with an aura telling her no wasn't an option.

"W-Well I guess it couldn't hurt." Jeanne said blushing while Naruto chuckled at the scene.

"I guess the rest of us will just be working on our schoolwork, I can't believe we still have to do this I'd rather spar with Tatsuki." Apachi said sighing since school was dull for her, she wanted to run about and get her blood pumping.

"I know the feeling, but for me and Orihime its so we can get jobs. Heck with you guys, if you stay, might get ones too, so may as well get it done. After that we can spar, I mean you could try fighting Nemu is you wanted as I'm curious how Sun-sun or Mila-Rose fights today." Tatsuki explained getting a thoughtful look from Apache.

"I'll spar with you Arisawa, just help me out on my English alright?" Mila-Rose asked getting a nod as Naruto finished his food and thanked for it and to Orihime.

"Well at least you'll get it done. Come on Jeanne best to get there before the unofficial janitor does." Shiro's nickname was quickly learned by Naruto and Jeanne and it was hilarious, but suited him as he'd seen his work, even if it was magic.

Leaving the house with their lunches Naruto and Jeanne were quickly in the school and headed to their office, aka the doctor's room. Although on the way they saw another person. "Ahh Tohsaka-san good morning." Naruto greeted the girl who had the makings of a tsundere girl, or the school princess considering her grades and personality.

The black-haired girl who styled it in twin-tails offered a very fake, but convincing smile to an untrained eye. "Oh good morning Uzumaki-sensei, Jeanne-sensei" Naruto pouted at the girl since she didn't use his first name, but was fine doing it for Jeanne, he was friendly enough.

"Morning, you alright this day Rin or is your mind going few miles a minute again?" It wasn't hard to spot that the girl had tons on her mind, no doubt from being a possible participant. No wait she was concealing her hand, she was a participant I guess it was going to be easy to find all the masters at this rate if most of them attended the school.

"Ahaha~ nothing of the sort Uzumaki-sensei just early in the morning so still need to wake up a little is all." She said waving him off as she continued on her way to wherever she was going with a presence following her.

"She can't detect me can she?" Jeanne asked as Naruto smirked since he'd placed a seal on Jeanne to block out her presence as a servant a slightly difficult task as he'd had to apply it to her skin so her back had been exposed to him much to her own embarrassment.

She could see the result though.

"Nope, unless you or I turn it off you feel like a normal human to everyone. With her now though, only Saber remains to be summoned who can only guess who will be summoned next and if it's another student." Naruto said taking the file of Sakura Matou wanting to consult any possible history for whatever condition she had that made her look so frail, outside of the possible emotional bulling by her brother he'd seen and Jeanne had stopped.

"That's good, it doesn't feel like her servant is following her… are you planning to tease or prank her though, I know that look." Jeanne knew Naruto was a prankster, but he'd kept it to a minimum back then, usually just guys trying to talk bad about her for being a woman.

"Maybe a little, she's too high strung; the Tohsaka own the land and she is a driven girl, but being a magus heir knows what that means when morals come in between research. Best to get some fun in her through teasing and letting her know its me so she can try and get back at me." Naruto said noticing some similarities between her and Sakura, facial structure and coupled of other things, likely the two were related.

"Hmmm, well I suppose that's a good idea, are we going to reveal ourselves soon?" Naruto shook his head at the question.

"We'll appear once Saber has arrived and seeing the so-called priest because I can make him think I'm not a competent master, but instead randomly chosen by mistake. Either way those who go after either of us get a nasty surprise." Naruto explained to Jeanne since being a ninja did leave the mind full of misdirection tactics.

"Very well but aren't you a little worried about the others back at your home still with this war on the horizon?" Naruto shook his head again looking at the possible potential masters based on the general feel he got off them, Shiro was a definite possibility.

"I'm not gonna let them get harmed but they aren't helpless either, Nemu's keeping me informed while Rangiku does help train the others along with Yoruichi. Plus I trained Tatsuki a bit when she doesn't spar and Orihime has asked for some pointers for healing. My little family isn't in too much trouble, we're all quite tough aren't we Jeanne?" Naruto smiled getting a flushed expression from the servant at how he described her as part of his family.

The image with her and Naruto holding a child together was icing on the cake, which had caused her head to burst with steam.

XBreakX

When night time came Naruto found himself staying behind with Jeanne at the school in his office to see the first two servants fight it out under a small illusion though so the girl still on the roof didn't discover them. Lancer and Archer were duking it out on the field, what was odd, however was Archer using a pair of short blades to combat the spearman.

"His form… it's made to have an opening, it's a suicidal stance." Jeanne commented joining Naruto in her usual clothes still but her blade was at her side to be drawn just as Naruto's as well. Both Yume and Soukyoku were attached to his left side both ready to defend their wielder and friend.

"Yes a style that relies on him taking advantage of their attempts to exploit his weaknesses. He sets the pace of the battle like that though a rather interesting way of fighting for someone supposed to be a long range attacker, not that I'm much different." Naruto said observing the other figure appearing at the far side of the field. "Poor timing on his part." Naruto spotted Shiro easily, even more so from getting used to seeing bright coloured hair at night.

"Shouldn't we intervene, he might get hurt?" Jeanne asked her chivalry acting up and Naruto nodded dusting off his coat. "Yeah, I'll distract Robin Hood, you deal with blue boy, don't be reckless Jeanne."

"I feel, I should be saying that to you." Jeanne teased a little leaving but Naruto knew she wouldn't get there in time, Lancers were the fastest servant and chances are the other master might slow her down thinking she was normal, plus since it was Tohsaka, she'd most likely be held up as she questioned Jeanne.

His prediction was right as he found Shiro was a deep stab wound to the heart. "Hmmm Orihime-chan could deal with this easily, but I guess I'll have to help you Shiro." It surprised himself how easy he was dealing with the dying boy. 'Then again the boy's eyes told me he'd died once before in a way. Whatever happened to make him like that has stuck to him like a cancer, my only hopes is that I can help him break out of it.' Naruto thought to himself reaching and grabbing the heart and started to regenerate his cells using a hint of bijuu chakra that was purified. In seconds the damage began to heal as the pure chakra held some magic and stopped the bleeding from whatever hit him but left him there so he could wake up on his own.

"Naruto… sorry I didn't get here in time, Tohsaka spotted me and I had to use one of the tools you left me to distract her, how is Shiro?" Jeanne asked concerned seeing the pool of blood.

"He'll live now come on Tohsaka and her Archer are coming, I'm surprised the distraction didn't last too long, guess he wasn't much of a pervert. That's a first." Sadly sexy jutsu didn't work on everyone, pity it was proven to work on even the strongest of men and women.

Grabbing Naruto's hand they flashed away just in time for Rin to appear and see Shiro in a pool of his own blood but what looked to be no injuries. "What the heck happened he should have a hole in his chest if there's this much blood but not a mark on him. Archer any ideas?"

Archer looked at the teen and was very confused for two reasons, firstly was the girl in a strange catgirl cosplay waving him over outside, but now he saw someone who should be dying but looked perfectly healthy. "None."

"Never mind then, follow Lancer hopefully he can lead us to his master then." The red clad servant nodded as he rushed to chance his opponent trying not to consider what changes would occur now, the result would be the same in the end.

It took a few minutes for Shiro to wake up with a gasp of air. "W-What just happened? The last thing I remember was…" the spear going into his chest and the blood pouring out. Looking down the red head saw all the blood on the floor around him. "But how am I alive… I need to get home."

The teen made a brisk pace home but there wouldn't be a welcome guest when he arrived. The blue spearman was once more there and tried to make the same wound but something strange happened when he retreated to his workshop, a seal lit up on the floor and in the moonlight a flash of steel was swung to block the spear and a strong voice echoed in the shed.

"I ask thee, are you my master?"

XBreakX

Naruto and Yoruichi alongside Jeanne and Rangiku watched using the hidden camera he'd set while he was there. "To think it would be the little king who would his servant; seems rather fitting."

"So that's king Arthur, you really can't tell with that armour it's a woman. Then again this is your hidden camera, remind me to thank Nemu, she fixed the feed to your tablet so easily." Yoruichi said surprised recalled when Naruto said he'd knew the king of England.

"Such technology is still amazing to me, but I must express my surprise that such a figure is a woman as well, but why do legends not state her true gender?" To Jeanne who never hid that she was a woman, it was surprising to see her fellow knight lie in such a way in legend.

"Firstly its because Merlin can be cruel in methods in raising a leader, and second because she never lived as a woman. She was a strong girl, but the way she became she wasn't a true king in some ways. She lead them alone, not unlike others I've seen." Naruto said shaking his head, seeing that cold face his time in the medieval ages sprung to mind and why he left Britain after the death of Arthur. He had failed in a way to make the girl see she couldn't live as a man, the moments with those closest to her were only short and then it all fell apart.

"Don't frown Naruto-kun, it's not suited to your cute face." Rangiku said draping herself over his shoulder. "You and her can make up later, just don't let memories take over alright?" Naruto smiled at the at times giddy blonde, her bond of friendship ran deep and she could tell he was bothered by Arthuria's presence.

"You're right, but I guess that'll come later, Yoruichi wanna join me for the next bit I worry that Shiro might do something stupid and you are fast enough to not get caught helping too much." the woman nodded as she slipped into cat form and hopped to his shoulder.

"A powerful man with an adorable cat at his side working with a silly boy can you think of anything sillier?" Yoruichi's male voiced asked as Naruto tilted his head.

"Probably if I was a vampire or something." he shrugged as he continued to watch the event unfold as Rin made her appearance with her servant and strategically owned Shiro, while calling him an idiot of a magus. When she said she'd help introduce him to the supervisor of the war he agreed and Naruto, with his two companions left to follow while giving Rangiku a kiss on the cheek, he then doing the same to Yoruichi so she didn't feel left out.

Following without being noticed was easy, seals could do practically anything if you knew how to tweak them, plus Kisuke had mentions his cloaks made so no one could sense you. A perfect little project he'd made with assistance with Nemu, clever girl she was but as a result Naruto and Jeanne were in their cloaks while Yoruichi hid in his hood.

"So the priest here… he's annoying, but for a no-good magus like you, it's best you get advice on what gonna happen now." Rin could be heard as they entered the church although Naruto's empathy sent him on edge and he went to his knees at what he was feeling. So much pain and sadness in a place of god was confusing.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Yoruichi asked seeing his expression but he got back and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Yeah just got hit by an unexpected feeling, come on Jeanne we'll need to hear what we can." Naruto said while flinging the mini cameras Nemu had provided him to help survey the inside of the building.

"Oi, Kirei I bright the seventh master, get out here you crappy priest." Rin said with a scowl a clear indicator that whoever she was calling was an unpleasant man.

"Oh…. I do miss the days I could believe you could be a well-mannered girl especially after our time together alas it is not the will of god it seems. Welcome boy I am Kotomine Kirei. But Rin you didn't tell me you were bringing other guests too." The surprised look on the girl had her turning her head to the now un-hooded figures of Naruto and Jeanne.

"Actually we just followed, you see I saw that weird mark on Rin-san's hand and tonight I got my own. I overheard her grumbling on the way and explaining to Shiro what it was… can you explain Kotomine-san?" Naruto asked politely but was on edge at the man's aura, it was unnatural like a snake waiting to bite the hand that feeds it.

"Oh another master now that is strange, should make for an entertaining war all the same. May I know the names of our new participants?" Kotomine asked as the blondes walked forward.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the girl here calls herself Ruler." Naruto said getting a shocked look from Rin from the unusual servant class. "Bet this is a bit of a surprise huh Rin?"

"W-What the hells going on, Shiro can at least do something but you're just a teacher how did you get picked as a master?" she said fuming and Naruto noticed Kirei's grin grow.

'Perfect a sadistic man who looks like he want to play a game with our lives. Best not to confront him too early I can feel that boy in here.' Naruto was very well aware of the person watching from the rafters of the church.

"I'm afraid, I'm not sure what is even going on Rin-san; I may need an explanation." Naruto said feigning ignorance at least in front of the priest; there could be a way to explain things later to the teens.

"I believe I can do that, it is my job as the supervisor for this war. First let me say rejoice for you two have a chance to have your wish granted by the Holiest of artifacts. While both of you may have become masters due to Fate there is no turning back, fight and climb to the top to claim the prize of the Holy Grail. Ah but where are my manners, who might you be master of Saber?" Kotomine said trying to make a grand show of all that was happening.

"Emiya Shiro." Kotomine's eyes widened upon hearing that name and just smiled again.

"Emiya Shiro… Uzumaki Naruto I wish you luck in this war and pray to god you survive to see the next day, you should both stay alive till the end." With that the group left the church, but Rin was immediately in Naruto's face grabbing his cloaks collar and pulling his face to her.

"Tell me what you know, there is no Ruler class why were you following us to see the priest?" Rin demanded of her teacher but found her hands scratched by the cat on his shoulders whose golden eyes glared at her.

"It is as he said Rin-san, I am a servant of the grail summoned under the unused Ruler class, I do not know why I was summoned to this war which is happening far too early but I and my new master shall endeavour to keep things in order. As Ruler I have the responsibility to see that the war goes without unneeded bloodshed. My master is not a magus of any kind, just a kind man so do not attempt to assault him." Jeanne gave Rin a glare making her back off but Jeanne turned her attention to Saber who seemed to be giving her an odd look. "Is there a problem Saber-san?"

"…No you just look familiar." No surprise there as Jeanne with different hair might look a little like Athuria, but only a mad man would confuse the two in first sight.

"Well never mind that, I mean I'm just a doctor so I'll help you kids out if you need some help. Plus as a doctor I'll walk you back home don't want anything bad to happen right?" Naruto said as the group made their way under many watchful eyes.

Back in the church a blonde Adonis sipped his wine in thought seeing the blonde man in the church. "That face was familiar, but that treasure of a woman would be something to consider adding to my collection, a present for my upcoming wedding. What do you think Kirei of our newest actors?" The king of Heroes asked the man.

"An interesting pair, the son of that man should be an interesting act to watch unfold, but the unknown should be watched, Ruler is someone who can call all servants together as she sees fit. We don't want you to reveal yourself before the climax do we?" Kirei knew how to deal with Gilgamesh, to stoke his ego, but knowing not to go too far without joking so as to not invoke the wrath of Babylon.

"Very true, but with a talent-less mage and a doctor I wouldn't worry. I will show up this show once the time for my arrival comes. It will be a show none will forget as the true king steps forward.

XBreakX

"How did we end up walking though the graveyards?" Naruto asked aloud as Rin was leading them now deeming herself to be the best to do so, being the most experienced one to magic.

"It's a shortcut, so stop asking questions." Rin said very irritated and her servant's chuckling was not helping in the slightest.

"Just a comment it's all, you really are nothing like the image you create Rin-san, so scary, right Shiro?" Naruto asked the lad who gave a nervous chuckle recalling his friend Issei mentioning something similar.

"I'm not sure I should answer, but I think Tohsaka is a fairly nice person anyway she did just help us understand a bit about the war even though she didn't need to." Shiro's honest compliment had the effect of adding some red to the girl's cheeks and letting the storm that was her rage quell a bit.

"Well we all have our other sides I suppose… but I have to ask what's someone so young doing on her own tonight Ojou-chan?" Naruto turned to someone who was waiting for them to see a young girl who looked perhaps thirteen or fourteen wearing a purple coat with cold weather hat. She had snow-white hair and red eyes.

"Oh you noticed me, you seem like far more than your average doctor you know?" The girl said giggling having had various familiars try to follow him but couldn't get into his house but he seemed like a strange man who hung round the redhead teen.

She had her reasons.

"What? Why the heck is a kid out here so late?" Rin asked as the girl let out a small giggle turning to Shiro.

"It's good to see you have your servant now if you didn't this would be so boring for me. Nice to meet you all though my name is Illyasveil von Einzenberg, play with me." the girl ordered making Rin pale hearing the name and Naruto plus the servants feel tense at the oppressive feeling in the area now.

"Shiro… that girl says she from the Einzenberg, they have been after the grail every war, she's likely a master." Rin warned mentally commanding her servant to be ready.

"She has a servant too?" Shiro said surprised, as the little girl didn't look like she could hurt a kitten.

"That's right onii-chan. With both of us having our servants we can both go for the grail but it lets me get to do something fun. I get the chance to kill you Onii-chan." The smile left for a moment as she made her command. "Come Berserker."

In the instant what can only be describe as a mountain of muscle appeared in front of the girl. The beast servant looked to be a giant wearing very little, just a tunic to cover his lower regions and was also carrying a huge slab of stone that had the semblance of an axe. But Naruto recognized the man on first site from his time during the age of gods a time better forgotten in his opinion. 'Hercules, this may be trouble; I may need to release Yume or Soukyoku for him. Ah well plans rarely work in war I suppose.' Naruto drew out his sword surprising Shiro and Rin seeing the blade seemingly appear from nowhere.

"Naruto… what do we do?" Jeanne asked drawing out her own sword ready to summon her armour.

"Defend ourselves, while preventing Shiro from doing something stupid or keep an eye on Saber and help her if you think she needs it." Naruto said as he sealed away the cloaks and Jeanne donned her armour while Naruto slung off his doctor's coat.

"Crush them Berserker!" the mad man roared and charged the group readying his axe to bisect them or literally crush their bones to dust, Saber was quick to act to aid her master and met the blow but Jeanne was not far behind and pushed back with her own sword.

"Ruler stand back I need no aid." Saber cried out dodging a swing, but Jeanne was quick to deflect the next blow with her.

"Don't be foolish he is stronger than you. As a fellow knight you should know the power of working together." Saber resisted the urge to flinch hearing the words as they reminded her of a red-haired man, but brushed it to the side in an instant.

"This is my fight do not interrupt." Slashing her sword Jeanne defended herself from the weak slash, but narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Defend your master while I do the same for mine."

Jeanne ignored her and tried to push Berserker's path of destruction away from the pair of Shiro and Rin. With both of them attacking the man was forced to defend with both arms as opposed to using his weapon, thus weakening his offense if only a little.

Naruto meanwhile had moved a safe distance away and drew out his zanpaktou. "Sing for me Soukyoku." The chime of the firebird could be heard, as the blade became fire that covered his arm up to his shoulder. When the fire quelled it revealed a gauntlet that was deep crimson with some gold and orange trims. This was the true shikai for Soukyoku; the gauntlet would allow his access to any of the million weapons that made up her strength so created the best tool for right now a large claymore that was born from fire. "Good, Yume think you can get me my old armour from your memory." He asked his other blade.

In a flash he was clad head to toe in armour, mostly in shades of dark orange, gold, and red. Dull silver lines decorate the armour as well. Notable additions to his armour include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side but his right arm was unchanged from Soukyoku shikai. "Time to cross blows with the great hero for the first time." Naruto was fast as he made his way to the fight just in time to see Berserker swinging for Saber while Jeanne was being flung away.

With his right arm he swung his own blade the loud clang practically making a shockwave from the test of strength both gave. Only Naruto was pushed back from the blow his feet digging into the ground but berserker had his attention on him so jumped up to swing for his head, the warrior was quick to try and backhand him. Naruto just lifted his leg to kick the hand away before spinning to knock back the axe.

"Wh-what the heck is going on who is this new guy, another unknown servant." Rin cried out before feeling a tug at her mind as her servant contacted her. 'What do you mean 'get away'?'

'That movement… it's Naruto-sensei's I remember when Taiga tried to hit him his swinging action to defend is the same. How is he so strong and what is that blade?' Shiro wondered too shocked as well he'd had a busy night but the way Naruto looked as he fought; it was obvious he was far more skilled than he originally thought and would try to learn more soon. But before he could give it more thought his sixth sense went off and he turned to a seemingly odd direction.

"Emiya-kun we have to get out of here!" Rin shouted grabbing his arm and Shiro gave her a look before turning to Saber who was attacking now.

"Wait I have to get Saber!"

"Don't be an idiot she's a servant she can handle herself." Shiro got himself out of her arm and tried to run toward the knight, but Jeanne was there to grab the both and jump away with them just in time for a strange object to hit Berserker but Saber was nowhere near the blow as shed been flung away just before by Berserker a bit distracted by the new armoured warrior.

The resulting explosion lit up the night sky and fire was spread around the graveyard with Jeanne and the two teen hitting the floor as she was mid jump when the shockwave hit. 'Idiot servant could have given me a better warning.' Rin thought to herself wondering why Archer had fired so fast, Emiya and herself barely got out of the blast range.

'That attack, he was hoping to catch us in the after blast.' Jeanne then heard the clang and saw what it was that was fired, a black blade on the floor. 'A Noble Phantasm used as a projectile weapon… but its power is much too weak.' Just as she thought that the blade shattered like glass revealing it to be fake.

"That was unpleasant." Naruto muttered in a barrier of fire originating from Soukyoku but aside from some scuffmarks on his armour he was undamaged, but the blade he was wielding was destroyed. "I guess I should expect that, noble phantasms are much different than zanpaktou, at least for shikai. Thank you for protecting me you two." Naruto said to his weapons and he could feel their appreciation but got up the barrier fading to see berserker with his master now on his shoulder.

"You are an interesting man, to think a relic can still fight against Berserker and still be in one piece. Sadly though we must leave, it was nice playing with you Onii-chan, Oji-chan. Bye-bye." Ilya made her leave but Naruto was surprised she could tell his true age from just a look.

'Must have analysed me in the fight, makes sense I guess but I only hope the priest can't do the same.' Naruto thought as he turned to Jeanne and Saber who was on her feet now. Before he could say anything Rin cried out.

"Emiya-kun! Emiya-kun!" walking over Yume dispelled his armour as he rested his hand against the boy's chest.

"He's exhausted, no doubt from the strain of tonight. Yoruichi we're taking them to my place for the night." The black cat nodded finding that it wasn't the best time to tease right now.

"Naruto-sensei what is going on just who are you and what do you really know?" Rin gave her best glare but Naruto just smiled ruffling her hair like a parent does to a child.

"Just follow me, I'll try and explain a little but I imagine you might have trouble believing it." Naruto said as they started to walk back home. "Of course you're free to walk home if you don't want to learn."

Rin stroked down her hair that had been messed up. "Just give me an hour, I've decided a truce between masters is the best option now considering Berserker's master. Do not discuss anything until I arrive at your house understand!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, make her shorter and with a sharp, snaggle tooth and you had Hiyori, minus the blonde hair of course but there were plenty blonde around right now. "I'll do my best, come along then Saber."

"Do not presume to order me." Saber said glaring at the blonde who just smirked and openly laughed making her eyes twitch so minimal it was only his experience with the girl he knew she was doing it.

When Rin arrived home she brought out a bag and started packing it. "Are you actually serious about forming a truce with that kid and the doctor?" Archer said appearing behind his master looking unsure of her decision.

"Both of them are unknowns especially Naruto-sensei, to fight so skilfully is unnatural. To fight against Berserker who already is unbelievably strong and survive is worthy of an alliance. Isn't it wise to ally yourself with the strongest servant and the newest master with an unknown servant class?" Rin said using the straps to secure her luggage.

"The doctor, yes, but that boy will only be a burden to us. It would be simpler to only ally with him and this Ruler." Archer said looking out the window to see if he could catch anything in the distance.

"Are you saying you won't follow your master's plan Archer?" Rin asked to her servant seriously as he did have independent action and was already an unruly servant.

"I have to follow it, as long as you are my master though." Archer said taking steps to leave the room.

"Wait! I don't think you've told me what heroic spirit you are… or what you can tell me about Naruto-sensei?" Rin asked as her servant could offer insight into who or what the blonde really was.

"The doctor I have no idea about but I'd be careful around him all the same. As you said to fight berserker is noteworthy, but he still seemed human. As to my name I can't recall, no doubt from your imperfect summoning." With that Archer astralised from the room to avoid the rage he created in his master from pointing out the blunt truth.

Taking to the roof his mind was a whirl as he remembered the blade the blonde had wielded, but the armour as well as it seemed impossibly that it was a sword as well. Never in all the wars he fought in had such a man appeared let alone an extra master for the war.

'Only time will tell if I need to kill him like the boy as well I'll need to go full power against him as his technique shows a level of mastery not unlike a Saber.' Archer thought to himself wondering what would happen now.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well here we are, the introduction of Naruto to the war and decided for Naruto to reveal himself to Shiro and Rin. Mainly because lets face it Shiro needs help in the war even with Rin there, then again Archer is Shiro's personal assassin. He will take place in fights now and again but the change of him healing Shiro will have consequences later.**

**I will say this now, I'm unsure what to do with Caster, be it stay with her master or if he gets killed have him join Naruto or even Shiro as could be fun to write. Now then next update should be for High School and Aliens but I'm gonna continue to try and update next month but I'll be making a remake of one of my older fics… when I do all previous chapters will be removed I think most of you can guess which one it is.**

**Also yes I am aware ive been putting off possible lemons for a while but its more because I am not confident writing them along with setting a proper scene so I might give it a go soon. The alternate is that if you can write a good lemon that flows well ill add it to the chater but please be tasteful if you do or wait to see what I do.**

**Anyway until next time, Bye.**


	17. I will save this girl

**Help from a Stranger **

**Chapter 17: I will save this girl**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any other anime I reference.**

**Huh funny how the anime for Fate stay is going on right now too, small world or would be if I wasn't trying to aces other worlds just need more plutonium.**

**Ok fair warning I'm really going out there in the chapter and yes we see Naruto's Hollow form but I'm doing something different and it may seemed rushed but while I like certain aspects of how jokey I keep this Naruto there is no denying that he has been through a lot.**

**Some things always set people off in dark ways so that's whats gonna happen but it will have consequence later on but here we go.**

**XChapter StartX**

"Well this feels a little awkward… I'm gonna make us some snacks." Naruto said as Shirou, Saber, Archer and Rin stared at him in the front from of his temporary house.

"You can't be serious?" Rin's voice muttered while Archer just smirked at her.

"Mind if I help Uzumaki-san?" the white haired man stood up as Naruto gave no sign to deny him helping and quickly was amazed at the state of the kitchen, all the tools there were first grade.

"Impressive isn't it? I honestly need it with all of the different girls I have to feed, not that I don't love it." Naruto said as he pulled out some cold meat from his fridge and set his grill on with a bit of oil. "So your master seems so be accepting of this truce but how about you Archer-san?" Naruto said turning the met so it would get even cooking.

"Yes, she is." He said as he took up a knife and began dicing some of the vegetables for a salad. "But you knew she would, you expected it of her."

"Catch that huh, well can't say I didn't expect your eyes to miss it. I don't intend any harm to come to her or any other connected in the war that aren't monsters like the priest." Naruto said getting a wide eyed surprised look from Archer.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a good judge of character most of the time and I know when something is foul no matter how they dress it. That priest sets me off and I have seen smiles like those on a few people and they were not nice people like you are Shirou." He found the knife Archer or rather Shirou was holding under his neck. "They can't hear us, there's a seal on the door frame to cancel out sounds no put that down before you make a mess of my kitchen."

"How?" Archer/Shirou or rather EMIYA as some may simple view him asked.

"You have his eyes but more worn from age, plus you have his facial structure and his hair; if you let it drop and hang over your forehead plus you cook the same way." Naruto listed off as the white haired hero wondered how no one else ever made that connection when they put him next to his younger self. "Now don't worry I'm not gonna spill any secrets, Ruler isn't going to reveal mine, well expect those we agreed to tell you already." Naruto said as he dabbed his paper towel into his pan to soak up some of the fat.

"You are a strange man you know that right?" Naruto just smirked as he worked in tandem with the man in red.

"That's half the fun dear boy."

Back in the main room where less big reveals were being made… for now at least Jeanne was chatting with Rin who tried to squeeze out info from her.

"So how long you been with that doctor, do you get along well?" Rin asked wondering if the blonde had all three command seals still since he was sneaky enough to not reveal his hand, literally.

"My you are a curious little girl aren't you, but she hasn't had any problems. Naruto-kun is a very kind man, cooks, cleans and gives excellent massages. What about you though got any good men in your life?" Rangiku said wearing a lovely cleavage top and made it a point to lift her girls.

Rin herself resisted all temptation to shot a spell at the udder woman. Any reminder of her rival Luvia did not help her mood, especially since most of the woman in the room so far kept blocking her questions and give her simple answers.

No details that would help her get an advantage on the blonde.

"I'm too focused on the war at hand to think about such trivial things like relationships. I already have to deal with this idiot in my life, having anything else would only be a distraction." Rin said as Naruto and Archer came back in with their snacks with Archer offering a grin that did not help.

"Yes my master is determined to proceed with what she sees as the best course of action. No matter how stubborn it makes her look." Archer said sitting down next to Rin ignoring the subtle signs of her frustration.

"I know a boy like that at my usual school I work it, he scowls way too much though, needs a girlfriend soon too." Naruto said as Orihime pouted at him.

"Mou~ Kurosaki-kun isn't that bad Naruto-sensei he just prefer people not to bother him." Orihime then was patted on the head by the blonde who felt bliss as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"True but he still scowls too much. So you four, I am Uzumaki Naruto, doctor and odd man extraordinaire and fellow master in this war and I've asked you here to strike a truce between us for the remainder of this war. I've been brought in but have no desire or wish for the grail to grant. Jeanne I don't know about but I doubt she had much to wish for, am I right?" the blonde summoned spirt shook her head to the question.

"No, while I too have been called to arms all I could wish for has come to pass so I will be here to protect my master, Naruto, but I shall be protecting the innocent too as I refuse to let children and alike be brought into this war and sacrificed." Jeanne said getting nods from archer and Saber as they too wish to protect people other than their masters, to their own degrees of course.

"Hmm while this truce seems promising what is it that you plan to offer if say I wish to take the grail when the time comes?" Rin asked in full negotiation mode now, eyes form and straight backed.

"Well aside from the obvious of having one master you don't have to worry about back stabbing you, there is the assistance of the unknown class of ruler. I of course will be at hand to explain and offer excuses for any absences of school an see to any injuries. Plus there is the option of sharing my home or young Shirou's here due to our close proximity." He knew she'd never stay in the same house as him, it would be illogical for a magus to stay in the house of someone strong enough to fight off a servant.

"Interesting, will you be providing any information you discover about the other masters should you find anything?" Naruto nodded as he nibbled on his pudding that he'd prepared earlier, bit of whisky too for a bit of an edge mixed into it.

"Yes even now I'm doing my best to discover all I can about potential masters but also setting up a sensory array to narrow down areas of high prana where a ' is more likely to be. But let's get down to brass taxes do you want my help little girl?" Naruto said grinning like he had a winning hand in card which in a way he did.

Rin did well not to rise to the minor insult to her person, looking to archer who just gave a subtle nod. "Very well then as the second owner of Fuyuki city I Tohsaka Rin accept your terms for a truce but I will decline your offer to stay here as I'm sure Emiya-kun can provide be better."

"As you wish." Naruto smirked seeing the slight puzzled look on Shirou's face seeing how the girl next to him had basically now inserted herself into his house. Luckily for Naruto he wouldn't have to deal with Taiga about it.

"Good well then so far there is a couple areas to consider, Ryuudou Temple may be an area but I'll be conducting reconnaissance on my own while we are at school tomorrow so don't concern yourself about that for now. For now we are certain who has summoned berserker as we met her already but lancer, Rider, caster and assassin have yet to be discovered. I'll bring the files on anything I find to Shirou's under pretence of forgotten work in case his guardian is about." Naruto finished his pudding as did Jeanne who enjoyed the simple custard treat.

"Good, I'll see you at school then Uzumaki-sensei, I'll be moving in tomorrow Emiya-kun, please make sure there is a room free of clutter for me to put my things in." With that Rin offered a small bow and left the room leaving with Archer and was quickly out the door.

"She seemed nice." Orihime broke the minor tension left with the girls departure although Shirou had managed to get his hands on one of the puddings and was trying to discern the flavours made in its creation. Saber was between eating it herself and starting at her fellow swordsman and the blonde in the room.

"Ehh, too strict for my liking it's like my dealing with Hitsugiya-taicho but slightly taller and a bit of a chest." Cue a sudden urge for Rin outside to blast the udder woman next time she saw her. "Nice to see you talk her down so easily though Naruto-kun."

"It's what I do, was tempted to really mess with her though. So Shirou what do you think of this situation?" Naruto questioned the boy bringing him back into focus.

"Um I'm not really sure about all of this but if you plan to make sure that no one involved gets hurt is fine by me. Thank you for offering to help me as well." Shirou bowed his head getting smiles all around from the polite boy.

"Can we keep him and trade him with Ichigo?" Sun-sun asked as Shirou was a lot more polite than Ichigo and he seemed to have a talent for cooking too.

"Sadly no, he's needed here because taiga would probably starve and two because Shirou still has to teach his cute little kohai some recipes among other things." Naruto said getting giggles from Rangiku and Yoruichi, even if she was still in cat form.

"I'm not sure what's left to teach Sakura, she's nearly surpassed me." Shirou being who he was didn't see the true meaning of Naruto's words but someone would help him realize soon enough.

XBreakX

On his way to the school the next day Naruto found an upsetting image, Sakura holding her cheek while on the floor with her brother Shinji above her. "I told you not to go over to Emiya's house Sakura, don't disobey me again."

"I'm sorry nii-san." Sakura almost whispered and Naruto felt his blood boil remembering his sweet Hinata and her problems with Neji back before he removed the pole from his ass.

"Good now I expect you at home after school and club, grandfather says it's time for your lessons again." The grin on his face had Sakura shivering but the grin was wiped from his face when he felt his writs grabbed and he was turned around.

"Hello Shinji, nice to see you this morning abusing a fellow student in full view of a member of faculty." Naruto said sending chills down the boys spine but the bravado was quick to spring back.

"Ahh nothing like that happened Naruto-sensei, just a misunderstanding, please let go otherwise I might report you." Shinji said looking smug and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean Sakura just fell isn't that right, Sakura?"

Sakura just nodded as Naruto turned to her. "I see." it was sad to see how conditioned the girl seemed to be and Naruto let out a sigh as he let go of the boys wrist.

"Good, now let's get to class before wer-Ergggh!" Shinji was cut off as Naruto grabbed his shoulder and gave him a solid knee to his groin and Naruto grabbed his throat.

"Fun fact, the area we are in is a blind spot and you are a little early so not many people are here. Lie to my face like that again and I'll make sure you won't have this anymore." He let Shinji go falling to the floor cupping his nuts. "Report me if you dare, trust me nothing will happen. Sakura follow me right now." He wondered if he was being too harsh but considering what he felt on Shinji maybe not.

'Jeane, meet me in my office and make sure Yoruichi is there Sakura had an incident with her brother.' Naruto mentally contacted his partner as he wanted to make sure Sakura would be watched today. He needed to check her over for abuse and away from those who can hurt her.

'Of course Naruto, I'll bring Rangiku too. Will the others be alright though?' Jeanne replied back to Naruto worried about Orihime and the others.

'Yes, Nemu is still there plus Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun can protect her.' Naruto knew the girl was growing quickly on the arrancar.

"Um Naruto-sensei, you don't need to do this. it will only make my nii-san mad." Sakura said as she followed close holding her arms showing how uncomfortable she was right now.

"I know but there are some things I can't stand Sakura-san, and I know Shirou is the same so please bear with it for now." Naruto said as their got to office where his lovely ladies were waiting. "These are my assistants Jeane and Rangiku, they both are here to listen to you while I just do a quick check on you." he took note of her flinch. "If need be Rangiku can check you over if that makes it easier."

Sakura gave a very small nod not liking being a centre of attention right now. Naruto nodded and they went behind the curtain and set up an illusion to make sure Jeanne would be what Sakura saw when he did his check-up. "Please relax Sakura-san." Jeanne said with Sakura seeing Naruto under the illusion seeing it.

He went through the regular checks over her clothes as he wasn't going to make her strip, just checking for areas she would flinch from pain. Of course this was for appearances as he ran his scan.

What he found made him want to kill whoever had done what he discovered. Sakura was infected from top to bottom with parasites, unnatural worms if he saw it correctly. Plus he found her command seals but made no comment, he was more struggling to keep his composure seeing the worst of what people can do to innocents.

"You seem to have some minor bruising Sakura-san so I'll suggest you spend the day here to make sure there is no lasting damage." Jeanne said getting her words from Naruto through their connection.

"Ok"

Naruto as he left with Jeanne to switch back from the illusion. He created a clones to find the home listed on Sakura file and find out what he could. "Is it that bad Naruto?" Jeanne asked her master feeling his strong feelings come through the bond.

"Worse, part of me doesn't want to know more but for Sakura's sake I'm going to. I hope you and Rangiku can get her to talk a little, use Shirou as a spring board if necessary as I think he may be the key. I'm going to meet with him to let him know and more than likely Rin too." Naruto said before feeling a hug from Yume and Soukyoku who was sporting a more humanoid form now.

"Calm down Naruto, you'll solve and help this girl, she'll get better." Yume said feeling some tension fade from his shoulders as Jeanne watched with interest to the human version of Naruto's swords.

"No matter what we are here to help you two in any issues you looking into this may bring master. Plus you have Jeanne-san and the others too." Naruto smiled a little hugging the two back.

"Thanks girls now let's find that boy and the tsundere magus." Naruto said leaving his anger for now, it could be directed at others later who deserved it.

Waiting outside the front he waved over what seemed to be a fuming Rin and a confused Shirou, no doubt his natural nature having upset the girl in some way shape or form. "Hmm Naruto-sensei why are you waiting outside for us?" Shirou asked the elder blonde who just lead them inside to change their shoes.

"You friends Sakura has had an incident with her brother, after giving her a check-up I found something so she'll be staying in my office all day just though you ought to know." Naruto explained getting surprised looks from both teens for different reasons, not that he knew them right now.

"Oh thank you for telling me, I'll stop by later to check on her, if I don't get asked to fix anything and hopefully I won't." Shirou said while Rin just offered a nod in thanks before walking to class her thought clouded with concerns for a girl she once called family.

"Good I'll see you at lunch but be warned that I and Rangiku-chan add odd essentials to our meals." Naruto said having took note of his glass eyes stare when Orihime put anko on her meal.

Heading back to his office Jeanne just seemed to be talking with Sakura about what he didn't need to ask, just about her studies and her talent in cooking. "Just a bit of news Sakura, I've let young Shirou know you are here so he'll be visiting no doubt at lunch and if need be I'm sure I can convince him to feed you your lunch too." She smiled but it looked forced if Naruto was honest as he subtly looked at Sakura with his eyes as magenta was added to it.

'There's a connection to two other things, I'll have to rid of them later when I'm not being watched too closely.' Naruto had felt eyes on the back of his head when he left the office but made no sign he was aware of it, no doubt a servant was watching him but was doing their best to hide. Good enough to stay out of sight but not enough that he couldn't feel their anger from his empathy.

'It's only a matter of time until they strike.' Jeanne muttered having a feeling slightly similar to waiting for a battle to start.

XBreakX

"I still don't think's it's fair we get left here while Naruto-sensei is working at another school. I mean self-study is ok but come one, it gets so boring." Tatsuki said as she and Apache trained in the back of the house wearing protective gear as Orihime had insisted.

"It's for our benefit Arisawa-san, we know little of this so called war and while I'm sure it would be interesting to learn more we can tell just how strong Jeanne-san is and that level is dangerous. Anymore like her would not be something we are quite ready for yet, myself included of course. Don't you agree Nemu-san?" Sun-sun inquired of the Shinigami currently looking over the information she was collecting concerning a nearby temple but also the church.

"Yes, based on Jeanne-san's spiritual pressure even if she doesn't exert is she at least captain class, in my research I can be certain that the bond between humans and these heroic spirits allows empowerment depending on the level of the human. But even with the slight limitation if the human is weak they are still to be approached with caution, lest we forget the giant man Naruto-san fought." Nemu had the whole fight recorded and while some noted how cool Naruto's armour looked the destruction caused was quite something, more so given they were spirts given flesh.

"Still don't like it, it's like we've all just been shoved to one side for this adventure." Tatsuki said managing to grab Apache in a full nelson hold.

"At least we made some new friends and Taiga-san seems fun." Orihime noted aloud while checking her work over along with Mila-Rose's since she asked for help.

"You would think that." Mila-Rose said as the pair of them along with Rangiku were eccentric in their behaviours or more like there was a touch of air-headedness from the women in question, at least Orihime was young. Bubbly too so even better. "Can't help but be a little worried about the blonde though being how from what we hear he's a magnet for this sort of trouble. Just hoep he doesn't take up any more girls, I don't think there's much room for more back at the inn."

"I can arrange more room if needed." Nemu piped in as she was closer to a number of different projects her captain worked on, special expansion was no trouble.

"I wouldn't be worried, Naruto has all he needs for the moment, but Nemu is right it wouldn't be much. All we can hope if for just one more girl at the most."

XBreakX

"Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes your majesty, I will do as you command and send reports when I can."

"If you should fail your name will be recorded and your title remembered."

"You honour me your majesty, I doubt he'll be much trouble."

"We'll see."

XBreakX

Evening came fast for the servants and masters, each beginning their own plans to try and get ahead accept for the eight master who stood alone in the air over the city looking toward the home of Sakura, he'd had no choice but to let her go home but not without placing a seal on her.

His research of her family was horrific, they had destroyed the girl, Shinji was kind enough to leave a diary of his…actions against his adopted sibling while the grandfather, Zouken, a relic better buried and burnt out of existence. That was what he was going to do, destroy everything to do with that thing that called itself human.

To do so meant he'd had to leave Yume and Soukyoku behind for the night, he felt rage and what he planned to do would alleviate that fury. 'It's been so long since I did this, might have been before Yume thinking about it, perhaps a fitting name should be given too.'

"Any reason you followed me Sun-sun, you too Orihime-chan?" Naruto asked as the two appeared next to him Orihime on her shield while Sun-sun solidified reishi under her feet.

"You were distant when you returned from school meaning something was bothering you, it has me curious and when discussing with Orihime she said we should follow you to make sure you were ok, Rangiku-san and Yoruichi-san seemed to agree." Sun-sun said recalling the grins on the women's faces.

"Is this something to do with Sakura-san Naruto-kun, Nemu-chan said you had been looking into her health when she looked at the recording devices." Orihime said giving him a look he knew he couldn't deny, so innocent was the girl much like Hinata was.

"Sakura when I looked her over was found to be one of the masters in the war but that wasn't the problem." Naruto took a moment for the information to sink in. "She's heavily infected by magical made parasites some of the worst possible in my opinion, they feed off her and she… she is abused by the family she lives with. The being inside called her grandfather is a wraith in my opinion, someone who should be dead already but hides away to avoid death regardless of what that does." Naruto opened his mouth and something started coming out, a small black gem that glittered in the night sky.

"Are you going to save her?" Orihime asked knowing how Naruto was but to see him a little more serious was different for her as he was usually so joking with her and the others. Even those who might have been enemies he treats kindly but even she could tell he hated whatever ever was down there.

"Yes but I must destroy everything else before I can help her, I may need your help too Orihime-chan, there will be only so much I can do and Sun-sun keep her safe." The arrancar nodded grabbing Orihime's arm to take her back home.

"Stay safe and come back soon Naruto-san, I need you to look over my work." Sun-sun said earning a minor smile from Naruto as he nodded but faded as he looked to the gem in his hand.

"Those girls, I'm glad that don't see this. Abismo." He muttered biting the gem shattering it and the space around him in a circle releasing shadows that covered his form in an orb of the black substance. This was his hollow side, the pure form of hunger and nothing hungered more than the dark, it swallowed everything. When the orb faded it left Naruto looking different.

His whisker marks had red under them now his eyes yellow in black as was usual for hollows but his clothing was vastly different. Strangely it was a pure white suit fit for a nobleman with gloves, cuffs and well-polished shoes. With the change done he simple appeared in Sakura's room and formed a bubble around her before sending her to his house.

From there he created a ball of shadows and let it drop, from there it sread like wildfire taking in everything as it covered it making it his own, in thirty seconds the manor was now a black chateau. "You are free to come out servant you cant hide."

From the corner of the room a long purple haired woman wearing a blindfold appeared. "Hello Medusa, it has been some time." chains appeared to grab the woman's wrists as she made to strike him.

"Who are you; where is Sakura and how do you know who I am." The woman, the former monster gorgon Medusa asked as she struggled in the chains.

"She is safe; I'm taking her to deal with her problem. I am Ruler's master and lastly, I'm just a nobody in your story Medusa but I remember many times from the age of the gods and when I had to erase them when they threatened the world. Now go to your true master I have filth to get rid of." A wailing scream echoed down the hall.

"I don't know if I should trust you, why save Sakura?" Medusa asked as Naruto turned to her and poked her head, when he did she was given visions of dead bodies and people crying over them with one figure covered in blood above them.

"So I can give back some of what I took. Now go, the darkness wants your power." The woman wasn't foolish enough to stay as was quick to leave in an opening he made for a moment that was shut tight the moment she was out. Naruto made his way down the hall and found a struggling Shinji looking pathetic as he cried.

"Wha-Naruto-sensei Help Me!" Shinji cried as he was pulled to his feet via strings attached to his limbs.

Naruto just stared at him as he grabbed the boys arm and twisted it until it broke. "I'm not here to save you; you think I didn't take note of those seals being placed around the school, which were made to kill everyone should they be finished. I killed it the second I saw it, you will be no different in the end, for what you have done to that girl, I hope you enjoy the next hundred years with nothing but yourself." A black hand grabbed Shinji and pulled him away to never been seen again.

"So you got rid of the boy, good riddance." Naruto looked toward a decrepit looking man who still seemed to be smiling. "Shame that you had to redecorate my home and steal my granddaughters to do so."

"A thing like you can't have a sweet girl like her as a granddaughter." Naruto said as whips appeared to slash away the worm creates that tried to ambush him. "Do you honestly believe you have a chance right now?"

"Heh, another stupid human, powerful you may be you have no idea what you are doing or what will happen as a result. That girl isn't sweet she is just a tool for me in the end, she will give me what I want and it's not like she complains." Zouken said as swarms of bugs tried to attack Naruto who stood doing nothing as beasts began to eat away at the worms.

"She can't complain you broke her, only a couple people stopped her from becoming a drone in the end for your use but believe me when I say I'll make sure you don't come back and I hope you remember the name of the man who destroyed you." Naruto said as a black fox appeared next to him.

"You won't win, I have my ways." Zouken said before feeling the familiars he had in Sakura start to die but not hurting her in the slightest as if they were just being erased that what was impossible, killing the worms should kill her but why wasn't it.

"You… you're a Wizard aren't you?" Zouken knew he couldn't run where would he go, there were no windows or doors.

"I'm the immortal sage, Uzumaki Naruto and I'm just a doctor but you Zouken you can just burn." Naruto said as black flames engulphed Zouken and he ignored the screams as he walked away and out the manor watching it as the black home began to condense and collapse in on itself over and over. Eventually there was nothing, just the space where the manor used to be. "It's done, but I need to clear my head still." Naruto lowered into his shadow and consider what to do next while his shadows made sure there were no other worms about in Fuyuki or in Sakura.

XBreakX

"It's strange to be here again. Has it been so long since you looked into yourself Naruto?" a white haired figure asked as he sat against a tree with Naruto the opposite time.

"Yes, in many expressions too long, I suppose I remembered that in some ways I'm still naïve to what I grew into as the years passed by watching as the world regressed only to start again. Seeing heroes of old not really helping, especially with how we have been there." Naruto replied watching as the rain fell in the world around them.

"Am I a good person?"

"That's a silly question, but yes and no, as you already knew. The real question is why you ask it again, is it because of what you feel from the girl, the piece of that boy?" the figure asked Naruto opening his purple eyes.

"Perhaps or maybe just me being reflective of what changes in my life happened so quickly or how fast a new family was made when part of me swore not to make one again."

"Is that why you lied to Orihime? Especially given how you did have children, Boruto and Himawari both lived full lives in the end?"

"Maybe or perhaps I didn't want to recall seeing them die so put them out of my mind. I wish I could have been there for them in the end but it was not to be. Then again my own death was a lot different from there's." Naruto said as he felt his zanpaktou enter the realm.

"I do hate it when you cut me out Naruto, turns all my sake sour and doesn't give me any buzz. Yo Asura or should it be Abismo now?" Yume said as she sat next to Naruto with Sokyoku sitting opposite.

"Abismo suits me fine I'm not truly Asura anyway." The spirit of Naruto's hollow said now being named Abismo said to his fellow spirit.

"Sorry Yume, just the whole thing brought up some old feelings I didn't expect to feel again. Sorry to you too Soukyoku, guess I haven't really explained why I left you behind last night." He said hugging the spirits shoulder as he allowed her crimson locks rest against his shoulder.

"It's fine, I understand that you are a complex person under the nice sweet man I saw it when I felt you in the Seireitei. What happens now though?"

"That's easy he comes back out and given a good drink or two gets back to his usual self, probably better when this whole thing is behind us too though." Yume said as she chugged from her bottle the flavour coming back to it now as Naruto felt a small grin.

"You always make it sound so simple, yet on the other hand I am no different. But yes after we end this war, I think a proper vacation is in order for all of us and the girls too since they put up with me." Naruto said as Abismo chuckled.

"As if they put up with you, they all like you and the ways you've helped them. Those hollow girls enjoy the world now seeing it from clear eyes not from the old perspective. Orihime and Rangiku brighten up when you just smile and the cat enjoys the spars as well as the company you provide. Yest embrace the moments you have with them, just as you did with Jeanne the first time you met." Abismo spoke as images appeared in the sky showing the events in question among other moments Naruto had met figure of legend and history including Arthuria's death.

"Don't forget us, we are a part of you so we'll be sticking around for some time mister. I still want to go against you again just like old times when I evolved and took on that kimono." Yume said recalling the outfit she wore once Naruto had earned the right to see it.

"Plus your friends, Kurama and the others too are here inside you even though they exist elsewhere." Soukyoku said placing a hand over his heart.

"Yeah… but for the moment let's just enjoy the rain in peace." Naruto said as the four just sat in the quiet letting history flash through the sky of both good times and sad.

XBreakX

"Are you ok this morning Naruto?" Orihime asked in the early hours of the day with Naruto slowly going over his cooking in the kitchen.

"Better, remembered a few bad things amongst other things last night im feeling better now. What are you doing up so early though, you weren't worried were you?" Naruto asked giving his gentle smile that Orihime enjoyed.

"Have you taken care of what was bothering you too?" she asked moving closer to help him out.

"I have but it's just one of the issues I had to manage in the end, hopefully the rest of our small visit to Fuyuki won't be a problem. Sakura is still resting?" Naruto asked getting a nod of confirmation. "I'm going to need your help then, there's a lot of pain she was hiding and there is something of a sensitive matter I'll need you to heal after we talk with her. Now taste this for me." he let her sip the soup and her wide eyed expression let him know he had done a good job.

"Mmmm you've added something new to your usual broth, what is it?" Orihime asked now wanting more of the soup, maybe a bowl of ramen wouldn't be too bad right now thinking about it.

"Something a little different I'll let you try and guess along with Rangiku-chan. Wonder which of you will figure out which it is?" Naruto said as he worked ne hand around Orihime's waist and held her close making her glow cherry red. "Sorry just want to keep you a little close today." Naruto said as Orihime settled against Naruto leaning her head against his side.

"It's ok, you have been a little troubled of late. Maybe you should talk to your cute fox friend again?" Orihime suggested earning a smile and nod from Naruto.

"Not a bad idea Orihime-chan but after we get back to home, maybe I should get Kisuke to convert my basement while we are still away so we can make a little more room, few rooms then another training area. I'm sure the others can come too so I can introduce you all to them not just Kurama." Naruto said wondering if the old fox would still be annoyed how he gave out his name so blatantly.

"That's sounds nice, what are they all like though his friends?" she asked as her own arms moved and her hand covered the one around her waist.

"They all have their quirks, I wonder if Yoruichi will get along well with Kurama's sister most all things considered. Probably the same for Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun now that I think about it." he let out a small chuckle imagining those girls reactions to the bijuu.

"Will Jeanne be coming home with us?" Orihime questioned as Naruto looked down to her. "You've made mention of this war but do we have to lose her at the end of it?"

"I don't intend to let go of Jeanne again, she deserves a little better her second time round. I have hope and faith that she'll be staying with us all back at Uzumaki Inn for some time." The blonde let Orihime help with the cooking of the more unique dishes while he attended to as Tatsuki would put it 'Normal Food'. The closeness between them didn't go unnoticed by two invisible figures and his zanpaktou.

After he served breakfast he went into for the time being Sakura's room where the girl still slept. "You ready Orihime-chan?" the girl nodded and was about to reject the injuries inflicted on Sakura but before she could the figure of Rider appeared in front of the sleeping girl.

"Do you truly intend to heal Sakura?" Rider or rather Medusa asked Naruto who sat down with a sigh.

"Of course we do, forgive me but you don't need to snoop around the house, you too Jeanne." Naruto said as the other blonde made her appearance behind him with a slight blush. "I take you are still wondering why I'm doing this despite not gaining anything from it?"

Rider just nodded but allowed Orihime to come forward and begin her healing technique to which both spirts looked on curiously as it went againt the usual methods of magic and alike. The grail system could not comprehend what it was and so there was no knowledge for them to help identify what was happening.

"truth it I just want to help, call it a bleeding heart if you want but well ive seen eyes like hers many times before. it would be cruel of me not to help her even if she can't fight it herself anymore. She was broken and I want to help put her back together so she can live her life the way she wants." Naruto said pushing a cup of tea to both spirts while accepting his own.

"How do you know she won't ask me to deal with you after we leave?" Medusa knowing she was in a war was aware that Sakura may not would team up with Shirou and by relation Rin who may seek to get rid of Naruto if he was in the way.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm just trying to help who I can and those I want. Nothing more, Shinji is just someone who I bear no regrets killing same with that thing. Naruto let out a breath before memories of that worm upset him.

"You are still much like a knight Naruto, perhaps a holy knight even sent down by the lord." Jeanne said as Naruto felt a bitter laugh come out.

"Somehow I doubt that, I probably don't have the specs to gain a divinity rank. So then Medusa I worked on these last night." Using one of the many seals on his arm Naruto offered a pair of glasses to the Rider. "They block mystic eyes, I'm no stranger to powerful eyes, they are designed so as long as you wear them you won't turn anything to stone, try them on me if you are unsure."

Medusa looked apprehensive wondering if this was too good to be true still and for someone who loved in the age of the gods this was something she couldn't really change as gods were cruel back then, mainly with how their actions tended to screw over humanity for their entertainment.

Deciding to try them she slowly unstrapped her eye mask she wore nd with her eyes still closed placed the glasses on and looked to Naruto who just tilted his head at her. "See no problem now, least we can see eye to eye a little better."

"Naruto-sensei I think I've done most of the damage can you check I haven't missed anything?" Orihime asked and Medusa looked on with Jeanne to possibly the strangest master of the war but one who they knew would look after them regardless of what would be thrown his way now.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well this was a bit of a difficult chapter to write as I am doing my best to do something a little different and develop a few characters here and there as I go with both potential positive and negative effects on the quality of the story.**

**Now I know I have rushed Sakura's rescue to a degree but lets face it my Naruto in this story is someone who wants to hel those he can and wants to, bonus as he sees Medusa as a tragic girl who was also robbed of her life by actions of those who seek to control all.**

**But this was to allow me to develop Naruto a little more showing he can't stay happy as some things piss him off, Zouken just reminding him of some of the dark things time shows people who live through it. His hollow took inspiration from Devil Homura (Puella Madoka) and human Fortinbras (Onimusha DoD). Naruto isn't perfect and has done things he regrets and that creates a shadow on his soul which to a degree is what Abismo is.**

**Now with Sakura while opinions sometimes change on how she should fight beack even if shes broken to shes not worth saving as she doesn't fight I don't care. Sakura needs help in many ways, seeing her in Fate zero be thwon into that pit, you pity and pray for someone to help her. Shirou in one path does but at a cost both normal and good ending. I wanted to help her adjyst so Naruto be be a big brother figure that she needs much like Kairya tried to be by sacirificng himself.**

**With the girls some of them see that Naruto needs people around him as such Orihime being one of the first girls he met in Karakura town is the most likely to get close as he became part of her life. Whether she is fully wanting to get closer like Rangiku or Yoruichi is already is obvious really but don't want to push her too fast as she is technically the youngest girl in his life.**

**As a result of this im rethinking Naruto's harem as Orihime is obvious as well as Rangiku and Yoruichi. Only Tia will be his arrancer girl as nel I believe in some respect is better suited to Ichigo but I may change depending on how I feel when we get there. The will be a quincy but not saying who right now. Jeanne of course too as te French girl does want to please her master…that came out dirty oh well. Retsu has made the cut as well she does share something with Naruto that warriors only can do. Nemu is still a maybe for me as she is in a way a straight man to many comedic moments not unlike Yue in negima.**

**That's all I'll say on that for now but just so you all know I have a new job and it is leaving me tired so sometimes it may only be right at the very end of the month (Last Day) where I'll be updating. However I recently got a ps4 and have signed up to twitch and ill be hosting a Q and A stream on Friday starting likely 6pm GMT. It'll be my first time properly streaming for an audience and since I don't have a capture device it wont get recorded on steam to watch later on. There is a link to my twitch page on my profile now if you are interested.**

**Until then think up some questions and look forward to seeing and hearing me stream. Don't have cam so voice only so don't worry.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


End file.
